Peligros en el pasado
by Irethy
Summary: Harry derrotó finalmente a Lord Voldemort, ahora sus mortífagos quieren poner las cosas en orden, único camino... que el chico que vivió nunca hubiera nacido [ATENCIÓN ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN QUE ME ESTÁ COSTANDO SANGRE SUDOR Y LAGRIMAS]
1. La decisión

1- La decisión.

La cara pálida de Harry estaba mirando a su director y a su padrino. Apenas había pasado un mes desde que él había destruido finalmente a Voldemort. El momento había pasado y algo se había muerto dentro de sí, él supuso que era la presencia que siempre había sentido cuando el Lord Oscuro estaba cerca. Él sabía que debería estar contento, todos lo estaban, pero no podía estar de nuevo alegre y despreocupado, le había pasado muchas cosas.

Era el primer día de las vacaciones de verano y por primera vez en su vida, él las pasaría con Sirius, incluso ese pensamiento pudo hacerle sonreír escasamente. Vio a la enfermera que se preocupaba por pequeñeces, un último reconocimiento médico antes de que al fin le permitieran salir de la enfermería donde él se había quedado durante todo el último mes.

Dumbledore y Sirius parecían discutir algo importante ya que ellos habían estado hablando durante la última media hora con una gravedad que era extraño en ambos hombres. Finalmente la señora Pomfrey dejó la cama y dijo que estaba listo para salir. Los dos hombres dejaron de hablar y se le acercaron.

- Así pues... ¿todo bien?- Dijo Dumbledore mientras miraba a Harry

- Todas sus lesiones han sanado, director, pero no se sorprenda si él todavía se cansa mucho, será normal.

Harry cabeceó y miró al director a la expectativa, como si se diera cuenta de que el anciano tenía que decirle algo que no le agradaría. Dumbledore leyó su mirada y contestó a la pregunta tácita.

- Harry, nosotros hemos recibido un aviso de que algunos mortífagos han viajado en el tiempo para intentar matar a tus padres antes de que nazcas, esperando que si tú no estás aquí Voldemort no sería derrotado. Hemos podido precisar su situación en el año 1975, eso es cuando tus padres estaban en su quinto año. El profesor Snape ha podido ir con los mortífagos como un espía y nosotros hemos podido infiltrar a Charley Weasley como un ayudante para el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero me gustaría que Sirius cogiera el trabajo de maestro de DADA. Él conocía mejor que nadie a James y a Lily y podrá protegerlos de los mortífagos.

La cara de Harry no traicionó ninguno de sus pensamientos y emociones e hizo sentirse nervioso a Sirius. Al final habló.

- ¿Así que yo tengo que volver con los Dursley?

Sirius le miró directamente a los ojos antes de contestar a su ahijado.

- ¡Claro que no! Yo nunca dejaría que volvieras con esas excusas de muggles.- Él casi parecía ultrajado por ese pensamiento y Dumbledore puso una mano en su hombro hablando con una voz tranquilizante. 

- De hecho, Harry, tienes varias opciones.

- ¿Cuáles?

- Puedes quedarte con los Weasley, los cuales, estoy seguro que estarían encantados; también puedes quedarte con Remus Lupin o podrías ir con Sirius.- El interés de Harry fue inmediato. 

- ¿Me dejaría ir, señor? 

- Si Harry, pero hay unas reglas que tendrás que seguir. Ahora mismo no estás en condición de esforzarte por lo que estarás de nuevo en quinto año, lo que te permitirá estar con tus padres. Y te estarás quedando con Sirius en el dormitorio de los profesores hasta que estés lo suficientemente sano como para volver a los dormitorios. La señora Pomfrey insiste en que necesitas mucho descanso y yo estoy seguro que eso no lo conseguirías en los dormitorios de la casa. Si estás de acuerdo con estas condiciones puedes ir con Sirius. ¿Quieres pensártelo?- Harry agitó su cabeza.

- No hay nada que pensar, señor, yo quiero estar con Sirius.- Su padrino le sonrió alegremente y los ojos de Dumbledore centellearon suavemente.

- Yo pensé que escogerías ir con él, así que tus cosas ya están embaladas, y yo os enviaré cinco días antes de que empiece el curso. Mi propio ego pasado está esperándoos, por lo que solo tendrás que conseguir el trabajo Sirius. Nadie debe saber quienes sois si podéis evitarlo, por lo que estaréis usando nombres falsos. Sirius, tú iras como Ryan Desclair y tú, Harry, serás Harry Danton, aún cuando tú todavía te pareces mucho a James, ahora que llevas lentillas y tienes el pelo largo, ya no eres idéntico por lo que no debe ser un problema. Charley está utilizando el nombre de Ethan Surley, él actuará como un viejo amigo de niñez tuyo Harry, una especie de hermano mayor, ¿de acuerdo?- Ellos cabecearon.- Tendréis que ir a Hogsmeade o al callejón Diagon para comprar algunas cosas. Yo os daré dinero de la Orden, Sirius, pagará por él. Y Harry, si quieres volar, yo te aconsejo que compres otra escoba, tu Saeta de Fuego podría causar muchas preguntas innecesarias.- Al oír esto la señora Pomfrey levantó su cabeza sobre lo que ella había estado escribiendo.

- Tú no vas a volar hasta que por lo menos hayan pasado dos semanas, ¿Me entiendes jovencito?

- Sí, señora.

- De acuerdo. Ahora que ya se ha explicado todo, debéis marcharos. Vuestros baúles ya están en mi oficina como las jaulas de Hedwig y Godric, yo supongo que quieres llevártelos, ¿verdad Harry?- El muchacho cabeceó.

Hedwig había sido su búho desde su primer año, había sido el primer regalo de cumpleaños que había tenido y había crecido muy atado a ella. Godric era un fénix que había encontrado herido en el bosque prohibido durante una noche, en un castigo con Hagrid. El pájaro le había permitido ayudarlo y se había quedado desde entonces a su lado.

- ¿Dónde están Derek y Eco?

Harry sonrió y mostró su brazo al director, donde una serpiente estaba enrollada. Ron y Hermione se la habían regalado el último año para protegerlo y darle compañía durante el verano ya que Dumbledore le había prohibido que los visitara.

- Derek está aquí y Eco está durmiendo en el bolsillo de mi túnica.- Eco era una pequeña hada que él había encontrado perdida alrededor del castillo, la había ayudado a encontrar el camino al bosque y después de aquello se habían encontrado regularmente en las tierras hasta que al final ella decidió quedarse de forma permanente junto a él.

- Muy bien, Charley estará esperándoos en la entrada, así que no le hagáis esperar.

Harry intentó ponerse de pie, pero inmediatamente sintió sus piernas como si fueran de gelatina. Sirius lo sostuvo rápidamente pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura y apoyándolo en su brazo.

- Gracias Sirius.

- De nada. Vamos.

Despacio ellos siguieron a Dumbledore a su oficina, aunque Sirius alzó en brazos a Harry a veces, cuando ellos tenían que subir escalones. Al principio Harry protestó, pero como Sirius no le hacía caso, no quería que Harry se esforzara cuando todavía estaba débil. Cuando ellos llegaron finalmente, Harry estaba jadeando y Sirius estaba apoyando la mayoría de su peso, mirándolo con preocupación. Lo llevó el último tramo de escalera y en la oficina de Dumbledore lo hizo sentarse en una de las sillas. Sacó un poco del flequillo de Harry fuera de los ojos y lo miró cuidadosamente.

- ¿Estás bien, niño?- Harry cabeceó y cerró sus ojos, mientras intentaba dejar de jadear. Sirius y Dumbledore esperaron pacientemente hasta que el muchacho había recobrado su respiración y había abierto de nuevo sus ojos.

- De acuerdo, Sirius, estos son los papeles que necesitarás para conseguir el trabajo, y este es el dinero.- Sirius cogió las cosas y le dio las gracias. Dumbledore le sonrió.- ¿Listo?

- Sí, señor.- Dumbledore le dio un giratiempo a Sirius.

- Se ha encantado para que cada giro sea un año, ¿entendido?

- Sí, señor. Vamos Harry.- El muchacho se puso de pie y fue al lado de su padrino. Ellos cogieron sus baúles y en una llamarada de luz desaparecieron de la oficina de Dumbledore.

Notas: Hola a todossssss!! Aquí vengo otra vez... aunque ya os podéis quitando de la cabeza la idea de que este fic lo he escrito yo... **ESTE FIC PERTENECE A POLARIS** mi único merito es traducir todo este pedazo fic del inglés al castellano (que ya tiene su merito) Si queréis enviarle algún mail a su autora su dirección es polaris_45@hotmail.com o si por el contrario queréis seguir animandome a seguir traduciendolo (**_os lo agradecería muchísimo_**) enviadme algún mail (además de reviews) a Mei_chan1@yahoo.es 

Un beso,

Khari


	2. Regreso

2.- Regreso

Harry abrió los ojos cuando aterrizó, sus piernas cedieron y se estaba cayendo cuando alguien lo cogió rápidamente. Mirándolo estaba la cara preocupada de Charley Weasley.

- ¿Estás bien, Harry?- El muchacho cabeceó mientras no hacía ningún esfuerzo por salir de los brazos del muchacho más mayor. 

Lanzó una mirada a su alrededor y vio que se encontraban en la puerta de entrada de las tierras de Hogwarts. Charlie lo movió con cuidado, de forma que se estaba apoyando contra el muchacho y agitó la mano de Sirius.

- Hola Ryan.- El hombre sonrió.

- ¿Cómo va, Ethan?

- Bien, Dumbledore te está esperando.- Sirius levantó sus cejas. 

- ¿Lo está? Albus dijo que no lo estaría. 

- Lo sé, pero estaba bastante desesperado por encontrar un maestro de DADA, no ha podido encontrar todavía ninguno y se está poniendo nervioso, le gusta encontrarlos más pronto. Yo le conté que tenía un amigo que quizá podría serlo, pero que tenía que cuidar de su ahijado. El director me pidió que te escribiera y te preguntara si te interesaba y que Harry sería bienvenido si tú querías e trabajo.- Sirius sonrió contento. 

- Bueno, esto ciertamente ayuda bastante. 

Mientras su padrino y Charlie hablaban, Harry se había apoyado cada vez más en Charlie y había cerrado sus ojos. Estaba casi durmiendo cuando sintió a alguien alzarlo suavemente, gimió mientras abría sus ojos suavemente y de forma vacilante, por alguna rara razón se sentía muy cansado.

- Shhh... duerme pequeño.- Su padrino con voz confortante lo empujó al sueño casi inmediatamente. 

Sirius sintió que Harry se relajaba en sus brazos y sonrió tiernamente a la figura delgada de su ahijado, en cambio Charlie parecía preocupado.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, Ryan?

- No te preocupes, Ethan, la enfermera dijo que estaría muy cansado. La última batalla agotó casi todas sus fuerzas, además que es el primer día que se le ha permitido levantarse.- El joven cabeceó.

- Sabes que es duro de creer que es el mago más poderoso vivo, más poderoso que Dumbledore y Tú-sabes-quien.

- Lo sé, cuando está dormido él parece simplemente otro niño. Esperemos que Dumbledore no note como es de fuerte, eso causaría muchas preguntas. ¿El director sabe algo sobre el estado de Harry?

- No, yo no lo sabía y entonces apenas le expliqué que había sido gravemente herido y que querías tenerlo cerca.

- De acuerdo, nosotros debemos continuar.- Sirius miró las dos jaulas.- Ethan, ¿te molestaría sacar a Godric y Hedwig de sus jaulas? No parece que les guste mucho estar allí.- Ethan se rió disimuladamente.

- ¿Harry los ha traído a los dos?- se acercó a las jaulas y las abrió. Los dos pájaros volaron libres y alrededor de Sirius y Harry, como asegurándose que su joven dueño solo dormía, y entonces se alejaron hacía el bosque, probablemente para conseguir algo que comer. Sirius los miró desaparecer, mientras movía un poco a Harry y sonrió burlonamente.

- No solo a esos dos.- Charlie miró el brazo de Harry y vio que su serpiente estaba allí.

- ¿Dónde está Eco?

- Creo que está dormida en uno de sus bolsillos.- Charlie se puso de pie limpiando sus túnicas y movió su cabeza.

- Venga, vamos a movernos, Dumbledore probablemente ya sabe que estás aquí y se estará preguntando que estamos haciendo.

Sirius cabeceó y rápidamente se acercaron hasta el castillo. Antes de que Ethan pudiera llamar que las grandes puertas fueron abiertas por una Minerva McGonagall mucho más joven.

- Hola, Ethan.

- Hola, Minerva, este es mi amigo Ryan Desclair y su ahijado Harry Danton.- Ryan saludó con una inclinación de cabeza a su antigua profesora.

- Encantado de conocerla, señora.- La bruja lo miró detenidamente y sonrió ligeramente.

- Encantada de conocerlo también, señor Desclair. El profesor Dumbledore está esperándolo en su oficina. Por favor sígame.

Antes de hacer lo que la mujer le dijo, Sirius se volvió a su joven amigo.

- Ethan, ¿podrías cuidar de Harry mientras hablo con el director?

- Claro Ryan.- Sirius depositó al durmiente muchacho en los brazos de Charlie con suavidad y acarició y besó cuidadosamente la frente de su ahijado. Charlie miró un poco divertido el ritual pero no dijo nada.- Nosotros estaremos en mi cuarto, ¿vale? Estoy seguro que alguien te podrá decir donde se encuentra.

- Muy bien, gracias.

Sirius siguió echando una mirada a su alrededor, mientras intentaba descubrir los cambios que habían pasado en veinte años, y McGonagall que había estado mirando interesada el intercambio, hasta que la voz de la bruja lo sobresaltó.

- ¿Señor Desclair?- Se volvió un poco sobresaltado hacía ella.

- Puede llamarme Ryan, profesora... lo siento, no he cogido su nombre.- Ella sonrió de nuevo y Sirius pensó que personalmente, nunca la había visto sonreír tan a menudo, pero no expresó este pensamiento.

- Yo soy la profesora McGonagall, enseño transformaciones y soy la subdirectora.

- Muy bien, es bueno saberlo. Ahora... ¿Qué quería preguntar?

- ¿Qué le pasó a Harry?- La expresión de Sirius se endureció.

- Hace un mes, nuestra vieja escuela fue atacada por mortífagos, muchas personas murieron. Yo estaba ayudando a un viejo amigo que se encontraba lejos y no pude llegar a tiempo. Harry ayudó en la batalla como hicieron otros estudiantes y fue herido gravemente mientras intentaba proteger a sus amigos. Realmente, él fue dado de alta simplemente esta mañana.

- Ya veo... siento mucho haberlo planteado.- Sirius sonrió.

- No debe sentirlo, esta vivo y en unas semanas debería estar completamente bien.

Ellos continuaron caminando silenciosamente hasta que alcanzaron la gárgola que guardaba la oficina de Dumbledore. La profesora McGonagall susurró la contraseña y la estatua saltó mostrando la entrada a la oficina del director. Subieron los escalones y entraron después de llamar. La escena que los saludó era un poco divertida, Dumbledore estaba de pie delante de la pecha que sostenía a dos fénixs cantando.


	3. Hablando con Dumbledore

3.- Hablando con Dumbledore 

El director estaba de pie al lado de dos fénix, mientras parecía algo sorprendido, una expresión que no se puede ver a menudo en un anciano.

- Albus... ¿De dónde ha venido el otro fénix?- El anciano se giró y sonrió suavemente.

- No tengo ni idea, solo apareció hace unos minutos y ha estado cantando desde que llegó junto con Fawkes.- Sirius gimió y puso una de sus manos en sus ojos.

- Vamos Godric, simplemente no puedes entrar y salir, y coquetear con el fénix del director.- El pájaro de Harry lo miraba.- Vamos, ves con Hedwig, estoy seguro que está celosa.- El fénix salió por la ventana todavía cantando. Sirius vio al director que lo miraba curiosamente y McGonagall también lo notó y se adelantó.

- Director, este es el amigo de Ethan, Ryan Desclair, está aquí para la posición de DADA. 

- Gracias, Minerva.- La bruja cabeceó y dejó el cuarto. Dumbledore se sentó haciendo señas para que Ryan hiciera lo mismo.- Estoy contento de conocerle señor Desclair, espero que haya tenido un buen viaje.

- Sí, señor, gracias.

- Solo por curiosidad, ¿ese era su fénix?

- No señor, de Harry.

- ¿Harry?

- Mi ahijado.

- Cierto, Ethan me habló sobre él. Supongo que ha venido con usted ¿cierto?

- Si, director, Ethan está cuidando de él en este momento, el viaje lo ha dejado agotado.- Dumbledore cabeceó.

- Antes de que hablemos sobre él, permítame hablar sobre el trabajo si no le importa.- Sirius cabeceó, estaba deseoso por quitárselo de encima.- ¿Yo puedo ver sus credenciales?- Sirius le dio el montón de papeles que Dumbledore le había dado anteriormente y esperó pacientemente mientras el anciano leía los papeles. Finalmente, unos minutos después, Dumbledore lo miró y sonrió.- Bien, yo creo que usted será una adquisición fantástica en nuestro personal docente.- Sirius suspiró aliviado y sonrió al anciano.

- Gracias, señor.

- Tendrá su cuarto junto a su oficina, donde estarán todos los documentos que necesitará para sus clases. Ahora hablemos sobre Harry. Yo comprendo que se encuentra bajo su cuidado, ¿puedo preguntar que le pasó a sus padres?- La cara de Sirius se ensombreció y él miró hacía la ventana.

- Ellos murieron hace mucho tiempo, en realidad, ellos fueron asesinados.- Dumbledore estudió cuidadosamente al hombre que se sentaba delante de él. Parecía que tenía muchos fantasmas en su pasado, pero en vez de permitir que le destruyeran, le habían hecho más fuerte.

- Yo lo siento.- Sirius agitó su cabeza y sonrió levemente.

- No se preocupe, como yo dije fue hace mucho tiempo.- Dumbledore cabeceó y dejó el tema.

- Así pues, ¿cuantos años tiene su ahijado?

- Él tiene quince años, tomó sus TIMOS justo antes del ataque, no sabemos los resultados aún.

- ¿Quiere que empiece su sexto año?

- No aún, si no le molesta. Los médicos dijeron que él necesitaba mucho descanso y no quiero que él se esfuerce con las clases y además, llevará su tiempo que se acostumbre a esta nueva escuela, por lo que he visto, esta es bastante grande mientras que la escuela a la que Harry iba era muy pequeña. Yo preferiría que él tomara las clases de quinto año, solo para que tenga algo que hacer. 

- Eso puede arreglarse fácilmente. El será seleccionado al principio del curso en una de las casas. ¿Ha oído hablar de nuestras casas?

- Sí, Ethan me ha hablado sobre ellas en su carta, aunque pienso que sería mejor que de un principio se queda conmigo.- Dumbledore cabeceó comprendiendo.

- Muy bien, solo una cosa más, ¿su ahijado tiene alguna otra mascota interesante?- Sirius sonrió burlonamente divertido.

- ¿Tal vez como una hada y una boa?- Dumbledore lo miró sorprendido.

- Tal vez, sí.

- También tiene una lechuza.

- Curioso, tiene como mascotas, animales que son muy difíciles de encontrar, normalmente no confían fácilmente, mucho menos en adolescentes.

- Oh, eso lo sé, pero Harry nunca ha sido un muchacho normal, él es muy maduro para su edad y hay algo a su alrededor que le hace confiar en él, también verá que esas mascotas son muy fieles hacía él, nadie se mete con el niño cuando se encuentran cerca, ¡son hasta más sobreprotectores que yo!- Dumbledore rió divertido.

- Espero poder conocer a este joven.- Se puso de pie- Venga, le enseñaré donde está su habitación.- Sirius cabeceó y también se puso de pie.

- Gracias, pero ¿podríamos ir primero a la habitación de Ethan para que pueda recoger a Harry? 

- Claro.

Los dos hombres salieron del cuarto y bajaron las escaleras. Sirius permitió que Dumbledore lo guiara, aunque él conocía formas mucho más rápidas de llegar hasta donde él supuso que Ethan estaba alojándose. Cuando estaban acercándose finalmente al cuarto, una raya de luz azul oscura, pasó sobre sus cabezas. Dumbledore parecía un poco alarmado y miró hacía atrás, pero cualquier cosa que era lo que había pasado, ya había desaparecido. El se giró entonces hacía Sirius que estaba esforzándose duramente para esconder su entretenimiento.

- Era Eco, señor, la hada de Harry.- Dumbledore agitó su cabeza y continuó su camino junto con un Sirius que se reía disimuladamente.

La puerta de la habitación de Ethan no estaba cerrada por lo que simplemente entraron sin llamar. Sirius vio que Harry dormía tranquilamente en la cama de Ethan mientras el joven estaba leyendo un libro en una silla a su lado. Charlie los miró cuando entraron.

- Hola, director. Hola Ryan, ¿Cómo ha ido?

- Bien, conseguí el trabajo.- Ryan y Ethan intercambiaron una sonrisa silenciosa, pero Dumbledore no lo notó, estaba mirando al muchacho durmiente con interés, no podía quitarse la sensación extraña que el chico le era familiar, y también había una aura muy extraña que lo rodeaba y eso le dejó muy confundido. Sirius notó su mirada y sus ojos se estrecharon. No podía permitir al director que empezara a sospechar sobre ellos. Serenamente, se acercó a la cama y con gran cuidado tomó a Harry en brazos, acomodándolo contra su pecho de forma que no se hiciera daño mientras él andaba y se giró hacía el director.- Ya nos podemos ir, señor.- Se volvió hacía su amigo.- Gracias por vigilarlo, Ethan.

- No es nada, Ryan, te veré esta noche en la cena ¿vale?

- Vale. 

Sirius siguió al director otra vez a través de los vestíbulos al tercer piso donde se encontraba el aula de DCAO. Ellos se estaban acercando a la oficina cuando Sirius sintió que Harry comenzaba a moverse.


	4. La habitación

4.- La habitación

Sirius se paró y miró a su ahijado.

- ¿Harry?- El director se detuvo y los miró.

Harry sabía que era Sirius quien lo llevaba en brazos, antes de que este lo llamara. Realmente se estaba preguntando como es que no estaba en la enfermería, porque era casi imposible que su padrino lo sacara con la señora Pomfrey por allí, entonces recordó donde y por qué se encontraba ahí. Con un gemido, él abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraban en medio de un pasillo y que su cabeza descansaba cómodamente contra el pecho de su padrino. Suspiró y miró a Sirius que estaba riendo pero sus ojos todavía se mostraban preocupados.

- ¿Has tenido buena siesta, niño?

Harry cabeceó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y notó por primera vez como un Dumbledore más joven que se encontraba de pie muy cerca de ellos. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del director. Dumbledore se sorprendió por los ojos del niño, eran de un color verde brillante pero tenían un cansancio que solo deberían estar en los de alguien mayor, eran los ojos de alguien que había visto muchas cosas, y todavía le daban un toque misterioso al chico. Finalmente desvió la mirada y sonrió al muchacho.

- Hola Harry, soy el profesor Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts. Estoy muy contento de darte la bienvenida en nuestra escuela. 

- Gracias señor, el placer es mío por estar aquí.

Dumbledore pestañeó un poco descolocado, el niño incluso hablaba como un adulto. Su voz todavía tenía que cambiar pero había sido suave, como él hablaba a las personas pero infantil. Agitó su cabeza confuso, el muchacho era realmente un enigma. Pero Harry no había notado la confusión que había cruzado la cara del director, el se había girado hacía Sirius y había estado hablando con él. 

- ¿Me podrías soltar, Ryan?

- Cuando lleguemos a nuestra habitación, Harry, ¿seguimos, señor?

El viejo director cabeceó mientras Harry se acurrucó otra vez en los brazos de su padrino con un leve suspiro. Atravesaron los pasillos, y Harry intentaba luchar contra los recuerdos que le embargaban. No era un lugar que al muchacho le gustara mucho, considerando que tres de sus cinco profesores habían sido mortífagos que habían querido matarlo. En lugar de detenerse en la entrada de la clase, Dumbledore los llevó al cuadro de un fénix.

- Esta es la entrada a su habitación, los he cambiado un poquito para que tengáis cuartos separados, una sala común y un baño. Se abre y se cierra con una contraseña que es Voldemort.- Los miró para detectar cualquier reacción en sus dos compañeros, pero no hubo ninguna. Harry, mientras se preguntaban que era lo que estaban esperando, miraba al director y sonrió burlonamente cuando él supuso lo que el anciano estaba esperando.

- Si está esperando que retrocedamos o nos horroricemos por ese nombre tonto, estará esperando durante mucho tiempo.

- ¡Harry! ¡No seas rudo!- La regañina mansa de Sirius hizo que Harry se ruborizara.

- Lo siento, señor.- Dumbledore se rió feliz de ver que todavía había un niño por alguna parte.

- Está bien, Harry. Es bueno saber que todavía alguien recuerda que un nombre no tiene ningún poder. Vayamos dentro.

El cuarto era bastante grande y parecía muy cómodo. Para el deleite de Harry y Sirius, se encontraba decorado con los colores de Gryffindor y había varias puertas que llevaban a los dormitorios y el baño. Sus baúles se encontraban a un lado de la Sala Común, junto a una gran estantería llena de libros, había una mesita de cristal con algunas sillas, y un sofá y algunos sillones puestos ante un fuego encendido. Sirius dejó a Harry en uno de los sillones y fue a mirar las habitaciones. Volvió al poco rato.

- ¿Está todo bien?

- Muy bien, gracias, director.- Dumbledore cabeceó y observó a Harry que miraba fijamente el fuego mientras acariciaba a su serpiente.

- Si necesitáis algo, solo llamad a los elfos domésticos. La cena estará a las ocho, pero podéis tenerlo aquí si lo preferís.

- Muy bien, señor.

- Hasta la vista.- Con aquellas palabras, el director salió.

Después de que el anciano cerró la puerta, Sirius llevó los baúles a las habitaciones. Cuando volvió a la sala común, Harry estaba medio dormido en el sofá y Dereck había desaparecido, seguramente había salido para buscarse algo que cenar.

- ¿Harry? 

El muchacho levantó la cabeza, frotó sus ojos y miró a su padrino.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Te puedes mantener despierto el tiempo suficiente para comer algo? Llamaré a los elfos domésticos.

- Hermione se moriría del susto si te hubiera oído ahora mismo.

Sirius se rió entre dientes y llamó a los elfos a través del fuego; varios minutos más tarde, una gran cena apareció en la mesa. Harry se puso de pie cuidadosamente, mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio y caminó despacio hacía la mesa, esta vez, Sirius no lo ayudó, pero caminaba detrás, vigilándolo como un halcón... listo para sujetar al muchacho si se caía. Con un suspiro aliviado, Harry se sentó en una de las sillas y miró la comida que había ante él. Todo parecía delicioso, pero él no tenía mucha hambre. Sirius le ayudó a escoger algo de lo que habían traído y después fue a prepararle el cuarto para que se acostara. El muchacho estaba comenzando a aborrecer esa dependencia que tenía en su padrino, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto, y además, eso le hacía sentirse algo feliz, ver como Sirius estaba haciendo todo aquello por él de buena gana, eso era algo que nadie se había molestado en hacer en su vida. Media hora más tarde, Sirius reapareció.

- Vamos, Harry. Es hora de acostarse.

El adolescente no discutió, se puso de pie y apoyándose contra Sirius realizaron el camino a la habitación. Era un cuarto grande con una cama inmensa a un lado, junto a una ventana muy grande. Al otro lado una cómoda y un escritorio junto con una silla. Sirius le ayudó a cambiarse y lo arropó mientras se sentaba en la cama y le quitaba el flequillo de los ojos.

- Estaré abajo. Si necesitas algo me llamas... ¿Vale, Harry?- El muchacho asintió y cerró los ojos.

- Buenas noches, Sirius.- Su padrino sonrió y le besó la frente.

- Duerme bien, pequeño.- Se puso de pie y fue hacía la puerta. Una vez llegó, sacó su varita y susurró- Nox.- Todas las luces de la habitación se apagaron, silenciosamente cerró la puerta tras él, sabiendo que las mascotas de Harry tenían sus propias formas de entrar.


	5. Pesadillas

5- Pesadillas

En el Gran Comedor, todos los profesores estaban esperando al nuevo miembro del personal docente. Ethan les había dicho que vendría a la cena, pero que seguramente llegaría tarde. Apenas había decidido comenzar sin él, cuando Sirius entró en la habitación. Se sentó en una de las sillas libres, entre Ethan y una mujer que recordaba como la que era la profesora de pociones por ese tiempo. Dumbledore su puso de pie y toda la atención se dirigió hacía él. 

- Amigos míos, me gustaría presentaros al profesor Ryan Desclair, nuestro nuevo maestro de DCAO. Esperamos que te quedes mucho tiempo con nosotros Ryan y que este será un feliz año para ti.

- Gracias, director. Yo también lo espero.- Dumbledore cabeceó pero todavía no se sentó.

- Ryan ha traído con él a su ahijado, Harry Danton, que se unirá al cuerpo de estudiantes, como alumno de quinto curso y se clasificará con los de primer año. Podréis ver, que el muchacho parece un poco enfermo, es que él fue herido por mortífagos en una ataque a su antigua escuela el mes pasado y todavía se está recuperando, por eso, él se quedará con su padrino hasta que veamos que está preparado para ir a los dormitorios de su casa.

Todos los maestros asintieron comprensivamente y algunos de ellos le dieron miradas agradables a Sirius que devolvió con una pequeña sonrisa. Dumbledore se sentó otra vez e hizo señas para que todos comenzaran a comer. Los maestros lo hicieron rápidamente y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. De mientras Ethan se giró hacía Ryan.

- ¿Dónde está Harry?

- Cenó en nuestra habitación y ahora esta dormido de nuevo, estaba muy cansado.- Viendo la expresión angustiada del pelirrojo, añadió.- No te preocupes, Ethan, se pondrá bien.

- Yo no lo sé. ¿No crees que será demasiado para él? Quiero decir, dentro de unos días todos los estudiantes volverán, incluyendo a ciertos gryffindors a los que se supones que debemos proteger.

- Lo sé, pero era su opción. Solo podremos ayudarlo tanto como sea posible.- Ethan asintió y cambió de tema.

Estaban hablando tranquilamente cuando una línea de luz azul oscura voló por el Gran Comedor. Todos los maestros miraron con curiosidad al pequeño ser que había aparecido delante de Ryan mientras que el hombre miraba al hada con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿Eco? ¿Algo va mal?- La pequeña hada asintió con fuerza y le cogió una buena cantidad de pelo para volar hacía la puerta, tirándolo de la silla.- ¡Au! ¡Espera! ¿Le pasa algo malo a Harry?- Eco se giró otra vez hacía él y le miró exasperada como diciendo que estaba siendo bastante estúpido ¿por qué otro motivo ella estaría allí?- Vale, vale... fue una pregunta tonta, ahora voy, pero... ¿podrías soltarme el pelo?- El pequeño ser parecía algo fastidiada, pero hizo cuanto le había pedido y sin esperarlo salió volando por delante. Sirius agitó su cabeza ligeramente divertido y dijo.- Perdonadme, voy a ver que es lo que va mal, los veré mañana.

Los maestros cabecearon y algunos de ellos dijeron un adiós muy bajo, pero todavía se encontraban sorprendido por lo que habían visto. Después que Sirius se había marchado, el profesor Thunder, el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, se giró a Dumbledore.

- No nos habías dicho que Ryan tenía una pequeña hada, director.- Charlie se adelantó al director y contestó.

- Eso es porque no es suya. Eco es de Harry.

- Pero eso es imposible, sabes tan bien como yo que las hadas no confían en los magos adultos, mucho menos en un adolescente.- La respuesta de Ethan fue muy simple.

- Todavía no has conocido a Harry, lo entenderás cuando lo hagas.- Entonces Ethan se puso de pie y les sonrió- Si me perdonáis, ha sido un día largo.- Y se marchó.

Una vez Sirius había salido del Gran Comedor, corrió hacía la habitación que Harry y él compartían. En el momento que entró escuchó el sonido de sollozos sordos que procedían del cuarto del muchacho. Rápidamente entró y vio a su ahijado que se sentaba en la cama las rodillas junto a su pecho, mientras lloraba con la cabeza entre los brazos. En una percha junto a la cama, estaban Godric y Hedwig, que lo miraban preocupados, además Godric cantaba suavemente en un intento de confortar el chico. Dereck estaba en su lugar dentro de la cama y Eco volaba delante de Harry mientras que le acariciaba la cabeza de vez en cuando. 

Cuando Sirius entró todos lo miraron, excepto Harry que parecía no notar su presencia; Eco se movió a un lado, sentándose al lado de Godric y dejándole espacio para confortar a su ahijado. Con dos pasos largos, estuvo a su lado y se sentó en la cama, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del muchacho que lloraba. Pudo sentir su agitación y como se estremecía, y por se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho frío en la habitación, y las mantas que habían arropado al muchacho se encontraban ahora en el suelo. Decidió rápidamente lo que debía hacer, cogió una fina manta y lo envolvió herméticamente con ella, alzó de la cama al niño y lo llevó a la sala común donde el fuego todavía ardía. Se sentó en uno de los sillones con Harry en su regazo y empezó a confortarlo.

- ¿Harry? Shhh... niño, todo va bien, estoy aquí. Por favor, dime que es lo que va mal, si no, no te podré ayudar.- Harry no contestó, solo enterró su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius y continuó sollozando mientras su padrino le susurraba palabras tranquilizantes. Al final, diez minutos más tarde, Harry dejó de llorar y solo descanso en los brazos del hombre mirando el fuego. Sirius esperó pacientemente durante algún rato, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y lo mecía suavemente, pero finalmente le volvió a hablar.- Dime que esta mal, Harry.- Su voz todavía era suave y confortante, pero exigía una respuesta.

- Tuve una pesadilla sobre ese día. Lo vi todo de nuevo, a Voldemort tratando de matar a Ron y yo enfrentándolo.

Sirius asintió con comprensión, durante las últimas semanas Harry había tenido el mismo sueño una y otra vez, cuando se lo explicaba nunca le daba detalles pero tenían que ser terribles para que aterrorizaran a Harry de esa forma. Él sabía que la única cosa que podía hacer cuando esto pasaba era sentarse con el muchacho hasta que se dormía otra vez, que fue exactamente lo que hizo. Se sentaron en silencio, mirando el fuego y dándole el consuelo con su sola presencia. Cuando al fin el hombre notó que la respiración de Harry era más lenta y por fin se había dormido, se puso de pie cuidadosamente, con el niño todavía en sus brazos. Caminó dejando a Dereck que se había dormido en la silla y llevó a Harry a su habitación.

Cuando regresó, se sorprendió muchísimo al ver la figura familiar del director que estaba de pie justo delante del fuego. Rápidamente puso un encanto para imponer silencio alrededor del cuarto de forma que le dejara oír a Harry, pero que el muchacho no pudiera escuchar nada, y se acercó hasta Dumbledore.

- ¿Director?- El anciano se giró y sonrió.- ¿Cuánto hace que está aquí, señor?

- Un rato... no quise estorbar, solo asegurarme que Harry estaba bien.- Sirius se sentó en el sofá con un suspiro.

- No se preocupe, ahora ya está bien. Quizás va bien que sepa sobre las pesadillas.

- ¿Las tiene a menudo?

- Casi cada noche, esa es una de las razones por las que lo quiero tener cerca.

- Es comprensible. ¿Son del ataque?- Sirius asintió.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, al final, Dumbledore se giró y se dirigió hacía la puerta.

- Dime si puedo ayudar, Ryan. 

- Lo haré, señor, gracias.

Dumbledore cabeceó y salió por la puerta, una vez se cerró, se escuchó un débil "buenas noches". Sirius permaneció algunos minutos más mirando el fuego que empezaba a apagarse y finalmente se acostó, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más, dejando a Dereck durmiendo delante del fuego. Godric y Hedwig habían desaparecido después de que Harry se durmiera una vez más, y Eco estaba dormida en esos momentos junto al muchacho, como estaba acostumbrada.


	6. Conociendo profesores

6.- Conociendo profesores

Cuando Harry se despertó era muy temprano, se cuestionó si no era buena idea el volver a dormirse cuando al comprobar su despertador vio que apenas eran las seis de la mañana, aunque sabía que ahora que se había despertado no podría, por lo que se estiró y se puso de pie cuidadosamente. Parecía que sus piernas lo aguantaban más que el día anterior, y salió de su habitación a la sala común.

Otra vez, los elfos domésticos habían encendido un fuego que calentaba la sala en aquellos momentos, del frío de la noche. Dereck, estaba en esos momentos durmiendo sobre el sofá y Godric estaba apoyado en un sillón con la cabeza bajo una de sus alas. Silenciosamente, Harry fue hasta el baño y se cambió poniéndose una túnica negra, peinó en una coleta su largo pelo para que permaneciera fuera de la cara y por último se puso sus lentillas. Una vez terminó contento con su aspecto, volvió a la Sala común y se sentó en el sofá. Sin darse cuenta, convocó sin su varita un libro de la estantería.

La magia sin varita, se había convertido en algo dentro de su naturaleza, aunque como no quería que las personas lo notaran, siempre llevaba su varita. 

Cogió el libro y sonrió burlonamente ante el título: _"Las artes oscuras: Que necesitas saber"_. Sacudió su cabeza, no necesitaba saber nada más sobre las Artes Oscuras, todo lo que sabía lo había aprendido luchando contra Voldemort y esa había sido la forma más rápida y eficaz de aprenderlo; no obstante, abrió el libro y comenzó a leer. El día anterior ya había notado que todos los libros que había en la estantería, eran sobre Artes Oscuras, y dudaba que encontrara alguna cosa más interesante. Casi una hora más tarde, Sirius salió medio dormido de su propia habitación.

- Buenos días, Hocicos.- Sirius bostezó y le sonrió perezosamente.

- Buenos días, niño. ¿Hace mucho que te has levantado?

- Sobre una hora.- Sirius miró más de cerca el libro que leía su ahijado y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Tienes que leer esa clase de libros? Tú ya sabes más sobre Artes Oscuras de lo que me gustaría que supieras.- Harry entrecerró los ojos.

- No, no tengo que leer este tipo de libros, pero por si no te has dado cuenta, todos los libros que hay aquí son sobre Artes Oscuras.

- Podemos ir luego a la biblioteca y buscar otros libros más de acuerdo para un muchacho de quince años.

- Lo que sea. Tengo hambre, ¿desayunamos?

- Sí, pero abajo.- Harry frunció el ceño.

- Pero allí estarán todos los profesores.

- Sí, y quieren conocerte. Además, Ethan está muy preocupado por ti, y sigue preguntándome si estás bien. Si te quedas aquí todo el día no lo tranquilizarás.

- Vale, vale...- Harry se puso de pie y despertó a Dereck mientras lo cogía.

- _Venga, cabeza somnolienta, hora de levantarse_

- ¿Pasa algo malo, joven amo?

- No, nada, Sirius y yo vamos a bajar para desayunar. Me preguntaba si quieres venir.

- De acuerdo.

Harry miró a Godric, pero como el pájaro todavía estaba profundamente dormido le dejó dormir, seguramente hacía muy poco que había vuelto. Se giró a Sirius y vio que lo miraba con una expresión divertida.

- ¿Qué?

- Oh, nada. Vamos.

Despacio hicieron camino hacía el Gran Comedor, pero a medio camino Harry se sintió mareado y se tuvo que agarrar al brazo de Sirius para apoyarse. El hombre lo cogió en brazos rápidamente y miró con preocupación la cara pálida de su ahijado.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, solo un poco mareado. Odio esto, es frustrante no poder caminar solo, durante mucho rato.

- Lo sé, niño, pero sabes que no hay nada que pueda hacer sobre eso, si no, sabes que lo haría.

- Lo sé, Ryan, no te preocupes.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve en brazos?- Harry frunció el ceño disgustado, pero al final, suspiró y cabeceó.

- Será lo mejor, si no, llegaremos para el almuerzo en vez del desayuno.

Sirius se rió y lo alzó ligeramente en sus brazos y Harry agradeció que no se encontraran con nadie durante su camino hacía abajo. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Sirius lo dejó y rodeó con su brazo su cintura para poder ayudarlo. Con una sonrisa tranquilizadora hacía su ahijado, empujó la puerta y lo llevó hacía la única mesa que había en aquellos momentos. Todavía no habían llegado todos los profesores. El director les sonrió suavemente al verlos.

- Buenos días, Harry, Ryan. Por favor, sentaos.- Sirius dejó que Harry se sentara en una silla y se sentó a su lado.

- Buenos días a todos.

Harry apenas asintió y simuló mirarlo todo asombrado y temeroso, en vez de eso, estaba echándole una mirada a los profesores que se encontraban en la mesa. Conocía a la gran mayoría, solo que aquí eran mucho más jóvenes. Cuando Dumbledore le habló se giró hacía él atento.

- Harry, estos serán tus profesores mientras te quedes en Hogwarts.

El director comenzó a presentárselos. El profesor Flitwick le sonrió alegremente, McGonagall le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras que Binns le ignoró. Harry se preguntó que era lo que estaba haciendo allí, si los fantasmas no comían. Aunque lo que más le sorprendió fue la gran sonrisa alegre que la profesora Jackelle, la maestra de pociones, le dio. Era una mujer delgada, seguramente en sus mediados años treinta y no parecía ni pálida ni amargada como era Snape, aquel era un gran cambio, después de tener a Snape durante cinco años, el tener a aquella mujer parecería el cielo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien le revolvió el pelo, sacándolo casi todo de la coleta. Miró quien había sido un poco fastidiado pero se animó cuando vio a Charlie que lo miraba.

- Buenos días, Harry. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Buenos días, Ethan, estoy bien, gracias. Solo que Ryan me ha tenido que llevar en brazos la mayor parte del camino.

- No te preocupes, Harry, estoy convencido que en unas semanas, otra vez estarás haciendo trastadas.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, pero pronto su atención fue atraída por una lechuza blanca que aterrizó justo delante suyo, llevando una carta atada en su pata. El muchacho la cogió y palideció un poco al ver que esta era de carácter oficial. De alguna forma, Dumbledore había encontrado una forma de enviarle el resultado de los TIMOS.


	7. Cartas

7.- Cartas

- ¿Harry?- El muchacho levantó la cabeza para descubrir a todos los profesores que lo miraban. Su padrino puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.- ¿Algo va mal?

- No, nada... solo que el director me ha enviado el resultado de los TIMOS.

- ¿En serio? Que atento por su parte.

- ¡No lo es! ¿Qué ocurre si lo hice fatal?- Sirius rió suavemente.

- Niño, sabes que lo has hecho bien como mucho habrás suspendido pociones, pero no sería nada raro si contamos que ese idiota te odia. Vamos, abre la carta.

Con un suspiro, Harry hizo lo que Sirius le había pedido, y leyó su carta. Cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no podía creer lo que había leído. Sirius miró a Charlie preocupado para volver a mirar al muchacho.

- ¿Harry? ¿Algo va mal?- Harry negó con la cabeza a la vez que una sonrisa burlona se abría paso en su cara.

- No lo puedo creer.

Sirius cogió la carta de las aturdidas manos del muchacho con cuidado y leyó lo que ponía con asombro antes de reemplazarse por una sonrisa burlona. Con un grito de alegría se puso de pie y dándole un abrazo de oso gigante al chico comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo, prácticamente asesinando a Dereck que había estado mirando curiosamente desde el brazo de Harry. Ethan adoptó una mirada exasperada ante las bufonadas de sus amigos y recogió la olvidada carta.

- Estáis locos, ¿lo sabíais? Dejadme ver.- Todos los profesores estaban mirándolo ahora expectativamente, curiosos por saber que era lo que ocurría. Después de que Charlie leyera la carta miró a Harry muy aturdido a la vez que le preguntaba ruidosamente.- ¿Cómo demonios has conseguido sacar 14 matrículas?- Harry se encogió de hombros mientras se reía feliz.

- No tengo ni idea. Supongo que todas esas broncas por parte de Hermione al final funcionaron.- Charlie cabeceó.

- Sí, es eso probablemente. Me gustaría saber cuales fueron los resultados de Ron. ¿No es esa su letra?- Harry miró a su lechuza y vio que había otra carta que no había notado antes. Asintiendo salió bajó de los brazos de Sirius y se sentó en la silla, con un leve mareo. No notó como los otros profesores lo miraban aturdidos, ni la expresión de Dumbledore cuando leía los resultados de sus TIMOS, su atención se centró en la carta de su mejor amigo.

__

"Harry,

¡¡He sacado 13 matriculas!! ¿Puedes creerlo? Percy estaba muy enfadado porque conseguí más que él, no puede comprender como es posible que sacara tantas. Francamente, yo tampoco lo entiendo. Tendré que pensar en algún buen regalo para agradecérselo a Hermione, ¿no te parece? Mi madre está muy orgullosa de mí, y conseguí un jugo entero de túnicas nuevas.

Los gemelos te envían saludos, finalmente han comenzado a abrir su tienda, aunque mi madre no es que esté muy contenta.

El director no has dicho donde estáis y espero que te estés divirtiendo, pero por el amor de Dios, ¿podrías intentar descansar y mantenerte tranquilo aunque solo sea un poquito? Realmente necesitas descansar. Dile a Hocicos, que si no te cuida bien, mi madre va ha hacerle mucho daño, sabes perfectamente que ella te sobreprotege mucho.

Nos puedes escribir normalmente, el director se asegurará que consigamos tus cartas. Ten cuidado y no te metas en el camino de Tú-sabes-quien.

Tu amigo,

Ron

Harry se rió de lo que ponía, era agradable saber que después de todo lo que le había pasado a su amigo, este no había cambiado, se había vuelto un poco más protector, pero seguía siendo el mismo. Ethan lo miró con una sonrisa mientras que todos los profesores habían comenzado el desayuno y hablaban de diferentes temas

- Eh, Harry... ¿Qué se explica mi hermanito?

- Que Percy está enfadado.- Charlie alzó las cejas.

- ¿Percy? ¿Percy? Espera... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hicieron ya los gemelos?

- Nada, los gemelos esta vez no le hicieron nada, solo es que Ron sacó 13 matrículas, una más que Percy.- Charlie comenzó a reírse con fuerza, imaginando la desilusión de su hermano menor al haber sido ganado por el perezoso de Ron que siempre transgredía las reglas.

- Uaa... seguro que Percy tendrá el orgullo herido. ¿Dice algo más?

- Tu madre está muy contenta con Ron y los gemelos están comenzado con su tienda.

- ¿De verdad? Todavía me pregunto como ellos consiguieron el dinero para abrirla.- Miró la carita inocente de Harry y lo miró desconfiadamente- Dime, Harry... Tú no sabrás de donde mis hermanos encontraron un millón de galeones, ¿verdad? Especialmente desde que alguien ganó esa cantidad de dinero en cierto torneo.

- ¿Yo? No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando, Ethan.

- Estoy seguro de que no lo sabes... Solo asegúrate que mi madre no lo sepa.- Harry le sonrió.

- Lo tendré en cuenta.

- Bueno... ¿Dice algo más?- Harry asintió y se giró a su padrino.

- Eh, Ryan, Ron me pidió que te diera un mensaje de su madre.- Sirius lo miró, desde donde estaba halando con Flitwick

- ¿Cuál es?- Viendo la sonrisa burlona en la cara de su ahijado estrechó los ojos.- No sé si quiero saberlo.

- Ha dicho, que te va a hacer mucho daño si no cuidas bien de mí.- Una mala sonrisa atravesó su cara.- Tendrás que tener cuidado, no querrás que me queje, la madre de Ron puede ser terrorífica cuando se enfada.

- ¿Me vas a chantajear, pequeño?- Una sonrisa idéntica a la de su ahijado cruzó la cara de Sirius.- ¿Dónde aprendiste a jugar tan sucio?

- Oh, no lo sé... no es que yo no tuviera un buen profesor. ¿Verdad?

- Ehh... eso me insulta.

Entonces con movimiento muy rápido que Harry no esperaba, Sirius lo cogió y lo sentó en su regazo mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas. La risa de Harry sonó por todo el Gran Comedor haciendo que todos los profesores sonrieran al muchacho.

- ¡Para! Ryan, por favor.

Sirius esperó un rato antes de parar, sosteniendo a Harry cerca suyo, dejándole que recobrara su respiración. Cuando por fin se tranquilizó, el adolescente se acurrucó contra su padrino sonriendo alegremente.

- Dile que no se preocupe, pienso que estoy cuidando bien de ti. ¿Verdad?- Su pregunta sonaba bastante insegura y nerviosa por lo que Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello de forma tranquilizante.

- Sí, lo estás haciendo.- Sirius sonrió y tras besar la frente de su ahijado lo volvió a colocar en su silla. Apuntando el plato le preguntó.

- ¿No comes? Dijiste que tenías hambre.- Harry asintió y comenzó a comer.


	8. Hablando con McGonagall

8.- Hablando con McGonagall

Cuando acabó el desayuno, Sirius dijo que iba a ir al Callejón Diagon para conseguir algunas cosas para Harry y para él. Su ahijado estuvo de acuerdo en quedarse con Ethan hasta que volviera y la primera cosa que los dos chicos hicieron fue ir a la biblioteca ya que Harry quiso coger algunos libros que no molestaran a su padrino. La señora Pince, aceptó enviarle los libros más tarde a su habitación y el muchacho se alejó junto con Charlie para dar un pequeño aseo por las tierras, ya que Ethan insistía en que necesitaba algo de aire fresco después de haber estado encerrado durante tanto tiempo.

Aproximadamente media hora más tarde, Ethan llevó al muchacho de vuelta a su habitación, y lo acomodó en la cama y salió para hacer algunas cosas por el castillo. Harry cogió uno de los libros que la señora Pince le había enviado y comenzó a leer con sus mascotas a su alrededor. 

No hacía mucho que Ethan se había ido cuando un golpe suave lo sobresaltó. Miró mientras se preguntaba quien podía ser, ya que Ryan y Ethan sabían la contraseña y no necesitaban llamar, negando con su cabeza se puso de pie y despacio se dirigió hacía la puerta, al abrirla se sorprendió al ver a la profesora McGonagall que estaba de pie delante de él. Preguntándose que querría, se apartó para dejarle entrar.

- ¿Profesora?

La bruja había estado mirando fijamente la serpiente que se envolvía alrededor del su cuello y su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, ya que ella entró. Harry cerró la puerta y se giró a la mujer que estaba mirando el cuarto.

- ¿Algo va mal?- Ella se giró y le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- No, nada va mal, solo es que Ethan me pidió que lo vigilara.- Al muchacho le apareció una mirada exasperada ante sus amigos sobreprotectores y regresó al sofá, recogiendo el libro que había estado leyendo y cerrándolo, entonces se sentó en el sofá e hizo señas a su profesora para que se sentara en uno de los sillones.

- Siéntese, profesora.- La mujer se sentó, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Eco, que estaba dormida en el brazo de su sillón y miró el libro que le muchacho había estado leyendo, levantando una ceja.

- ¿Transformaciones, sexto año? Pensaba que Ryan no quería que tomaras clases de sexto año.

- Sí, ya lo sé, pero necesito tener alguna cosa que leer y esa es una costumbre que molesta a Ryan.- Viendo la mirada desconcertada de su profesora añadió.- Mi padrino estuvo un poco disgustado cuando me encontró leyendo esta mañana uno de sus libros sobre Artes Oscuras, por lo que arrastré a Ethan hasta la biblioteca para coger otros, supuse que los manuales escolares no le molestarían.

- Creo que no. El director me pidió que te preguntara que asignaturas quieres hacer.

- Supongo que cogeré las asignaturas normales, las habituales por si tengo que faltar a alguna.- Después de pensar un poco más añadió.- ¿Podría cambiar mis asignaturas electivas? Así al menos no será totalmente aburrido.

- Claro, no veo por qué no, aunque tendrás que hablarlo con Ryan, creo que no le importará. ¿Qué electivas tienes en mente?

- Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas.

- ¿Por qué no coges Muggleologia?- La cara de Harry se endureció.

- Fui criado por muggles.

Su voz tenía un tinte frío que hizo que McGonagall lo mirara con aprehensión, pensó que tal vez, podría tener algo contra los muggles. El chico no parecía estar al caso de toda esa tontería sin sentido sobre los sangrelimpia, pero nunca se sabe.

- Harry... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Ella sintió que su mirada la agujearía, su mirada era muy parecida a la de Dumbledore, y podía hacerla sentir incómoda. Él lo por lo visto lo notó, porque apartó su mirada.

- Pregúnteme, profesora.- Ella cogió aire y preguntó.

- ¿Tienes algo contra los hijos de muggles?- Ella le miró y vio que parecía asustado, entonces el muchacho comenzó a reír suavemente.

- ¡Claro que no! Mi mejor amiga es hija de muggles, ¿qué fue lo que le hizo pensar eso?- McGonagall suspiró aliviada, feliz de ver que no había juzgado mal al chico.

- Lo siento, pero es que la forma que dijiste muggles... yo creí que tal vez tenías algo contra ellos.

- No me refería a muggles en general, pero no es ningún secreto que detesto a mi tía y a mí tío, por ese motivo dije muggles así.

- Ya veo, ¿puedo preguntarte por qué no te gustan?

Harry se movió en su asiento y miró hacía fuera de la ventana, parecía recordar algo y Minerva pensó que no le contestaría. Cuando iba a cambiar de tema, que él comenzó a hablar.

- Mi madre era hija de muggles y tenía una hermana que la consideró un monstruo, una perdedora. No ayudó mucho el que sus padres creyeran que era fantástico tener una bruja en la familia. La hermana de mi madre se casó con un hombre que odiaba todo y a todos los que éramos diferentes, fuera de la normalidad como ellos dirían, tuvieron un hijo y eran absolutamente felices. Ni una sola vez reconocieron la existencia de mi madre, no es que a ella le importar, Ryan me ha explicado que a ella le preocupaba bien poco lo que pensara su hermana de ella, nunca tuvieron una oportunidad para crecer cercanas. Cuando yo tenía un año, mis padres murieron y estaba escrito en su testamento que era su voluntad que Ryan cuidara de mí si algo les pasaba, pero hubo ciertos problemas y el director pensó que sería mejor que viviera con mis parientes en vez de mi padrino. Se equivocaba. Les obligaron a acogerme pero eso fue todo lo que ellos hicieron por mí. Mi habitación fue un armario durante diez largos años, y para ellos no era nada más que un monstruo que no tenía ningún derecho, ni tan siquiera me dijeron nunca que era un mago.- Harry suspiró y miró a McGonagall, que tenía una expresión horrorizada.- Nunca supe de Ryan hasta que empecé mi tercer año. Por fin, este año, el director dio su permiso para que pudiera ir a vivir con mi padrino, pero entonces hubo el ataque...- Él negó con su cabeza como si quisiera alejar malos recuerdos.- Ya no importa, estoy feliz de estar aquí y ellos no merecen el hacerme sentir mal por lo que me hicieron.- Después de unos momentos en silencio, McGonagall habló con voz suave.

- Lo siento mucho, no quise plantearlo...

- Está bien, prefiero no pensar en ello, pero no me molesta plantearlo alguna que otra vez, me hace ver lo afortunado que soy al tener a Ryan.- Harry bostezó y se puso de pie.- Si no le molesta, voy a dormir un rato. No se preocupe por mí, si algo malo me pasa, Eco irá a buscar a Ryan o a Ethan.- Sin mirar atrás a su profesora, Harry se desapareció en su cuarto seguido estrechamente por Godric.

Minerva se quedó en la habitación pensando. Ryan y Ethan habían tenido razón, el muchacho era especial. Había algo sobe él que le hacía recordar a Dumbledore, pero no sabía que lo que era con precisión. Quizá eran aquellos ojos verdes, cuando la había mirado, se había sentido acobardada, como si él pudiera averiguar cada cosa que deseara de ella. Casi saltó de su asiento cuando la voz de Ryan la llamó. Se dio la vuelta solo para verlo de pie ante la puerta, con varios paquetes en sus brazos.

- ¿Minerva? ¿Algo va mal? ¿Dónde está Harry?

- No te preocupes, nada va mal. Ethan tenía cosas que hacer y me pidió que vigilara a Harry, él está en su cuarto, dijo que quería dormir.- Ryan asintió y puso los paquetes sobre la mesa.- Pienso que tal vez lo he perturbado.- Ryan la miró interrogantemente.- Me habló sobre su tía y su tío cuando le pregunté por qué no tomaba muggleología.- Ella vio que la cara de Ryan se endurecía, sus ojos azules brillaban enfadados.

- Aquellos bastardos.- El negó con la cabeza y todo su enfado desapareció igual que había venido.- No te preocupes por Harry, es un muchacho fuerte.- No obstante, fue al cuarto de su ahijado. 

El muchacho estaba dormido apaciblemente, él debía sentirse muy cansado porque no se había molestado ni en quitar sus zapatos, sencillamente se había derrumbado sobre la cama. Sirius entró en el cuarto de forma silenciosa, cogió una manta de la cómoda y cubrió cuidadosamente a Harry con ella, besó suavemente a su ahijado haciéndole moverse un poco y dejó la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si. Minerva estaba mirando el fuego pensativamente pero se volvió cuando escuchó que él cerraba la puerta.

- ¿Está dormido?- Ryan asintió y se sentó.- Sabes... es extraño, Harry a veces me recuerda a Dumbledore.- Ryan la miró bruscamente, y preguntó ligeramente tenso.

- ¿De qué forma?- Minerva no notó la tensión en su voz, estaba otra vez perdida en sus pensamientos.

- No estoy segura, quizá sean sus ojos, cuando estaba hablando con él, parecía saber todo sobre mí, que podría averiguar cualquier cosa que deseara saber.- Sirius se rió bajo aliviado, mientras ella no pensara en el poder, ellos estarían seguros.

- Sé que su mirada es un poco acobardante, pero te acostumbras al cabo del tiempo. Es simplemente el extraño color que tienen.

Minerva negó con la cabeza, ella sabía que no eran solo sus ojos lo que le ponía nerviosa, era mucho más que eso. Era el mismo sentimiento que tenía cuando estaba cerca, un sentimiento que solo sentía cuando estaba cerca del director, pero decidió dejar caer el asunto, después de todo Ryan no conocía a Dumbledore y no podía entender que era de lo que ella hablaba.

- Bien si no me necesitas, me iré.

- De acuerdo. Minerva, gracias por vigilar a Harry.

- Está bien, no me ha importado. 

Sirius miró como McGonagall se marchó del cuarto. Había estado muy cerca de descubrir uno de los secretos que deseaba guardar para sí. Tendría que hablar con Ethan, estaría bien que ninguno de los maestros estuvieran cerca de Harry, estaba recuperando lentamente su poder y los profesores podrían darse cuenta muy pronto, sin ningún problema.


	9. Mortífagos

9.- Mortífagos

Después de que McGonagall abandonara la habitación, Sirius todavía estuvo sentado durante algún tiempo pensando como mantener la verdad alejada de sus compañeros. Comprendiendo de golpe que era la hora del almuerzo, decidió que era mejor que Harry y él se quedaran en su cuarto, además que el muchacho normalmente no estaba de buen humor cuando se levantaba. A través del fuego, llamó a los elfos domésticos para que les trajeran el almuerzo y luego, se dirigió a la habitación de su ahijado, el cual, todavía dormía apaciblemente, haciendo que casi sintiera compasión por tener que despertarlo. Lo zarandeó suavemente en el hombro, mientras lo llamaba, y tras un minutos o dos, Harry se revolvió y abrió los ojos de forma vacilante.

- ¿Mmm?

- Harry, es hora del almuerzo, si quieres podrás dormir después de que hayas comido algo.- Harry parecía estar muy cómodo donde estaba, y decidió que simplemente era mejor ignorar a su padrino, cerró sus ojos de nuevo y se acurrucó todavía más en la manta que lo cubría. Sirius suspiró, el no se rendiría sin luchar.- No Harry, no te vuelvas a dormir, tienes que comer algo.- Esperó pacientemente a que su ahijado se levantara, pero cuando ni tan siquiera se movió, Sirius le apartó la manta y lo sacó de la cama, despertándolo de forma eficaz.- Ahora, dejas de ignorarme, dormilón, podremos almorzar.- Harry acurrucó la cabeza en el hombro de su padrino mientras este lo llevaba a la sala común.

- No quiero comer con los profesores, me siento extraño haciendo como que no los conozco.- Sirius suspiró.

- No vamos abajo, nos quedaremos aquí.

- Vale.- Los elfos domésticos ya habían dejado la comida en la mesa, Sirius dejó a Harry en una silla y le dio un plato.

- Toma esto. 

Después de haber cogido algo de comida para él se sentó en el lado opuesto a su ahijado. Comieron mayoritariamente en silencio, y Sirius le lanzaba miradas preocupadas a Harry. Era duro aceptar que el muchacho que se sentaba ante él, era el mismo que había conocido durante los últimos dos años. Desde la batalla con Voldermort, el chico se había vuelto más retirado, no le gustaba hablar a no ser que se le hablara primero y se había refugiado en los libros, algo que, hasta donde sabía, nunca antes había hecho. Cuando terminaron de comer, Sirius se puso de pie y se acercó hasta Harry, cogió suavemente su barbilla y giró la cara de su ahijado hacía él.

- ¿Qué va mal, niño? Has estado muy callado.

- Nada.

- Niño, no me engañes.- La voz de Sirius todavía era suave, pero había adoptado un tono duro. Harry suspiró y contestó.

- Simplemente pensaba en los Dursley.- Sirius soltó su cara y lo abrazó. Harry enterró su cabeza en el pecho de su padrino y habló de nuevo.- A veces, pienso que me merecí el vivir con ellos.- Harry sintió que el abrazo se apretaba y sintió haberle dicho a Sirius uno de sus más privados pensamientos, uno que nunca había planeado decirle.

Si él se hubiera quedado con los Dursley, Voldemort no habría regresado y se habrían salvado muchas vidas, a pesar de que había terminado salvando de Voldemort el mundo mágico otra vez, no podía evitar pensar en todas aquellas personas que habían perdido sus vidas en la batalla. Realmente no merecía estar con Sirius, y ser confortado mientras muchos otros estaban sufriendo, con ese pensamiento, Harry trató de salir del abrazo de su padrino, pero el hombre no lo soltó.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso, Harry? Nadie merece pasar por eso, muy especialmente tú... 

Pero Harry no escuchó las últimas palabras, estaba oyendo los gritos que venían del pasillo. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo a Sirius, un dolor agudo atravesó su cabeza y se concentró en su cicatriz. Tuvo suerte de que Sirius todavía lo estaba aguantando, porque estaba seguro que se habría caído al suelo. A través del dolor, podía escuchar como Sirius lo llamaba por su nombre, completamente asustado, pero no tenía fuerzas para contestarle, estaba convencido que si abría la boca comenzaría a gritar. 

Durante un rato, permaneció completamente indiferente de su alrededor, se encontraba solo en un mar de dolor, mantuvo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y se concentró muy duramente en seguir respirando. Entonces, escuchó algo, un sonido cálido que ahuyentaba el dolor. Se concentró en ese nuevo sonido y poco rato después, notó que podía abrir los ojos otra vez. 

Lo primero que notó era que se encontraba en el sofá y que Sirius no estaba allí, entonces todo tuvo sentido, de algún modo, a partir de su conexión con Voldemort, supo que había mortífagos en la escuela. Con un estallido súbito de adrenalina se puso de pie y salió aprisa del cuarto al pasillo, necesitaba saber que Sirius estaba bien. Godric estaba volando justo detrás de él, Dereck había aparecido a su lado y Eco estaba encima de su cabeza colgando de su pelo como si fuera su vida; entonces vio la lucha. De lo primero que se dio cuenta era que Dumbledore no se encontraba allí, todos los profesores se veían agobiados, incluso con la ayuda de Ryan y Ethan, las cosas no iban bien. Estaban luchando contra treinta mortífagos, pero el problema venía de un enorme basilisco que estaba ayudando a los hombres vestido de negro. Los profesores estaban intentando luchar contra los mortífagos mientras se alejaban de la bestia y de lo más importante, sus ojos.

Harry decidió rápido que era lo que tenía que hacer. Se giró hacía Dereck que miraba la batalla y le susurró suavemente.

__

- Dereck, por favor, ayuda a los profesores.

- ¿Puedo morder a los hombres malvados, amo?

- Eso es exactamente lo que quiero que hagas.- La serpiente asintió con la cabeza y desapareció de su vista. Entonces Harry se volvió hacía Eco.- _Eco, por favor, confunde a los mortífagos, ¿vale?_

- _Está bien, joven amo_.- La hada azul oscura le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y se marchó volando. Harry notó que el basilisco no estaba muy lejos de ellos y sonrió fríamente.

- Bien, Godric, ahí esta. Tú y yo contra el más grande. ¿Puedes hacer algo contra sus ojos antes que mate a alguien?- Notando que la serpiente había acorralado a Flitwick, Harry entró en acción.- Y que sea rápido.


	10. Basilisco

10.- Basilisco

Harry miró el basilisco con una fría determinación, para que pudieran ganar la batalla alguien tendría que matarlo, y ya que los mortífagos todavía no lo habían notado, parecía que era la persona indicada para el trabajo. Con un suspiro, convocó la espada de Gryffindor, Dumbledore se la había regalado en la última Navidad, sabía que nadie más que él podría usar la espada y no vio ninguna razón para que el muchacho no la tuviera. Con un suspiro, se acercó y con una voz fuerte empezó a incitar a la gran serpiente.

- Ven aquí pequeña serpiente, déjalo y ven a jugar conmigo.

El basilisco y Flitwick se giraron para mirarlo. El pequeño profesor tenía una mirada horrorizada en su cara, sin ninguna duda pensó que era un Oscuro y estaba ordenando a la serpiente. Pero Harry no se molestó ya que la serpiente tomó el cebo y lo atacó un segundo después, el muchacho que había estado esperando ese movimiento, saltó dejándole el camino libre a Godric, que atacó donde la serpiente había parado abruptamente. Mientras el basilisco intentaba morder al fénix y este trataba de dañar los ojos de la serpiente, el chico corrió hacía donde el profesor yacía en el suelo; lo recogió rápidamente y se alegró de que fuera tan pequeño, y se escapó del basilisco y de los mortífagos girando una esquina. El profesor no dijo nada, solo lo miraba fijamente como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

- ¿Podría dejar de mirarme boquiabierto?- Harry puso a Flitwick en el suelo y se arrodillo a su lado. Lo examinó rápidamente y se dio cuenta que el brazo de la varita estaba roto, después de asegurarse que no había nada más herido colocó su mano en el brazo del profesor y le dijo.- Esto puede doler un poco.- Una suave luz se formó alrededor de su mano y se extendió al brazo de su profesor que vaciló cuando sintió que la luz ponía el hueso en su lugar y lo curaba. Con un suspiro Harry dejó el brazo y se apoyó contra la pared.- Ya está, como nuevo, pero tiene que tener cuidado durante un tiempo, todavía podría doler.- El profesor asintió y dijo con su voz aguda.

- Gracias, Harry.

- De nada.- El muchacho miró por la vuelta de la esquina y suspiró otra vez.- Debemos volver, usted tiene que ayudar a los otros profesores y yo tengo que ayudar a Godric con el basilisco.- Viendo la preocupación en la cara de su profesor añadió.- No se preocupe, ya me he enfrentado a este tipo de cosas. Buena suerte.- Y con aquellas palabras salió del pasillo que se estaban escondiendo junto a un todavía desconcertado profesor Flitwick. 

Cuando Harry se acercó a la serpiente y al fénix, sacó la espada otra vez. Inmediatamente vio que Godric había hecho su parte del trabajo, lo único que quedaban de los ojos del basilisco era una masa sangrienta que no podría hacer daño a nadie. En aquellos momentos el fénix estaba volando alrededor de la serpiente llamando su atención y alejándolo de la lucha para que no atacara a ningún profesor. Con un silbido agudo llamó otra vez a Godric, y de pasó también a la serpiente. 

Aunque el basilisco no podía verlo, podía olerlo y en menos de un segundo arremetió contra el muchacho que se vio obligado a esquivarlo. La bestia y el chico empezaron un loco baile en el pasillo, Harry siempre vigilaba la dirección que tomaban para no acabar en medio de la lucha de los mortífagos. Después de una hora y media esquivando, el muchacho vio una abertura, un segundo más tarde zambulló la espada en la garganta de la serpiente matándola instantáneamente. No tenía mucho tiempo para contemplar la forma en la que había matado el basilisco ya que tuvo que tuvo que apartarse del lugar donde se derrumbó el cuerpo.

Harry suspiró y se apoyó cansadamente contra la pared que había a su espalda, en aquellos momentos se encontraba totalmente sudado y jadeante, su túnica estaba manchada por su propio sudor y la sangre del basilisco. Con cansancio, se pasó una mano por el pelo apartando un poco de su cara y luchando contra el mareo que lo había embargado. Sintió el reconfortante peso de Godric, cuando aterrizó en su hombro y su visión se aclaro otra vez, acarició su fénix agradecidamente y el pájaro cantó una reconfortante y suave melodía. Se giró y se dio cuenta por primera vez que habían acabado muy cerca de los profesores. En aquellos momentos los maestros tenían una fuerza superior ganando y los mortífagos debían esforzarse para mantener el ritmo, después de recordar que no podían aparecerse fuera de Hogwarts. Algunos de ellos se habían desplomado después de haber sido mordidos por una serpiente venenosa y Harry sabía que sin ninguna duda había sido Dereck mientras que otros habían quedado inconscientes por los profesores. Un grito repentino se escuchó por todo el pasillo.

- ¡Minerva!- El grito de Ethan hizo que Harry mirara, lo vio todo a cámara lenta. 

McGonagall simplemente había aturdido a un mortífago y estaba intentando recuperar la respiración cuando Ethan gritó. Ella se giró rápidamente y vio a un mortífago que le apuntaba con la varita. Charlie había comenzado a correr hacía ella en el mismo instante que la había llamado, pero sabía que no llegaría a tiempo. Minerva quedó helada cuando escuchó las palabras que más había temido en toda su vida.

- Avada...


	11. Magia sin varita

11.- Magia sin varita

- Avada Kedavr...- Antes de que el hombre vestido de negro tuviera la oportunidad para acabar la maldición, fue lanzado contra la pared con tanta fuerza que aplastó su cráneo.

Minerva y Ethan miraron a su alrededor sobresaltados para encontrar que era lo que había salvado la vida de la bruja y vieron a Harry, que se encontraba apoyándose contra la pared con un basilisco muerto a su lado y la mano estirada en la dirección del mortífago. Minerva miró asombrada a la enorme serpiente, al mortífago y luego otra vez a Harry; examinó al muchacho cuidadosamente y descubrió algo en sus ojos que la asustó, eran como de un fuego verde que rugía con un impulso y fuerza que solo había visto en Dumbledore. Ethan también lo había notado, pero no se sorprendió tanto porque ya lo había visto antes, él en cambio estaba más angustiado sobre como Harry se apoyaba contra la pared, parecía como si se fuera a desplomar; también estaba angustiado por la reacción que tendría Ryan cuando averiguara que su ahijado había estado allí, en vez de en la seguridad del cuarto, el hombre sobreprotegía mucho a Harry.

- Mierda... A Ryan le va a dar un ataque.- Minerva lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué?- Charlie resopló.

- No lo conoces muy bien, pues porque Harry está aquí afuera.

- Ethan... ese muchacho ha matado a un basilisco y a un mortífago ¿y tú solo te preocupas sobre como Ryan va a reaccionar porque Harry está fuera de su cuarto?

- Sí. Créeme, él tiene muy mal carácter cuando Harry se pone en peligro y esto es ponerse en peligro. Pagará su enfado sobre el pobre muchacho, no me gustaría estar en su lugar.

Minerva agitó su cabeza asombrada y echó una mirada a su alrededor. Todos los mortífagos estaban bajo control y ahora estaban siendo atado por los profesores. La profesora Sinistra había ido a avisar al ministerio y había intentado informar a Dumbledore que había salido por un asunto de la Orden del Fénix cuando acabó el desayuno. Ryan y Danielle estaban vigilando a los mortífagos mientras que Hagrid y Brote los desarmaban. Algo llamó la atención de Minerva en una esquina del pasillo, algo se movía allí, antes que pudiera acercara a inspeccionarlo una serpiente salió y se movió hacía Harry, ella le vio subir por su pierna hasta que se colocó alrededor de su brazo. El muchacho dio una pequeña sonrisa a la serpiente y su mascota cerró los ojos, la pequeña hada de Harry voló el hombro opuesto en el que estaba Godric y le abrazó el cuello con sus pequeños brazos. Minerva se sobresaltó sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Ethan puso una mano en su hombro.

- Vamos Minerva, asume el puesto de Ryan vigilando a los mortífagos para que él pueda ocuparse de Harry. Danielle puede echarle una mirada al basilisco, estoy convencido que querrá usar algunas partes como ingredientes para pociones.- La bruja asintió y juntos hicieron camino hacía los dos profesores.

- Ryan.- El hombre miró a su amigo con una sonrisa cansada.

- ¿Estás bien, Ethan? ¿Minerva?

- Estamos bien, gracias a Harry.- Ryan lo miró palideciendo, agarró el brazo de Ethan y lo miró intensamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Dónde está Harry? 

Ethan apenas se desconcertó por el enfado de su amigo, señaló hacía donde estaba el muchacho apoyándose contra la pared. Ryan soltó el brazo de Ethan y muy enfadado comenzó a acercarse a su ahijado. Ethan vio que era lo que iba a pasar y le agarró el brazo a Sirius dándole la vuelta.

- Ryan, si vas a comenzar a gritarle, es mejor que esperes aquí y me permitas ocuparme de él.

- Ethan....

- No escúchame. Los dos sabemos que tienes muy mal genio y que dirás cosas que en realidad no quieres decir. Por su apariencia, Harry está exhausto, cualquier cosa que le digas podría tomárselo muy mal. El solo mató un basilisco y un mortífago salvando a bastantes de nosotros, la última cosa que ahora mismo necesita es que empieces a gritarle. Guardaste el sermón hasta que haya descansado un poco.

- Está bien, está bien...- Todavía Ethan no le dejó ir, estaba mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Hablo en serio, Ryan.- El hombre asintió y Ethan lo dejó ir. Se giró hacía los mortífagos todavía manteniendo un ojo vigilante en Ryan que ahora caminaba hacía su ahijado.

Harry miró cuando escuchó a alguien que se acercaba, había estado intentando reunir fuerzas para intentar volver a su cuarto pero parecía que eso ya no sería necesario; miró hacía el suelo mientras esperaba que su padrino lo viera y le diera un buen sermón. Sirius estuvo en silencio durante algún rato a su lado y Harry supuso que estaba intentando no dar rienda suelta a su carácter, se sobresaltó cuando una mano alzó su cara suavemente y le obligó a mirar la cara preocupada de su padrino.

- ¿Estás bien, niño?

- Sí, solo cansado.- Su voz era muy suave y Sirius pudo escuchar el agotamiento que tenía, todo el enfado que había tenido se marchó rápidamente para sustituirlo por una gran preocupación. Sin hacer caso a su túnica, cogió en brazos a su ahijado, haciendo que Godric y Eco tuvieran que ponerse a volar. Sirius sintió como Harry apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y colocó un brazo alrededor de su cuello. Después de mirar por última vez el basilisco Ryan se dio la vuelta y fue hacía su cuarto con el fénix y la hada que volaban detrás de él.

Una vez en su habitación, Sirius se dirigió rápidamente al baño y le quitó a Harry la ropa ensangrentada. Todavía con el muchacho en brazos preparó un baño caliente y lo puso dentro; notando el letargo en el que Harry había entrado, empezó a limpiar la sangre. Media hora más tarde, Sirius lo sacó del agua envolviéndolo en una gran toalla; tras secarle el pelo y haberle puesto un pijama nuevo que había comprado esa misma mañana salió de baño, listo para acostar a su ahijado. 

Un suave golpe en la puerta lo detuvo donde estaba, suspiró resignado y fue a abrir la puerta viendo al profesor Flitwick y a la profesora Danielle que estaban de pie delante suyo. Ambos vieron a un Harry cansado y junto a él, un Sirius muy irritado.

- ¿Qué queréis?- Su voz fue fría y tenía una advertencia muy clara: alejaos de Harry. Danielle se movió nerviosamente bajo la enfadada mirada.

- Estamos teniendo problemas para poder quitar la espada que su ahijado utilizó para matar al basilisco, no podemos acercarnos y el ministerio pronto estará aquí para llevarse a la serpiente. Hemos pensado que a Harry le gustaría tener su espada de vuelta.

- ¿La espada?- Una mirada de comprensión atravesó su cara.- Oh, claro, esperad un segundo.- Sirius giró su cabeza al muchacho que dormía prácticamente contra su hombro; realmente le apenaba tener que despertarlo, pero sabía que nadie más podría sacar la espada. Lo agitó ligeramente.- Harry.- Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron y su cabeza dejó el hombro de su padrino, miró a su alrededor desconcertado, se sentía tan cansado, casi como si pudiera dormir durante años. Al final, no notando nada mal en el cuarto miró a su padrino que todavía lo sostenía.

- ¿Algo va mal?

- Necesitan que quites tu espada.- Harry frunció el entrecejo no entendiendo de lo que hablaba su padrino. La única cosa que quiso hacer era volver a dormir, pero desgraciadamente Sirius le permitiría hacer eso.- Harry, escúchame por un segundo, entonces podrás volver a dormir. Necesitamos que llames a tu espada, con la que mataste el basilisco, ¿recuerdas?- Harry recordó débilmente que había matado una gran serpiente con la espada Gryffindor. Si esa era la espada de la que Sirius hablaba ¿por qué no se lo decía? Muy cansado para pensarlo, convocó la espada a sus manos y se volvió a apoyar contra su padrino puesto que había hecho lo que se esperaba de él. Los dos maestros de Hogwarts miraban la espada asustados; parecía muy antigua, tenía incrustados rubíes y esmeraldas. Sirius la miró el tiempo suficiente como para comprobar que el nombre grabado en el mango no fuera visible para sus compañeros, después de eso volvió su atención otra vez a Harry.

- Muy bien, niño, ¿ahora podrías guardarla en tu baúl?- Sin moverse, Harry hizo lo que le dijeron y la espada desapareció de nuevo dentro de una luz de oro. Sirius se giró a sus compañeros profesores.- ¿Algo más?- Ambos negaron con la cabeza y se giraron para marcharse. Antes que Sirius pudiera volver a cerrar la puerta Filtwick se giró hacía él.

- Ryan, ¿sabías que Harry habla parsel?- La cara de Sirius se oscureció y agarró a Harry con más fuerza, mientras hacía que el muchacho se retorciera un poco. Contestó con una voz cuidadosamente controlada.

- Sí, lo sabía. Y debes estar contento de que lo sea, el que sea el único hablante de parsel además de Voldemort ha salvado muchas vidas, incluyendo la tuya.- El pequeño profesor sonrió y cabeceó. Parecía que se sentía más cómodo cuando se giró para alejarse del cuarto. 

Sirius pudo finalmente cerrar la puerta y se dirigió al cuarto de Harry, aunque este estaba tan delgado, ya comenzaba a cansarse de sostenerlo. Arropó al dormido muchacho ya en su oscurecida habitación, besó su frente suavemente, a la vez que sonreía tiernamente cuando el chico se revolvió un poco, le hizo una seña a Eco para que le advirtiera si Harry se despertaba y se marchó de la habitación.


	12. Explicaciones

12.- Explicaciones

Después de que Sirius abandonó la habitación de Harry, fue a cambiarse de túnica, necesitaba ver como iban las cosas con los mortífagos y más pretenciosamente cuanto habían podido deducir los maestros sobre el poder de su ahijado. Vio que habían limpiado el pasillo y que no quedaba nadie allí, así que hizo camino hacía la sala de profesores. Cuando entró vio que casi todos estaban allí esperando el regreso de Dumbledore, mientras hablaban suavemente entre ellos. Todos lo miraron cuando entró, algunos le sonrieron, Ethan lo llamó para que se acercara a la esquina donde él estaba sentado solo y Sirius se acercó ignorando las miradas de todos. Con un suspiro cansado se hundió en la silla que había al lado de Charlie y frotó sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo está Harry?

- Tenías razón, está completamente exhausto. Mientras lo lavaba era como si lavara a una muñeca, el solo se encontraba sentado flácido en la bañera, no reaccionaba con nada. Desearía que pudiéramos romper la conexión que tiene con Voldemort y sus mortífagos, entonces no sabría cuando hay algún ataque, parecía sentir un dolor tan grande cuando el ataque comenzó.

- Harry no querría, sabes perfectamente como reaccionó cuando el director sugirió que debería beber pociones para dormir sin soñar, para que no soñase con los ataque de Tú-sabes-quien. Yo nunca lo he visto tan enfadado.

- Sí, lo sé, pero no era bueno para su salud y tampoco lo es ahora.- Charlie asintió.

- Quizás deberías dejar que la Señora Pomfrey le dé un vistazo, solo para estar seguros.

- Sí, creo que le preguntaré.- Suspiró.- Aunque Harry no estará nada contento con ello.- Antes que Charlie pudiera contestar, su conversación fue interrumpida por Dumbledore que entró en la sala. 

El viejo mago estaba de pie en la puerta mirándolo todo, verificando si todos se encontraban bien. Finalmente, después de unos minutos pareció satisfecho y habló con voz suave, como si tratara de calmar a unos niños aterrorizados.

- Necesito saber que es lo que ha pasado exactamente pero primero quiero que todos los que están en el castillo vengan aquí ahora. Por favor Minerva, ves a llamar a Poppy, Danielle, ves a llamar a Sybil y Ryan, trae a Harry.- Los tres profesores se pusieron de pie y salieron del cuarto.

Sirius estaba muy enfadado con el director, no quería despertar a Harry ahora que estaba dormido, el chico necesitó descansar. Cuando entró en la habitación de su ahijado y le vio dormir tan apaciblemente decidió no despertarlo, puso una túnica encima de su pijama y lo envolvió en una fina manta, lo alzó con cuidado y salió de la habitación seguido por las mascotas de Harry. Hedwig se introdujo en el grupo llevando una carta atada en su pata, tendría que acordarse de decírselo a su ahijado más tarde.

Cuando entró en la sala de profesores vio que Danielle todavía no había regresado, se sentó al lado de Ethan y dejó a Harry en su regazo con su cabeza apoyándose contra su pecho. Nadie parecía haber dicho nada durante el rato que no había estado; Dumbledore miraba nerviosamente el cuarto acariciando de vez en cuando a Fawkes o a Godric que se había unido al fénix del director en su percha, Hedwig había preferido quedarse en el hombro del hombre con Eco que estaba al otro lado y Dereck estaba lanzando una mirada desde el brazo de Harry. Levantó la cabeza cuando Danielle entró con una profesora de adivinación mucho más joven. Al final, después de que todos se hubieran sentado Dumbledore se hundió en su silla y miró al personal docente.

- Esta bien, ¿qué pasó?- Adrián Thunder, el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, fue el que empezó a hablar.

- Ethan y yo estabamos atravesando el pasillo cuando una parte de la pared se abrió y los mortífagos comenzaron a entrar, nos tomaron por sorpresa y no tuvimos tiempo para advertir a nadie, Tuvimos suerte de que todos los profesores estaban cerca y escucharon nuestros gritos cuando empezó el ataque. Comenzamos a luchar contra ellos y los demás profesores se nos unieron. Al final, cuando Ryan vino parecía que nosotros teníamos las de ganar, pero entonces salió un basilisco; no teníamos ninguna posibilidad, nadie parecía capaz de acercarse lo suficiente a la serpiente para matarla. Estabamos perdiendo cuando...- Se detuvo de repente y miró a Dumbledore disculpándose.- Pienso que sería mejor si continuará otra persona, sé que fue lo que ocurrió pero no lo vi.- Dumbledore asintió y todos en la habitación se giraron hacía Flitwick.

- Había estado luchando contra un mortífago pero me había alejado de los otros profesores, cuando al fin aturdí al mortífago que fui acorralado por el basilisco. Supe que me iba a matar pero entonces escuché un siseo, al girarme vi a Harry que estaba allí de pie y sonreía con satisfacción llevando una espada en su mano. ¡Pensé que estaba ordenando a la serpiente que me matara!- El pequeño profesor miró disculpándose a Sirius que estaba sosteniendo a Harry más cerca suyo.- Pero entonces, a mi sorpresa, el basilisco se abalanzó contra Harry y comprendí que ese había sido su plan desde el principio porque detrás suyo estaba su fénix que comenzó a luchar contra el basilisco.- Después Flitwick explicó como Harry lo había sacado de la lucha y como en vez de ayudar a sus compañeros maestros, había estado observando la batalla entre el chico y el basilisco. Cuando acabó Dumbledore estaba mirando al durmiente muchacho de forma interrogante.

- A ver si lo he entendido bien. ¿Este muchacho de solo 15 años mató a un basilisco de tres metros con tan solo una espada y un fénix?- Sirius estrechó los ojos y Charlie resopló suavemente, pero el resto de los profesores asintieron. Entonces Minerva continuó.

- Eso no fue lo único que hizo, también me salvó la vida de un mortífago.- Entonces explicó a Dumbledore como Harry había aplastado al mortífago que casi la había matado.

Cuando terminó su historia todos estaban mirando al muchacho asustados. Casi nadie se había dado cuenta de lo del mortífago y todo aquello también era nuevo para ellos. Dumbledore miró a Harry cuidadosamente como si intentara ver a través de él, pero no fue capaz, fue entonces cuando el director notó que Ryan y Ethan llevaban expresiones fastidiadas y el mayor de los dos hombres estaba sosteniendo a Harry más cerca de si, pero no parecían sorprendidos.

- Ryan, ¿este tipo de cosas son normales en Harry?

- ¿Qué quiere decir?- Sirius escuchó como Charlie se movía nerviosamente a su lado pero él no dejó de mirar a Dumbledore.

- Quiero decir si es normal para Harry cosas como matar un basilisco o luchar contra mortífagos. No muchos adolescentes podrían hacer eso y permanecer tan tranquilos como aparentemente él hizo, especialmente delante de un basilisco.

- Harry ha matado basiliscos antes, lo hizo de la misma forma que hoy por lo que supongo que no lo intimidó mucho, además sabe hablar parsel, nunca ha tenido miedo de las serpientes.

- ¿Y los mortífagos?- No fue la voz de Ryan la que contestó al director, fue la voz suave y cansada de Harry.

- Cuando tienes un duelo contra el mismo Voldemort y vives para contarlo, los mortífagos no son nada. (NT.: La expresión literal es que los mortífagos son solo un trozo de pastel, pero como no la comprendía muy bien la he cambiado por esta).


	13. Explicaciones II

13.- Explicaciones II

La habitación quedó silenciosa después de la última declaración de Harry. Dumbledore notó que Ryan se había puesto mortalmente pálido y que había apretado su agarro a su ahijado, el muchacho lo miró preocupado.

- Hocicos.- Ryan negó con la cabeza e intentó sonreír un poco al muchacho. Harry comprendió que su padrino no quiso hablar sobre él y suspiro, por otro lado Dumbledore necesitaba saber que era lo que había pasado. 

- ¿Te batiste en duelo con Voldemort? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que un muchacho de 15 años luchara con el Lord Oscuro?

Una vez más fue una voz insospechada la que contestó. La cara de Ethan era dura y tenía una mirada perdida en sus ojos como si estuviera recordando alguna cosa, el director les había dicho que explicaran a su ego pasado todo lo que pudieran sobre la batalla contra Voldemort pero sin descubrir nada porque su yo pasado sospecharía y dejaría de confiar en ellos. Por supuesto Charlie se vería obligado a cambiar el final.

- Mi hermano menor es el mejor amigo de Harry y por alguna razón el Lord Oscuro quiso matarlo.- Claro, Charlie sabía que era porque eso haría daño a Harry, pero si lo dijera atraería una atención no muy deseada sobre el muchacho.- Mientras todos estabamos luchando e intentando proteger la escuela y a los estudiantes más pequeños, Ron, Harry y su amiga Hermione se separaron del grupo y Vosotros-sabéis-quien aprovechó para atacarlos sorprendiéndolos y dejando fácilmente inconsciente a mi hermano. El Lord Oscuro quiso llevárselo pero Harry se interpuso y se negó a dejar que se lo llevara. He oído que se batieron en duelo durante un rato, Vosotros-sabéis-quien seguramente lo encontraría divertido, pero mientras ellos luchaban Hermione encontró su oportunidad y llevó a Ron dentro de la escuela donde estaría seguro. El Lord Oscuro se puso furioso, lanzó la maldición asesina a Harry que ya estaba bastante malherido y se marchó llevándose a sus mortífagos. Fue una suerte que Harry se puso agachar justo a tiempo, la maldición golpeó una pared justo detrás suyo y causó que se derrumbara sobre el muchacho. Durante mucho tiempo creímos que iba a morir pero, por suerte, es un muchacho muy fuerte y salió adelante.- Charlie le sonrió tristemente recordando lo que realmente había pasado.

**Flashback**

Charlie simplemente había aturdido a un mortífago cuando vio que Hermione arrastraba a Ron al castillo, frunció el ceño, no había visto a Harry con ellos y dudaba que el adolescente estuviera ya dentro. De repente escuchó un grito de furia y se giró viendo a un Voldemort furioso que miraba hacía abajo donde estaba un Harry magullado. El muchacho estaba sonriendo ligeramente, aparentemente divertido. Charlie negó con la cabeza, Harry estaba en un gran peligro y no había nadie a su alrededor para protegerlo.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección de los combatientes, mientras intentaba pasar inadvertido y se dio cuenta que Dumbledore hacía lo mismo, aunque ambos se detuvieron en el acto cuando escucharon como Voldemort gritaba la maldición asesina. Harry, gracias a sus rápidos reflejos de quidditch, se agachó saliendo de la trayectoria; una sonrisa satisfecha comenzó a aparecer en su rostro aunque rápidamente se convirtió en una expresión de horror cuando se dio cuenta que Sirius estaba de pie justo detrás suyo luchando contra otro mortífago, sin darse cuenta de la otra lucha. Por suerte para él, no fue el único que había notado lo que estaba a punto de pasar, Remus vio la luz verde que se dirigía a su amigo y con una velocidad que solo un hombre lobo podía tener saltó hacía su amigo golpeándose ambos la cabeza contra el suelo y quedando inconscientes. 

Fue entonces cuando Voldemort comenzó a reírse de forma horrible y Charlie lo vio, lo vio dentro de los verdes ojos de Harry, algo había despertado dentro de él, un poder nacido de la furia y la impotencia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. La tierra comenzó a temblar bajo sus pies, el viento se detuvo y se podía oír el retumbar de los truenos que se acercaban con rapidez. Charlie se asustó, podía sentir en sus huesos el poder que radiaba de su joven amigo, estaba aterrorizado, lleno de ira. El pelirrojo rápidamente se dirigió donde se encontraba el director, que parecía asombrado del muchacho que permanecía arrodillado. Voldemort ya no se reía.

Harry se puso de pie despacio, un aura dorada comenzó a formarse alrededor de su cuerpo y sus ojos ahora eran de un luminoso verde con chispas doradas. Casi perezosamente, Harry levantó su mano y Charlie notó que no tenía ninguna varita en ella, se preguntó que era lo que el muchacho estaba planeando hacer cuando, de repente, su pregunta fue contestada cuando una luz dorada comenzó a concentrarse en la mano del chico. Cuando la bola tenía el tamaño aproximado de una pelota de tenis, Harry hizo un movimiento súbito, áspero y se lo lanzó a Voldemort. 

Parecía que el Lord Oscuro se había quedado helado donde estaba porque solo miró como la luz se le acercaba sin moverse; la bola dorada entró en su pecho pero aparentemente no hizo nada más. Charlie miró desconcertado al director que estaba mirando al muchacho a la expectativa como si esperara que pasara algo, entonces la potente voz de Harry se escuchó por todo los terrenos escolares mientras todos pararon para ver que estaba pasando.

- ¡DIABLO!

Pareció que Voldemort reventaba en la luz dorada, mientras obligaba a todos a cerrar los ojos. Al cabo de unos minutos, Charlie pudo ver de nuevo y palideció con lo que vio, Voldemort estaba de pie en su sitio, todo el poder que Harry había utilizado había sido para nada.

Na.- Hola a todos!! ^^ Ya sé que yo normalmente no dejo notas de autora, y que en esta historia (que reitero ahora por cierto que es de Polaris y que yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción) todavía no he puesto ninguna... pero es que os quería desear a todos un feliz Año Nuevo!!

Un beso!!!


	14. Explicaciones III

14.- Explicaciones III

Charlie se aterró de golpe, había esperado ver a Voldemort convertido en pedazos y parecía que el Lord Oscuro que estaba mirando su mano, había estado esperando lo mismo. Voldemort miró a Harry y se rió.

- ¡Parece que cualquier cosa que estabas probando no ha funcionado, Potter!- Charlie miró a Harry y se sobresaltó al ver que su amigo sonreía, el se giró al director y vio el entendimiento en sus rasgos. 

Voldemort miró al muchacho delante suyo, todavía un poco trastornado por el gran poder que había rodeado al muchacho; levantó su varita listo para acabar el duelo de una vez antes de que a Harry se le ocurriera algún otro truco. Charlie dio un paso hacía su joven amigo pero el director lo detuvo, antes de que pudiera preguntar que estaba pasando Voldemort gritó la maldición asesina. El pelirrojo esperó ver la familiar luz verde que acabaría con la vida del muchacho rápidamente, pero no pasó nada. Frunciendo el ceño, Voldemort lo volvió a intentar pero no surgió ni tan siquiera una pequeña chispa de luz de la varita. La comprensión comenzó a manifestarse por la cara del Lord Oscuro, recogió otra varita que de algún modo se encontraba a sus pies y lo volvió a intentar con rapidez. Nada. Voldemort retrocedió un paso, mientras miraba horrorizado a Harry.

- ¡Tú! Tú no...- Negando con la cabeza, temblaba de la cabeza a los pies, parecía aterrorizado sobre lo que estaba pasando. Entonces Harry se rió, causándolo temblar todavía un poco más.

- No creerías realmente que yo te considero lo suficientemente importante como para manchar mis manos y corromper mi alma matándote, ¿verdad muggle?- Voldemort retrocedió otro paso, tropezó y se cayó al suelo.

Finalmente, Charlie lo comprendió. Harry, debido a su forma de ser, se había negado a matar a nadie, incluyendo al Lord Oscuro, al menos físicamente; había acabado con todo lo que Voldemort era, había terminado con su poder, dejando atrás a Tom Riddle, simplemente un muggle. No fue el único que lo comprendió, todos los mortífagos comenzaron a huir siendo cazados por los magos y aurores del ministerios, mientras los profesores y estudiantes comenzaron a celebrar el fallecimiento de Voldemort.

Dumbledore se movió, dándose prisa para llegar al lado de Harry mientras que cuatro aurores se dirigieron hacía Voldemort y lo inmovilizaron y mientras dos se quedaban con el ex Lord Oscuro, los otros dos se dirigieron hacía donde estaban ellos dos. El muchacho había cerrado sus ojos y se apoyaba en el director, todo su poder se había retirado otra vez dentro de su cuerpo y lo había dejado exhausto. Dumbledore, dejó que se apoyara mientras lo abrazaba de forma confortante y acariciaba su pelo suavemente.

- ¿Señor?- Dumbledore miró a los dos aurores.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué hacemos con él?- Preguntó uno de los aurores señalando a Riddle.- No podemos llevarlo a Azkaban, los deméntores lo ayudarían a escapar otra vez.- Harry abrió sus ojos cansadamente y estiró la manga de Dumbledore haciendo que se agachara. El muchacho susurró algo en la oreja del viejo mago y este hizo algo Charlie no le había visto hacer en mucho tiempo. Se rió. Era una risa alegre y divertida que atravesó los terrenos provocando la atención de todo el mundo. Los aurores estaban ligeramente desconcertados sobre el comportamiento de Dumbledore mientras que Harry tenía una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Señor?- Dumbledore dejó a un lado su entretenimiento.

- Lo siento, Harry ha sugerido que lo llevemos a St. Quintín.- Los dos aurores se miraron confundidos. Al final uno de ellos preguntó.

- ¿No es una prisión de alta seguridad situada en una isla?- Dumbledore los miraba serenamente.

- Sí.

- ¡Pero es para muggles!- Harry los miraba desde donde su cabeza estaba descansando y sonrió.

- ¿Y no es el lugar perfecto para nuestro pequeño Tommy?- Ambos aurores sonrieron abiertamente con una expresión comprensiva en sus caras.

- Haremos todo lo necesario.- Los dos aurores se despidieron y se alejaron mientras ya discutían todas las protecciones que necesitarían poner en la prisión muggle. Dumbledore miró hacía abajo donde el muchacho descansaba en su abrazo.

- Es hora de dormir, Harry.- Antes que el muchacho pudiera mirarlo siquiera, Dumbledore ya le había puesto un encanto durmiente. 

El director dejó que el muchacho resbalara hacía el suelo mientras se aseguraba cuidadosamente que no se hiciera daño, conjuró una camilla y una manta y lo cubrió con ella para mantenerlo en calor. El viejo mago se giró hacía Charlie que había estado mirándolo todo atentamente y le sonrió cansadamente.

- Señor Weasley, ¿sería tan amable de cuidar de Sirius y Remus?- Y sin otra palabra el director se marchó al lado de la camilla de Harry.

** Fin Flashback**

Charlie agitó su cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos y le sonrió a Harry, Los ojos del muchacho se estaban cerrando otra vez, las lesiones que consiguió ese día lo habían debilitado muchísimo, el muchacho también le sonrió pero su atención se centró en Dumbledore cuando le habló.

- Gracias por contárnoslo Ethan.- Se giró hacía Harry.- Eres un jovencito muy valiente, Harry. No muchos magos adultos se habrían enfrentado a Voldemort para proteger a sus amigos.- Muchos de los maestros asintieron y le sonrieron haciéndole que se ruborizara. Ryan lo estaba mirando todavía preocupado pero orgulloso. Dumbledore habló de nuevo.- Muy bien, yo tengo que hablar con el Ministro, todos los demás os podéis ir, ha sido un día muy largo.- El personal cabeceó y empezó a salir de la habitación después que Dumbledore ya se había ido, pero Ryan, en lugar de irse, se dirigió hacía la señora Pomfrey con Harry todavía en sus brazos.

- ¿Señora Pomfrey?- La enfermera se giró y sonrió amistosamente.

- ¿Sí? ¿Puedo ayudarte, Ryan?- Sirius asintió con una sonrisa.

- Te agradecería que le dieras una mirada a Harry, solo para asegurarme que está bien.- Harry gimió pero Sirius y Poppy lo ignoraron.

- Claro, querido. Ven conmigo.- Los tres se dirigieron hacía la enfermería y la enfermera le señaló una de las camas.- Acuéstalo en aquella, volveré en un minuto.- Fue a su oficina cerrando la puerta, seguramente a preparar sus cosas. Sirius colocó a Harry en una cama que había al lado de la ventana y todos las mascotas se colocaron alrededor de ellos. El muchacho miró a su padrino enfadado.

- ¿Acaso yo no he pasado bastante tiempo aquí?- Sirius se movió un poco nervioso bajo la mirada asesina de Harry.

- Lo sé, niño, solo quiero asegurarme que estás bien, no parecías muy saludable esta tarde.- Harry decidió no contestar la última declaración y Sirius cambió de tema, viendo a Hedwig recordó otra vez la carta.- Hedwig te ha traído una carta, Harry.- Ayudó a su ahijado a sentarse y le dio la carta. Era de Hermione.

__

Querido Harry,

Espero que estés bien. Conseguí 16 matrículas, Ron me ha explicado que tú has conseguido 14, felicidades. 

Adivina, el director nos va a enviar a donde tú estás, seremos estudiantes de intercambio, es genial ¿no? Creo que quiere tener allí a tantas personas como sea posible, por lo que no te sorprendas si ves a más personas conocidas.

Aquí las cosas están muy calmadas, todo es bastante aburrido y no puedo esperar hasta que lleguemos. También estaremos en quinto año para que tengas compañía además de ayudarte a vigilar a Lily y a James.

Me tengo que ir, dile hola a Ryan y a Ethan por mí. Te veré en unos días.

Amor, 

Hermione

Harry sonrió alegre y miró a su padrino.

- ¡Ryan! ¿Sabías que Ron y Hermione van a venir?- Sirius pareció un poco sobresaltado pero sonrió.

- No tenía ni idea, pero será bueno verlos de nuevo.- Harry cabeceó y bostezo justo cuando la señora Pomfrey regresó. Ella le pidió que se estirara y comenzó a verificar su estado. Harry se sentía tan somnoliento que cuando ella acabó se durmió rápidamente. La señora Pomfrey se giró hacía Ryan.

- Está exhausto, su nivel de energía es muy bajo, sugiero que guarde cama hasta que comience el curso y aún así cuando empiece quiero que tome las cosas con tranquilidad. Ah, y le das esta poción dos veces al día, haré que Danielle te haga un lote, es una poción para recuperar fuerzas. ¿Entendido?- Ryan cabeceó y entonces hizo una mueca.

- No estará lo que se dice contento, cree que ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo en cama.- Poppy se rió.

- No te preocupes, es la reacción habitual en adolescentes.


	15. Charlas, encuentros y clasificación

15.- Charlas, encuentros y clasificación

Cuando Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente ya se encontraba en su cuarto, el sol entraba por la ventana lo que le permitió ver que era el comienzo de la mañana. El muchacho comenzó a sentarse causando que exclamara de dolor debido al mal estado de sus músculos; aquella pelea con la serpiente no había sido fácil, casi lo había aplastado dos veces y toda la fuerza que le quedaba la había gastado matando a aquel mortífago. Cuando al final pudo sentarse se sintió un poco mareado pero trató de ignorarlo, echó una mirada a su alrededor y vio que estaba solo, sus mascotas seguramente habían ido a conseguir alguna cosa que comer, sacó las piernas de la cama y estaba pensando en levantarse cuando una voz dura lo detuvo.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas jovencito?- Harry se giró y tragó con nerviosismo. Sirius se estaba apoyando contra la puerta y tenía una expresión muy seria en la cara.

- Emmm... ¿A la sala?- Sirius negó con la cabeza y se alejó de su lugar en la puerta.

- No, no vas. Vas a volver a entrar en esa cama y te vas a quedar en ella durante mucho tiempo. Después de lo que hiciste ayer te has ganado el privilegio de quedarte en cama hasta que empiece el curso.- Harry se sobresaltó muy ligeramente ante las noticias, ya lo había estado esperando, aún así, intentó protestar.

- ¡Eso no es justo!- Sirius frunció el ceño oscuramente, parecía que todo el enfado que había echado a un lado el día anterior había regresado con plena fuerza.

- Mira Harry, yo no puedo castigarte por ponerte ayer en peligro, después de todo, salvaste nuestras vidas, pero no voy a permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia, que juegues con tu salud de esta manera. La señora Pomfrey dice que necesitas estar en cama y yo también lo pienso. Me vas a obedecer ¿entendido?- Harry miró hacía abajo.

- Sí, señor.

- Ahora vuelve a la cama.- No queriendo enfadar más a su padrino Harry volvió a introducirse en ella y miró como Sirius dejó el cuarto para buscarle algún desayuno, que anteriormente habían preparado los elfos domésticos, mirando como el chico comió en silencio apoyado en algunas almohadas. Cuando terminó, Sirius se había tranquilizado bastante, se llevó la bandeja y le dio una poción púrpura al muchacho.

- Bébete esto.- Harry miró la poción aprensivamente pero se la tomo. Después de que se la bebiera e hiciera una mueca, Sirius cogió el vaso, mirando atentamente a su ahijado que se la devolvió nerviosamente.- Escúchame, Harry, siento el haber sido antes duro, pero ayer me asustaste muchísimo. Primero me entero que te pusiste en peligro saliendo de la habitación después de que te habías derrumbado a causa del dolor y después verte que eras incapaz de lavarte, no ayudó a tranquilizarme. Sé que quieres ayudar y has hecho un gran trabajo pero ¿qué hubiera pasado si te hubieras desmayado? Sabes que no puedes luchara ahora, necesitas recuperar fuerzas no gastar las que tienes.- Harry escuchó atentamente las palabras mirando fijamente la colcha que estaba encima de su cama.

- Lo siento.- Sirius lo miró cuidadosamente y declaró tranquilamente.

- No es cierto.- Harry se ruborizó pero se negó a mirar a su padrino. Sirius suspiró.- Puedo comprender el porqué no lo sientes Harry, algunos podíamos haber muerto si no hubieras ayudado. Pero no me gusta el desprecio que tienes hacía tu propia vida.- Sirius se sentó en la cama y alzó la cara del muchacho de forma que estuviera mirando a los ojos verdes de su ahijado.- Harry, yo te quiero más que nada en este mundo y no me gusta verte sufrir. Quiero que me prometas que vas a ser más cuidadoso y que no pelearás con mortífagos a no ser que sea completamente necesario.

- Lo intentaré, y siento mucho el haberte preocupado.- Sirius lo miró unos momentos y asintió aceptando las disculpas viendo que el muchacho era sincero esa vez, lo abrazó y entonces besó su frente antes de ponerse de pie. Harry se tumbó en la cama y Sirius lo arropó.

- Ahora intenta dormir, todavía debes estar muy cansado. Si te aburres hay algunos libros muggles en uno de los cajones, no quiero que leas ningún libro de la escuela porque podría cansarte.- Harry cabeceó y se acurrucó dentro de las mantas viendo como Sirius caminó hacía la puerta, pero entonces se dio la vuelta y habló de nuevo.

- Harry, más te vale que no pille fuera de la cama, o vas a estar encerrado en este cuarto durante mucho tiempo ¿entendido?- El no lo dijo de forma brusca, pero sus ojos le dijeron a su ahijado que había querido decir cada palabra. Harry cabeceó.

- Sí, señor.

- Duerme bien.- Y después de eso se marchó cerrando la puerta dejando a Harry solo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el muchacho se quedara dormido de nuevo.

El uno de septiembre, Sirius despertó a Harry de la siesta que estaba tomando después de haber almorzado.

- Vamos Harry, vístete, los estudiantes llegaran en cualquier momento.- Harry sonrió contento, por fin conocería a sus padres y volvería a ver a Ron y a Hermione otra vez.

Se puso de pie y se vistió rápidamente con sus túnicas negras, por suerte ya no se cansaba tan rápidamente, quizá todas aquellas pociones asquerosas que Sirius le había hecho que bebiera le habían ayudado, aunque él no lo admitiría en la vida a su padrino. Se dirigió hacía abajo con Eco en su hombro, Dereck había decidido quedarse en su habitación ya que se asustaba de las multitudes y Godric y Hedwig no se sabía donde estaban. Se sorprendió cuando vio que era McGonagall la que estaba esperándolo en vez de Sirius.

- Buenas tardes, profesora.- Ella le sonrió amablemente.

- Hola Harry, el tren acaba de llegar y los estudiantes llegaran en cualquier momento, vamos. 

Harry asintió y siguió a Minerva hasta una habitación que reconoció como la primera que había visto hacía cinco años tras su llegada a Hogwarts. La profesora entró y la siguió, en aquellos momentos ya se encontraba jadeando ligeramente y se encontraba un poco inseguro estando de pie, pero no era tan grave como hacía una semana. Vio que Hagrid ya había traído a los de primer año y lanzó una mirada a su alrededor buscando a sus amigos mientras permanecía al lado de la profesora. De repente, se encontró en un gran abrazo desde su espalda, los brazos se aflojaron un poco y se encontró viendo el pelo castaño espeso de Hermione, le sonrió con suavidad mientras le devolvía el abrazo. Debía haber crecido mucho desde la última vez que se habían visto porque ahora casi le sacaba una cabeza.

- ¡Harry! ¡Te hemos hecho mucho de menos! ¿Cómo has estado?- Su sonrisa se agrandó y ella le dejó ir.

- Estoy bien, Hermi.- Entonces se encontró en otro abrazo, esta vez la persona que lo abrazaba era más alto que él.- Hola Ron.- El muchacho lo dejó ir y los tres se sonrieron, felices de volver a estar juntos.

- Me alegro de verte, compañero.- La profesora McGonagall terminó su discurso, el cual, los tres amigos habían estado ignorando y se dirigió hacía donde ellos se encontraban.

- ¿Sois los nuevos estudiantes de intercambio?- Ron y Hermione se dieron la vuelta y sonrieron con nerviosismo.

- Sí, profesora.- La mujer cabeceó y les dio una pequeña sonrisa.

- Soy la profesora McGonagall y enseño transformaciones. Solo quería deciros que vais a ser clasificado después de los de primer año, tú también Harry.- El trío asintió y siguieron a los de primer año cuando salieron del cuarto.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor ellos permanecieron detrás, mientras esperaban que los de primer año fueran clasificados. Harry lanzó una mirada alrededor curiosamente, y esta fue enseguida hacía la mesa de Gryffindor. Entonces le vio. Todos habían tenido razón, si no se hubiera dejado el pelo largo y se hubiera puesto lentillas, podría haber pasado fácilmente como el gemelo de James Potter. Desde donde se encontraban no podía verle los ojos, pero sabía que eran de color azul brillante, una de las pocas diferencias que había entre los dos.

Su padre se encontraba sentado al lado de un Sirius que parecía mucho más joven. Casi no había reconocido a su padrino, esta versión llevaba el pelo corto, justo como James, tenía una piel brillante y un cuerpo musculoso y bien construido, no se parecía en nada a como se encontraba su padrino ahora, pálido y delgado. Era una vista bastante chocante verlo con una salud tan buena, Ryan nunca se había recuperado completamente de Azkaban. Harry sacudió su cabeza y miró a la muchacha que se sentaba al lado de James, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro; tenía el pelo de color rojo brillante, como los Weasley, y era bastante pequeña por lo que podía ver. Sintió que las lágrimas pugnaban por salir y supo que estaba mirando a su madre. Se sobresaltó bastante cuando Hermione puso una mano reconfortante en su hombro, la miró y ella sonrió con tristeza, ella también había estado mirando donde él.

- Harry, ¿crees de verdad que es una buena idea que estés aquí?- Harry contestó asintiendo con su cabeza.

- Sí, Hermione, no te preocupes, no me habría perdido esto por nada en el mundo.- Hermione asintió aunque no parecía muy convencida. Ron también estaba mirando a los merodeadores.

- Hombre, Sirius y Remus parecen muy diferentes. 

Harry centró su atención al muchacho de pelo castaño que se sentaba al lado de Sirius y vio que Ron tenía razón. Remus parecía mucho más saludable, sus rasgos estaban más rellenos y no tenía los círculos negros bajo sus ojos, simplemente aplaudía con entusiasmo junto con sus amigos al primer año que había sido seleccionado para su casa. Su mirada se dirigió al muchacho que se sentaba al lado de Remus y su cara se oscureció a la vez que apretaba los puños. Hermione lo notó y rápidamente apoyó la mano en su brazo mientras susurraba su nombre con suavidad. El muchacho, como si se diera cuenta de que alguien le estaba mirando, se giró hacía la puerta y Harry desvió la mirada notando que sus amigos hacían lo mismo con rapidez. Escuchó que Ron murmuró.

- Maldito Scabbers.- Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír, sonrisa que desapreció en cuanto escuchó que el último estudiantes había sido clasificado en Ravenclaw y Dumbledore se había puesto en pie para dar un anuncio.

- Este año tendremos tres estudiantes de intercambio, su vieja escuela fue atacada por Voldemort hace un mes y ha sido imposible reconstruirla tan deprisa por lo que van a asistir Hogwarts al menos este año.- El director se sentó otra vez mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaron hacía donde McGonagall estaba de pie.

- ¡Hermione Grand!- La muchacha se adelantó y se puso el sombrero mientras se sentaba.

- "_Bien, bien bien... esto es toda una sorpresa, no esperaba a un viajero del tiempo, parece que estáis en una misión muy importante"_.- El sombrero no habló durante un rato, probablemente examinaba sus pensamientos.- _"Muy importante. Bien, déjame ver, tienes una gran inteligencia, eres muy brillante y te gusta estudiar, encajarías bien en Ravenclaw."_- La cara e Hermione se endureció y frunció el ceño. Determinadamente ella pensó.

__

- "No, de ninguna manera me pones en Ravenclaw"

- _"¿Y por qué no?"-_ El sombrero pareció muy divertido con su respuesta.

__

- "Soy una gryffindor, por eso. Solo estudio porque soy curiosa no para ser la mejor como un Ravenclaw. _Además me meto en muchos problemas, no me querrían en su casa."-_ El sombrero pareció considerar estoy y al final suspiró.

__

- "¿Estás completamente segura?"

- "Absolutamente"

- "De acuerdo" ¡Gryffindor!

Hermione se puso de pie con una pequeña sonrisa aliviada en su cara, se dirigió hacía la mesa de Gryffindor pero se detuvo unos momentos cuando pasó al lado de sus amigos.

- El sombrero está intentando ponernos en otras casas, sabe que somos del futuro, tened cuidado.- Lo había dicho como un cuchicheo y los dos muchachos cabecearon de forma lúgubre. 

Ella siguió su camino y se sentó justo delante de Remus que le sonrió ligeramente antes de que volviera su atención a la selección.

- Ron Surley.- Ron se adelantó y le susurró a Harry.

- Deséame suerte.- Harry le sonrió mientras Ron se puso el sombrero en la cabeza.

- _"Hola, mi muchacho"_

- _"Hola"_

- "Tu amiga era muy exigente, espero que tú no me pongas esa lucha"

- _" No cuentes con eso..."-_ Ron no estaba seguro, pero juraría que había escuchado como el sombrero suspiraba en su cabeza.

- _"Déjame ver"-_ Ron decidió hablar antes de que siguiera.

- _" No te molestes, soy un gryffindor y no quiero estar en ninguna otra casa".-_ Hizo una pequeña pausa durante un segundo y la curiosidad ganó.- _"Soy curioso, ¿En que casa me habrías puesto?"_

- "Eres alguien muy fiel, encajarías a la perfección con Hufflepuff"

- _"¿Hufflepuff?"-_ La voz de Ron sonó divertida.- _"Yo pienso que no, no me gusta la parte del trabajo duro."_

- "Supongo que tienes razón. Entonces... ¿Gryffindor?"

- "Sí."

- ¡Gryffindor!- Ron suspiró y se quitó el sombrero, cuando pasó al lado de Harry en su camino a la mesa de Gryffindor susurró.

- Hermione tiene razón.

Harry suspiró cuando lo llamaron. Caminó hacía el sombrero y se lo puso de forma renuente.

- _"Vaya, vaya, vaya... eres difícil"_.- Harry cortó al sombrero algo enfadado.

- _"Si estás pensando en ponerme en Slytherin, ya puedes ir olvidándote porque no quiero que me pongas en esa casa"_

- "_Oeee... tranquilo, no estaba pensando en ponerte en Slytherin, quiero decir que estaría allí muy bien, tienes una gran necesidad de demostrar lo que vales y un cierto desdén por las normas, pero también eres muy inteligente, muy bueno para Ravenclaw y eres muy fiel como un Hufflepuff y para acabar tienes una gran valentía que haría de Gryffindor el lugar perfecto para ti. No me puedo decidir."_

- "No es necesario, estoy muy contento con Gryffindor."- La voz de Harry era firme aunque parecía un poco asombrado al descubrir que encajaría en las cuatro casas.

- _"¿Por qué os clasificáis? Me estáis diciendo donde queréis ir no aceptáis cualquier variación."-_ Harry podía decir que el sombrero estaba bastante molesto con ellos pero no le importó.

- _"Bien, no podíamos decirle a Dumbledore que somos Gryffindors, por lo que consigues el honor de volvernos a seleccionar."-_ El sombrero resopló.

- _"Eso apenas es un honor, muchacho."-_ No obstante dijo- ¡Gryffindor!


	16. Conociendo a los Merodeadores

16.- Conociendo a los merodeadores

Harry dejó el sombrero y se dirigió hacía donde sus amigos estaban de pie. Se sentó entre Ron y Hermione y vio que estaba justo delante de su futuro padre que les estaba sonriendo, sintió una gran cantidad de emociones que pasaban a través de él, anhelando ser abrazado por sus futuros padres. Hermione puso una mano en su rodilla bajo la mesa y comprendió que había estado mirándolos fijamente, ruborizándose apartó la mirada un poco y se encontró con la de Sirius que casi lo miraba boquiabierto, sintiéndoese incómodo por la mirada del adolescente miró hacía abajo. Sirius abrió la boca para decir alguna cosa pero fue interrumpido por Dumbledore que se puso en pie.

- Ahora que todos han sido clasificados, me gustaría presentaros a tres nuevos profesores.- Harry frunció el entrecejo confundido, miró a Hermione y le preguntó con voz queda.

- ¿Tres?- La muchacha se acercó y le susurró.

- Remus vino con nosotros, será el profesor de Runas antiguas.- Harry asintió y le sonrió, justo para mirar con rapidez hacía la mesa viendo al hombre. Dumbledore hizo señas a los nuevos profesores para ponerse de pie y los presentó a los estudiantes.

- Estos son Ethan Surley que estará ayudando al profesor Thunder, Ryan Desclair que será el profesor de DCAO y Daniel Moon que enseñará Runas Antiguas.- Todos los estudiantes aplaudieron con respeto, mientras miraban curiosamente a los tres hombres que se sentaban juntos.- Ahora a comer.

Todos los estudiantes sonrieron y empezaron a coger comida. Harry miró y vio que ahora no solo era Sirius, sino también James, Lily y Remus quienes le miraban fijamente, intercambió una mirada con Ron y Hermione y preguntó nerviosamente.

- ¿Algo va mal?- Los cuatro adolescentes se sobresaltaron un poco pero negaron con la cabeza y Sirius habló.

- No, nada, solo nos preguntábamos si estás emparentado con James.- Hermione le cortó.

- ¿Quién es James?- Sirius señaló silenciosamente al muchacho que se sentaba justo a su lado. Ron lo miró y decidió darle a Harry algún tiempo para serenarse.

- Uau, Harry, es igual que tú. Nunca me dijiste que tuvieras algún pariente.- Harry le sonrió levemente a Ron.

- No seas tonto, sabes perfectamente que no tengo ninguno. Supongo que es simplemente coincidencia.- Le sonrió a James.- Hola, mi nombre es Harry Danton y estoy en mi quinto año.- James le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras salía de su ensueño.

- Soy James Potter, uno de los prefectos de gryffindor. Estos son mis amigos, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew y esta es mi bonita novia, Lily Evans; también estamos en quinto año.- Lily se rió y le pegó ligeramente a James en el hombro. Harry sonrió con suavidad, feliz de ver a sus padres que se llevaban tan bien.

- ¿No nos vas a presentar, compañero?- Harry se sobresaltó un poco pero enseguida sonrió.

- Lo siento. Estos son mis mejores amigos, Hermione Grand y Ron Surley.- Todos intercambiaron saludos, el trío intentó ignorar a Peter tanto como fuera posible sin resultar demasiado obvio. 

Mientras ellos hablaban, notaron que Harry parecía perdido, de vez en cuando le lanzaron miradas preocupadas que por suerte los merodeadores no notaron. Al final, Dumbledore los envió a la cama y todos los estudiantes se pusieron de pie siguiendo a sus prefectos hacía los cuartos comunes, pero Harry no se movió.

- ¿Harry?- El muchacho les miró, tenía una mirada algo sobresaltada en su cara.

- ¿Sí?- Hermione frunció el ceño mientras los merodeadores les esperaban.

- ¿Vienes?- Harry negó con la cabeza.

- No, recuerda que me quedo con Ryan.- Los merodeadores se lanzaron miradas interrogantes pero Ron y Hermione asintieron.

Antes de que tuvieran una oportunidad para contestar, los tres nuevos profesores le habían acercados hasta ellos; Ryan y Ethan saludaron a Ron y Hermione calurosamente mientras Daniel hizo lo mismo con Harry. Fue entonces cuando Ryan se giró hacía los merodeadores con una expresión ilegible en su cara, estaba un poco agitado de ver a James delante de él así que con algún esfuerzo dio una pequeña sonrisa y dijo.

- Hola, sois los merodeadores, ¿verdad? Los profesores nos han hablado de vosotros.- Los adolescentes sonrieron traviesamente.

- Estoy seguro que exageraban.- Sirius intercambió una mueca con James pero Daniel dijo.

- Y yo estoy bastante seguro de que no.- Los adolescentes no contestaron y Ryan se giró hacía Harry que volvía a estar callado. Lo miró con atención, mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

- Bien, os veremos mañana. Vamos Harry, volvamos a nuestra habitación te quiero de vuelta a la cama.- Harry asintió, sabiendo que no serviría protestar y se puso de pie.

- Os veré mañana.- Todos asintieron y se despidieron mientras Ron y Hermione seguían a los merodeadores al pasillo.

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Sí, Lily?

- ¿Por qué Harry no se quedará con nosotros?- Hermione le explicó lo que había pasado y la muchacha asintió comprendiéndolo.

- Ya veo... pero, ¿por qué con el profesor Desclair?

- Porque es su padrino.- Lily cabeceó una vez más y todos entraron en el cuarto común.

Todo el camino hacía la habitación Harry estuvo silencioso, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez el encuentro con sus padres, entre este vio flashes de la muerte de sus padres, centrado en esto apenas se dio cuenta que alguien lo había cogido en brazos y lo había estado llevando. Por instinto colocó su cabeza en el hombro de la persona y se estremeció un poco, mientras veía otra vez la luz verde y aquella risa horrible. Finalmente cerró sus ojos y agarró la túnica de aquel que lo transportaba, pero no tenía el pelo largo de Ryan.

- Harry, ¿estás bien?- Daniel apretó su agarro en el adolescente notando su estremecimiento.

Después de que Harry casi se había chocado con una pared dos veces y había decidido coger en brazos al niño, Harry no lo notó o al menos no reaccionó a su voz, parecía que estaba completamente perdido en su mundo. Daniel suspiró y miró a Ryan de forma preocupada, Ethan ya los había dejado y ellos estaban casi en su cuarto, Ryan también suspiró e hizo señas a la puerta.

- Vamos dentro.- Daniel cabeceó y se llevó a Harry dentro dejando a Ryan que cerrara la puerta. Se sentó en uno de los dos sillones y dejó a Harry en su regazo viendo que la cara del muchacho estaba relajada aunque dudaba que se hubiera dormido. Ryan apareció de una de las habitaciones con un pijama en sus manos, cogió a Harry con suavidad de los brazos de Daniel y cuidadosamente comenzó a cambiarlo de ropa; lo hacía de una forma tan natural que hizo que Daniel frunciera el entrecejo ya que cuando Harry era un bebé, su amigo había sido muy patoso cambiando al pequeño, pero ahora lo hacía con tanta facilidad aunque Harry era muchísimo más grande que solo podía significar que lo había tenido que hacer bastante a menudo y le hizo cuestionarse si sería una buena idea el permitir que Harry estuviera allí habiendo pasado tan poco tiempo después de la batalla, sin haber tenido tiempo para recuperarse completamente. 

Cuando Harry ya estuvo cambiado, Ryan le hizo beber una poción para dormir ligera, solo para asegurarse que dormiría toda la noche y entonces lo llevó a su cuarto notando que todos las mascotas ya se encontraban allí, esperó hasta que se aseguró que el muchacho dormía y se unió con Daniel en la sala; ellos habían hablado con Dumbledore para que pudieran compartir la habitación, de esa forma estaban seguro de que siempre había alguien cerca de Harry por si este los necesitaba. Daniel miró como Ryan se sentaba y le sonrió.

- Esto es bastante extraño, ya no me acordaba de cómo eras cuando tenías quince años.- Ryan resopló.

- Mira quien está hablando. Tú también has cambiado bastante, amigo.

- No tanto como tú.- Se quedaron durante algún rato callados, hasta que Remus rompió el silencio.- Está bien, ¿verdad?- Ryan suspiró.

- No lo sé, Lunático. Fue muy duro para mí ver a James y a Lily otra vez, no quiero ni pensar en como es de duro para Harry.

- No debería haber venido.

- No sé… salvó nuestras vidas hace cinco días y Dumbledore dijo que tenía derecho a escoger.- Daniel no parecía estar muy de acuerdo pero no dijo nada, se puso de pie y se estiró.

- Me voy a la cama. Hace dos noches que fue luna llena y todavía estoy cansado.- Ryan asintió pero entonces frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cómo te lo vas a montar aquí? Quiero decir que no puedes salir con nuestros egos pasados andando por aquí.

- No te preocupes, nuestro querido profesor de pociones ha dejado algo de poción antilupúrica, el director se asegurará que la consigo a tiempo.

- Ya veo… Me pregunto cuando veremos a Snape, Dumbledore dijo que estaba con los mortífagos pero estos todavía no se han mostrado hasta donde sé.

- No lo sé, canuto, Malfoy está planeando algo grande, pero no pensemos en eso todavía… ya lo pensaremos cuando llegue el momento. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.


	17. Travesuras

17.- Travesuras

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó temprano, Ryan y Daniel estaban todavía dormidos lo que satisfacía sus planes perfectamente. Los gemelos habían escuchado que estaban en el tiempo de los merodeadores y habían hecho una apuesta sobre quien conseguiría un castigo primero. Harry les había asegurado que era absolutamente capaz de meterse en líos antes que ellos, y estos habían estado de acuerdo con darle algunos de sus productos gratis para que lo hiciera; conociendo a los merodeadores había planeado hacer algo esa misma mañana en el desayuno, solo para asegurarse de que no se meterían en problemas antes que él. Harry se vistió y sacó un gran paquete de su baúl junto con la capa de su padre y silenciosamente dejó su habitación con cuidado de no despertar a Dereck que dormía delante del fuego, se dirigió a las cocinas. A medio camino vio a Ron y Hermione que se dirigían hacía su habitación, miró hacía los lados y viendo que no había nadie se quitó la capa provocando un leve sobresalto por su súbita aparición pero le sonrieron. Hermione lo miró con cuidado.

- Buenos días, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Harry alzó una ceja.

- Bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Ayer no parecías encontrarte muy bien.- Harry asintió más para él que para sus amigos, sus recuerdos del día anterior estaban un poco nublados, solo podía recordar el hablar con los merodeadores y marcharse con Ryan, Daniel y Ethan, pero nada más.

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien. ¿Dónde ibais?- Ron le sonrió.

- Queríamos ver tu habitación antes del desayuno. ¿Y tú donde ibas?- Harry les dio una mirada traviesa y les sonrió burlonamente.

- Fred y George me desafiaron a conseguir un castigo antes que los merodeadores y estaba planeando hacer esto durante esta mañana en el desayuno.- Abrió el paquete que había estado llevando y les mostró lo que había dentro a sus amigos.

La sonrisa de Ron emparejó con la suya cuando vio lo que había, era uno de los últimos inventos de sus hermanos, parecía bacon normal pero en cuanto telo comías te volvías de un color que cambiaba con tu humor y como tardaba un rato en hacer efecto, muchas personas caerían antes de que alguien sospechara, además duraba durante varias horas y todavía no habían encontrado la forma de invertir el efecto. Hermione frunció el ceño pero Harry le habló anticipándose a su protesta.

- Mira, Hermi, estamos atrapados aquí y tenemos que pasarnoslo lo mejor que podamos. En unas semanas volveremos y tendremos que actuar responsables otra vez, aquí no tenemos que mantener ninguna reputación. No me preocupa lo que piensen de Ron, de ti o de mí, los únicos que podrían decir algo serían Ryan, Daniel y Ethan, y ya que ellos han hecho cosas mucho peores no pueden decir gran cosa.

- Excepto castigarnos.- Aunque estaba siendo sarcástica una gran sonrisa reemplazaba el ceño.- ¿A que estamos esperando?- Sus le sonrieron felices y después de que Harry agrandara la capa, no quería que nadie los viera y sospechara, continuaron caminando hacía las cocinas.

Ryan y Daniel se habían angustiado cuando esa mañana no encontraron a Harry en su cuarto y se sintieron muy aliviados cuando le vieron sentado en la mesa gryffindor hablando bajo con Ron y Hermione esperando a que empezara el desayuno, eso era algo que había cambiado en Hogwarts durante los años, se esperaba a que estuvieran todos para comer en vez de ir apareciendo en diferentes momentos. 

El trío estaba esperando de forma agitada a que todos comenzaran a comer, Hermione había traído su cámara y estaba esperando la oportunidad para conseguir buenas fotografías para los gemelos. 

La primera persona que cambió fue McGonagall, con un chillido vio que su brazo se volvía de un color naranja profundo; todos la miraban pasmados pero cada vez había más personas que cambiaban. Harry se reía tan fuerte que le dolía el estomago, los merodeadores estaban mudos y notando su color verde, el muchacho estaba suponiendo que se preguntaban quien había podido hacer tal travesura además de ellos. Vio a Hermione que se reía mientras sujetaba su cámara mientras iba tomando fotos de diferentes personas en el comedor, principalmente en la dirección de la mesa de profesores. Ron le cogió el brazo de repente y señaló a la mesa Slytherin donde Harry reconoció un Snape mucho más joven completamente negro de enfado, tenía su varita y estaba intentando quitar el color sin ningún resultado. Después de haberse reído bastante de su futuro profesor el muchacho miró a la mesa de profesores y rápidamente tocó el codo de Hermione.

- McGonagall viene, esconde la cámara.- Hermione asintió e hizo lo que le había dicho.

El muchacho también advirtió a Ron y los tres intentaron parecer inocentes, lo que resultaba difícil ya que ellos eran los únicos que no habían comido el desayuno y no conseguido ningún color. Detrás de McGonagall venía Daniel y por el color púrpura de su túnica, Harry podía decir que no estaba de buen humor, no dudaba que podía llegar a tener un gran problema con el hombre lobo pero al menos había merecido la pena. McGonagall los localizó rápidamente y se giró a los merodeadores y con una voz suave y peligroso preguntó.

- Está bien, ¿cuál de los cuatro lo hizo y como podemos volver a la normalidad?- Los muchachos parecían totalmente desconcertados, casi provocando que el trío volviera a la histeria. Al final James dijo.

- No sabemos quien lo ha hecho, profesor pero nos encantaría saberlo.- La mujer obviamente no les creyó y estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando Daniel le puso una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro. Ella se giró y lo miró de forma interrogante.

- ¿Qué pasa Daniel?- Pero el hombre estaba mirando a Harry, Ron y Hermione que se movieron nerviosos bajo la mirada furiosa que les lanzó, no era muy frecuente que se encontraran con el lado malo del hombre lobo. Harry se preguntó brevemente que podía ser lo que le había puesto de mal humor cuando normalmente reprobaba sus travesuras.

- ¿Puedo preguntar quien de los tres lo hizo?

- Daniel, creo que ellos no lo hicieron, no conoces a los merodeadores, ellos...- Daniel no dejó que terminara.

- Los chicos dicen que ellos no lo hicieron y tú no conoces al trío travieso, estoy seguro que si ellos se lo propusieran podían darles una buena paliza a los merodeadores.- Miró a los tres chicos que estaban escuchando con la cabeza agachada intentando esconder sus sonrisas.- Todavía estoy esperando una respuesta.- Hermione le miró de forma inocente y dijo.

- Lo hicimos los tres, profesor.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Muy bien estáis castigados y diez puntos de gryffindor cada uno. Ahora, ¿podéis decirnos como volver a la forma de volver a la normalidad?- Harry suprimió una sonrisa y dijo.

- No podemos.- Daniel, Minerva y todos los que escuchaban les miraron sospechosamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Se marchará en unas horas.- Daniel cogió aire mientras intentaba calmarse, no había tenido una noche muy buena y esos tres estaban empezando a ponerlo de los nervios. 

- Eso no es lo que pregunté, Harry.- Ron se encogió de hombros.

- Es la única forma, mis hermanos todavía no han encontrado la forma de invertir el efecto. 

La mayoría de los estudiantes comenzó a reírse al imaginarse dar clases con los profesores de colores. En cambio, Daniel y Minerva fruncieron el ceño, a ellos no les divertía para nada. Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, Hermione vio a Ryan rojo de enfado que venía hacía ellos, cogió las muñecas de sus amigos rápidamente y dijo.

- Me he olvidado en la torre, ¿podéis venir conmigo?- Ella empezó a sacar del comedor a los sorprendidos muchachos del comedor entre los risueños estudiantes. Una vez fuera comenzaron a dirigirse a las cocinas.

- Herm, ¿qué va mal?- Dijo Harry detrás de ella mientras intentaba mantener su ritmo.

- Ryan venía hacía nosotros y juzgando su color rojo no estaba lo que se dice muy contentos con nosotros, pensé que una retirada rápida era lo mejor.

Entonces escucharon pasos rápidos que se acercaban, entendiendo que seguramente sería Ryan, Harry sacó la capa invisible y cubrió a sus dos amigos junto consigo, ni un minuto más tarde Ryan pasó por el pasillo mientras intentaba pillarlos. Cuando desapareció por una esquina, Harry quitó la capa y suspiró suavemente.

- Realmente no parecía de buen humor. Creo que debemos comenzar a dirigirnos a clase, no tendremos defensa ¿no?- Hermione sacó el pergamino que habían conseguido antes del desayuno y negó.

- No, tenemos encantamientos. También podríamos llegar temprano, debemos ganar todos los puntos otra vez.- Entonces sonrió perversamente.- No puedo esperar para revelar las fotografías. Va a ser divertido.- Riéndose, el trío se fue hacía clase.


	18. Lecciones

18.- Lecciones.

Cuando el trío llegó al aula de encantamientos no había nadie allí y escogieron asientos delante y sacaron sus libros. Hermione los sermoneó entonces sobre no malgastar las clases porque ellos ya se habían divertido y necesitaban volver a ganar los puntos que habían perdido, además de que Daniel y Ryan no parecían estar muy contentos, seguramente porque no habían querido llamar la atención. Ron y Harry le dieron la razón a regañadientes, pero siempre y cuando Snape no estuviese en el mismo aula que ellos, a esto Hermione sonrió malévolamente y les aseguró que si tenían cualquier oportunidad de gastarle una broma que ella les ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

Se tranquilizaron cuando los demás estudiantes coloreados comenzaron a entrar, la gran mayoría hablaban divertidos sobre lo que había pasado, parecía habérselo tomado a bien, otros les lanzaron miradas resentidas y otros, principalmente los merodeadores los miraron celosos. 

Todos los murmullos cesaron cuando un profesor Flitwick azul entró en el aula provocando que la gran mayoría de los estudiantes se cubrieran las bocas para no ponerse a reír. El profesor no prestó atención a esto y empezó con la lección diciendo que aprenderían los hechizos de duelo.

- Bien, clase, vamos a comenzar con algo fácil, ¿Quién piensa que puede hacer el encanto de desarme? 

Las tres primeras manos en el aire eran las de Harry, Ron y Hermione, causando a la clases murmurar. Flitwick los miró de forma cuidadosa, sabía que Harry era más que probable que supiera hacerlo por lo que decidió sacar a su amigo pelirrojo.

- Por favor señor Surley, venga aquí.- Ron le obedeció y miró hacía abajo al profesor.- Primero de todo, ¿Cuáles son las palabras del hechizo?

- Expelliarmus, señor.- Flitwick cabeceó y sacó su varita.

- Muy bien, intente desarmarme cuando lo diga.- Los dos se pusieron cara a cara y Flitwick dijo ahora y comenzó a gritar el hechizo. Ron no había estado esperándolo aún así saltó hacía un lado y dejó que el hechizo de su profesor pasara y susurró el hechizo desarmando al hombre de forma eficaz. Sonrió ante la cara sorprendida de su profesor y le devolvió su varita.- Eso estuvo muy bien, señor Surley, diez puntos para Gryffindor, puede sentarse.- Ron hizo lo que le dijo y les sonrió a sus amigos.- De acuerdo, ahora lo probaréis todos en grupo de tres, dos realizan el hechizo y el tercero vigilará que no se pierdan las varitas.

Ron se juntó con sus dos amigos, por supuesto, y comenzaron a desarmarse de forma perezosa aunque pronto se aburrieron y decidieron comenzar una pequeña pelea. Ron y Hermione dijeron el hechizo a la vez y comenzaron a dar más y más fuerza al encanto para ver quien ganaba. Harry se sentó a un lado para mirar interesado, nunca tomaba parte en estas pequeñas competiciones que mantenían sus amigos porque estos pronto habían aprendido que siempre ganaba. Después de aproximadamente diez minutos, Hermione lanzó volando al otro lado de la habitación a Ron y Harry lo paró lo más rápido que pudo haciéndolo levitar.

- ¿Qué ha sido esto?

Los tres se giraron para ver al profesor que los miraba con un poco de asombro en su cara, agitó su cabeza para aclararla, no era muy frecuente el que encontrara magos poderosos a una edad tan joven, se preguntó que sería lo que les había pasado para dominar sus poderes a tal nivel. Antes de que pudieran contestar añadió.

- No importa, pienso que domináis el hechizo, escribid un rollo de pergamino sobre él y os podéis ir. 

Los adolescentes asintieron alegres, cogieron sus cosas y se marcharon de la habitación.

- ¿Bien? ¿Qué hacemos ahora? No tenemos transfiguración hasta dentro de una hora.

- Podemos ir a tu habitación, Harry, no lo hemos visto aún.

- Está bien Herm, ¿pero que pasa si Ryan o Daniel están allí?- Ron y Hermione se miraron.

- Bien, entonces no tendrás que enfrentarlos solo.- Harry les sonrió a sus amigos y empezaron a caminar hacía su habitación.

Cuando llegaron Harry se aseguró que no hubiera nadie en la habitación y se derrumbó en un sillón. Godric voló hacía él y cantó un poco mientras se posaba en su hombro y Ron y Hermione miraron todo un poco antes de sentarse en el sofá. De golpe Hermione se acordó la cara y la sacó mientras intercambiaba sonrisas con sus amigos, murmuró algo y la golpeó dos veces con su varita, tras unos minutos el trío estaba llorando de risa mirando las fotografías. 

Estaban tan absortos que no notaron que la puerta se abría y Ryan y Daniel entraban, los dos hombres los miraron y sonrieron ligeramente, hacía tanto tiempo que no habían oído a los tres adolescentes riéndose tan libremente como ahora... Al final Ron los vio y ellos dejaron de sonreír rápidamente, pero no lo notó ya que estaba ocupado advirtiendo a sus amigos e intentando esconder las fotografías. Sin una palabra, Ryan extendió su mano amarilla y con un suspiro, los muchachos le dieron las fotos, se las entregó a Daniel y miró a los chicos.

- Está bien, escuchadme. Ni a Daniel, ni a Ethan ni a mí nos molesta que os divirtáis, ¿pero era necesario maldecir a todo el Gran Comedor? ¿Incluso a Dumbledore? Quiero decir, estamos intentando no llamar la atención y estas cosas no ayudan. No quiero tener que repetirlo, ¿entendido?

- Sí, señor.- Los adolescentes intentaron poner sus caras más inocentes, Ryan suspiró y negó con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué no estáis en clase?

- Flitwick nos dejó salir antes ya que dominamos el hechizo de desarme. 

Ryan asintió y junto con Daniel se sentó en lado opuesto a Ron y Hermione. No pasó mucho rato, después de algunas zalamerías por parte de los chicos, que ellos volvieron a mirar las fotografías y a reírse.


	19. Snape y Malfoy

19.- Snape y Malfoy.

Media hora más tarde los tres amigos corrieron por los pasillos vacíos hacía el aula de transformaciones, y una vez más fueron los primeros en llegar, los demás probablemente llegarían juntos. McGonagall los miró desde su mesa cuando entraron, ahora era de un suave color azul y parecía que se le había quitado un poco el enfado.

- Llegáis temprano.- Los tres se sentaron delante y Ron contestó.

- Lo sabemos, el profesor Flitwick nos dejó salir antes.- La bruja asintió y cerró el libro que había estado leyendo.

- Espero que no estéis planeando algo parecido a lo de esta mañana, no toleraré ese tipo de comportamiento en mi clase.- Ellos le sonrieron, no había cambiado nada en veinte años.

- No se preocupe profesora, normalmente solo gastamos bromas a las personas que no nos caen bien y desde luego, no a profesores.- Ron y Harry miraron a Hermione con grandes sonrisas burlonas en sus caras.

- Bien, yo recuerdo a cierto profesor de pociones...- Hermione se ruborizó un poco.

- Hay una excepción a cada regla...

- ¿Le gastasteis una broma a un profesor?- McGonagall los miraba con severidad.

- Bien, verá, a este profesor le gustaba castigarnos sin ningún motivo, nos odiaba hasta la muerte por lo que le dimos una razón para castigarnos. 

Antes de que la profesora tuviera una oportunidad para contestarles, los demás estudiantes llegaron y Lily se sentó al lado de Hermione y comenzó a hablar agitadamente sobre la clase que había hecho con Ron. McGonagall cortó las conversaciones comenzando a hablar y Harry, Ron y Hermione demostraron ser igual de buenos en esa clase que en encantamientos ya que consiguieron ganar 50 puntos para Gryffindor.

Después de transformaciones tenían dos horas libres hasta el almuerzo por lo que decidieron ir afuera ya que todavía hacía calor para septiembre y se podían ver a muchos estudiantes deambulando por los terrenos. Decidieron ir hasta el lago y tumbarse, Hermione sacó un libro sobre Aritmancia y comenzó a leer el primer capítulo en voz alta para que sus amigos pudieran oírla, esa era una de las técnicas que habían utilizado para estudiar, uno de los tres leía un capítulo de un libro y luego lo discutían hasta que lo entendían completamente, era una gran forma de estudiar y podía ponerse muy interesante.

Llevaban aproximadamente media hora cuando Hermione paró la lectura de golpe, Harry la miró y vio que estaba mirando a su izquierda, miró y vio a un joven Snape que estaba al lado de un muchacho mayor que se parecía increíblemente a Draco Malfoy, supuso que era Lucius; los dos les sonrieron con desprecio. Ron que estaba estirado al lado de Harry se sentó pero su amigo ni se molestó en moverse, con voz tranquila les preguntó.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- Malfoy lo miró hastiado y contestó.

- Estáis en nuestro sitio.

- ¿De verdad? Creo que no tiene vuestro nombre.- Hermione sonrió ligeramente y comenzó a leer de nuevo de forma silenciosa, Ron era el único que todavía los miraba y parecía ligeramente divertido cuando vio que comenzaban a enrojecer por ser ignorados. Snape sacó su varita y apuntó a Harry pero el otro parecía no haberse dado cuenta aunque Ron sabía muy bien, que Harry era plenamente consciente de cada movimiento de Snape.

- Los sangresucia no son bienvenidos.- Malfoy puso una mano tranquilizadora en su brazo, pero una voz afilada no dejó escuchar la respuesta de Harry.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- Esta vez, Harry se sentó y miró tranquilamente a la profesora de pociones.

- Estos dos chicos estaban diciéndonos que no éramos bienvenidos a esta escuela porque somos hijos de muggles.- La mujer parecía un poco sobresaltada.

- Creía que eras de sangre limpia.

- Lo soy igual que Ron. Estaba a punto de decírselo pero usted llegó antes de que pudiera informarles.

- Ya veo. Diez puntos menos para Slytherin y estar contentos que no conseguís un castigo esta vez. 

Los dos muchachos fruncieron el ceño pero no dijeron nada y se marcharon mientras que Harry se volvía a tumbar y bostezaba.

- ¿Cansado, compañero?- El muchacho moreno le sonrió y asintió.

- Sí, un poco.

- Estoy impresionada.- Los tres adolescentes miraron a la profesora que estaba justo a su lado.

- ¿Por qué profesora?

- Sois los primeros gryffindors que me encuentro que no han comenzado una pelea en el momento que fueron insultados. La gran mayoría de vuestra casa tiene un carácter con el que van rápidamente a sus varitas.- El trío se rió un poco.

- Antes lo hacíamos mucho, por lo menos Harry y yo lo hacíamos. Supongo que al final, Hermione entró en nuestras mentes, además que esos matones no merecían que nos metiéramos en problemas.- Harry continuó con el pensamiento de su amigo.

- Claro que esos no tocaron las cuerdas adecuadas para que nos enfadáramos.- La mujer asintió y les sonrió.

- Casi es la hora de comer, debéis ir dentro.- Con esas palabras los dejó solos. Ron se puso de pie primero y ayudó a Hermione y a Harry a ponerse de pie, aunque el último vaciló un poco y Ron tuvo que sostenerlo.

- Harry, ¿estás bien?

- Solo un poco mareado, pienso que voy a dormir un rato.- Ron asintió y lo cogió del brazo y comenzó a acompañarlo hasta el castillo.

- Vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación. ¿Me guardas un sitio, Hermi?- La muchacha asintió.

- Claro, que duermas bien, Harry, te veré después.- Los tres caminaron juntos solo hasta que entraron al castillo y Hermione al Gran Comedor.

Muchos estudiantes la miraban con grandes sonrisas y ella se preguntó el porqué sería pero lo ignoró, estaba acostumbrada a todo aquello para acobardarla, era normal siendo amiga de Harry. Se unió a los merodeadores sentándose al lado de Remus y notó que los colores habían comenzado a decolorarse.

- Hola a todos.- Los muchachos y Lily le sonrieron y Sirius se agachó.

- Por favor, Hermione, dinos que es verdad.- Ella miró al muchacho moreno y preguntó.

- ¿Qué?

- Que Harry, Ron y tú metisteis en problemas a Snape.- Hermione se rió ligeramente.

- Bien, en realidad lo hizo el solito, solo le contestamos serenamente.

- Oh, me habría encantado ver su cara.

- Sí, a mí también James. Normalmente es él quien mete en problemas a la gente, está bien saber que hay alguien que le devuelve el favor.- Los muchachos se rieron de las palabras de Remus hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Sí, Ryan? Oh, lo siento, profesor Desclair.- Ryan rechazó con la mano.

- Llámame Ryan, no estamos en clase ahora mismo. ¿Puedes decirme donde están Harry y Ron?

- Harry no se encontraba bien y Ron lo acompañó a su habitación.

- Está bien, gracias Hermione.- Con estas palabras Ryan salió rápidamente del comedor y Hermione volvió su atención a los merodeadores que estaban tramando alguna travesura y le pedían consejo.


	20. Dementores

20.- Deméntores.

Rápidamente Ryan se dirigió hacía su habitación, cruzándose con estudiantes que lo miraban de forma curiosa. Cuando entró en su sala vio que Ron cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Harry con cuidado.

- ¿Ron?- El adolescente se giró y lo miró sorprendido.

- Oh, Hola Ryan, me has asustado.

- Lo siento, ¿Harry está dormido?- El muchacho asintió mientras Ryan se le acercaba.

- Sí, nada más tocar la cama, no me he atrevido a ponerlo más cómodo y solo le he puesto una manta por encima para mantenerlo en calor. Justamente iba a ir a buscarte.- Ryan asintió y le sonrió.

- Gracias Ron. Ves a comer, estoy convencido que estás hambriento y Hermione te está esperando.

- Está bien, adiós Ryan, te veo luego.

En cuanto Ron se marchó de la habitación, Ryan entró en el cuarto de Harry viéndolo que dormía apaciblemente en su cama, su amigo había cerrado las ventanas y había apagado las luces. Con cuidado, se sentó al lado de Harry y le quitó la túnica dejándolo tan solo en su camisa y en sus pantalones vaqueros, lo alzó suavemente y volvió a colocar las sábanas para dejarlo suavemente y arroparlo.

Justo después de acomodar a Harry se dirigió hacía su propio cuarto, pero antes de que pudiera salir el muchacho se sentó con los ojos muy abiertos y mirando a su alrededor frenéticamente, casi sin notar a su padrino que estaba en la puerta que lo miraba sobresaltado.

- Harry, ¿has tenido una pesadilla?- Ryan se acercó a la cama pero Harry salió de esta y comenzó a ponerse sus zapatos ignorando su pregunta.- Harry, ¿qué es lo que está mal, niño?- Harry negó con la cabeza y se puso en pie.

- Algo va mal en el Gran Comedor.- Sin ningún otro comentario el muchacho salió de la habitación con Ryan que le seguía los talones.

Ryan miraba de forma interrogante al muchacho que corría delante de él, todo el cansancio había abandonado su cuerpo y había sido reemplazado por un poder puro, el mismo poder que había acabado con Voldemort y que Harry escondía dentro de su alma. En estos momentos, el muchacho parecía exactamente el mago poderoso que era y Ryan tenerlo de su lado en vez de cómo enemigo.

En el Gran Comedor, Dumbledore había estado mirando la mesa gryffindor de forma pensativa, más concretamente a sus dos nuevos estudiantes de intercambio. Flitwick había ido verlo después de la clase que había tenido con ellos y le había informado sobre el dominio asombroso que tenían del hechizo de desarme y el gran poder que había visto en los dos chicos; no habían pasado ni dos horas cuando Minerva había ido con la misma información. 

Habían estado esperando que a Harry le resultaran fáciles sus clases, pero parecía que sus amigos no iban muy por detrás en sus habilidades, los tres tenían el potencial para volverse los mejores alumnos de Hogwarts aunque Minerva estaba segura que Harry era mucho más poderoso de lo que demostraba en sus clases y Dumbledore había aprendido a confiar en estas cosas en su subdirectora.

No sabía que hacer, tres estudiantes nuevos, los tres clasificados para gryffindor y con grandes habilidades que sabían utilizar, por no mencionar la relación que mantenían con sus tres nuevos profesores. De alguna forma estaba comenzando a dudar el que fuera coincidencia.

Antes de que pudiera continuar con esa línea de pensamientos, algo dentro de sí se heló, todos los estudiantes dejaron de hablar dejando el Comedor rápidamente en un silencio mortal. La temperatura de la habitación había descendido de golpe y solo una cosa podía hacer eso, deméntores. 

El director se puso de pie rápidamente sacando su varita y parecía que no era el único que había llegado a esa conclusión, McGonagall, Daniel y Ethan se habían puesto de pie al mismo tiempo que él y miraban la puerta cuidadosamente. Los estudiantes comenzaron a moverse nerviosos en sus asientos y Dumbledore sabía que tenía que hacer algo o entrarían en pánico.

- Estudiantes, por favor, permanecer sentados. Trataremos con cualquier cosa que haya entrada dentro del castillo, la forma en la que podéis ayudarnos es quedaros sentados. 

Todos los alumnos le obedecieron, todos excepto dos. Ron y Hermione se habían puesto de pie y se habían colocado delante de los merodeadores y de Lily, ignorando los cuchicheos para que se sentaran. Estaban mirando atentamente la puerta con sus varitas en sus manos. Dumbledore se preguntó si sabrían que era lo que estaba al otro lado de las puertas, parecían muy seguros de sí mismos. De repente la voz de Daniel rompió el silencio.

- Ron, Hermione, patronus cuando diga. ¿Dónde están Ryan y Harry?- Ron se giró ligeramente mientras todavía miraba de reojo la puerta.

- Están e su habitación. No te preocupes, sabes que Harry siempre se da cuenta cuando algo va mal, no tardaran en llegar.

El hombre no le contestó, tenía la mirada perdida, parecía escuchar alguna cosa. El resto de profesores se había puesto ahora también de pie y habían estado mirando a Daniel y a los adolescentes, preguntándose que estaba pasando, no había ninguna posibilidad que dos estudiantes de quinto años pudieran realizar un patronus. Daniel gritó de repente.

- ¡Ahora!

- Expecto Patronum. 

Las puertas se abrieron al mismo tiempo que surgían cuatro figuras plateadas. Dumbledore pudo reconocer un gran lobo como el patronus de Daniel, un dragón de Ethan, un elfo de Hermione y un león de Ron, las cuatro figuras empezaron a luchar contra los deméntores que habían estado a punto de entrar en la habitación y pronto se les unieron el gato de McGonagall y el fénix de Dumbledore, haciendo que la pelea fuera equilibrada, ninguno de los dos bandos parecía sobrepasar al otro. El director se encontraba pensando una forma de ayudar a los patronus cuando dos nuevas figuras se unieron a la pelea, un perro enorme y un precioso ciervo, quien hubiera conjurado ese bonito animal debía ser muy poderoso. Miró a Daniel que observaba la pelea con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Daniel?- El hombre se giró ligeramente.

- ¿Sí, director?

- ¿Sabes quien ha conjurado esos patronus?- Daniel asintió.

- Ryan y Harry. Ron tenía razón cuando dijo que sabrían que algo iba mal.

- Ya veo.

Dumbledore miró la pelea otra vez y notó que ya quedaban muy pocos deméntores, estaba a punto de suspirar aliviado cuando una voz fría hizo que su corazón se helara.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!


	21. Colagusano

21.- Colagusano

Dumbledore se giró y vio una luz verde que se dirigía hacía donde él estaba, se había sumergido tanto en el trabajo de mantener a los alumnos seguros que no se había dado cuenta de que un mortífago se le había acercado. Oyó que algunos estudiantes gritaban detrás suyo y supo que era el fin, no había ninguna forma de que pudiera escapar a la maldición. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que la muerte le reclamara, pero entonces antes de que la maldición le tocara algo le empujó haciendo que esta pasara sobre su cabeza, con un fuerte porrazo golpeó el suelo mientras que su protector caía encima suyo; solo habían pasado unos segundos pero el comedor volvía a estar en silencio. Entonces, notó que el peso de quien había estado encima suyo desaparecía y un gran rugido atravesó el comedor, Dumbledore se apoyó en un brazo y vio a un poderoso grifo que estaba delante suyo de forma protectora pero con un puff suave el grifo desapareció para aparecer Harry que estaba delante de él con la varita levantada. Suavemente dijo.

- Desmaius.- El mortífago que se había escondido detrás de una cortina se cayó al suelo inconsciente. 

Dumbledore todavía permanecía un poco asustado de ver a Harry allí de pie, alto y poderoso, en ningún momento parecido al adolescente enfermizo que había conocido en la última semana. El muchacho se giró y por primera vez Dumbledore vio sus ojos y comprendió lo que Minerva le había explicado, eran de un verde brillante con un poderoso fuego que ardía peligrosamente; de golpe, el director se dio cuenta que ese niño, quienquiera que fuera, era más poderoso que él y que sabía muy bien como usarlo. Harry se agachó y le ofreció su mano y el anciano no dudó en cogerla, había cosas que no sabía de ese muchacho pero había una cosa de la que estaba seguro, era de confianza.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor? 

Dumbledore asintió mientras Harry le ayudaba a levantarse, una vez en pie miró alrededor para evaluar la situación. Ethan y Daniel estaban acabando con los últimos deméntores, Ryan estaba vigilando al mortífago inconsciente mientras que Ron y Hermione se habían movido para estar al lado de James y Lily que parecían desconcertados y Harry estaba a su lado mirando a su alrededor buscando algo, con un suspiro se giró hacía Ron.

- Eh, Ron.

- ¿Sí, Harry?

- ¿Tienes el pergamino que te di el año pasado?- Ron frunció el ceño pero entonces su expresión se aclaró cuando comprendió que estaba hablando sobre el mapa.

- Claro, siempre lo llevo en mi bolsillo, ¿por qué?

- Creo que hay cierta ratita por los alrededores, ¿podrías intentar encontrarlo y de paso averiguar si hay cualquier otro mortífago por los aquí?

Ryan levantó la cabeza con una mirada de odio que cruzaba sus rasgos, Dumbledore permanecía desconcertado y Ron apenas asintió. El muchacho sacó un pergamino viejo y se movió un poco para que nadie pudiera oírlo, lo tocó con su varita y murmuró algo. Mientras hacía esto Dumbledore se giró hacía Harry.

- ¿Qué es lo que el señor Surley está buscando, Harry?- Este lo miró brevemente pero continuó mirando a su alrededor.

- Puedo notar a los mortífagos, señor, y sé que hay uno por aquí ahora mismo. Ron está intentando...

- ¡Harry detrás de ti!- Harry se dio la vuelta más rápido que el director, y apenas pudo ver la cara familiar de Colagusano antes de que gritara.

- ¡Crucio!

Dumbledore se había girado justo para ver una llamarada de luz chocar contra el pecho de Harry, quedó aturdido cuando vio que su única reacción fue la de cerrar los puños y retroceder un paso, no conocía a magos adultos que fueran capaces de detener el dolor de la maldición y ese muchacho había sido afectado escasamente por ella. Harry negó con la cabeza y con un movimiento de su mano hizo que Colagusano se golpeara contra la pared, dejándolo inconsciente; el muchacho suspiró y se frotó el pecho donde le había tocado la maldición con su mano.

- ¿Estás bien, Harry?

- Estoy bien, señor, no se preocupe.- Se giró hacía Ron que estaba guardando el pergamino en su bolsillo.

- ¿Alguien más Ron?- El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y retomó su lugar al lado de Lily.

- Nadie dentro del castillo, pero tal vez están en el bosque o en otros lugares que no salen en el pergamino, alguien tendría que ir a verificarlo solo para estar seguros.- Harry asintió y silbó con fuerza, después de unos segundos sus cuatro mascotas estaban rodeándolo y esperando sus instrucciones. Primero se giró a su fénix.

- _Godric, por favor, ves a mirar en el bosque para ver si hay señales de mortífagos, sería útil saber si Lucius Malfoy ha montado un campamento allí._- Dumbledore podía notar como se abría su boca, ese muchacho tenía uno de los dones más raros que habían, podía hablar fenixi, el idioma de los fénix. La última persona conocida con es don había sido el mismo Godric Gryffindor. Una vez más se preguntó quien sería ese muchacho, y si él tenía todavía alguna duda sobre que el chico era especial se disolvieron cuando este empezó a hablar a su pequeña hada en su idioma.- _Eco, ¿podrías volar por los terrenos? Sé que Ron no ha visto nada en el mapa, pero es para estar seguros.-_ La pequeña hada asintió con una risita y se marchó del cuarto. Se giró a la serpiente que estaba a sus pies.- _Dereck, por favor, ¿podrías ir a mirar la Cámara de los Secretos? Sé que Lucius no puede entrar porque es necesario hablar parsel, pero podría ser que Voldemort le dijera como entrar por un paso que nosotros no conocemos. Ah, y ten cuidado con el basilisco que duerme allí, preferiría no tenerlo paseando por el colegio._- La serpiente cabeceó y también dejó el cuarto.

Después de eso solo quedaba Hedwig, Harry sacó un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir una carta con su lechuza posada en su hombro. Un súbito movimiento cogió la atención de Dumbledore, si dio la vuelta para encontrarse que Ryan y Daniel se acercaban al mortífago que Harry había golpeado contra la pared y se sobresaltó un poco del odio que había en sus caras, notó que estaban agarrando sus varitas herméticamente y supo que estaban a punto de matar a ese hombre. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, no podía permitir que los estudiantes lo vieran así que dio un paso aunque no tuvo oportunidad para más ya que el Harry también lo había notado y sin mirar Dumbledore escuchó el hechizo de desarme y vio como las varitas de los dos profesores volaban hacía el muchacho. Ambos hombres se giraron inmediatamente, sabiendo quien los había detenido.

- ¡Harry!- Ryan parecía estar realmente enfadado pero el muchacho ni siquiera retrocedió ante su mirada furiosa.- ¡Esta pequeña rata no merece vivir, entregó a tus padres a Voldemort, es un maldito traidor, deberíamos matarlo ahora mismo!

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza, no había sabido que era lo que le habían pasado a los padres de Harry exactamente, pero sentía que el muchacho hubiera tenido que enfrentar al hombre que había destruido su vida. Miró atentamente al hombre inconsciente a la vez que fruncía ligeramente el entrecejo, había alguna cosa muy familiar en él.

El Gran Comedor estaba totalmente silencioso mientras esperaba la respuesta de Harry. Ron y Hermione estaban mirando al hombre entre el aborrecimiento y la preocupación por sus amigos, Ethan se había movido y se había colocado al lado de su hermano y estaba mirando la escena con una expresión ilegible, Daniel estaba silencioso sin mover su mirada de la figura, parecía estar demasiado enfadado como para hablar. Finalmente Harry dobló la carta y miró serenamente a su padrino.

- Sabes que estoy de acuerdo contigo, Ryan, pero también sabes que no voy a permitir que os volváis asesinos por su culpa. Hemos tenido antes esta conversación, de hecho, hemos estado antes en esta situación y mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma que hace dos años, estoy seguro que mi padre no habría querido que lo mataras y nadie se merece Azkaban más que él, así que mantén tus manos alejadas de esa pequeña rata; fin de la discusión.- El se giró a su lechuza y le ató el pergamino en su pata.- Aquí tienes preciosa, llévale esto al director, por favor.- Hedwig ululó cariñosamente y se marchó volando.

Ryan no parecía haberse tranquilizado y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la atención de todo el mundo fue atraída por las puertas que se abrieron. Todos miraron asustados como un hombre vestido de negro comenzó a caminar hacía Harry.


	22. Él lo mató

22. Él lo mató.

Cuando el hombre entró la gran mayoría de los profesores levantó sus varitas otra vez, pero el hombre se quitó la mascara rápidamente revelando una cara pálida y delgada con ojos negros que miró a su alrededor como evaluando la situación e ignorando deliberadamente las varitas que le apuntaban, intercambió con Ryan una mirada llena de odio pero miró a los ojos de Harry.

Dumbledore miraba al extraño atentamente, su primera reacción había sido aturdirlo pero el hecho que Harry no se había movido fue suficiente para saber que de alguna forma, aquel hombre no era peligroso. Por un momento se preguntó cuando había comenzado a confiar tanto en Harry, apenas lo conocía pero le había permitido coger el mando de toda la situación sin que incluso lo notara. El hombre se dio cuenta de que era el muchacho quien estaba al mando o bien simplemente lo conocía de antemano ya que fue a él a quien se dirigió.

- El Rey Oscuro no está muy contento, Harry, ha averiguado que estás aquí y estaba teniendo una auténtica rabieta cuando me iba.- Rey Oscuro era el nombre que Lucius Malfoy se había puesto poco después de la caída de Voldemort. Tras esas palabras, Harry sonrió abiertamente.

- Siento mucho el perturbarlo.

- Estoy seguro de que lo estás. Pero bueno, está preparando un gran ataque a la escuela, está fijado para Halloween pero tu presencia aquí le ha obligado a cambiar sus planes, probablemente lo reprogramará para Navidad o más tarde. Está intentando que los deméntores estén de su lado ya que todavía no lo están del de Voldemort.- Harry estrechó los ojos pero no dijo nada, sabía más que de sobras este comportamiento y sabía que a los magos oscuros le gustaba lanzar. Los ojos del extraño de repente se desenfocaron como si estuviera escuchando algo y entonces los enfocó otra vez en Harry.- El Rey Oscuro nos está llamando, tengo que irme pero te mantendré informado.- Harry asintió y miró como el hombre se marchaba de la habitación.

Dumbledore permaneció de pie mirando hacía la puerta durante un rato hasta que vio como Harry se hundía en una silla con una mirada cansada que cubría sus rasgos, supo que no había más peligro y otra vez estaba al mando de la situación, se giró a los profesores.

- Por favor, llevad a los estudiantes a sus dormitorios. 

Los maestros asintieron y empezaron a reunir al grupo de estudiantes más jóvenes en las grandes puertas mientras hacía señas a los más mayores para seguirlos. Dumbledore miraba a Ron y Hermione que se habían estado todo el rato al lado de James y Lily y que miraban a Harry como si esperaran que les dijera algo, no tuvo tiempo de darse la vuelta y ver que era lo que les decía pero la reacción de los dos adolescentes fue inmediata, comenzaron a seguir a los merodeadores y a Lily a su habitación en cuanto comenzaron a moverse. 

Al director le habría gustado que se hubieran quedado ya que parecían saber que era lo que estaba pasando pero tenía la impresión que solo lo obedecerían si Harry estaba de acuerdo y era obvio que el muchacho quería que fueran a los dormitorios. Al final, cuando todos los estudiantes se habían ido, Dumbledore se giró hacía Harry que todavía estaba sentado en una silla cerca de él.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a mi oficina?- El adolescente miró a su alrededor y asintió, se puso de pie despacio y se apoyó en Ryan que estuvo a su lado en un momento.

Dumbledore murmuró un hechizo de levitación e hizo que los mortífagos levitaran detrás de él con Daniel y Ethan siguiéndolos. Diez minutos más tardes llegaron delante de la gárgola y entraron, allí ya estaba McGonagall con Flitwick y Danielle, se sentaron y esperaron a que el resto de profesores llegaran. Cinco minutos más tarde, todos los profesores ya se encontraban allí y Dumbledore iba a comenzar a hablar cuando un golpe suave le interrumpió y entraron Ron y Hermione; hicieron una leve inclinación a Harry y se sentaron uno a cada lado de su amigo. Dumbledore los miró con curiosidad pero decidió continuar.

- Muy bien, lo primero de todo. Danielle, ¿tienes verisaterum?- La mujer asintió y se lo entregó a Dumbledore

- Aquí tiene director.

El anciano mago se lo agradeció y ató a Colagusano en una silla, se acercó y le dio la poción. Harry sintió que Ron y Hermione palidecían y se tensaban igual que él, los dos le lanzaron miradas ansiosas, sabían tan bien como él que si no hacían nada todos sus secretos serían revelados. La mente de Harry estaba yendo a marchas forzadas, no podía pensar en nada que pudieran hacer sin atraer mucha atención, por el rabillo del ojo vio que Ryan miraba inexpresivo como Dumbledore reavivaba a Colagusano, preparado para empezar el interrogatorio y supo que no había nada que pudieran hacer. Con un suspiro se hundió en su silla y miró a Dumbledore que comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Estás despierto?- Colagusano con voz vaga, contestó a su pregunta.

- Sí.- Todos estaban escuchando atentamente.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Harry se tensó en su silla. Allí iban sus secretos, esperó que el director hubiese planeado algo en caso de que esto pasara, porque él estaba seguro que estaban a punto de destruir el futuro.

- Peter Pettigrew, más conocido como Colagusano.- Se escuchó un boqueada por toda la habitación, la mayoría de los maestros miraban al hombre que se sentaba delante de ellos sin creerlo.

- ¿Cómo puede ser? Peter Pettigrew está en su dormitorio y tiene quince años.

- Vengo desde el futuro, sobre veinticinco años en el futuro. 

Más boqueadas llenaron el cuarto, mientras que los profesores se miraban desconcertados Dumbledore miraba a Ron y Hermione que tenían miradas resignadas en sus caras, miró a Ethan que miraba por la ventana, su mirada viajó a Daniel y Ryan que tenían los ojos fijos en el hombre con un gran aborrecimiento en sus caras y al final miró a Harry que le devolvió la mirada con firmeza. Ahora todo tenía mucho más sentido, pero todavía tenía muchas preguntas por lo volvió su atención al hombre.

- ¿Así que te has vuelto un mortífago? ¿Trabajas para Voldemort?- Estaba muy sorprendido de esas noticias, nunca había sospechado que uno de los merodeadores podía acabar de esa forma.

- Sí, soy un mortífago, pero ya no trabajo para Quien-tú-sabes.- Dumbledore alzó sus cejas desconcertado, ¿un mortífago que no trabajaba para Voldemort? Eso era un pensamiento algo confuso.

- ¿Por qué no?

El hombre dirigió su mirada hacía Harry, Dumbledore lo siguió y vio que el muchacho estaba sonriendo ligeramente. Entonces la voz de Colagusano atravesó el cuarto.

- Porque ese mocoso lo mató.


	23. Presentaciones

23.- Presentaciones

La oficina de Dumbledore quedó totalmente silenciosa después de esas palabras. Todos los maestros estaban mirando dudosos a Harry, no podían creer que un muchacho de quince años hubiera hecho lo que todavía nadie había sido capaz de hacer aunque si ellos pensaban en todo lo que había pasado desde que el muchacho llegara al castillo, la posibilidad de derrotar al Lord Oscuro no parecía muy remota. 

El director se giró para mirar a Harry que todavía estaba mirando a Colagusano de forma serena, aunque cuando se dio cuenta lo miró con sus misteriosos ojos verdes y supo que lo que el mortífago había dicho era cierto. Con un suspiro aturdió al mortífago otra vez, sabiendo que probablemente sería mejor preguntar al mismo Harry ya que gran parte del futuro había sido dicha.

- Harry.- El muchacho le miró atentamente y Dumbledore se dio cuenta que Ryan, Daniel, Ethan, Hermione y Ron lo miraban a la expectativa.

- ¿Sí, director?- Su voz no tenía emoción.

- Tus amigos y tú venís del futuro ¿no es así?- El muchacho asintió.

- Sí, señor, así es.

- Ya que se ha revelado tanto me gustaría saber quienes sois porque dudo que os hayáis presentado aquí con vuestros verdaderos nombres. También me gustaría saber el porqué estáis aquí. 

Harry lo miró pensativamente durante un rato antes de asentir. Entonces miró detrás suyo e hizo señas a Ryan para comenzar, los labios de este se curvaron bruscamente formando una gran sonrisa traviesa y se arqueó con mofa a Dumbledore.

- Director, mi nombre es Sirius Black, miembro de los infames merodeadores y este- señaló a Daniel.- Es mi compañero en el crimen, Remus Lupin.- Los tres adolescentes estrecharon los ojos y miraron a su alrededor, la gran mayoría de los maestros tenían miradas aturdidas, no habían estado esperando eso, la verdad. McGonagall puso su cabeza entre las manos y preguntó de forma ruidosa.

- ¿Cómo demonios es que Sirius Black se ha hecho profesor? Puedo entenderlo de Remus... ¿Pero Sirius?- Las personas en el cuarto comenzaron a reírse mientras Sirius se hacía el ofendido.

- ¡Eh! Eso me ha hecho daño. ¿Acaso piensa que no soy un magnifico profesor?- McGonagall le miró con una cara que decía claramente no, al final Sirius se unió a sus amigos y tranquilizó a su antigua maestra.- Traquilícese, profesora, no soy realmente un profesor, solo necesitaba una forma de estar dentro del castillo.- La mayoría de los maestros suspiraron aliviados lo que hizo que los viajeros del tiempo se rieran todavía más.

Los ojos de Dumbledore centelleaban alegremente cuando se giró hacía Ethan que se enderezó y le sonrió un poco nervioso a su antiguo director.

- Mi nombre es Charlie Weasley, me gradué en Hogwarts hace algunos años. Era un Gryffindor y el capitán del equipo de quidditch, jugaba como buscador. Ahora trabajo normalmente con dragones en Rumania.- Dumbledore le sonrió.

- Encantado de conocerte, Charlie. ¿Tal vez estás relacionado con Arthur y Molly Weasley?- Le pelirrojo asintió.

- Sí, señor, son mis padres.

- Ya veo, he oído hablar de tu hermano Bill, comenzó este año. 

Charlie asintió, ya había visto a su hermano por allí. Dumbledore dirigió su mirada a los tres adolescentes que permanecían allí sentados serenamente en sus sillas, como si hubieran estado allí muchísimas veces, no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Asumo que los tres asistís a Hogwarts- Los tres asintieron con grandes sonrisas.- ¿Qué casa si puedo preguntar?

- Gryffindor, claro.- Dumbledore se rió bastante.

- ¿Os podríais presentar?- Ellos se miraron y Hermione decidió ser la primera.

- Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, cuando vine aquí acababa de terminar mi quinto año en Hogwarts, conseguí 16 matrículas y soy una prefecta de nuestra casa.

- Estoy impresionado, señorita Granger.- Hermione se ruborizo por el cumplido del director.- ¿Algo más?- Hermione negó con la cabeza pero Ron la interrumpió.

- Es nuestro genio residente, si no sabes algo solo tienes que preguntárselo.- McGonagall se río un poco de forma burlona.

- No creo que tú puedas hablar mucho... tú también sabes lo tuyo.- Ron lo rechazó diciendo.

- Solo es tu mala influencia.

- ¡Eh!- Hermione le dio una colleja haciendo a los adultos reírse. Ron se frotó la cabeza y entonces se giró a Dumbledore.

- Bueno, yo soy Ronald Weasley, pero por favor, llámenme Ron.

- ¿Eres el tercer hijo de Arthur y Molly?

- Ehh... más bien el sexto.- Él empezó a reírse ante la cara de sorpresa que puso el anciano.

- ¿Sexto? ¿Han tenido seis hijos?- Charlie negó con la cabeza.

- Realmente siete, Ron y yo todavía tenemos una hermana menor.- La mayoría de los maestros los miraron un poco boquiabiertos ante las noticias pero Dumbledore se recuperó rápidamente, después de todo lo que había pasado en esas horas parecía que nada podría sorprenderle. 

- Bien, Ron, ¿quieres decirnos algo más?

- Oh, soy el guardián de gryffindor.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estás en el equipo?

- Este ha sido mi primer año.- Dumbledore asintió y entonces miró a Harry que se había quedado en silencio todo el rato.

- Bien, Harry, creo que es tu turno.- El muchacho estrechó sus ojos pero se sentó un poco más firme.

- Mi nombre es Harry Potter.- Se escucharon muchas boqueadas que atravesaban el cuarto pero Dumbledore no parecía muy sorprendido, había estado esperando algo así desde que había sabido que eran del futuro y que Sirius y Remus estaban allí (se refiere a los del futuro).

- Eres el hijo de James Potter, ¿verdad?- Harry asintió.

- Sí, mi padre es James Potter y mi madre es Lily Evans.- Dumbledore pareció triste por momento.

- Están muertos.- Harry asintió pero cambió de tema rápidamente, no quería que Dumbledore preguntara como habían muerto exactamente, ya era bastante que supiera que Colagusano los había traicionado.

- Como estaba diciendo, soy Harry Potter y soy un prefecto de mi casa, Gryffindor. También soy el capitán y el buscador del equipo de quidditch.- Los ojos de Dumbledore volvieron a brillar.

- ¿Desde cuando has estado en el equipo? Si te pareces en algo a James debe haber sido desde tu segundo año.- Al lado de Harry, Ron resopló.

- En realidad, el muchacho maravillas se las apañó para entrar en el equipo en su primer año, fue el buscador más joven del siglo y solo ha perdido un partido y fue porque los deméntores entraron.- La voz indignada de McGonagall se escuchó por toda la habitación.

- ¡Eso va en contra de las normas! Un alumno de primer año no puede entrar en el equipo.- Los adolescentes se rieron otra vez y Harry la miró sonriendo de forma burlona.

- Eh, que fue usted la que me arrastró a ver al capitán cuando yo no sabía ni tan siquiera lo que era el quidditch.- Ante esto McGonagall se ruborizó con fuerza y se hundió en su silla. Dumbledore se rió junto con el resto antes de preguntar.

- ¿Algo más?- Harry miró al director un poco aprensivamente, sabía lo que el anciano quería saber, pero no sabía si quería decírselo, desafortunadamente a sus amigos no les importó y se lo dijeron por él

- Claro que hay más, Harry ha hecho muchas cosas por las que se le conoce en todo el mundo mágico. Es el último ganador del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

- ¡Hermione!- Pero entonces fue Ron quien habló.

- Y es el Niño-que-vivió, todos lo conocemos, junto con usted es el mago más famoso de todo el mundo.- El director asintió y dejó que Hermione acabara.

- Y lo mejor de todo, es quien derrotó a Lord Voldemort.- Dumbledore negó con la cabeza otra vez ante esa información, todavía le resultaba difícil de creer.

- Un muchacho de quince años derrotó a Voldemort, increíble.- Harry se ruborizó y se hundió más en su silla.

- Si, bien, tampoco es para tanto.- Sus amigos se rieron de él.

- La verdad, Harry, has luchado tantas veces contra Voldemort que ya no aprecias tus duelos.- Harry parecía ligeramente molesto.

- Claro que no, era un tonto. Podemos dejar de hablar de eso, tenemos otros problemas ahora mismo.- La cara de Dumbledore se puso seria.

- Si Voldemort no es nuestro problema, ¿quién es?- Antes de que nadie pudiera contestar, un golpe suave se escuchó por el cuarto.


	24. Mezcla del pasado y el futuro

24.- Mezcla del Pasado y del Futuro

El director echó una mirada a su alrededor preguntándose quien podía estar en la puerta, y notó que nadie parecía saber la respuesta.

- Adelante.

La puerta se abrió para revelar a un Dumbledore que parecía más viejo, acompañado por otra bruja y un mago. El anciano entró en el cuarto con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras los tres adolescentes se pusieron en pie rápidamente, aunque Harry vaciló un poco pero se sostuvo con rapidez en la silla. (Utilizará Dumbledore para el del futuro y director para el del pasado)

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore!

- Espero que no hayamos interrumpido nada.- Dumbledore echó una mirada a su alrededor mientras asentía a Ryan, Daniel y Ethan y mirando a los antiguos profesores. Hizo señas a las dos personas que estaba detrás de él.- En caso de que no los hayáis reconocidos estos son la subdirectora Minerva McGonagall y Arthur Weasley.- Los dos asintieron y el hombre se dirigió hacía Harry tomando al muchacho en sus brazos, mientras le daba un gran abrazo.- ¿Cómo te encuentras, niño?- Harry le sonrió ligeramente y enterró su cabeza en la túnica de Dumbledore mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

- Estoy bien, señor.- Dumbledore puso sus manos en los hombros del muchacho y lo alejó un poco mientras lo examinaba con cuidado.- Pareces cansado, Harry, ¿has descansado lo suficiente?- El muchacho miró exasperado al anciano.

- Yo he estado en cama casi toda la semana, Sirius y la señora Pomfrey insistieron.

Dumbledore asintió, todavía lo miraba preocupado pero dejó el tema. Mientras estaba hablando con Harry, Minerva se había acercado a Ryan y Daniel para hablar mientras Arthur hacía lo mismo con sus hijos y Hermione. Dumbledore se movió un poco y le dejó a Harry apoyarse contra sí con un brazo alrededor de los hombros del adolescente, sus ojos observaron a los mortífagos aturdidos y su sonrisa desapareció.

- Veo que al final has capturado a Pettigrew, Harry.- La atención de todos se volvió hacía él y Dumbledore se giró a Ryan y a Daniel.- Realmente estoy sorprendido de ver que sigue vivo, pensé que ya lo habríais matado.- Los dos hombres se ruborizaron un poco y miraron hacía abajo, al final Remus fue quien habló.

- Estuvimos apunto, Albus, pero Harry nos quitó las varitas.- Dumbledore se rió y le alborotó el pelo a Harry.

- Los conoces bien, Harry.

Harry se encogió de hombros y enterró más su cabeza en el hombre. Ryan los miró con una débil sonrisa en sus labios.

- Por cierto, Harry, ¿cuándo nos devolverás nuestras varitas?- El muchacho se río, sacó las varitas de su bolsillo y se las tiró.

- Ya está, ¿felices?

Los dos hombres fruncieron el ceño divertidos y guardaron sus varitas. El director había estado mirando todo aquello con gran entretenimiento hasta que al final centró su atención en Dumbledore.

- Perdón... ¿pero por qué estáis aquí?- Dumbledore sonrió con suavidad a su ego del pasado.

- Acabo de recibir la carta de Harry y hemos venido a llevarnos a los mortífagos; ellos no se pueden quedar aquí, pertenecen a nuestro tiempo, además queríamos ver a nuestros amigos.- Todos se quedaron en silencio durante un momento y entonces se giró hacía Ryan.- ¿Habéis visto a Severus?- Ryan frunció el ceño pero asintió.

- Vino hace un rato, justo después del ataque, Malfoy ya sabe que estamos aquí y no está muy contento. Severus dijo que atacarían alrededor de Navidad.- Dumbledore lo miró pensativo y asintió.

- Ya veo, hablaré con el ministro para ver si puedo conseguir la ayuda de algunos aurores.- Harry se retiró y miró a su mentor angustiadamente.

- Pero, señor, si Fudge se entera que ha estado manoseando en el tiempo enviándonos aquí podría enfadarse y usted tendría problemas.- Dumbledore le sonrió ligeramente al muchacho y lo volvió a apoyar contra sí.

- Calla, niño, no te preocupes por el ministro, lo sé manejar, si me da problemas yo puedo enviar a otros estudiantes o profesores.- Su sonrisa se agrandó.- Estoy seguro que a los gemelos Weasley les encantaría regresar.- La Minerva más vieja levantó la cabeza y lo miró aterrorizada. (Minerva para la del futuro, McGonagall para la del pasado)

- ¡Albus! No puedes hablar en serio, los gemelos son casi peores que los merodeadores, Hogwarts no sobrevivirían con todos en un mismo tiempo.- Dumbledore se rió suavemente.

- Vamos, Minerva, estoy seguro que Harry, Ron y Hermione podrían asegurarse de que los gemelos se comporten.- Remus resopló por detrás suyo causando que Dumbledore lo mirara con las cejas levantadas.

- No te ofendas, Albus, pero tú no has visto lo que estos tres han armado en el desayuno, han hecho que todos adoptáramos algún color y ¡hemos tenido que quedarnos así durante horas!

Los tres adolescentes se ruborizaron un poco bajo la mirada de su profesor mientras que Dumbledore los miraba con sus ojos centelleando, pero no parecía muy sorprendido.

- ¿Y puedo preguntar por qué lo habéis hecho? Normalmente no gastáis bromas en masa excepto en los Slytherins.- Harry se movió un poco en los brazos de Dumbledore, aunque no lo miraba.

- Teníamos una apuesta con Fred y George.- Dumbledore se rió.

- Estoy seguro de que no quiero saber de que trataba la apuesta, pero viendo como pueden influir en vosotros creo que es más seguro para Hogwarts que se queden en el futuro.- Minerva suspiró aliviada causando a las personas del futuro reírse.- Bien, ya veremos lo que hacemos aunque si alguien viene os avisaré por adelantado.- Todos asintieron.

Los ojos del anciano se clavaron en el sombrero seleccionador y sonrió.

- Decidme niños, ¿cómo fue la selección?- Los tres adolescentes lo miraron confundidos y Hermione le contestó.

- Fue bien, señor. ¿Por qué?

- Oh, por nada, siempre me he preguntado si el sombrero seleccionador mantendría su decisión si seleccionáramos a todos los estudiantes otra vez.- Los adolescentes se rieron un poco y Ron fue esta vez el primero en hablar.

- Bien, no lo haría, el sombrero me quería poner en Hufflepuff.

- ¡La verdad es que a mí me quiso poner en Ravenclaw!- Dumbledore les sonrió y miró al último adolescente, que dándose cuenta de su mirada lo miró y sonrió.

- No podía decidir donde ponerme, el sombrero me dijo que encajaba en las cuatro casas.- Dumbledore asintió y una mirada pensativa reemplazó su sonrisa.

- Es curioso... o bien, no es tan importante, ¿todavía estáis en Gryffindor?- Los tres asintieron con grandes sonrisas en sus caras.

- Sí, aunque tuvimos que intimidarlo un poquito. Creo que se quedó bastante frustrado por nuestra culpa.- Antes de que el anciano mago pudiera contestar a la declaración de Harry, Minerva lo cortó.

- Albus, podemos estar siendo rastreados, necesitamos decirles que es lo que está pasando y los niños deben ir a sus salas comunes, parecen exhaustos.

Ron y Hermione protestaron enérgicamente pero Harry no dijo nada, apenas se apoyó más en el brazo de Dumbledore, descansando su cabeza contra el pecho del hombre. Ahora que no tenía que preocuparse por nada más, se sentía muy cansando y se alegraba de poder dejara su mentor tomar el mando.

Dumbledore miró al niño con angustia, mientras sostenía su frágil cuerpo contra sí y intercambiando una mirada preocupada con Ryan que también parecía angustiado y cansado, obviamente había sido una semana también dura para él; se giró a Minerva y le instruyó:

- Minerva, ves con Ron y Hermione a la Torre de Gryffindor, asegúrate que entran. Y vosotros dos descansad ¿vale?- Los dos adolescentes pusieron mala ara pero siguieron a su profesora cuando salió de la oficina.- Arthur, Sirius, Remus, Charlie y tú explicad a todo el mundo lo que está pasando, yo llevaré a Harry a su habitación, quiero hablar con él un rato.- Sin esperar respuesta abandonó la habitación con Harry que caminaba a su lado.

Los pasillos estaban silenciosos ya que todos los estudiantes estaban en sus salas comunes, ni los fantasmas estaban vagando por los pasillos. Mientras caminaban, Dumbledore se dio cuenta que aguantaban la mayoría del peso del muchacho y se preguntó como Harry podía mantenerse en pie. Les tomó diez minutos para llegar a la habitación y Dumbledore empujó suavemente a Harry dentro del cuarto.

- Harry, ves a ponerte el pijama y entra en la cama.

El muchacho asintió y entró en su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si. Diez minutos más tarde justo cuando se estaba estirando, Dumbledore entró y sentó a su lado en la cama, justo como había hecho muchas veces después de la muerte de Voldemort. El anciano lo miró cuidadosamente y le preguntó.- ¿Cómo te estás sintiendo? Y esta vez la verdad por favor.- Harry suspiró y lo miró.

- Me siento cansado, pero ahora mismo siempre me siento así, y estoy empezando a odiarlo.- Dumbledore asintió y lo miró serio, entonces negó un poco con la cabeza.- Harry, sabes que no necesitas intentar engañarme cuando estás conmigo, no espero que actúes como un líder, puedes serlo, pienso que cualquiera lo cree menos tú.- Harry suspiró y se acurrucó contra Dumbledore.

- Estoy tan cansado de estar enfermo... ¿Cómo puedo proteger a mis padres si no me puedo proteger a mí mismo? Si Ron no me hubiera advertido sobre Colagusano me podría haber matado con facilidad. Yo deseaba tanto dejar que Sirius y Remus lo mataran y nos librásemos de él, ¿por qué tuve que ser yo quien los detuviera? ¿Por qué no pudieron hacerlo ellos?- Dumbledore suspiró con tristeza y acarició su cabeza con suavidad.

- No lo sé, Harry, pienso que ellos le odian tanto que no son capaces de pensar racionalmente sobre ello.- Se quedó callado durante un rato y luego dijo con suavidad.- Quizá deberías regresar durante un tiempo al futuro.- Harry intentó sentarse pero las manos de Dumbledore lo empujaron otra vez a las almohadas.- Calla niño, sabes que solo quiero lo mejor para ti y estoy muy angustiado porque no conseguirás la paz necesaria para recuperarte totalmente. Aun cuando el gran ataque sea en Navidad, los mortífagos atacaran de forma regular, lo sabes tan bien como yo, y también sabes que te involucrarás.- Harry apartó la mirada y se acurrucó un poco.

- Lo sé, profesor, pero todavía quiero quedarme aquí, a no ser que usted me pida que regrese.- Harry vio que el anciano mago negó con la cabeza.

- No Harry, no te lo estoy pidiendo, por lo menos no todavía. Pero quiero que descanses... mañana no vas a clase y te quedarás aquí descansando, ¿entendido?

- Sí, señor. Gracias por dejarme que me quede.- Dumbledore asintió y se puso de pie y suavemente lo arropó.

- Duerme ahora, niño, vendré a verte la semana que viene.- Harry sonrió y cerró los ojos. Un sentimiento cálido de seguridad se extendió por su cuerpo cuando Dumbledore le besó en la frente antes de irse de la habitación.


	25. Preguntas

25.- Preguntas

Después de que Dumbledore dejó la habitación, todos quedaron en silencio, los profesores del pasado permanecían ligeramente aturdidos por el comportamiento que Harry y Dumbledore habían tenido delante de ellos aunque sus amigos del futuro no habían parecido muy sorprendidos. Danielle fue la primera en romper el silencio.

- Perdonadme.

Los cuatro hombres del futuro se giraron hacía ella y Daniel fue quien tomó el mando una vez Dumbledore y Harry habían salido.

- ¿Sí? ¿Ocurre algo?- La mujer negó con la cabeza.

- No, no realmente. Simplemente me preguntaba si estáis seguros de que ese hombre es Albus.- Remus intercambió una mirada desconcertada con sus amigos.

- Claro que sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- Danielle se ruborizó un poco pero sabía que los demás en la habitación estaban igual de curiosos.

- Es que me pareció que se comportaba de una forma un tanto extraña.

- ¿Extraña de que forma?

- Bien, abrazó a Harry y lo llamó niño y todo eso. Nunca he visto a Dumbledore actuar así con otro estudiante y no puede imaginarme que cambie tanto.- Comprendiéndolo, los hombres se rieron suavemente antes de que Ryan contestara.

- Sí, bueno, se comporta así solo con Harry y nunca delante de los demás estudiantes. Albus siempre ha tenido un gran afecto por el muchacho y durante estos años, él ha crecido muy cercano suyo. Ha sido su mentor desde su primer año y su confidente después de su cuarto año. Están muy cercanos.- Sirius miró a los profesores y vio que no comprendían el intento de explicar el acercamiento entre el director y Harry.- Veréis, la vida de Harry nunca ha sido fácil, primero perdió a sus padres siendo muy pequeño y fue obligado a vivir con personas que lo despreciaban, entonces de golpe descubre que es un mago y además uno muy famoso. Ha tenido que luchar contra Voldemort desde que comenzó a estudiar en Hogwarts y siempre se ha preocupado mucho de los que lo rodean pero suele descuidar el protegerse a sí mismo. Necesitaba que alguien lo apoyara, alguien que pudiera vigilarlo y protegerlo cuando él no lo hacía y Dumbledore podía hacer todo eso y además estaba deseoso de hacerlo.

El director estaba sentado en su silla. No conocía muy bien al muchacho ni sabía las cosas por las que había pasado pero sabía que era muy posible que él estuviese deseoso de ayudarle; había algo en Harry que hacía que tuviera ganas de protegerlo, pero había cosas que no comprendía y se preguntó si incluso debía plantearlo, al final su curiosidad pudo más y miró a Ryan.

- Hay algo que no comprendo, Sirius, tú eres el padrino del chico. ¿Por qué no se acercó a ti, en vez de a mí?- La cara de Sirius se oscureció y lanzó una mirada asesina a Colagusano.

- No tuve la oportunidad de estar cerca de Harry hasta su tercer año, e incluso entonces apenas podía hablar con él. Harry necesitaba a alguien que pudiera estar a su lado todo el tiempo y ayudarlo cuando lo necesitaba.

- Pero... ¿por qué no podías estar allí?

- Prefiero no hablar sobre eso, señor. Solo déjeme decirle que tengo contra Colagusano más cosas que los asesinatos de James y Lily.- El director asintió y miró a Daniel.

- ¿Y tú, Remus? ¿No podías ayudarlo?- El hombre lo miró de forma inexpresiva y contestó con voz resignada.- Soy un hombre lobo, ¿recuerda? El Ministerio me habría hecho cosas muy desagradables si hubiera intentado acercarme a Harry.- El director frunció el entrecejo.

- Tú eres uno de los mejores amigos de James y un mago totalmente calificado, estoy convencido que podrías pensar en alguna cosa para mantener a Harry seguro durante las lunas llenas.- Remus sonrió burlonamente.

- Eso dígaselo a Fudge.

- ¿Por qué tengo la impresión que no os gusta nuestro joven Ministro?- Sirius pareció enfadado.

- ¿Ese idiota ya está en el cargo? Que Dios nos ayude.

- Canuto.- Remus lo amonestó recibiendo una llamada fastidiada de Sirius y Arthur contestó rápidamente al director.

- A nadie nos gusta nuestro Ministro, si se le puede llamar así. Ignoró el hecho que Voldemort había...- Se detuvo y agitó la cabeza.- No importa... eso no es importante.

- ¿Y a mi ego futuro le gusta?- Remus resopló.

- ¿Dumbledore? Ha roto casi todas las conexiones entre la escuela y el Ministerio. La última vez que Fudge visitó la escuela puso a Dumbledore y a todos los profesores tan enfadados que lo maldijeron hasta que salió. La verdad es que ha estado intentando conseguir que Harry vaya a San Mungo porque está mentalmente inestable. Ese chico es más sensato que la mayoría y ese idiota quiso encerrarlo bajo llave porque está celoso de su popularidad. Todavía deseo haber estado allí, he oído que McGonagall lo transformo en uno de los escregutos de cola explosiva de Hagrid.- Una voz divertida llegó desde la puerta.

- No fue muy difícil, aunque fue muy divertido de ver.- Minerva entró en la habitación y se sentó en la silla donde antes había estado sentado Ron.- Realmente lo tenía merecido. La verdad, como pudo decirle a Dumbledore y a todas esas personas que Harry era mentalmente inestable y encerrarlo bajo llave... incluso Snape maldijo al necio y ya sabéis como él y Harry se aborrecen. Pero ¿puedo preguntar por qué estamos hablando de ese idiota?- Remus le sonrió.

- Solo surgió, estabamos hablando sobre el comportamiento de Albus con Harry.- La cara de Minerva se ablandó.

- Ya veo... Harry es simplemente el nieto que nunca tuvo.- Los cuatro hombres asintieron y su cara se puso seria de repente.- Ahora tenemos cosas más serias que discutir.

Durante unos minutos, Minerva explicó a sus colegas del pasado sobre los mortífagos y lo que ellos querían. Cuando terminó el cuarto permanecía silencioso hasta que el director lo rompió.

- Comprendo... pero ¿por qué habéis enviado a estudiantes y profesores en vez de aurores?- Minerva se encogió de hombros.

- Fácil. Los aurores habrían necesitado la aprobación de Fudge y Albus n o quería decírselo a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario. Además estoy segura que tú nos puedes proporcionar aurores de este tiempo, lo que necesitábamos aquí eran personas que pudieran vigilar de cerca de a James y a Lily. ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo que con profesores y estudiantes?- El director asintió pero todavía no estaba satisfecho.

- Entiendo... ¿pero por qué estos en particular?- Ryan sonrió de forma traviesa.

- Daniel y yo somos obvios, conocemos mejor que nadie a James y a Lily.- Ethan fue quien habló después.

- En cuanto a mí, he estado luchando contra Voldemort durante mucho tiempo, además mi familia tiene una relación muy intima con Harry... Que demonios, Harry es el octavo hijo que mis padres nunca tuvieron.

- ¿Y los niños? ¿Es prudente tener a Harry aquí?- Ryan suspiró.

- Eso depende de cómo se mire. Objetivamente es muy propicio el tenerlo aquí ya que es el más poderoso y siempre sabe cuando están pasando cosas. Subjetivamente no estoy seguro, realmente no sé que será lo que pase cuando tengamos que volver.

- Él solo no es fuerte físicamente, Canuto, ha pasado por muchas cosas, más de las que debería un muchacho de su edad, tendremos que esperar que tome el dejar a James y a Lily de la misma forma que ha tomado todo lo demás.

- Ya veremos, Lunático, ya veremos.

- Todavía no me habías dicho el porqué de Ron y Hermione.- Todos se giraron otra vez al director y fue Minerva la que le contestó.

- Son los mejores amigos de Harry, esa es una posición muy peligrosa. Tuvimos que darle un entrenamiento especial, de forma que son más fuertes para este tipo de situaciones que cualquier otro mago de su edad, además habrían encontrado una forma de venir aquí una vez se enteraran que Harry estaba en problemas, no hay forma de separar a esos tres.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió y Dumbledore entró en cuarto y parecía muy angustiado.


	26. Preocupaciones

26.- Preocupaciones.

Sirius se preocupó inmediatamente; no le gustaba ver la preocupación en la cara del viejo director.

- ¿Le pasa algo a Harry, Albus?- El anciano suspiró y se sentó al lado de Minerva.

- Estoy angustiado por él, Sirius, está cansado, muy cansado y no solo físicamente. La última pelea sacó mucho de él  no sé si fue una buena idea el dejarle venir.- Sirius negó tristemente.

- Era lo que quería, Albus, tenía derecho a venir si era lo que deseaba hacer.

- Lo sé, Sirius, lo sé.- El viejo mago miró a su joven amigo.- Le he pedido a Harry que mañana se quede en cama. Asegúrate de que lo hace.- Sirius asintió.

- Lo haremos, director.

Dumbledore se puso otra vez de pie y miró a su alrededor.

- Regresaremos la semana que viene para vigilarlo, si la condición de Harry no ha mejorado me lo llevaré al futuro conmigo para que pueda recuperar sus fuerzas.- Después de pensarlo un momento pregunto.- ¿Estás de acuerdo, Sirius?

- Claro, pero ¿por qué estás esperando? ¿Por qué no te lo llevas ahora mismo?

- Le pregunté si quería venir conmigo y me dijo que prefería quedarse. Además, ahora mismo tenemos nuestros propios problemas allí, los periodistas siguen buscándolo, todavía insisten en que quieren entrevistarlo y Rita Skeeter nos está dando muchos problemas, si alguien averigua que Harry está en Hogwarts no tendría ni un solo momento de paz.- Ethan que había escuchado atentamente frunció el ceño.

- Entonces... ¿ha roto la promesa que le hizo a Hermione?- Todos se giraron hacía él y Dumbledore tenía un ligero ceño en su cara.

- ¿De que hablas, Charlie?

- Bien, el verano pasado los escuché a los tres que hablaban sobre ella, no escuché que decían solo pillé la parte en la que Hermione dijo que había averiguado algo sobre Skeeter y había hecho un trato con ella, mientras no escribiera mentiras Hermione no revelaría su secreto.- Minerva resopló suavemente.

- Bien, ciertamente ha roto su promesa. ¿Sabes que era lo que Hermione sabía de ella? Tal vez podríamos utilizarlo para mantenerla callada.- Charlie negó con la cabeza.

- Lo siento, por no lo escuché y cuando les pregunté se negaron a decírmelo. pero les preguntaré de nuevo, quizá ahora que esa Skeeter ha roto su promesa me lo dirán.- Dumbledore asintió.

- Sí, hazlo por favor.- Se giró a los mortífagos que habían permanecido inconscientes todo el tiempo y les puso un hechizo de levitación. Se giró a Arthur y Minerva que permanecían de pie.- Debemos irnos.- El anciano se giró a los demás que habían estado escuchando silenciosamente.- Por favor, confiad en los nuestros, son muy experimentados y harán todo lo posible para mantenerlos seguros.

Los maestros asintieron y con una inclinación hacía las personas del futuro, Dumbledore salió de la habitación seguido por Minerva, Arthur y los mortífagos flotantes.

Una vez se cerró la puerta detrás de los profesores, Sirius suspiró y miró a su alrededor. La mayoría del personal estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y comprendió que no harían más preguntas por esa noche, por lo que se giró hacía Daniel y le hizo señas.

- Vámonos, quiero inspeccionar a Harry.- Remus asintió.

- Claro, Ryan.- El hombre lobo se giró los maestros.- Nos vemos mañana, si necesitáis algo, sabéis donde encontrarnos.

Se despidieron de Ethan que había decidido quedarse en caso de que pasara algo y se marcharon del cuarto en silencio.

Ya en sus habitaciones, Sirius se dirigió inmediatamente a la puerta cerrada del dormitorio de su ahijado. Silenciosamente la abrió y entró en la oscuridad, el muchacho estaba debajo de sus mantas y tenía una mirada pacífica en su cara. Sirius se quedó un rato allí, mirando a Harry y preguntándose que pasaría desde ese momento. Se giró cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría y vio a Remus que entraba, el hombre lobo se movió hasta estar al lado suyo y también miró hacía el niño durmiente, entonces miró la cara preocupada de Sirius y puso una mano confortante en su hombro.

- Estará bien, Canuto.- Su mejor amigo suspiró y se frotó los ojos cansados.

- Lo sé, pero es difícil verlo siempre cansado, parece que cada vez que cada vez que comienza a mejorar pasa algo. Y ha cambiado tanto, me siento como si hubiera perdido al niño que había ganado.

- Sabes que eso no es verdad, Sirius, todavía es Harry.

- Pero un Harry mucho más reservado.- Remus suspiró, no sabía que más decir para calmar los miedos de su amigo.

- Sirius, solo ha pasado un mes desde el ataque, no ha tenido tiempo para superar lo que ha pasado, tienes que tener en cuenta que ha estado inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo. Tienes que dejar que lo supere y estando aquí es probable que sea más difícil.- Sirius negó con enfado.

- Albus tendría que habérselo llevado, le habría dado tiempo para descansar.

- Albus no quiso forzar las cosas, Harry tiene derecho para decidir lo que quiere hacer con tal de que eso no le haga daño.- Sirius gruñó un tanto fustrado.

- No estoy seguro si esto no le hace daño.

- Lo sé, Sirius, pero ahora mismo pienso que un enjambre de reporteros no sería mucho mejor y Dumbledore no puede estar vigilándolo todo el tiempo. Probablemente sería mucho más estresante que quedarse aquí.- Sirius suspiró derrotado y asintió.

- Supongo que tienes razón, tendremos que ayudarlo aquí tanto como podamos. Estoy seguro de que Albus propondrá alguna solución, siempre lo hace.

Remus asintió y miró al muchacho que estaba en la cama, olvidado de la conversación que sus guardianes habían tenido en susurros.

- Ves a dormir, Sirius, no ayudará si mañana estamos cansados.- El otro hombre asintió, se agachó y besó a su ahijado en la frente.

- Buenas noches, niño

Ambos hombres abandonaron la habitación tan silenciosamente como habían entrado, cuando Sirius cerró la puerta, tuvo tiempo de ver como Eco regresaba al lado de Harry.

A la mañana siguiente, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron al Gran Comedor somnolientamente, no habían podido dormir mucho ya que estaban angustiados por Harry. Caminaron en silencio rodeados de muchos cuchicheos de los otros estudiantes, los más jóvenes lo miraban temerosos, los mayores salían de su camino para permitirles pasar. Muchas veces Ron tuvo el impulso de mirarlos exasperados y gritar que actuaran con normalidad, por suerte, gracias a su larga amistad con Harry estaba habituado a este tipo de comportamiento, aunque era normalmente su amigo moreno quien atraía la atención. Hermione caminó a su lado, ignorándolos también, esa era la mejor manera de tratar la situación: ignorarlos a todos y esperar hasta que comprendieran como estaban actuando.

Ron y Hermione se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y notaron que ni Ryan ni Daniel se habían presentado en la mesa de profesores aún, Ethan estaba en una profunda conversación con el profesor Flitwick. Una voz los sacó a los dos de sus pensamientos.

- Eh.- Ambos adolescentes miraron y sonrieron.

- Hola Sirius, hola James.- Los dos merodeadores les devolvieron la sonrisa y se sentaron delante de ellos aunque James miró a su alrededor y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

- ¿Dónde está Harry?- Inmediatamente Hermione parecía angustiada.

- No lo sabemos, no lo hemos visto desde ayer.

- Harry no vendrá hoy.- Los cuatro adolescentes se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con Daniel.- Esta muy cansado de la pelea de ayer, y sabéis que su salud ahora mismo no es muy buena. Ryan insistió en que se quedara hoy en la cama, lo más seguro es que mañana también. Depende de cómo se sienta.- Viendo las caras preocupadas de los adolescentes sonrió.- Si luego está despierto, podéis ir a verlo, estoy seguro que a Ryan no le importará.

Los cuatro amigos sonrieron un poco aliviados y se despidieron con la mano de Daniel cuando se alejó. James parecía entusiasmado con la idea de hablar otra vez con Harry.

- Eh, será fantástico. No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar mucho con él, y ahora es un héroe, ya sabéis, salvó a Dumbledore y a todos nosotros.- Ron y Hermione gimieron y pusieron la cabeza en sus manos. El pelirrojo murmuró.

- Sí, lo sabemos. Es algo normal en él.

Pero ningún merodeador lo escuchó, estaban hablando sobre lo que le iban a preguntar a Harry.


	27. Consolando

27.- Consolando

Sirius entró en el cuarto oscuro otra vez, habían pasado unas horas desde el almuerzo y Harry no se había movido siquiera, se estaba angustiando. Remus había ido a hacer una de sus clases y lo había dejado solo para vigilar al muchacho. Un suave golpe en la puerta lo sobresaltó.

- Entre.- La puerta se abrió y Dumbledore entró.

- Hola Ryan

- Hola director.

- Noté que ni Daniel, ni tú habéis venido a comer y me preguntaba si algo iba mal.- Sirius suspiró y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Dumbledore se sentó delante de él.

- Harry no se ha despertado aún y estoy preocupado, sabía que estaba cansado, pero no me había imaginado que lo estuviese tanto.- Dumbledore parecía preocupado.

- Quizá deberías llamar a la señora Pomfrey para que le diera un vistazo.

Sirius asintió y miró como el director se acercó al fuego y llamó a la enfermera, que llegó unos minutos más tarde, con su varita preparada en su mano. Sirius llevó a sus dos compañeros al cuarto de su ahijado, que dormía silenciosamente en la gran cama arropado hasta la barbilla con una manta roja. Godric estaba posado en la cabecera de la cama, durmiendo igual que su amo, Eco y Dereck no estaban, seguramente habían salido para conseguir algo que comer ya que se habían quedado con el muchacho casi toda la noche. La señora Pomfrey fue a su lado rápidamente y comenzó a murmurar hechizos, tardó sobre unos diez minutos antes de que volviera con Sirius y Dumbledore en la cabecera de la cama.

- Bueno, está más o menos bien, hasta donde puedo decir, solamente exhausto. Todavía tiene algunos de los efectos del Cruciatus pero disminuyen mientras duerme.- Sirius frunció el ceño por la confusión.

- ¿Cruciatus?- Dumbledore se giró hacía él y asintió.

- Colagusano se la lanzó ayer, aunque no parecía que le hubiera hecho mucho efecto.

Sirius maldijo interiormente, ni siquiera lo había notado. Había estado tan metido en la vigilancia del mortífago y luego en Colagusano que no se había dado cuenta que su ahijado estaba sufriendo, también se molestó un poco con Harry. ¿Por qué, el muchacho, tenía que poner esa fachada de valiente? Era muy difícil poder ver a través de él, y Sirius estuvo seguro que le había engañado más de una vez. Negó con la cabeza y se giró a la señora Pomfrey.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer?- La enfermera le sonrió suavemente.

- Solo dejarle dormir. Creo que se despertará mañana pero si no lo hace avísame, también te enviaré más de esa poción, haz que se la beba y que guarde cama hasta el viernes.- Sirius asintió.

- Muy bien y gracias.

- De nada, te veré más tarde.

Ella abandonó la habitación y Dumbledore la siguió, mientras le recordaba a Sirius que si necesitaba algo que solo tenía que llamarle. Sirius cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y se sentó, sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer excepto esperar.

Un sonido suave despertó a Harry, podía oír a Godric que cantaba suavemente en algún lugar encima de su cabeza. Se sentía mejor que antes y brevemente se preguntó cuanto tiempo había estado durmiendo, se sentía demasiado bien como para haberlo hecho durante solo unas horas. Estiró sus agarrotados músculos y se sentó, el cruciatus lo había agotado más de lo que recordaba en mucho tiempo. Recordando la promesa que le había hecho a Dumbledore se volvió a estirar, a Sirius le daría un ataque si desobedecía al director. Se giró hacía un lado y miró a Godric que todavía cantaba, el pájaro voló hacía abajo y aterrizó a su lado, cuando Harry acarició sus plumas calientes y suaves se sintió confortado con su presencia. 

Un sonido suave le hizo girarse y vio a Sirius que estaba de pie en la puerta, con una mirada preocupada. Con largos pasos, su padrino estuvo a su lado y lo recogió en un fuerte abrazo.

- Harry, ¿estás bien?- Harry se relajó en el abrazo.

- Estoy bien, Sirius, no te preocupes.- Sirius se retiró un poco pero todavía abrazando a su ahijado y lo miró con incredulidad.

- ¿Duermes durante casi dos días y me dices que no me preocupe? Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo.- Harry se ruborizó un poco.

- Lo siento, no sabía que había dormido tanto.- Sirius negó con la cabeza y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

- Está bien, pero ¿supongo que sabes lo que eso significa?- Harry lo miró fatigosamente.

- Significa que tendré que quedarme encerrado en mi habitación hasta que la señora Pomfrey o tú me dejéis salir.- Sirius asintió.

- Sí, pero si eres bueno te prepararé el sofá y podrás estar allí.- Harry se estiró inmediatamente y le dio una mirada suplicante a su padrino.

- ¿Por favor?- Sirius se rió y levantó las manos.

- Está bien, está bien... quédate aquí mientras preparo e sofá, entonces llamaré a los elfos para que te traigan algo de comer.

Harry sonrió y asintió, no había comprendido cuanta hambre tenía. Sirius regresó al poco rato y lo cogió en brazos, el muchacho consideró protestar pero no quiso arriesgarse, no quería quedarse en su cuarto más de lo necesario. Después de que Sirius lo dejó, le dio una bandeja llena de comida y se sentó. Cuando Harry había comido aproximadamente la mitad de su comida, Sirius dijo finalmente.

- Dumbledore me dijo que no quieres volver al futuro, aunque sea durante poco tiempo.- Harry dejó el tenedor y miró hacía abajo.- ¿Es porque quieres estar con tus padres?

- Bien, en parte. Supongo que tengo miedo de que me envíe... allí.- Sirius frunció el entrecejo confundido.

- ¿Allí? Harry, ¿dónde?- Harry contestó con voz suave.

- Con los Dursley.

- Oh, Harry, Dumbledore no haría eso.- Harry lo miró seriamente.

- ¿Por qué no? ¡Tú no estarás allí, ni tampoco Remus! Dumbledore siempre quiere que me quede con ellos.- Después de un corto silencio volvió a hablar suavemente.- Pienso que no sería capaz de soportarlo esta vez, con todo lo que ha pasado.

Sirius no le contestó, en cambio, se puso de pie y le cogió la bandeja y la puso en la mesa, entonces recogió al muchacho del sofá y como si fuera un niño pequeño lo sentó en su regazo mientras lo envolvía en sus brazos. Harry se acurrucó más cerca mientras colocaba su cabeza en el hombro de su padrino.

- Escúchame, niño, no sé cuales son exactamente las razones por las que Dumbledore te enviaba con esos muggles, pero sé que tenía algo que ver con Voldemort. Ahora que está muerto, no creo que haya cualquier razón para que tengas que quedarte con ellos si no quieres. Estoy seguro que Dumbledore querrá tenerte cerca de él, en Hogwarts si regresas.- Harry lo pensó durante algún tiempo pero al final asintió.

- Supongo que sí, pero todavía prefiero quedarme aquí contigo, aunque a veces te moleste.- Sirius se rió y le alborotó el pelo al muchacho suavemente.

- No es que no esté contento de tenerte aquí, Harry, simplemente estoy preocupado de que esto sea ahora mismo demasiado para ti, ya has pasado mucho.- Harry se acurrucó más contra el pecho de Sirius y miró el fuego atentamente.

- Sirius, no estoy hecho de cristal, podré con esto.- La contestación de Sirius fue bastante seca.

- Si estuvieras hecho de cristal, Harry, habría tenido que recoger tus restos hace mucho tiempo.- Harry frunció el ceño.

- Eso no es gracioso.- Sirius lo miró atentamente.

- No, pero es la verdad.


	28. Charla con los merodeadores

28.- Charla con los merodeadores

Un golpe en la puerta rompió el silencio y con un pequeño suspiro Ryan se puso de pie, acunó a Harry en sus brazos un momento y luego, lo volvió a poner en el sofá, mientras lo envolvía con la manta que se había caído al suelo. Fue a abrir la puerta y no se sorprendió mucho de ver a Ron y a Hermione allí de pie, los dos lo miraban ansiosos, ambos habían estado muy angustiados cuando Harry no se despertó el día anterior. Sin embargo, lo que le sorprendió más fue cuando descubrió a los merodeadores y a Lily detrás suyo. Miró a los mejores amigos de su ahijado, pero ellos ignoraron su pregunta silenciosa, estaban más preocupados por Harry. Hermione intentó sonreírle.

- Hola, Ryan. ¿Harry está despierto.- Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa suavemente y se apartó para dejarle a los dos adolescentes entrar al cuarto.- Sí, se ha despertado hace un rato.

Hermione ni lo había escuchado siquiera, había visto a Harry que estaba en el sofá y se había lanzado hacía él, mientras sollozaba en su hombro y agarrándolo en un gran abrazo. Ron se adelantó de forma confiada y se acercó a Harry rápidamente y junto a Hermione se unió al abrazo de tres. Ryan sonrió ante esto, siempre era feliz de ver como fieles y afectuosos era los amigos de su ahijado hacía el muchacho. 

Entonces, recordó a los otros adolescentes, y se giró hacía ellos, podía decir con gran facilidad que se sentían incómodos, sabía muy bien que los muchachos nunca habían ido a la habitación de un profesor sin estar metidos en problemas. Les hizo un gesto para que entraras mientras intentaba que se sintieran a gusto con una suave sonrisa. Era difícil el mantener la calma con James y Lily en la misma habitación, y más difícil el no matar a Peter en el sitio donde se encontraba, pero si podía manejarlos en un aula llena de niños debería ser capaz de manejarlos allí. Centrando su atención otra vez en el trió volvió al sofá, seguido de los merodeadores que miraban la habitación de forma curiosa. Ron lo miró y sonrió un poco avergonzado por su muestra de afecto, Ryan le sonrió también y tras besar a Harry en la mejilla se dirigió a su cuarto.

- Estaré en mi habitación si me necesitáis. No canséis a Harry, ¿de acuerdo?- Un coro de sí podía oírse cuando cerró la puerta.

Después de que Ryan se marchó, los merodeadores se sintieron más cómodos y se sentaron al lado de Ron que se estaba sentando en el suelo, justo delante del sofá, aunque fue Ron el que rompió el silencio.

- Eh, compañero, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Hermione dejó ir la cintura de Harry y se sentó entre Ron y Remus. El muchacho moreno les sonrió, su rostro todavía mostraba el cansancio que sentía.

- Estoy bien, Ron, solo muy cansado de tener que estar en cama. Nunca podré volver a clases en al menos dos días más.- Ron levantó una ceja de forma interrogante.

- ¿Por qué no te escapas? Eso era lo que hacías con la enfermera escolar.- Harry resopló.

- Estás infravalorando a Ryan. Siempre parece saber cuando estoy a punto de levantarme y me ha dicho que como me sorprenda levantado que tendré que pasar otro día aquí encerrado.

Ron y Hermione comenzaron a reírse disimuladamente mientras los demás adolescentes lo miraban entre divertidos y admirados por su profesor.

Ron y Hermione comenzaron a reírse disimuladamente mientras los demás adolescentes lo miraban entre divertidos y admirados por su profesor. Al final, Ron pudo hablar.

- Eso está bien, creo que nadie podría hacerte permanecer en cama en contra de tu voluntad. Ryan realmente saber como hacerlo para que le escuches.- Harry lo miró exasperado.

- ¿Y se supone que eso está bien?- Harry suspiró cuando todos comenzaron a reírse de nuevo.- Pero bueno... ¿Qué ha pasado estos días? ¿Cómo ha reaccionado la gente al ataque?- Ron sonrió burlonamente, claramente divertido y con voz cantarina le contestó.

- ¡Harry es maravilloso! Simplemente lo mismo que en casa.

Hermione se tapó la boca con una mano para ahogar su risa mientras que los merodeadores parecían desconcertados, comenzaban a sentirse fuera de lugar y por último, Harry miraba a sus mejores amigos de forma sospechosa.

- Está bien, ¿qué has querido decir?- Hermione se calmó y pudo contestar en vez de Ron.

- Cuando Ron y yo bajamos ayer, todo el mundo nos miraba boquiabierto.- Ron continuó rápidamente.

- Sí, espera hasta que vuelvas... será como volver a los buenos viejos tiempos.- Harry gimió exasperado y se echó mientras se tapaba los ojos con uno de sus brazos.

- ¿Por qué siempre me pasa estas cosas a mí?- La voz de James contestó a su pregunta retórica.

- Bien, salvaste a Dumbledore y aturdiste a dos mortífagos. Ahora eres el héroe de toda la escuela.

Harry miró a su futuro padre y luchó contra el impulso de amordazarlo, lo último que necesitaba a hora era todo este culto tonto. Se giró y miró suplicante a los merodeadores.

- Por favor, decidme que estáis planeando actuar normalmente. Odio todo esto del culto a otras personas, realmente yo no pensaba anoche, todo fue cosa de instinto.

Los merodeadores lo miraron un poco sorprendidos, casi nunca habían conocido a alguien que no quería la atención de la escuela, pero aún así, asintieron mientras le decían que era su amigo y que no necesitaba preocuparse, Harry pareció aliviado. Después de aquello la conversación fue mucho más relajada, Harry estaba hablando con Remus sobre un libro de criaturas oscuras que había leído hacía solo unos días cuando se dio cuenta que Sirius iba de un lado a otro del cuarto mientras escondía alguna cosa detrás de su espalda. Cuando Sirius alcanzó una esquina de la habitación gritó.

- ¡Eh, vosotros!

Todos se giraron hacía él y entonces lanzó un spray de detrás de su espalda. Con unos reflejos rápidos, Harry se dio la vuelta y aguantó la respiración mientras escondía su cabeza en las almohadas justo cuando Sirius comenzó a esparcir el spray por todo el cuarto. Treinta segundos más tarde, Harry pudo escuchar chillidos y risas alrededor de la habitación, esperó un poco más antes de mirar y ver que todos se estaban riendo mientras rodaban por el suelo. Desgraciadamente para Sirius, Ron lo había cogido haciéndole respirar el spray y convirtiéndose en víctima de su propia broma. Harry se había sentado mirando a sus amigos divertido cuando Daniel entró y vio la extraña escena ante si. Un poco desconcertado, se dirigió hacía Harry y lo miró, rápidamente Ryan se le unió que se preguntaba que era lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Qué está pasando, Harry?- Su ahijado le sonrió de forma traviesa.

- Bien, parece que Sirius quería divertirse y roció todo el cuarto con ese nuevo spray de la risa, tristemente para él, Ron lo cogió y ha tenido que respirar el spray.- Los dos hombres asintieron comprendiendo y Daniel se le giró.

- ¿Y tú, Harry?- El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

- Vi como se movía hacía la esquina y estaba preparado.- Ryan estrechó sus ojos y le alborotó el pelo.

- A veces estás demasiado atento para tu propio bien.

Harry le sonrió a su padrino y se giró para mirar a sus amigos otra vez.


	29. Muerte

29.- Muerte

No hizo falta mucho tiempo para que los efectos del spray comenzaran a desaparecer, y todos se volvieron a sentar, aunque Sirius un poco aparte del resto, y todos ellos llevaban expresiones molestas. Sirius miró a Harry, que había estado examinando a sus compañeros con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, estaba a punto de decir algo sobre el que Harry evadiera su broma cuando vio a Ryan que lo miraba severamente.

- ¿Qué dije yo sobre ser cuidadosos con Harry?- Sirius bajó los ojos turbados.

- Lo siento, señor.

Ryan lo miró durante un ratito más, así como todos los niños que miraban la reprimenda que el hombre estaba dando a Sirius de forma silenciosa. Al fina, Ryan asintió.

- Asegúrate que no pasa otra vez.

- Sí, señor.

Después de darle una última mirada a su ahijado, Ryan volvió a su cuarto con Daniel, dejando una habitación silenciosa. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Harry se giró a Sirius y le sonrió de forma tranquilizante.

- No te preocupes mucho por Ryan, Sirius. Realmente no le molestan las bromas, es solo que es un poco sobreprotector.- Ron resopló.

- Esa es conclusión del año, Harry.- El pelirrojo miró a los merodeadores que todavía parecían un poco incómodos y para trató de rebajar la tensión.- Bien, ¿habéis aprendido la primera lección? Nunca intentéis engañar a Harry; nunca funciona, sobretodo si Ryan está cerca.- James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas. Al final James habló.

- ¿Por qué no debemos intentar engañar a Harry?- Hermione se rió con maldad.

- Bien, podéis intentarlo, claro. Solo es que después de un año de cuidadosa observación, hemos llegado a la conclusión que es más seguro no intentarlo. Siempre falla.- Ron asintió estando de acuerdo.

- Sí, tendríais que haber visto lo que le hizo a mis hermanos gemelos el día que trataron de transformarlo en un murciélago. Realmente no deberíais intentarlo.

- Ohh... Ron, no deberías decírselo, déjalos que lo intenten. Fue muy divertido el ver a tus hermanos que iban andando hacía atrás por todas partes con "soy un cangrejo" escrito en sus pechos.

Ambos adolescentes se rieron disimuladamente ante el recuerdo, pero se tranquilizaron cuando no escucharon a Harry que se reía. La cara de Hermione se ablandó cuando miró a su mejor amigo, se había quedado dormido  en el sofá, uno de sus brazos colgaba flácidamente. Los merodeadores también dejaron de reírse cuando lo vieron y Ron se puso de pie.

- Debemos irnos, voy a decírselo a Ryan.

Hermione y los demás asintieron y comenzaron a salir mientras Ron llamaba a la puerta de Ryan.

- ¡Entra!

Ron lo hizo y vio a Ryan y a Daniel que se sentaban en la cama mientras hablaban silenciosamente. Los dos sonrieron al muchacho cuando entró.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- Solo es que Harry se durmió en el sofá, por lo que regresamos a la sala común.

Ryan se lo agradeció y los tres salieron de la habitación. Ron se reunió con sus amigos y cerró la puerta cuando salieron. Ryan caminó hacía el sofá y alzó en sus brazos suavemente a Harry y lo llevó hasta su cuarto.

Durante los siguientes días, Harry fue obligado a quedarse en su habitación siendo vigilado de forma regular por Ryan o Daniel mientras recobraba fuerzas. Por suerte, esta vez Ryan le dejó hacer unos pocos deberes y todas las tardes Ron y Hermione venían a hablar con él durante un rato, trayendo a veces a los merodeadores.

Cuando al fin le dejaron volver a clase, Harry comprendió lo que Ron y Hermione le habían dicho, era como ser otra vez El-niño-que-vivió. Las personas lo señalaban y susurraban mientras se explicaban lo que había hecho aquel día, de algún modo el hecho que había matado un basilisco durante el verano se había añadido a su culto de héroe que lo rodeaba cuando pasaba por algún pasillo. Una vez más, Ron y Hermione ocuparon sus posiciones de guardaespaldas personales extraoficiales, vigilando y manteniendo a los estudiantes a raya, los merodeadores que solían estar con ellos, solían encontrar toda aquella atención muy divertida. Así, que Harry normalmente solo podía encontrar paz en su habitación y por primera vez agradecía el no estar en la Torre de Gryffindor.

Sin embargo, para desesperación de Ryan, toda esa atención causaba que Harry se retirara todavía más, solía encerrarse en su habitación leyendo o hablando con sus mascotas. Ron y Hermione solían venir tan a menudo como podían, pero les habían pedido que vigilaran de cerca de James y a Lily por lo que no podían quedarse con su amigo todo lo que les gustaría. A veces, si estaba de buen humor, podían sacar a Harry, aunque nunca tardaba mucho tiempo en regresar. Llegó hasta el punto de preguntarle a Ryan si podía comer en su habitación, en vez de en el Gran Comedor, algo que su padrino le prohibió tajantemente y desde ese día se aseguró que el muchacho fuera a comer al piso inferior, no podía permitir que su ahijado se cerrara todavía más.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban dirigiéndose hacía el Gran Comedor para cenar cuando un pequeño dolor atravesó la cicatriz de Harry. El muchacho moreno se detuvo al instante y lanzo una mirada a su alrededor con sus sentidos alarmados mientras Ron y Hermione que se habían detenido con él tenían unas miradas austeras, sabían que Harry pensaba que algo iba mal, antes de que pudieran preguntarles que pasaba, el muchacho comenzó a correr había las puertas que lo llevaban afuera y sin extrañarse lo siguieron. 

Harry abrió las puertas de un tirón y salió fuera para descubrir inmediatamente a un pequeño grupo de mortífagos que rodeaban a dos estudiantes, comenzó a correr hacía ellos en cuanto reconoció a los estudiantes, su padre que estaba delante de su madre de modo protector, gritando a uno de los mortífagos. Con lentitud, Harry vio al líder de los hombres vestidos de negro que gritaba la maldición asesina y continuó corriendo todavía más rápido, más de lo que lo hubiera hecho antes, su único pensamiento era llegar entre sus padres y esa maldición. Con un último esfuerzo, saltó delante de sus padres y la luz verde le golpeó en el pecho dolorosamente, que lo hizo caer delante de sus padres.

Escuchó el chillido de Lily, a Ron y Hermione que gritaban y entonces nada.


	30. El chico que todavía vive

30. El chico que todavía vive.

Después de ser forzados a retroceder por Ron y Hermione, los mortífagos restantes se marcharon, estaban desprevenidos como para tratar con adolescentes poderosos. Los dos se arrodillaron junto al cuerpo de Harry y Hermione comenzó a examinarlo, aliviada al encontrar un pulso débil pero firme. Su amigo había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina otra vez, pero ella siempre temía el día en el que la protección que tenía fallara y perdiera a uno de sus mejores amigos para siempre. Asintió levemente a Ron, permitiéndole saber que Harry todavía estaba vivo y entonces desvió su atención a los dos adolescentes.

Lily estaba sollozando histéricamente en los brazos de James, mientras intentaba evitar mirar el lugar donde se encontraba Harry, James por otro lado, miraba fijamente al muchacho inmóvil con una mirada aturdida, no podía comprender el porqué este muchacho, prácticamente un extraño, había dado su vida para protegerlos. Hermione se giró hacía Ron cuando este le habló suavemente.

- Hermione, llévalos con Dumbledore, necesitamos decirle que es lo que ha pasado. Las protecciones de por aquí han fallado. Yo llevaré a Harry arriba.

Hermione asintió y se puso de pie rápidamente, seguido por Ron que ahora llevaba a Harry en brazos. El muchacho se inquietó al notar como era su amigo de ligero, sabía que había crecido durante el verano, pero aún así, no debería poder levantar al otro muchacho de su edad tan fácilmente. Con una última mirada a su amigo, Ron se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacía el castillo, dejando a Hermione para que se encargara de los dos impactados adolescentes. Una vez Harry y Ron habían desaparecido, Hermione se giró a la pareja y cogió a James del brazo.

- Vamos, tenemos que volver a dentro. No debemos estar aquí por si se presentan más mortífagos y Dumbledore tiene que ser informado sobre lo que ha pasado.

Ambos adolescentes asintieron, Lily agarró todavía con más fuerza el brazo de James. Una vez dentro, Hermione llevó a sus dos amigos al comedor, todos estaban cenando, pero dejaron de hablar cuando entraron. Dumbledore frunció el entrecejo y se puso de pie, seguido por Daniel, Ryan, Ethan y Minerva. Hermione arrastró a los otros dos al lugar que había delante de Dumbledore antes de soltar el brazo de James. El director se preocupó más cuando vio los ojos rojos de Lily

- ¿Qué pasó?- Antes de que Hermione pudiera hablar, James contestó.

- Los mortífagos... Harry está muerto.

Lamentos sobresaltados atravesaron todo la habitación, muchos estaban aturdidos, algunas muchachas comenzaron a llorar mientras sus compañeros les miraron si podérselo creer, la gran mayoría de los profesores parecían horrorizados; el hecho de que los mortífagos pudieran entrar tan fácilmente a los terrenos escolares era una cuestión muy seria. Ryan parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero la mano rápida de Daniel en su hombro lo agarró, miró a su amigo, Daniel estaba mirando con calma e intensamente a Hermione, la muchacha le miró cuando le habló con voz hueca.

- ¿La maldición asesina?

Hermione asintió ligeramente con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que ayudó a tranquilizar a sus amigos. Daniel y Ethan comenzaron a moverse inmediatamente, haciendo ver que estaban apoyando a Ryan, los tres hombres se marcharon del comedor despacio, mientras recibían miradas tristes de los otros profesores. Nadie había notado la conversación silenciosa que había habido entre Hermione y ellos. La muchacha volvió a atender a Dumbledore que estaba haciendo preguntas a James y Lily calladamente. Cuando terminó, se giró hacía Hermione y se sorprendió al verla tan tranquila, había creído que era una amiga muy intima de Harry.

Hermione le dijo lo que había pasado, su historia no era muy diferente de lo que le habían dicho los otros dos adolescentes. Después de eso, envió a todos los estudiantes a sus salas comunes y les pidió a los profesores que se reunieran en la sala de personal. Mientras iba dando órdenes, Dumbledore notó que Hermione se alejaba en la dirección opuesta a la sala común de Gryffindor. Sin ninguna duda, iba  a la habitación de Ryan.

Cuando llegó, Hermione murmuró la contraseña, y al entrar sonrió ante la vista que la saludó. Ryan estaba sentado en el sofá con la cabeza de Harry que descansaba en su regazo, el hombre estaba acariciando la cara del muchacho inconsciente y murmuraba todo el rato algo como que Harry le iba a provocar un ataque al corazón algún día. Ron y Ethan estaban sentándose en el suelo delante del sofá, mientras que Daniel se estaba apoyando contra la chimenea. Todos la miraron cuando llegaron y ella les sonrió y se alejó de la puerta, si conocía a Dumbledore, estaría allí en poco rato.

Todo quedó en silencio durante un rato, fijos en el cuadro de Harry y Ryan, siempre era difícil ver a Harry que permaneciese tan silencioso, mientras que nunca había sido muy fuerte, siempre había tenido un aura de poder que confortaba a todos los que estaban a su alrededor y eso le había estado faltando durante un tiempo. Al mismo tiempo era duro ver a un muchacho tan vivo, que permanecía tan inmóvil, aun cuando ellos ya lo habían visto antes. Ron fue el primero en romper el silencio.

- ¿No deberíamos escribir al director? Sabéis que se enfadaría si nosotros no le decimos estas cosas.

Todos asintieron y Daniel abandonó su puesto junto a la chimenea y fue a escribir la carta. Justo después de que hubiera desaparecido en su habitación, hubo un golpe suave en la puerta. Hermione se puso de pie, con una sonrisa en sus labios, y fue a abrir la puerta.

Recibió un susto momentáneo cuando delante de ella estaba, no la forma confortante del director, sino la imagen aterradora de un mortífago. Su miedo desapareció inmediatamente y dejó pasar a su profesor de pociones. Ryan lo miró y le preguntó.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Snape?- El hombre se quitó la mascara y cabeceó señalando a Harry.

- Apenas quería asegurarme que no lo hubiéramos matado.- Ryan gruñó molesto.

- ¿Malfoy no sospechará nada?

- ¡No soy idiota, Black! Malfoy estaba tan enfadado porque el ataque falló que no dijo a todos que nos perdiéramos. Tiene peor carácter que Voldemort, pero no puede matar a los pocos mortífagos que tiene.

Antes de que Ryan pudiera contestar, otro golpe sonó por la habitación. Hermione se puso otra vez de pie y esta vez dejó entrar a Dumbledore, McGonagall y la señora Pomfrey. Todos tenían expresiones tristes en sus caras y su atención estaba dirigida hacía el sofá donde Harry estaba descansando. La señora Pomfrey fue despacio hacía el muchacho y puso una mano insegura en su frente, de repente ella frunció el entrecejo, el muchacho estaba demasiado caliente como para estar muerto. Con dedos temblorosos ella movió su mano hacía el cuello y casi se desmayó cuando sintió el firme pulso contra sus dedos. Dumbledore, viendo la palidez de la enfermera, se acercó.

- Poppy, ¿qué es lo que pasa?- La mujer tragó.

- Todavía está vivo.

Después de esta declaración, la enfermera obligó a Ryan a abandonar su lugar y procedió a examinar al muchacho inconsciente. Minerva y Dumbledore parecían asustado mientras ella trabajaba pero una voz que sonaba ligeramente divertida les cortó.

- Claro que está vivo, este niño siempre sobrevive a la maldición asesina.- Los tres profesores se dieron la vuelta para mirar a un mortífago que fruncía el ceño. Dumbledore frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Cómo es posible? Nadie ha sobrevivido alguna vez a la maldición asesina. ¿Y puedo preguntar quien eres tú? Obviamente eres un mortífago pero todavía no nos has atacado. Parece que sabes entrar y salir de la escuela sin que nadie te note.- Daniel, que acababa de volver, respondió por él.

- Respondiendo a la primera pregunta, no estamos seguros, deberás preguntarle a nuestro director, no sé si ni siquiera Harry lo sabe, y respecto a él, bien, es Severus Snape, nuestro espía.

- ¡Lupin!

- No te preocupes, Severus, ya saben sobre nosotros. ¿Alguien ha visto a Hedwig?- Charlie le contestó mientras Snape comenzó a hacer un escándalo.

- ¿Cómo lo han averiguado? Espera, no importa, puedo suponerlo.- Volvió su atención hacía Dumbledore.- En cuando a como puedo entrar en Hogwarts... digamos que los encantos que protegen la escuela necesitan una buena revisión.- Antes de que Dumbledore pudiera contestar, Minerva preguntó algo que tenía curiosidad por averiguar.

- ¿Pero vosotros tres no se supone que os odiáis?- Dumbledore agitó la cabeza.

- Minerva, estoy seguro que ahora que son adultos han dejado a un lado sus peleas.

Ante las palabras del director, Ron y Hermione no pudieron hacer otra cosa que sonreír abiertamente. El muchacho miró a los tres hombres y dijo muy divertido.

- Sí, claro. No se ofenda, director, pero en nuestro tiempo usted todavía tiene que recordarles constantemente el llevarse bien, a veces son peores que los de primer año.

- ¡Weasley!- Ron sonrió inocentemente a su enfurecido profesor de pociones y con una voz dulce e inocente le preguntó.

- ¿Me creería si le dijese que lo siento, profesor?- Hermione tuvo que girarse o sino ella se habría reído en la cara de Snape.

- ¡No! Si pudiera le quitaría cien puntos a Gryffindor por esto.- La cara de Ron se aclaró.

- Eh, no había pensado en eso, tendremos que recordar aprovecharnos de esta oportunidad, ¿verdad Hermione?

Snape cogió su mascara y se marchó del cuarto mientras pasaba por una muy risueña Hermione y Dumbledore muy descolocado. Después de que la puerta se cerró, Ryan se giró al muchacho pelirrojo que estaba llevando una sonrisa burlona victoriosa.

- No deberías haber dicho eso Ron, ahora seguro que quitará los puntos de Gryffindor en cuanto volváis.- Ron se encogió de hombros.

- No me dices nada nuevo, siempre nos quita puntos y nunca ha necesitado una razón, al menos ahora tiene una.- Ryan suspiró.

- Buen golpe.

NT: He recibido un mail en el que me pedían si les podía dar la dirección de la historia original... no sé que le ocurre a fanfiction que no coge los links que se le pone... lo sé porque tanto yo como mi beta Silverstar lo hemos intentado en otras historias que estamos escribiendo... es por eso que he decidido poner el número de historia aquí mismo... aquellos que estéis interesados solo debéis copiarlo en la barra de direcciones sustituyendo el número de esta, por la del original inglés.:  579544


	31. Decisiones

31.- Decisiones

La señora Pomfrey cubrió a Harry con una ligera manta y se unió a los demás al otro lado del cuarto, todos la estaban mirando a la expectativa pero fue el director quien preguntó primero.

- ¿Cómo está Poppy?- La enfermera se sentó al lado de Minerva y lo miró pensativamente.

- Para alguien que se supone que tiene que estar muerto, está muy bien. Ha salido de la inconsciencia y está ahora está dormido, pienso que su cuerpo estaba en shock por culpa de la maldición, aunque no sé que es lo que pasará ahora, nunca he visto algo así... Oh... y tiene una pequeña cicatriz en el pecho en forma de...- Antes de que pudiera acabar, las personas del futuro dijeron.

- Relámpago.

La enfermera negó con la cabeza fatigosamente y dirigió su mirada al director que estaba mirando a los otros un poco divertido.

- No estoy segura de que debo hacer, o que puedo hacer para ayudarlo.

Dumbledore echó una mirada a su alrededor como buscara una respuesta, no sabía lo que podían hacer, era la primera vez que veía algo así.

Daniel se volvió a sentar en su silla, después de haber enviado a Hedwig con la carta y habló serenamente.

- Acabo de enviar una carta a nuestro director, lo único que podemos hacer es que Harry está tan cómodo como podamos y esperar su respuesta.

La señora Pomfrey asintió mientras se sentía un poco desvalida por la situación, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer se marchó seguida poco después pro Minerva, Ethan y los niños. Como no sabían que era lo que el Dumbledore del futuro haría, habían decidido que no dirían a los estudiantes que Harry todavía estaba vivo, la explicación si era necesaria, podía venir después.

Dumbledore se quedó durante un poco más de tiempo, mientras hablaba calladamente con Daniel que le contaba las otras veces en las que Harry había sobrevivido a la maldición, a la vez que Ryan se había vuelto a poner al lado de Harry. Le acariciaba el pelo al muchacho suavemente cuando escuchó como se cerraba la puerta, indicando que Dumbledore se había ido. Remus se acercó a Ryan y le miró con cara preocupada, puso un brazo confortante en los hombros del otro hombre y rompió el silencio.

- Estará bien, Canuto.- Ryan suspiró.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo evitar el preocuparme. ¿Qué pasará si llega el día en el que no sobreviva?

- No lo sé, y prefiero no pensar en eso.

- Ni yo, pero esto pasa demasiado a menudo para mi tranquilidad. Desearía poder encerrarlo en algún lugar donde estuviera seguro.- Daniel se rió suavemente.

- Sirius, puedo recordarte todos los problemas que tienes para mantenerlo en la cama cuando está enfermo, sería imposible encerrarlo sin que él explotara el lugar.

Ryan agitó la cabeza y suspiró, sabiendo que su amigo tenía razón, aún cuando quería que Harry estuviera seguro, también quería que su ahijado estuviera feliz y sabía que nunca lo estaría si tuviera que estar en algún lugar alejado de todos, aun cuando fuera por su propia protección.

Los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio mientras vigilaban el sueño de Harry. Después de un rato, Ryan cogió cuidadosamente a Harry en brazos y lo llevó a su cuarto donde podría dormir más tranquilo y más cómodo. Dejó la puerta entreabierta, para que pudiera oír a Harry si se despertara, Ryan y Daniel se sentaron en la mesa con algunas redacciones que habían escrito los estudiantes y habían comenzado a corregirlos.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Un dolor agudo en su pecho despertó a Harry de su pacífico sueño. Tardó un rato antes de comprender que estaba otra vez en su habitación, su mente todavía se encontraba empañada por el sueño, el cansancio y el dolor, pero la luz verde que se repetía bajo sus párpados cerrados era suficiente como para darle una pequeña idea de lo que había sucedido. Con cuidado, Harry abrió los ojos y estuvo aliviado de ver que la luz del cuarto había desaparecido, lo que significaba que seguramente solo había pasado un rato desde la cena. Despacio, el muchacho intentó sentarse y casi gritó cuando una apuñalada de dolor atravesó su cuerpo. Se hundió otra vez en las almohadas, mientras respiraba con dificultad y sus ojos firmemente cerrados. Escuchó pasos que se acercaban a toda prisa a su cama, alguien lo había escuchado como se movía y una mano fría se apretó contra su frente febril, y a través del dolor pudo escuchar como alguien maldecía. Sus labios se tensaron un poco cuando escuchó la voz de su padrino, intentó relajarse cuando la mano comenzó a acariciar la mejilla demasiado caliente.

- ¡Remus!- Harry escuchó los suaves pasos que entraban en la habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa, Canuto?

- ¡Está ardiendo! Tenemos que hacer algo.

- De acuerdo, tranquilízate. Voy a traer a la señora Pomfrey, intenta refrescarlo mientras no estoy.

Harry todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, pero casi podía ver a su padrino asintiendo mientras escuchaba los pasos rápidos que abandonaban la habitación. La mano confortante desapareció de su cara y fue reemplazada por paño húmedo muy frío, Harry se estremeció e intentó alejarse del frío pero Sirius no se lo permitió. Su padrino cogió uno de sus hombros con fuerza antes de mover el paño a su pecho, bañando con el agua fría la piel caliente. Harry luchó débilmente contra la mano que lo sujetaba, mientras todavía intentaba alejarse del frío.

- Aguanta un poco, Harry. Para de lucharme, estás haciéndote daño. Sé que está frío, pero es lo que necesitas ahora mismo.

La voz de Ryan era suave pero imponente y que esperaba ser obedecida. No queriendo enfadar a su padrino, Harry hizo lo que le dijo y aguantó, mientras permitía más fácilmente a Sirius bañarlo. Unos momentos más tarde, Ryan  paró y le puso el paño en la frente mientras lo cubría con la manta y le cogía las manos.

Harry sintió que su padrino se sentó a su lado en la cama y se acercó al hombre; estuvieron así durante un rato, Sirius acariciaba su cabeza mientras que el sueño comenzaba a embargar al muchacho. Harry estaba dormitando cuando Remus regresó y el muchacho frunció el ceño; sabía que había alguien con Remus, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera la señora Pomfrey. Antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos para confirmar sus pensamientos, Sirius dio una exclamación sorprendida.

- ¡Albus! ¿Cuándo has llegado?- la voz tranquila del mago atravesó el pequeño cuarto.

- Ahora mismo. Recibí vuestro mensaje y vine inmediatamente.- Harry sintió que Sirius se ponía de pie y entonces una mano suave descansó contra su frente.- ¿Niño?- Harry abrió despacio los ojos y vio la forma borrosa de su director que se arrodillaba a su lado.- Harry, te voy a llevar al futuro conmigo, allí tendrás el suficiente tiempo como para recuperarte y nuestra señora Pomfrey estará mucho más preparada para tratar tu enfermedad. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

El muchacho cerró los ojos otra vez, mientras sabía que en realidad no era una pregunta. Asintió cansadamente después de recibir un apretón en la mano de parte de Sirius y la última cosa que sintió antes de que el sueño lo reclamara otra vez fue alguien que lo cogía en un abrazo cálido y entonces una gran cantidad de viento.


	32. Fudge y el escarabajo

32.-  Fudge y el escarabajo

Harry no sabía cuanto tiempo hacía que estaba dormido, pero supo inmediatamente que ya no estaba en su habitación, también notó que alguien le cogía la mano con firmeza. Harry abrió los ojos, procurando no moverse demasiado y la primera cosa que vio fue que se encontraba otra vez en la enfermería, giró su cabeza hacía un lado y vio a un durmiente Dumbledore que se sentaba a su lado. Apretó la mano del anciano mago y vio que su director se despertaba con un sobresalto. Dumbledore se puso de pie con rapidez y colocó una mano en la frente de su alumno, con un ceño, el anciano conjuró un paño húmedo y limpió la cara de Harry.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, niño?

Harry lo pensó durante un rato, sabía que su respuesta habitual de encontrase bien no sería aceptada y se dio cuenta de golpe que tenía mucha calor pero al mismo tiempo se tenía que concentrar para que su cuerpo parara de estremecerse, también notó un leve dolor de cabeza y  tal y como se estaba sintiendo, sabía que en cuanto intentara moverse el dolor que había sentido la última vez volvería. Tras la valoración rápida de su estado miró al mago preocupado que estaba junto a él e intentó sonreír un poco.

- Me siento caliente y me duele la cabeza.- Dumbledore asintió.

- No es raro, niño, tienes una fiebre muy alta y tu cuerpo todavía está en shock, meterte en el camino de la maldición asesina no es movimiento muy inteligente.- Harry cerró los ojos cansadamente.

- No tuve otra opción, no podía permitir que mis padres se murieran.- Con una voz más controlada preguntó.- ¿Está enfadado, señor?- La cara de Dumbledore se ablandó y le quitó fuera de los ojos un mechón de pelo.

- Claro que no estoy enfadado, Harry, hiciste lo correcto. Solo es que a veces me gustaría que hubiera otras formas de hacerlo sin que te pongas en peligro de esa forma.- Harry asintió y bostezó cansadamente y Dumbledore viendo que el niño estaba a punto de volver a dormirse, cogió una copa que la señora Pomfrey había preparado.- Harry, bébete esto y entonces te podrás volver a dormir.

El viejo director puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros del muchacho y comenzó a levantarlo despacio causando que el muchacho gimiera de dolor.

- Lo siento, niño, pero realmente necesitas beberte esto.

Puso la copa contra los labios de Harry y le hizo beber la poción. Después de tragársela, Harry dejó que su cuerpo se relajara y se había dormido antes de que Dumbledore hubiera tenido la oportunidad de volverlo a poner contra las almohadas. Dumbledore lo arropó y una voz suave lo sobresaltó.

- Debería haberme llamado en cuanto se despertó, director.- Dumbledore se dio un poco la vuelta y vio a la señora Pomfrey que se acercaba a la cama desde su oficina.

- Lo siento, Poppy. No sabía que habías vuelto de Hogsmeade.

La enfermera agitó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a inspeccionar a Harry mientras Dumbledore regresaba a su silla y volvió a coger el libro que había estado leyendo antes de dormirse. El muchacho había estado durmiendo solo unas horas, cuando Minerva entró en la enfermería.

- ¿Director?

Dumbledore la miró un poco sobresaltado, su subdirectora parecía muy enfadada y se preguntó que era lo que podía ponerla en ese estado.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Minerva?

- El Ministro Fudge está aquí para verte y exige ver también a Harry.- Dumbledore frunció el ceño mientras la mirada en sus ojos se oscurecía. Miró hacía el niño durmiente.

- Harry está enfermo, Minerva, dudo que pueda hablar con Fudge.- Minerva asintió.

- Le dije al Ministro lo mismo, pero no quiere creerme. Dijo que o estabas escondiendo a Harry del Ministerio o que lo habías enviado a algún lugar lejano.- Una mirada enfadada cruzó la cara de Dumbledore.

- Tráelo aquí.- La señora Pomfrey que había salido para ver que ocurría lo miró asustada.

- ¡Director! ¡Harry necesita descansar! El Ministro probablemente volverá a ponerse a gritar, como hizo la última vez. No se puso muy contento cuando Harry se hizo a hacer una declaración para la prensa.

- Lo sé, Poppy, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer sin crear una ranura mayor entre el Ministerio y la escuela, las cosas se están saliendo de la mano. Pero podrías ayudarme llamando a todos los profesores. - La enfermera asintió, todavía parecía disgustada, pero hizo lo que le habían pedido y fue a su oficina.-  Ahora Minerva, tráelo pero hazlo muy lentamente, para que los demás profesores tengan la oportunidad de llegar aquí.

McGonagall asintió y también se marchó de la habitación dejando otra vez a Harry y a Dumbledore solos. Con un gran suspiro, el director se agachó hacía Harry y lo agitó, mientras lo llamaba suavemente. El muchacho gimió y abrió los ojos de forma vacilante.

- ¿Director? ¿Ocurre algo?

- Siento mucho despertarte, Harry, pero el Ministro insiste en verte.- Harry gimió ruidosamente.

- Él no. ¿Por qué no me puede dejar solo?- Dumbledore le acarició el pelo suavemente.

- No lo sé, niño, realmente no lo sé. Pero no te preocupes, no dejaré que esta vez se marche haciendo cualquier comentario desagradable. Con que diga algo fuera de lugar, lo maldeciré.

Aún cuando Harry sabía que Dumbledore no podía hacerlo, ayudó a que se relajara y se sintió mejor cuando escuchó una voz que retumbaba estando de acuerdo con el anciano.

- No será el único, director.

Dumbledore y Harry le sonrieron a Hagrid cuando este entró, seguido por la gran mayoría de los demás profesores. La profesora Sprout se sentó al otro lado de Harry y le cogió la mano al muchacho, apretándosela de forma tranquilizante. Desde la muerte de Cedric, la profesora de Herbología había mostrado mucho interés por él, ayudándolo a que siguiera teniendo buenas relaciones con los Hufflepuffs. La gigante figura de Hagrid se colocó detrás de Dumbledore y al lado de la cama de Harry, mientras los demás profesores se colocaron alrededor de la habitación, preparados para maldecir al Ministro por todos lados si era necesario.

Cinco minutos más tarde, escucharon pasos acercándose y McGonagall abrió la puerta y entró sonriendo ligeramente ante la vista que estaba delante de ella y en menos de un segundo, la bruja se unió al lado de la profesora Sprout al lado de Harry y se giró para ver al Ministro que entraba.

Fudge entró en la enfermería seguido estrechamente por Arthur y Percy Weasley y su segura sonrisa vaciló cuando vio  que casi todo el personal de Hogwarts estaba allí de pie, mirándolo mal y con sus varitas que le apuntaban ocasionalmente. Arthur y Percy sonrieron ante la imagen y le guiñaron un ojo a Harry de forma tranquilizante que ahora estaba sentado contra algunas almohadas. Dumbledore fue el primero en hablar.

- ¿Qué lo trae aquí, Ministro?

- Exijo saber donde ha estado el señor Potter.- Dumbledore levantó una ceja mientras algunos profesores apretaban los dientes debido al tono del hombre.

- ¿Qué le hace pensar que no ha estado aquí? Harry todavía se está recuperando de la pelea contra Voldemort y no consideramos que el que se moviera ahora mismo, sea una buena idea.

Fudge se puso rojo, miró al muchacho que estaba en la cama de forma asesina, pero Harry ni siquiera le miraba, su atención había sido atraída por un pequeño escarabajo que había entrado junto con los tres hombres y ahora estaba apoyado contra una ventana cerrada.

- ¡Está mintiendo!- Harry devolvió la atención otra vez al Ministro.- ¡El no ha estado aquí esta semana y está absolutamente bien!

La señora Pomfrey se puso roja y se puso de pie, con su varita agarrada firmemente en su mano, pero el director la detuvo con una mirada dura. Serenamente, buscando de no despertar el enfado de los profesores de nuevo, el miró al Ministro. Arthur y Percy se habían quedado silenciosos hasta ese momento, pero los dos parecían también muy disgustados con el hombre. Dumbledore se relajó en su asiento y preguntó.

- ¿Y puedo preguntar, quién te ha dicho tal mentira, Cornelius?

- No es una mentira. Mi información viene de una fuente muy fiable.- Antes de que el director pudiera contestarle, la voz suave de Harry atravesó el cuarto.

- Yo no llamaría a Rita Skeeter fiable. Ha dicho más mentiras en su vida que todos los que estamos aquí reunidos.- La cara de Fudge se puso todavía más roja, pero Harry no había acabado.- Y me ha defraudado Ministro, pensé que estaba por encima de este tipo de comportamiento, pero supongo que estaba equivocado.- Con los dientes apretados el hombre preguntó.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Todos los maestros estaban escuchando atentamente la conversación.

- Quiero decir, que ha estado usando un animago no registrado para espiar a las personas, estoy seguro de que muchos estarán muy interesados en sus métodos, Ministro, ¿no estás de acuerdo, Rita?

Harry vio que el escarabajo zumbaba frenéticamente en la ventana intentando salir de la habitación. Los maestros habían seguido la mirada de Harry y les había aparecido una mirada de comprensión en sus caras mientras que la cara de Fudge se había puesto pálida.

Antes que se pudiera decir nada, la mano de Harry se levantó y una luz azul rodeó al escarabajo, mientras le devolvía su forma humana. Skeeter cayó al suelo, mientras aterrizaba en una posición bastante poco digna. Miró venenosamente a Harry que se había caído cansadamente otra vez en las almohadas. Arthur fue el primero en hablar.

- Estoy asustado, Ministro, ¿qué pensará el concilio? Si esto se sabe, todos se pondrán en contra del Ministerio.- La voz de Arthur era dura, pero todos los profesores pudieron ver que sus ojos estaban centelleando de alegría. Habían encontrado algo con lo que podían quitar a ese patético hombre de su posición.

- Yo... yo... yo no lo sabía.

- Estoy seguro de que no lo sabía...

La voz de Dumbledore era fría como el hielo. Había tenido más que suficiente de tener a ese idiota que merodeaba alrededor de la escuela. Debido a Skeeter y a él, Harry se había esforzado otra vez y en su condición no podía ser nada bueno.

- Pienso que será mejor que te marches, Cornelius. Tu presencia ya no es apreciada ni bienvenida en esta escuela. Percy, por favor, ¿serías tan amable de acompañar a la señorita Skeeter? Estoy seguro que tendrás que preparar un juicio.

- Claro, señor.

Cuando se habían marchado de la habitación, guiados por McGonagall, Dumbledore devolvió su atención a Harry.

- ¿Niño?

Pero el muchacho no contestó, estaba otra vez apaciblemente dormido,  un rubor débil causado por la fiebre cubría su pálida cara.


	33. Premonición

33.- Premonición.

Hermione estaba sentada en la sala común sintiéndose inquieta, habían pasado casi dos meses desde que Harry había sido supuestamente asesinado y había sido un tiempo muy duro para todos. La mayoría de los profesores se habían vuelto muy sobreprotectores, tenían miedo de que los mortífagos atacarían otra vez, Dumbledore y McGonagall habían comenzado a reforzar los hechizos protectores, pero era un proceso lento y tedioso que tardaría meses. Además todas los entrenamientos de quidditch habían sido suspendidos, y nadie tenía permiso para salir sin un maestro. La tensión entre los estudiantes había estado creciendo, el no poder ir fuera se estaba pagando con peleas entre estudiantes de diferentes casas. Los merodeadores continuaban haciendo alguna que otra broma, principalmente como un intento de romper la tensión, pero todos podían decir que no estaban realmente por la labor, James se encerró en sí mismo solo aceptando la compañía de Lily; los dos se estaban sintiendo muy culpables por la muerta de Harry y se habían encerrado en sus estudios. Estaban tan metidos en si mismos que nunca notaron que Ron y Hermione estaban casi siempre con ellos, los adolescentes no estorbaban a la pareja pero sabía que ahora que Harry no estaba allí, el peligro había aumentado porque no había forma de saber cuando estaba a punto de pasar alguna cosa.

Ryan, Daniel y Ethan seguían adelante como podían, pero todos podían ver como en las últimas semanas el profesor de defensa se había vuelto pálido y retirado, su mente estaba normalmente en Harry y aunque sabía que su ahijado estaba en buenas manos, no le impedía estar preocupado.

Ahora era Halloween y Hermione tenía un mal presentimiento que había ido aumentando con los días. Snape había dicho que el ataque principal sería en Navidad pero ¿y si el Rey Oscuro hubiera cambiado sus planes de nuevo? Ahora Harry no estaba allí y Malfoy no tenía una razón para esperar.

Una mano en su hombro hizo que se girara. Ron acababa de llegar de un paseo con Sirius, Remus y Peter y le había visto sentarse delante del fuego sola. El muchacho pelirrojo la miraba preocupado.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Herm?- La muchacha negó con la cabeza y miró el fuego otra vez.

- No estoy segura, Ron. ¿No lo sientes? Hay algo inquietante en el aire, como que alguna peligrosa se acerca, sólo mira como las mascotas de Harry se han comportado durante los últimos días.

Se había convertido en algo normal el ver a Godric o a Eco volando alrededor del castillo a horas extrañas de día o de noche, pero durante los últimos días los cuatro animales se habían quedado en la habitación de Harry, negándose a salir. 

Ron se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué es lo que les pasa? Estan tranquilos, pero sabes que echan de menos a Harry.

- Han pasado dos mese, Ron y sabes que no es solo eso. Incluso sin Harry ellos salían o se movían por el castillo, ahora están juntos en el antiguo cuarto de Harry y ni Ryan puede hacerles salir.

- Mira Herm, no pasa nada malo, están...

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Hermione saltó de su asiento y se puso delante de su amigo, sus ojos ardían de furia.

- ¡Para de decir eso Ron! ¡Para de intentar ignorar las advertencias! Sé de lo que me estoy dando cuenta y sé que tú también lo sientes. Hemos estados en situaciones bastante peligrosas para saber cuando algo va mal, así que deja de ser un idiota y piensa en la mejor forma de protegernos.

La sala común se había quedado completamente callada, todos los estaban mirando con un cruce entre horror y entretenimiento. Ron ignoró las miradas que estaban recibiendo y se sentó su silla e intentó calmar a su amiga suavemente.

- Lo siento, Hermione. Tienes razón, también puedo darme cuenta. Es solo que no quiero pensar en lo que pasará, esta vez Harry no estará aquí para ayudarnos.- La mirada de Hermione se ablandó y se arrodilló al lado del muchacho mientras le cogía la mano.

- Una razón más para que estemos listos.

Ron asintió y apretó su mano, entonces miró por la habitación. La mayoría de las personas habían vuelto a sus propias conversaciones, pero notó que Sirius, Remus y Peter todavía los miraban. En un tono serio, Sirius preguntó.

- ¿Estáis seguros de que va a pasar algo malo?- Ron notó que el muchacho estaba bastante pálido y simplemente asintió ligeramente.

- Conociendo al Lord Oscuro, puedes casi puedes contar con ello.

Todos se quedaron silenciosos ponderando lo que podían pasar durante un rato y preguntándose si estaban seguros. Al final, Peter, se puso de pie y salió del cuarto yendo hacía los dormitorios para coger sus deberes. Ni un minuto después, un chillido se escuchó a través de la habitación. Ron y Hermione ya se encontraban fuera de la sala y se encontraban en los escalones antes de que el resto comprendiera que era lo que estaba pasando. Cuando Sirius, Remus y la mayoría de los demás estudiantes de Gryffindor llegaron, vieron a Ron y Hermione que estaban de pie en la puerta del dormitorio de los de quinto año. Peter se estaba sentando en el suelo entre los dos adolescentes. Sirius se acercó y vio que el cuarto estaba destrozado, alguien había abierto todos los baúles tirando los libros por toda la habitación, habían roto las cortinas de alrededor de las camas junto con las almohadas y las mantas. Ron entró dentro intentando evaluar el daño y determinar si algo había sido robado. Hermione por otro lado se dio la vuelta y enfrentó a la muchedumbre que se había formado detrás de ella.

- ¿Alguien puede ir a avisar al profesor Dumbledore, a la profesora McGonagall y al profesor Moon, por favor?

Unos de séptimo año asintieron y salieron corriendo. Hermione miró pensativamente el cuarto mientras Ron estaba mirándolo cuidadosamente, pero había algo que iba mal allí. ¿Por qué alguien se molestaría en destrozar el cuarto? Hasta donde ella sabía no había nada importante. Un pensamiento súbito cruzó su mente. ¿Y si solo era una distracción? Despacio, su mente comenzó a comprender, se giró y se enfrentó a los merodeadores que todavía estaban mirando dentro de la habitación.

- Sirius, ¿Dónde están Lily y James?


	34. Enigma

34.- Enigma

El muchacho moreno palideció un poco y comenzó a moverse nerviosamente bajo su mirada fija.

- Ermm... ellos están... er... quiero decir... no estoy seguro.- Hermione estrechó los ojos, ahora casi negros del enfado y con una voz mortalmente calla preguntó.

- Por favor, Sirius, dime que ellos no han ido a Hogsmeade.

Si la situación hubiera sido distinta, el cambio de colores que mostró la cara de Sirius hubiera sido divertida. Fue del blanco al rojo y luego volvió a ponerse todavía más pálida de lo que había estado antes. Esa fue toda la respuesta que necesitó Hermione, su propia cara se puso roja; ninguno de los merodeadores la había visto antes tan enfadada. Peter, todavía en el suelo, se acercó más a las piernas de Remus mientras que Remus se colocó detrás de Sirius. Desdichadamente para Sirius, Hermione solo lo miraba a él. Al final la muchacha habló mientras probaba sin conseguir obviamente, el controlar su enfado.

- ¿Se han vuelto locos? ¡Maldita sea! ¡El Lord Oscuro quiere matarlos y deciden salir de la protección de Hogwarts! ¡Y ni se molestan en decirlo!- Hermione miró a Sirius que había estado a punto de intentar defender a sus amigos.- No quiero saber por que no están aquí. No me importa, no deberían haber dejado Hogwarts bajo ninguna circunstancia.- Con una mirada asesina final al muchacho moreno, se giró hacía Ron, que ignorando sus gritos, seguía mirando si faltaba algo. Hermione cogió aire profundamente, intentando calmarse y una vez tranquila llamó a su amigo.- Ron, olvídate del cuarto, solo es una distracción. James y Lily están en Hogsmeade.

El pelirrojo la miró, cuando un pequeño fuego comenzó a arder en sus ojos. Sin una palabra, el alto muchacho salió corriendo del cuarto y comenzó a bajar los escalones entre la muchedumbre de estudiantes, seguido estrechamente por Hermione, Sirius y Remus. Los cuatro niños pasaron más allá de donde Dumbledore y McGonagall, que estaban subiendo los escalones y cruzaron la habitación corriendo,  casi chocando con Daniel que estaba comenzando a cruzar el retrato. Consiguieron parar justo antes, a poco menos de una respiración. Su profesor frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Ron fue el primero en coger el aliento y respondió.

- ¡James y Lily han ido a Hogsmeade! Tenemos que traerlos de vuelta antes de que les pase algo.

El mayor de los hombre lobo palideció y se giró para darles una mirada dura a los otros dos muchachos que estaban detrás de Ron y Hermione, Remus y Sirius retrocedieron y miraron hacía abajo. Sabían que sus amigos estaban en peligro si salían, pero ellos no habían podido detenerlos, por un momento se preguntaron si debían ir a buscarlos cuando la voz de Daniel penetró en sus pensamientos.

- Quedaos aquí y haced lo que Dumbledore diga. Ron, Hermione aseguraos que estos dos se queden aquí dentro, no necesitamos más estudiantes que se pongan en peligro. Si Dumbledore pregunta, le decís donde hemos ido. Ryan y Ethan vendrán conmigo.

Después de que lo dos adolescentes asintieron ante lo que había dicho, el hombre salió cerrando la puerta tras él. Poco después Dumbledore y McGonagall bajaron con ceños profundos que se reflejaban en sus caras. Todos los estudiantes que se habían apiñado en los escalones detrás de ellos. El director se giró a los cuatro adolescentes, mientras McGonagall comenzó a llevar a los otros estudiantes fuera de la sala común hacía el Gran Comedor.

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Daniel, Ryan o Ethan? Envié a un estudiante para que los trajera.- Hermione asintió.

- Daniel ha estado aquí, señor, pero nos hemos dado cuenta de que James y Lily han abandonado las tierras del castillo. Daniel y los otros han ido a traerlos.

El ceño de Dumbledore se amplificó y una mirado preocupada apareció en su cara, despacio asintió e hizo señas a los niños para seguirlo. Fueron las últimas personas en dejar la Torre. Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, los demás estudiantes ya estaban allí, habían sido traídos por los Jefes de sus casa. Dumbledore se unió a los profesores mientras Hermione y Ron arrastraron a Sirius y a Remus hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, estaban determinados a no quitarles los ojos de encima sabiendo que si se les vigilaban se irían lo más rápido que pudieran a Hogsmeade para intentar advertir a sus amigos, era lo que ellos habrían hecho si Harry hubiera estado en peligro, ambos merodeadores estaban mirando un poco fastidiados a los otros dos adolescentes pro no se atrevieron a decir nada, ya estaban en demasiados problemas.

Casi tres horas después, Ryan, Daniel y Ethan volvieron. Hermione supo que algo iba mal cuando vio sus caras, los tres estaban pálidos y parecían exhaustos. Se dirigieron hacía Dumbledore y Ron vio que Ethan le daba al director un pequeño papel, los rasgos del director se volvieron austeros y los hombres hablaron un poco más. Al final, el anciano se giró al comedor silencioso.

- Temo que tengo malas noticias.- Los estudiantes lo miraron con cautela mientras esperaban obviamente lo peor.- Esta tarde, dos de nuestros estudiantes han sido secuestrados por los mortígafos.

El comedor se llenó de cuchicheos, los estudiantes se preguntaron quien habría sido secuestrado y Dumbledore trato de aplacarlos, tenía más cosas que decir, pero n podía, los estudiantes tenían demasiado miedo y estaban demasiado nerviosos como para prestar algo de atención. Al final fue un silbido agudo lo que hizo a todo el mundo que se callara y que miraran hacía el director estaba de pie. El anciano estaba mirando un poco sobresaltado a Ryan, ya que este parecía más bien molesto; la desaparición de sus amigos y la existencia de su ahijado estaba agotando su paciencia. Dumbledore entendiendo lo que estaba pensando el otro hombre, comenzó a hablar rápidamente.

- Sabemos que no están muertos todavía, parece que los mortífagos están jugando con nosotros y dejaron una nota en el lugar de secuestro. Dice, James Potter y Lily Evans morirán si no los encontramos antes del anochecer, eso es dentro de dos horas escasas. Para supuestamente ayudarnos, han dejado un enigma que debe decirnos donde buscarlos. El personal no encontramos la respuesta al enigma y ya que no tenemos tiempo que perder os estamos pidiendo ayuda para resolverlo.- Hizo una pausa por un momento y la mayoría de estudiantes asintieron o se apoyaron para escuchar el enigma y tratar de solucionarlo.- El enigma dice:

_En la cámara del más grande de los fundadores_

_Desde donde la muchacha siempre llora_

_La cámara donde el rey de las serpientes descansa_

_El ciervo y la flor encontraran finalmente su fin._


	35. Soluciones

35.- Soluciones

Después de que Dumbledore terminó de leer el enigma, el cuarto volvió a explotar en cuchicheos suaves. Ninguno de los maestros dijo algo que sosegara ese tiempo, no podían hacer nada si no deducía donde los adolescentes habían sido llevados.

En la mesa Gryffindor, Sirius y Remus se agruparon juntos mientras hablaban suavemente de los posibles lugares, por otro lado Peter estaba silencioso, con una mirada perdida en su cara. Si Ron y Hermione hubieran notado la mirada, se habrían dado cuenta de que pasaba algo, pero los dos adolescentes estaban demasiado ocupados para notar la rara expresión de Colagusano. Ron todavía estaba mirando boquiabierto a la mesa de profesores, intentando convencerse de que había oído bien. Despacio, se giró hacía Hermione y la expresión de su cara le aseguró claramente que había oído bien. La muchacha le habló con voz hueca.

- La Cámara de los Secretos.- Ron asintió ligeramente y entonces enterró la cabeza en las manos.

- Necesitamos a Harry.- Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- No sé si podemos localizarlo a tiempo. Aún cuando podamos enviar a Hedwig enseguida, no tenemos ni idea de cuanto tiempo ha pasado allí, Harry podría todavía no estar en forma.- Ron la miró fijamente.

- Así pues, ¿qué debemos hacer? Harry es el único que puede abrir la entrada a la Cámara. No hay ningún otro hablante de parsel salvo Voldemort y si no me equivoco, él será uno de los que está allí abajo.

Hermione se quedó silenciosa durante un rato, mientras pensaba sobre lo que Ron y Harry le habían dicho sobre la Cámara de los Secretos. Al final, miró otra vez a su amigo que tenía una mirada esperanzada, si alguien podía solucionar ese enredo, estaba seguro de que sería Hermione.

- Ron, para abrir la Cámara tienes que hablar parsel porque se tiene sisear a la serpiente que hay pintada en el lavabo ¿no?- Ron asintió mientras se preguntaba que era lo que Hermione quería decir con eso.- Pero Dereck también puede bajar allí. Harry le pide normalmente que compruebe la Cámara por los mortífagos cuando sospechamos que alguien ha entrado en el castillo.- Ron asintió de nuevo despacio.

- Sí, pero siempre pensé que Dereck tenía sus propias formas de bajar allí, porque debe haber una obertura para la serpiente.- Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Una vez le pregunté a Harry y me dijo que había otras entradas pero que él no había podido encontrarlas y que Dereck tampoco. Cuando Harry quiere que la serpiente baje allí, usa el lavabo.- Ron suspiró.

- Vale, quizá lo hace pero ¿cómo nos ayuda a nosotros?- Hermione alzó una ceja.

- A veces pareces tan tonto, Ron.- El muchacho parecía desconcertado.- Necesitamos a alguien para que abra la puerta de la Cámara, bien, sabemos que Dereck lo puede hacer para nosotros.- La cara de Ron se aclaró con la comprensión pero entonces frunció el entrecejo otra vez.

- Eso está bien pero, ¿cómo se supone que le decimos que queremos que abra la cámara? No es que podamos hablar con Dereck.- Hermione asintió.

- Bien, esperemos que esté lo suficientemente bien entrenado como para que lo entienda solo. Estoy segura que sin nosotros lo llevamos hasta la entrada sabrá que hacer.- Ron suspiró.

- Supongo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora mismo. Pero sugiero que sin embargo avisemos a Dumbledore y a Harry, quien sabe, quizá Harry ya está lo suficientemente bien como para ayudarnos.- Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- Claro, aunque tendremos que subir a la habitación de Ryan, podemos enviar a Hedwig desde allí.

Con un asentimiento final, los dos adolescentes se pusieron de pie y caminaron rápidamente hacía la mesa de profesores cogiendo la atención de todos los estudiantes. El súbito silencio en la habitación alertó a los profesores de que estaba pasando algo. Cuando Ryan vio a los adolescentes acercándose se puso de pie silenciosamente mientras esperaba oír lo que tenían que decir. Sabía por experiencias que ellos eran muy buenos en resolver este tipo de enigmas, después de haber pasado por los desafíos que pusieron los maestros para proteger la Piedra Filosofal.

- ¿Habéis pensado en algo?- Hermione le sonrió ligeramente.

Realmente, Ryan, era muy fácil. Lo hemos deducido en cuando el director ha leído el enigma, el problema era entrar allí sin Harry, pero creemos que sabemos como hacerlo.

Los maestros suspiraron aliviados y los dos adolescentes hicieron señas para que los siguieran fuera de la habitación. Dumbledore asintió, pero antes de seguirlos se giró hacía sus Jefes de casas y les pidió que volvieran a llevar a los estudiantes a sus salas comunes, allí estarían más seguros. Cuando el anciano alcanzó a los otros vio que Sirius y Remus se habían metido en el grupo de los viajeros del tiempo. Les frunció el entrecejo a los merodeadores.

- ¿Por qué no habéis ido a la sala común de Gryffindor con la profesora McGonagall?- Sirius le miró a los ojos fijamente.

- Vamos con usted.- El ceño del director se incrementó, pero la voz de Ron le impidió decir algo.

- No se moleste, estoy seguro que encontrarían una forma de seguirnos y estarán más seguros si están dentro del grupo principal en vez de vagabundear solos. Además no tenemos tiempo que perder.- Sin otra palabra comenzó a guiarlos hasta el tercer piso. El director le siguió rápidamente y se colocó justo al lado de los adolescentes del futuro.

- ¿Dónde vamos?- Hermione le miró.

- Vamos a la habitación de Ryan, necesitamos enviar a Hedwig con una carta para Harry y Dumbledore. No sabemos si ayudará, pero si pueden venir podrán ayudarnos mucho. También necesitamos a Dereck para que podamos entrar.

- ¿Entrar a donde?- Hermione dejó de mirar al anciano.

- El enigma lo decía bastante claro: la cámara del más grande de los fundadores. Sabemos que los mortífagos enviaron la nota, quizá el propio Voldemort... así que ¿a qué fundador se pueden estar refiriendo?- Daniel contestó en menos de un segundo.

- Slytherin.- Hermione asintió, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Ethan se paró con una mirada de comprensión en sus ojos.

- La Cámara de los Secretos de Salazar Slytherin.

Los dos adolescentes asintieron pero no se detuvieron. Los demás comenzaron a seguirlos de nuevo pero tenían grandes ceños en sus caras. Ryan fue el que habló en voz alta.

- Ron, Hermione, no tenemos ni idea de donde esta ese cuarto, por lo que sabemos podría ser una leyenda.- Ron resopló ruidosamente y se giró mientras caminaba hacía atrás.

- Uno de estos días tendrás que conseguir que Harry te termine de explicar nuestras aventuras en Hogwarts. No puedo creer que no te explicara esta.- Daniel y Ryan intercambiaron una mirada desconcertada mientras que Ethan caminaba pensativamente a su lado, Ron le había hablado sobre la cámara. El adolescente los miró exasperadamente y suspiró.- Harry y yo descubrimos donde estaba la cámara en nuestro segundo año. Tom Riddle estaba intentando poseer a Ginny y la usó para abrir la cámara y soltar al monstruo que había allí.- Dumbledore levantó la cabeza.

- ¿Monstruo?- Hermione hizo muecas.

- Salazar Slytherin dejó un regalo a su heredero: un basilisco. La peor parte es que nosotros no podemos matarlo. Harry tiene que hacerlo en su segundo año. Esperemos que nadie lo despierte esta vez, tendríamos un buen problema.- Ryan los miró absolutamente asustados.

- Harry me había dicho una vez que había matado una basilisco mientras estaba en Hogwarts pero nunca me dijo que fuese en la cámara. Pienso que voy a tener una larga charla con mi ahijado.- Ron y Hermione se miraron un poco nerviosos y Ron comenzó a ruborizarse.

- Quizá no sea muy buena idea. Recuerdo todas las cosas que hicimos ese año. Dumbledore casi nos expulsó.- Ryan se le quedó mirando boquiabierto y estaba a punto de comentar algo cuando el director lo cortó.

- ¿Estáis seguros que se refiere a esa cámara en particular? Ha habido rumores de que hay otros. Además ni siquiera sabemos si están aquí en Hogwarts, podrían estar en la vieja casa de Slytherin.- Hermione negó.

- No, director. No es solo el comentario del más grande de los fundadores. Si se fija, en la siguiente línea nos dice donde está la entrada. Está en el baño de Mirtle la llorona, la muchacha que siempre llora. Y también se refiere al rey de las serpientes, el basilisco.

- Veo que lo tenéis todo deducido. ¿Podéis decirme lo que significa exactamente la última línea?- Ron sonrió burlonamente a Sirius y a Remus que estaban caminando silenciosamente detrás de ellos, ambos muy incómodos.

- La última línea se refieren a James y a Lily. James es el ciervo y Lily la flor.- Dumbledore frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué James es el ciervo?- Hermione sonrió silenciosamente.

- Es mejor que no lo sepa, director, estoy segura que los merodeadores se lo dirán cuando llegue el momento.- Ron sonrió burlonamente otra vez, en esta ocasión a Ryan.

- Probablemente en muchos, muchos años.

Dumbledore los miró curiosamente, pero sabiamente decidió dejar el tema a un lado. Ethan que había estado caminando silenciosamente a su lado finalmente habló.

- Ron, me dijiste lo que pasó en tu segundo año. Sé que ninguno de nosotros podemos abrir la Cámara de los Secretos ¿Cómo vamos a entrar?- Ron le dio una sonrisa.

- Hermione lo dedujo, como siempre. Utilizaremos a Dereck.- Ethan asintió comprendiendo.

- Me muero de ganas de bajar allí.

Ron hizo una pequeña mueca, mientras recordaba los oscuros pasillos y la piel de basilisco que habían descubierto allí cuando vio el lugar por última vez.

- Bien, yo no tengo ni pizca de ganas. Todo aquello me produce escalofríos y ni siquiera entre totalmente. Si lo que Ginny y Harry me han explicado sobre la sala principal es cierto, vamos a tener pesadillas durante meses.


	36. De vuelta al pasado

36.- De vuelta al pasado.

Ron y Hermione entraron en la antigua habitación de Harry dejando al resto que les esperaran en la sala. Hermione escribió la cara que iban a enviar a Dumbledore rápidamente, mientras Ron hizo que Dereck se resbalara en su brazo para que pudiera llevar a la serpiente cómodamente. El animal no parecía muy deseoso de dejar la habitación pero al final se colocó alrededor del brazo del adolescente, justo al mismo tiempo que Hermione ató el trozo de pergamino alrededor de la pierna de Hedwig y la envió. Se reunieron con los demás y una vez más los adolescentes guiaron a los demás, esta vez a los lavabos de Mirtle la llorona. 

El viaje fue silencioso, ya que ninguno tenía muchas ganas de hablar mucho, se estaban preparando interiormente para lo que estaban a punto de enfrentar. Una vez allí, Ron se colocó delante del lavabo y se arrodilló delante de este, acercó el brazo con el que estaba llevando a Dereck y espero. La serpiente miró al muchacho y al lavabo y después de unos minutos de nerviosa espera, Ron escuchó un siseo suave y el lavabo desapareció, mientras dejaba abierta la apertura la Cámara de los Secretos. Ron escuchó boqueadas suaves que atravesaban la habitación pero no les prestó atención. En menos de un segundo, pasó sus piernas por la apertura y se dejó caer.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Habían pasado solo unos días desde la visita de Fudge y Harry había estado durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo, su cuerpo exhausto intentaba recuperarse de toda la tensión que había sufrido durante los últimos días. Cada vez que se despertaba veía a Dumbledore o a la señora Pomfrey a su lado, asegurándose de que estuviera cómodo y sospechaba que también para asegurarse de que no se levantaba y se marchaba, algo que él había hecho bastante frecuentemente durante el último año. Esa mañana no era muy diferente, Harry se despertó alrededor de las diez e inmediatamente notó a Dumbledore en una silla al lado suyo, leyendo un libro gastado. El hombre lo miró y le sonrió tiernamente, apartó el libro, el viejo director se puso de pie y suavemente colocó una mano en la frente del muchacho. Harry cerró los ojos y se relajó con el toque, le ayudaba a tranquilizarse el que hubiera alguien allí que se preocupara por él.

- Parece que al fin la fiebre ha bajado, Harry. Eso está bien.- El muchacho sonrió y preguntó calladamente.

- ¿Cuando podré irme de la enfermería, director?- Dumbledore se rió suavemente, era consciente que Harry odiaba estar allí.

- Bien, si la fiebre no vuelve esta noche, la señora Pomfrey ha estado de acuerdo en dejar que te instales en un cuarto al lado del mío. Tengo miedo que exige que alguien cuide de ti y se asegure de que no te esfuerzas. Ya que Sirius no está aquí, yo seré quien me asegure de que te comportas.

Harry asintió. Estaba bastante contento de poder dejar la enfermería sin molestarse por la forma sobreprotectora que los profesores lo estaban tratando. Además, siempre le había gustado estar cerca de director; el anciano le daba una seguridad que solo era igualada por Sirius. Sus meditaciones se vieron interrumpidas de pronto por el director.

- ¿Quieres desayunar, Harry?

El muchacho asintió ávidamente. Dumbledore le ayudó a sentarse, aunque Harry se quejó de que podía hacerlo solo. Cuando el muchacho estuvo cómodamente sentado con un par de almohadas en la espalda, el director le dio la bandeja que un elfo doméstico había traído de la cocina.

Esa tarde, McGonagall y Hagrid aparecieron por la en la enfermería para ayudar a Harry a mudarse a su nueva habitación. Dumbledore miró muy entretenido como Hagrid cogió al muchacho, mucha a la aversión de Harry, no porque estuviera molesto de que el semigigante lo llevase, sino porque alguien tenía que llevarlo cuando estaba bien sensible. McGonagall siguió a Dumbledore y Hagrid fuera de la enfermería llevando el baúl de Harry que el director había traído desde el pasado. Diez minutos más tarde, cuando llegaron al cuarto, Dumbledore no se sorprendió mucho al descubrir que Harry estaba medio dormido, calmados por los firmes pasos del semigigante. Aunque el niño había recuperado su salud por días la recuperación era lenta y tediosa. El director sabía que tenía que tener cuidado con el muchacho, no podía permitir que Harry se cansara porque podía llegar un aviso en cualquier momento, pero por otro lado apenas podía permitir que el muchacho se muriera de aburrimiento en la cama.

Los tres maestros entraron en la habitación. McGonagall apartó las sabanas de la cama y Hagrid depositó su carga suavemente contra las almohadas y Dumbledore cubrió al muchacho y despidió a los otros profesores. Unos momentos más tarde, abrió una pequeña puerta y se dirigió a su oficina dejándola ligeramente entreabierta para que pudiera vigilar al muchacho a su cargo.

Esa noche, Dumbledore se despertó por los gritos que venían de la habitación de Harry. Rápidamente se dirigió al lado del muchacho y lo cogió en brazos. Aunque todavía estaba dormido, el muchacho se aferró desesperadamente al otro hombre y Dumbledore lo confortó lo mejor que pudo mientras intentaba no despertarlo. Al final, viendo que Harry no salía de la pesadilla, decidió despertarlo. Agitó suavemente al muchacho y sintió como este despertaba en sus brazos.

- Harry, silencio, niño... Todo va bien.

Meciendo suavemente al adolescente asustado, el director comenzó a tararear una suave melodía mientras intentaba tranquilizar al muchacho. Casi media hora más tarde, cuando Dumbledore notó que Harry se había calmado bastante, dejó que el adolescente volviera a estirarse contra las almohadas. Harry dejó ir el cuello del director, pero inmediatamente cogió la mano del anciano con fuerzo. Dumbledore sacó un mechón de pelo de los ojos del muchacho y lo miró con una sonrisa preocupada.

- ¿Otra vez la pesadilla de la última pelea, Harry?- El adolescente negó con la cabeza.

- No señor.- Harry frunció el entrecejo.- Tuve una pesadilla sobre la Cámara de los Secretos. No lo entiendo... ¿por qué estoy teniendo una pesadilla sobre eso ahora?

Dumbledore miró pensativamente la pared que había delante de él, de algún modo, la mención de la Cámara de Slytherin estaba haciéndole recordar algo dentro de su propia mente, pero todavía estaba demasiado confuso como para saber el qué. Cuando volvió a mirar hacía abajo, comprendió que el muchacho se había dormido de nuevo. Con un suspiro, el director envolvió a Harry y se dejó el cuarto.

Los días que siguieron fueron duros para Harry y Dumbledore. Ambos eran muy tercos y cada día era una batalla de argumentos. Harry, sitiéndose mucho mejor que al principio, no quería quedarse en el cuarto encerrado y por otro lado, Dumbledore, sabiendo que Harry estaba bastante lejos de encontrarse bien, quería que el muchacho estuviera en cama. Al final, después de días de disputas, llegaron a un acuerdo, Harry podía vagar por su cuarto o el de Dumbledore siempre y cuando estuviera vigilado por el director u otro profesor. La señora Pomfrey no esta nada de acuerdo con el arreglo e intentó más de una vez salvar a su paciente, pero Dumbledore no quería ni oír hablar de eso, conocía demasiado bien a Harry como para saber que si regresaba a la enfermería, el adolescente no tardaría ni un segundo en salir furtivamente de allí y como Harry estaría fuera de la cama consideró mejor que estuviera vigilado, en lugar de vagabundear por el castillo donde le podrían pasar muchas cosas debido a su debilitada salud.

Dos semanas más tarde, cuando el inicio del curso se estaba acercando, llegó al castillo una lechuza blanca. Dumbledore estaba sentándose en su oficina examinando unos papeles del Ministerio mientras estaba leyendo su libro de texto de séptimo año de Herbología. Los dos miraron cuando un grito suave vino de la ventana abierta. Reconociendo su búho, Harry se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana para acariciarla. Notando la carta que estaba llevando, se la quitó y viendo que ponía escrito el nombre de Dumbledore, le dio la carta a su director mientras Hedwig se colocó en su hombro mientras le mordisqueaba la oreja alegremente. Harry se sentó otra vez en su sitio y miró la cara de Dumbledore mientras este leía la carta. Viendo la mirada preocupada que el director tenía, Harry rompió el silencio.

- ¿Director?

El hombre lo miró, con la preocupación grabada en su cara. Sin una palabra le dio la carta a Harry. El muchacho la cogió y vio que era la familiar letra de Hermione.

_Director,_

_Han secuestrado a Lily y a James. Los mortífagos han dejado un enigma en el lugar donde fueron vistos por última vez; hemos llegado a la conclusión de que se estaban refiriéndose a la Cámara de los Secretos. Dumbledore, Ryan, Daniel, Ethan, Sirius, Remus, Ron y yo vamos hacía allí. Si Harry se encuentra mejor, nosotros podríamos usar su ayuda, porque ninguno sabe lo que nos vamos a encontrar. Escribiremos cuando regresemos._

_Hermione._

Harry releyó la carta una vez más antes de dejarla. Se puso de pie y comenzó a atravesar la habitación.

- Tengo que ir.- Dumbledore asintió.

- Sí, pero primero tenemos que discutir algunas cosas. Los mortífagos nunca dejan pistas sobre la situación de sus víctimas, estoy seguro que es una trampa.- Harry frunció el entrecejo.

- Quizá, pero ¿por qué Voldemort pondría una trampa? Es bastante más poderoso para derrotar a todos sin tener que usar esos trucos.- Entonces penso sobre algo más.- Pensaba que Voldemort le tenía miedo por aquellos entonces. Nuca habría entrado en Hogwarts.- Dumbledore asintió.

- Sí, cierto y por eso pienso que es un trabajo de Lucius, en vez de Voldermot.- Harry negó.

- No tiene sentido. ¿Cómo ha sabido donde estaba la Cámara y como ha entrado?- Dumbledore suspiró.

- No lo sé, Harry, pero estoy bastante seguro de que Voldemort no esta allí, y si él no es, entonces solo tiene sentido que sea el Rey Oscuro. Tendrás que preguntarle tú.- Harry resopló.

- Sí, claro. Yo solo me acerco a él y le pregunto si conoce cualquier otra entrada a la Cámara.

Dumbledore se rió suavemente entre dientes, pero no contestó. En cambio, alcanzó uno de sus bolsillos y cogió un pequeño gira-tiempo. Dándoselo a Harry, el director se sentó otra vez mientras el muchacho se puso de pie.

- Ten cuidado, niño. Merlín sabe lo que te está esperando allí abajo.

- Lo tendré, director. No se preocupe, mandaremos un búho en cuanto volvamos.

Dumbledore asintió y miró como Harry desaparecía de su oficina, con Hedwig todavía en su hombro.


	37. La cámara de los secretos

37.- La Cámara de los Secretos

Ron pronto fue unido por el resto y enfrentó el mismo pasillo que había visto en su segundo año cuando Harry y él habían bajado allí para salvar a Ginny. Esta vez no había ningún Lockhart, por suerte, para hacer sus hechizos tontos y hacer que se derrumbara las paredes. Ron usó la luz de su varita para lanzar una mirada a su alrededor; quiso asegurarse que todos estaban listo para hacerlo. Estaba especialmente interesado en los Merodeadores, que parecían alucinados, no prestaban mucha atención a lo que estaba pasando. Sus ojos se fijaron en Sirius, y detrás de la confusión pudo ver la mirada terca que a menudo había visto en los ojos de Ryan cuanto iba mal con Harry. Este adolescente no iba a dejar a nadie que lo alejara de allí, estaba determinado a hacer lo imposible por salvar a sus amigos. Dirigió su mirada a Remus y vio que el joven hombre lobo estaba tan determinado como Sirius.

Con un suave suspiro, Ron se giró a Hermione. Su amiga también había estado mirando a los dos adolescentes. Intercambiaron rápidas miradas, pero no dijeron nada. Dumbledore hizo señas para continuar andando; no haría ningún bien estar esperando y perdiendo el tiempo.

Les tomó veinte minutos llegar a las puertas que Harry les había descrito. Mirando las serpientes, Ron tuvo que evitar el estremecerse cuando las criaturas le estaban mirando de una forma que asustaba particularmente. El adolescente se dio la vuelta y preguntó suavemente.

- ¿Estáis listos?

Todos asintieron, algunos de ellos más confiadamente que otros. Ron miró otra vez las puertas y levantó su brazo. Dereck inmediatamente siseó de nuevo y las grandes puertas se abrieron. La habitación que había detrás de las puertas se encontraba totalmente negro, no entraba ni un rayo de luz. La que brillaba en sus varitas no era suficiente para iluminar la habitación, más bien, apenas ayudaba a que no tropezaran con las estatuas.

Habían dado solo unos pasos cuando las puertas se cerraron de golpe. Ron y Hermione junto con Ryan, Daniel y Dumbledore, se obligaron a quedarse en donde estaban, no podían arriesgarse a darse la vuelta, podían ser atacados por la espalda. Un sonido parecido a un zumbido comenzó en algún lugar delante de ellos. Ethan, Sirius y Remus se dieron la vuelta, justo para ver dos luces que venían de la tierra. No eran muy fuertes, de hecho, eran embotas y tenían un tinte verdoso. Antes de que cualquiera se pudiera mover, el zumbido se convirtió en un ruido fuerte. La tierra se abrió en dos puntos luminosos y de repente, apuntaron a dos cruces. Hermione abrió la boca y palideció. En las dos cruces se encontraban James y Lily. Era difícil decir si estaban vivos o muertos, estaban inmóviles, sus cabezas colgaban hacía un lado y sus manos colgaban flácidamente desde las cuerdas que los aguantaban en su sitio.

Ron miró hacía adelante con una austera fascinación, mientras intentaba enfocar lo bastante como para ver si los dos adolescentes todavía respiraban. Un suave sonido detrás suyo le hizo girarse justo para coger a Sirius que había comenzado a correr en dirección a sus amigos. El muchacho moreno no estuvo demasiado feliz de ser refrenado así, y comenzó a luchar contra él. Ron se alegró que Daniel hubiera cogido a Remus porque si tenía problemas con Sirius, no quería ni pensar en lo que sería refrenar al otro muchacho con la fuerza física superior que poseía el joven hombre lobo. Al final, después de unos minutos de luchar, Ron lo dominó. El muchacho pelirrojo lo  empujó hacía atrás y le dio una bofetada a Sirius, que dejó de luchar enseguida y miró asustado al otro muchacho mientras llevaba su mano hasta su cara despacio. Ron lo cogió por los hombros y lo agitó enérgicamente.

- Maldición, Sirius, deja de actuar como un niño. No tenemos tiempo para cuidar a niños como tú.- el adolescente lo miró herido pero Ron no había acabado todavía.- Usa la inteligencia por una vez. ¿Piensas que quienquiera que ha preparado esto dejara que bajemos a James y a Lily y que nos marchemos? No tiene ningún sentido. De hecho, no me sorprendería que el área que rodea a los crucifijos no esté maldita.

Sirius miró hacía el suelo, avergonzado por no haber pensado eso. Ron lo dejó ir despacio y se giró otra vez; Remus también había estado escuchando las palabras del pelirrojo y ahora se estaba quieto en los brazos de Daniel, pero el profesor no lo dejó ir, sabiendo que si el adolescente quería rescatar a sus amigos nadie sería lo bastante rápido para atraparlo.

Una voz suave y cruel rompió la tensión que había crecido dentro del grupo de rescate y Ryan sabía que estaban rodeados. No podía verlos ya que la luz de los crucifijos no era suficientemente fuerte, pero podía sentir su presencia oscura que los rodeaba. Un hombre caminó hacía la luz, interponiendose entre las dos cruces donde se encontraban colgando los dos adolescentes.

- Estoy sorprendido de conocer a un Weasley que tiene la suficiente inteligencia como para reconocer el peligro antes de correr a salvar a estos dos. Lo último que había oído, era que vuestra tonta familia que adora a los muggles era demasiado temperamental y se le tenía que romper la cabeza antes de que comprendieran algo tan simple como eso.

Ron y Ethan gruñeron enfadados, pero se quedaron donde estaban, si había algo que la guerra les había enseñado a ambos era a permanecer lúcidos durante una batalla y nunca ceder a las burlas de los enemigos.

Fue el propio Dumbledore quien rompió el silencio.

- ¿Quién eres?- El hombre miró al director con una mirada de aborrecimiento.

- Yo, viejo necio, soy el Rey Oscuro. Soy el más poderoso y…- Ryan lo cortó con un resoplido desdeñoso.

- Ese es Malfoy, la mascota de Voldemort. Ni siquiera o era lo suficientemente poderoso como para ascender en su propio tiempo y tuvo que venir al pasado con los pocos mortífagos que no fueron capturados por los aurores. Me pregunto lo que el Voldemort de este tiempo te haría si te cogiera intentando tomar su lugar, Malfoy.

Ryan sonrió burlonamente cuando vio como el rubio cerraba sus puños mientras que Ron y Hermione miraban entretenidos la conversación. Una voz suave al lado de Ron distrajo la atención de todos, parecía Sirius al fin había notado que pasaba algo raro además de obvio.

- ¿Al pasado?- Se giró para mirar a Remus pero este estaba mirando confuso a Daniel.- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Malfoy se relajó visiblemente y comenzó a reírse otra vez.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… parece que alguien ha estado guardando secretos. La verdad, Black, Lupin, pensaba que le habríais dicho a vuestros egos pasados todo lo que estaba pasando hace tiempo.


	38. Preparaciones

38.- Preparaciones

Ryan miró a Malfoy fijamente.

- ¡Callate! Eso no te importa

Malfoy sonrió burlonamente, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sirius se había girado para enfrentarse a sus supuestos profesores y Remus, por su lado, estaba intentando salir de los brazos de Daniel hasta que al final el otro hombre decidió que era mejor dejarlo libre. Remus se colocó al lado de Sirius y miró a ambos hombres.

- ¿Quiénes sois?- Ryan los miró con impaciencia.

- Creo que no es el mejor momento para discutir eso.

 Pero la mirada que tenían los dos adolescentes le dijo que no le libraría de dar una respuesta. Con suave suspiro se dio media vuelta y miró a su amigo, que vigilando durante todo el rato a los mortífagos. Daniel se frotaba los ojos de forma cansada.

- Vamos, Canuto, ya no importa realmente.- Sirius dio un pequeño gruñido y miró a los dos adolescentes.

- Está bien, somos del futuro, al igual que esos mortífagos idiotas. Soy Sirius Black y Daniel es Remus Lupin. ¿Contento? ¿Ahora podemos volver a los temas importantes?

Remus y Sirius lo miraron pasmados, ¿cómo podían esos dos hombres ser ellos? Remus quiso pedir una explicación, una prueba sobre lo que estaban diciendo, pero fue cortado por la voz de Ryan.

- Vamos, Malfoy, basta de juegos. ¿Qué quieres?- El rubio sonrió.

- Es fácil Black, quiero matar a los Potter. Sin el Niño-que-vivió en el camino, Lord Voldemort logrará su fin; el mundo mágico estará en sus manos.- Ryan estrechó los ojos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Si ahora cambias la historia no sabes lo que sucederá. Nadie lo sabe. ¿Vas a arriesgar nuestras propias existencias por el sueño de un loco maníaco? ¿Uno que además ya está muerto?- Malfoy gruñó enfadado.

- Eres un idiota necio, Black. Los sangrelimpia gobernarán el mundo con Voldemort como nuestro señor. Es nuestro destino.- Una voz mortalmente fría atravesó la habitación.

- ¿Destino? Si es el destino, entonces ¿por qué estás en el pasado intentando cambiar las cosas? Si es el destino de los sangrelimpia el dominar el mundo, ¿por qué sigues a un mediasangre?- La cara de Lucios se desfiguró por la rabia y se giró para encararse al recién llegado.

- Potter.

Harry parpadeó varias veces, intentando aclarar su borrosa visión, cuando finalmente las llamaradas de luz que habían estado delante de sus ojos embotados se fueron, vio que estaba en la oficina de Dumbledore. El director no estaba, pero Harry vio suficientes diferencias para saber que había vuelto al pasado. Cogió una boqueada de aire para prepararse y salió corriendo del cuarto, dirigiéndose al lavabo de Mirtle la Llorona.

Mientras corría comenzó a silbar suavemente, llamando a sus mascotas. Al girar una esquina se tropezó con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo. Harry miró y reconoció a su profesora de transformaciones, se puso de pie y le alargó la mano a la bruja.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, profesora?- McGonagall lo miró boquiabierta y frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿James?- El muchacho le sonrió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza. Antes de que pudiera contestar, los ojos de Minerva se abrieron y dio una gran boqueada.

- ¡Harry! ¡Has regresado!- Cogió la mano que le ofrecía poniéndose de pie y Harry le sonrió.

- Sí, acabamos de recibir la carta de Hermione. Me estaba dirigiendo hacía la Cámara de los Secretos.- Ante la cara sobresaltada de su maestro, continuó.- Es donde están. Necesito bajar allí antes de que ocurra algo malo.- McGonagall asintió,  pero tenía un ceño preocupado en su cara.

- ¿Estás seguro, Harry? ¿Te encuentras bien?- El adolescente le sonrió.

- Sí, me siento bien. Lo siento, profesora, pero tengo que irme.

Minerva asintió y miró como el muchacho comenzó a correr otra vez, antes de que desapareciera tras una esquina, vio como un fénix aparecía al lado del adolescente en una llamarada de luz dorada.

Harry se tranquilizó cuando notó que Godric estaba a su lado. No había esperado el volver a bajar a la Cámara, había pasado cosas horribles allí abajo y los recuerdos todavía lo atormentaban. Cogiendo una gran boqueada de aire comenzó a dejar caer despacio las paredes que rodeaban su poder, un truco que había aprendido del director ya que le había dado bastantes problemas a la señora Pomfrey mientras estaba en la enfermería después de la batalla final.

Cuando entró en el lavabo con Godric, encontraron a Eco que probablemente había estado esperando allí desde que supo donde iban. Harry se adelantó hasta el lavabo y se arrodilló delante suyo, estando cara a cara con la pequeña serpiente, suavemente siseó que se abriera y el lavabo desapareció una vez más. Cogió aire y introdujo las piernas dentro del agujero y se dejó caer.

Una vez aterrizó, encendió su varita y comenzó a atravesar el pasillo silenciosamente, con tos sus sentidos dirigidos hacía la cámara. Cuando al final llegó delante de las grandes puertas escuchó ruidos que procedían de dentro, podía decir que había personas que estaban discutiendo y se sintió aliviado cuando vio que la lucha real no había comenzado aún. Silenciosamente, siseo a las puertas para que se abrieran y ellas lo hicieron, caminó dentro y cerró las puertas silenciosamente detrás suyo, enfocó los ojos hacía donde se centraba la única luz que había. Su sangre se heló y se mareó, el ver a sus padres allí colgando le trajo muchos malos recuerdos sobre pesadillas que había tenido mientras Voldemort vivía. Tomó aire y se obligó a mantener la calma. Lanzó una mirada a su alrededor y notó que casi dos docenas de mortífagos estaban rodeando a sus amigos y que Ryan y Malfoy se estaban gritando mutuamente pero Harry no les prestó atención por el momento.

Desde las sombras, siseó suavemente llamando la atención de Dereck. La serpiente se deslizó del brazo del adolescente, sin que Ron se diera cuenta, y utilizando la oscuridad para encubrirlo, fue a reunirse con su dueño y amigo. Una vez tuvo a Godric, Eco y Dereck con él, comenzó a hablar con cada uno de ellos suavemente.

- Dereck, tan pronto comience a hablar con Malfoy, quiero que comiences a pelear, muerde a ese mortífago.- Señaló al hombre vestido de negro más cercano.- En cuanto lo muerdas, pasa al que tengas más cerca. Ten cuidado de no morder al profesor Snape, no le haría mucha gracia.

- Está bien, amo.- Sin decir nada más, la serpiente se marchó a tomar su posición. Harry buscó un pedazo de pergamino por un momento y escribió con rapidez una nota y se la dio a Eco.

- Por favor, dale esto a Snape, es ese que está junto a esa columna. Regresa cuando la tenga, luego necesitaré hablar contigo. 

La pequeña hada asintió y se marchó volando cerca del suelo para que nadie la notara. Harry la vio como se acercó al hombre y le estiraba insistentemente su mano. Snape apenas se movió, pero Harry vio como cogía la nota y la leía silenciosamente. El profesor se giró un poco y el muchacho le vio mirarlo a través del oscuro cuarto, aún cuando no podía estar seguro de que Snape lo viera, vio al hombre asentir y supo que el profesor haría lo que le había pedido. El regreso de la pequeña hada, hizo que alejara la atención de su maestro.

- Escúchame, Eco, cuando comience la pelea necesito que vayas hacía mis padres y que los desates.- Se giró a Godric.- Cuando Eco los haya liberado, quiero que los saques de aquí, podrás llevarlos ¿verdad?

El fénix parecía insultado, pero no hizo ningún ruido. Eco asintió con la cabeza y los dos se alejaron volando dejando a Harry solo. Cogió aire una última vez, dejó caer la última de las paredes y sintió como la familiar aura dorada comenzaba a rodearlo. Era la hora.

NT: Puesto que me encuentro en la semana blanca, y por lo tanto no tengo que ir a clase, es muy probable que durante lo que queda de semana vaya actualizando de este fic y que lo haga con bastantes capítulos de golpe. 


	39. Duelo

39.- Duelo.

En cuanto Harry habló, el cuarto entero quedó helado. Los mortífagos se giraron para mirarlo y él comenzó a andar, solo parándose cuando estaba justo detrás de sus amigos. El muchacho notó con un poco de placer que algunos de los hombres vestidos de negro tenían una mirada de pánico. Justo después de que el Rey Oscuro hubiera dicho su nombre, un grito sobresaltado atravesó todo el cuarto y Harry vio con algo de entretenimiento como uno de los mortífagos caía, seguido por el que estaba a su lado. La súbita conmoción se acentuó cuando otro mortífago cayó, esta vez no por Dereck, sino por la mano de Snape. Harry podía ver como el hombre cogía con fuerza su varita, mientras la estaba escondiendo entre su túnica.

Pensando que era hora de comenzar a luchar, Harry levantó sus brazos y fue recompensado por el ruido de varios cuerpos que golpeaban las paredes, ese ruido pareció penetrar en la catalepsia en la que habían entrado los mortífagos.

Cuando un tercer mortífago recibió el mordisco de la serpiente, comenzaron a volar las primeras maldiciones por la habitación, poniendo a Ryan, Dumbledore y Daniel de forma en movimiento de forma eficaz. La lucha aumentó rápidamente y pronto Snape abandonó todo disimulo y comenzó a maldecir a cada mortífago a la vista, estando de pie al lado de Dumbledore y protegiendo la espalda del anciano.

En un mal momento, Harry fue al lado de Ron. Los cuatro adolescentes estaban peleando contra dos mortífagos, con Ron y Hermione que hacían la mayoría del trabajo y al mismo tiempo, tratando de proteger a Sirius y a Remus. La mano de Harry volvió a subir y los dos mortífagos volaron por el cuarto, golpeándose contra los dos crucifijos que todavía sostenían a James y a Lily.

Los cuatro adolescentes se giraron y Ron y Hermione sonrieron a su amigo, felices y aliviados de verlo allí. Por otro lado, Sirius y Remus lo miraban temerosos, intentando ignorar que una persona muerta había venido a ayudarlos. Harry notó su incomodidad pero sabía que ese no era el mejor momento para intentar calmar a su futuro padrino y a su mejor amigo. Con una pequeña sonrisa, dirigió su mirada a Ron y Hermione.

- Tengo que ir a luchar con Malfoy, ¿podéis llevar a estos dos a un lugar seguro? Eco y Godric se encargaran de James y de Lily y los llevara a la entrada de la Cámara. Esperad hasta que regresen y entonces quedáos hasta que Dereck o yo vengamos a abrir las puertas ¿Vale?

Ron y Hermione asintieron aunque no estaban muy contentos dejando a Harry que enfrentara solo a Malfoy pero ambos sabían bien que su amigo estaría demasiado preocupado por su seguridad para luchar adecuadamente y al final solo le estorbarían. Murmurando ligeramente, Ron cogió el brazo de Remus y comenzó a arrastrarlo por la habitación mientras maldecía  los pocos mortífagos que había en su camino. Podía escuchar a Hermione y Sirius que caminaban detrás de ellos, e incluso escuchó como Harry comenzó su pelea con Malfoy, en ese momento, Ron rezó. Rezó por la seguridad de su amigo y para la caída del Rey Oscuro.

En el momento que Sirius escuchó la voz de su ahijado se había sorprendido. Un sentimiento mixto de alivio y preocupación llenó su mente al punto de que casi lo estropeó. Harry estaba allí. Eso era algo que lo tranquilizaba. El poder del adolescente ya había comenzado a esparcirse por el cuarto llenándolo de un calor moderado y fuerza. Por otro lado se sentía muy preocupado, casi no había tenido noticias sobre como se había estado recuperando. Dumbledore no quiso llamar la atención y había limitado las cartas entre padrino y ahijado. La última cara que había recibido le había dicho que estaba bien, pero Sirius había aprendido a desconfiar de esas palabras cuando era Harry quien las decía. Salió de su ensueño cuando el muchacho lanzó a unos mortífago contra las paredes y sus instintos se despertaron a la vez que los de Daniel, sacó su varita y comenzó la batalla. Pronto estaba demasiado ocupado maldiciendo a los hombres vestidos de negro que no podía vigilar que era lo que hacía Harry. Realmente no necesitaba verlo, sabía que Harry iba a enfrentarse a Malfoy, de la misma forma que se había enfrentado a Voldemort y lo único que podía hacer para ayudar a su ahijado era encargarse de que los mortífagos se alejaran de ellos hasta que estuvieran seguros.

Por el rabillo del ojos, Harry vio que Godric volaba debajo de Lily mientras Eco comenzaba a desatar a James, si Malfoy notó esto no hizo nada por prevenirlo.

Los dos magos se miraron atentamente. Harry vio claramente que el otro hombre estaba derrumbando sus propias barreras mágicas y una luz verde comenzó a rodearlo. Mientras el otro estaba concentrándose en eso, el muchacho comenzó a hacer cuidadosamente una barrera; estaba seguro que la pelea sería dura y no tenía deseos de destruir la cámara o dañar a sus amigos de alguna forma. Cuando la barrera estaba casi hecha, Harry devolvió su atención a Malfoy y frunció el ceño. Había notado esa aura mágica antes, era casi la misma que Voldemort había poseído y mucho a su sorpresa era casi igual de poderoso. Eso no podía ser, la última vez que había visto a Malfoy no había sido tan fuerte, el hombre parecía darse cuenta de su confusión y sonrió de forma burlona.

- ¿Sorprendido Potter?- Harry estrechó los ojos.

- Te has hecho más poderoso, pero no te ayudará.

Harry dio un suspiro aliviado cuando vio a Godric que se marchaba volando con James y terminó la barrera inmediatamente. Malfoy vio una línea azul, pero no pareció molestarlo. Sonrió.

- ¿Realmente? Ya lo veremos. ¿Preparado para batirte en duelo?- Harry sonrió burlonamente.

- Vine para eso.

Ambos magos se inclinaron ligeramente, cada uno sin abandonar los ojos del otro. Harry se acababa de poner derecho cuando Malfoy comenzó el duelo. Las maldiciones volaban de un lado al otro, a veces a veces impactando donde debían otras rebotando en el escudo.

Mientras el duelo se desarrollaba, Harry se agitó. No tenía sentido. Este hombre que había sido el segundo de Voldemort estaba demostrando ser mucho más poderoso que su anterior señor. Algo no iba bien, Harry estaba seguro que si el mortífago hubiera tenido ese tipo de poder cuando Voldemort era todavía el Lord Oscuro, habría usurpado su posición y habría matado al otro mago. Ahí estaba otra vez, un mago de la edad de Malfoy no tenía un aumento de poder repentino como el estaba mostrando, al menos no de forma natural. Tenía que haber algo o alguien que lo estuviera ayudando, dándole más poder del que era suyo de forma natural. Mientras Harry estaba pensando sobre ese enigma, su concentración disminuyó y el poder de sus maldiciones comenzó a disminuir. La voz de Malfoy lo sobresaltó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Potter? ¿Cansado?

Harry negó con la cabeza, mientras intentaba ahuyentar sus pensamientos y maldijo suavemente. Sabía que necesitaba concentrarse en el duelo, ya estaba teniendo bastantes problemas. Pero una vez más, un pensamiento atravesó la mente del adolescente. ¿Por qué Malfoy no lo había atacado? Había tenido la oportunidad perfecta para acabar el duelo, podía haber usado todo su poder para ganarlo, en cambio le había advertido. ¿Por qué? La sospecha de que algo estaba pasando comenzó a crecer con más fuerza.

Estrechó los ojos e intentó recordar las últimas maldiciones que el Rey Oscuro le había lanzado. ¿Era su imaginación o Malfoy había estado usando menos poder? Con ese pensamiento en mente, Harry esquivó la última maldición que Malfoy le había lanzado, enviándole tres propias. La primera era un poco poderosa, la siguiente una débil y la tercera era una muy poderosa. Harry miró a Malfoy atentamente, esperando la contestación. La respuesta fue la que Harry había sospechado, las maldiciones del mortífago eran similares en poder a las que él había usado y en el mismo orden. Así que eso era, ahora todo tenía sentido. Malfoy no se había hecho más poderoso, estaba utilizando sencillamente el poder que Harry lanzaba en sus propias maldiciones. Debía haber encontrado algo que absorbía el poder de Harry y le permitía usarlo como propio. Ahora solo tenía de deducir lo que era.

El muchacho comenzó a utilizar menos poder en sus maldiciones para que no se cansara tan rápido. Mientras lanzaba maldiciones y esquivaba la que le tiraba, el adolescente vigiló atentamente a su rival. De repente, después de haber esquivado un hechizo bastante malo, Harry vio que algo brillaba en el pecho de Malfoy. Con cuidado se acercó un poco más al otro hombre y al final pudo ver que era el objeto. Era un colgante, una gema negra como el carbón rodeada de serpientes.

Antes de que pudiera verla con más detalle, Malfoy utilizó la poco concentración de Harry para hacerlo volar por los aires con un hechizo de destierro. Harry chocó dolorosamente contra la barrera, conteniendo un grito e ignorando el dolor que le atravesó todo el cuerpo, el muchacho le envió una maldición y observó la gema. El muchacho tuvo que esconder una sonrisa cuando esta se iluminó con luz verde. Había tenido razón, era el pequeño colgante la fuente de sus problemas y necesitaba librarse de ella.

En su mente comenzó a formarse un plan, era temerario y Harry no sabía si iba a funcionar, pero tenía intentarlo. Despacio, Harry comenzó a reunir todo su poder en su mano derecha, dándole a Lucius a su vez la impresión de que se estaba cansando. El muchacho vio el brillo victorioso en la mirada de Lucius y después de varios minutos dejó que varias maldiciones poco perjudiciales lo derribaran. Esta vez no se levantó. Podía escuchar como sus amigos gritaban al otro lado de la barrera y como se acercaban los pasos de Lucius, pero no se movió. Su mano había comenzado a brillar con el poder que había reunido, pero estaba escondiéndolo de forma cuidadosa bajo su capa que yacía encima de ella. Los dos pies se detuvieron delante suyo y escuchó la voz burlona de Malfoy que se regocijaba encima suyo.

- Bien, bien, bien... el pequeño Potter ha encontrado su batalla final. ¿Realmente pensaba que ibas a poder matarme, muchacho? Yo no soy tan necio como lo era Voldemort. No ataco a menos que tenga segura mi victoria.- Harry todavía se quedó quieto, no contestándole al hombre.- ¿No dices nada? O, bueno, no importa. El-niño-que-vivió desaparecerá ahora y sin ti, será muy fácil matar a tus padres.- Malfoy soltó una risa fría.- ¿Una última palabra, muchacho?

Todo pasó muy rápido. Harry se puso de pie donde estaba y con un movimiento relámpago colocó su brillante mano en el collar de Malfoy, cogiéndolo firmemente. El mortífago quedó helado y escuchó boqueadas suaves que venían del otro lado del cuarto. Miró fijamente a los ojos azul hielo de Malfoy y susurró.

- Destructo.

La gema absorbió todo el poder que había reunido en su mano y comenzó a vibrar con el poder, poniéndose cada vez más y más brillante con cada segundo que pasaba. Inmediatamente, Harry se dejó caer otra vez al suelo y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos. El collar comenzó a zumbar, la luz se volvió más brillante y al final, solo cuando pensaba que su plan había fallado, hubo la esperada explosión. Todo el poder que el collar había absorbido lo había sobrecargado y le había causado que explotara.

Harry escuchó el grito de Malfoy y miró ligeramente. Vio al hombre que volaba por la habitación y chocaba contra la barrera mágica que Harry había mantenido alejándola del resto de su poder. Lo que pasó después fue horrible. El poder del collar estaba pasando a Malfoy. Rápidamente el poder de la barrera se mezcló con el resto y comenzó a fluir en el hombre con tanta fuerza que comenzó a rasgarlo.

Harry, horrorizado, apartó la mirada y se tapó los oídos mientras intentaba ahogar las imágenes y los gritos del hombre agonizante. Al final, cuando se acabó todo el sonido, Harry se atrevió a mirar de nuevo inseguro de lo que vería.

Ceniza.

Ceniza era todo lo que quedaba del Rey Oscuro.

Harry se estremeció y cerró los ojos otra vez, mientras se acurrucaba en una pequeña pelota. Había acabado. Había vuelto a ganar, pero esta vez, había matado a un ser humano, no accidentalmente sino de forma deliberada.

Con una respiración rota, Harry se dejó embargar por la oscuridad que lo estaba llamando desde que había dejado ir su poder. Ya no tenía fuerzas para quedarse despierto. Los demás tendrían que apañárselas solos. La única cosa que podía hacer era descansar.

Con un último pensamiento consciente, Harry gimió: después de esto se tendría que quedar durante mucho tiempo en la enfermería.


	40. Consecuencias

40.- Consecuencia

Ryan abrió los ojos despacio y vio que estaba estirado en el suelo de la Cámara, se puso en pie gimiendo y lanzó una mirada a su alrededor. A su lado, estaban Daniel y Dumbledore y un poco más alejados estaban Ethan, los niños, Snape y unos mortífagos, ninguno mostrando cualquier señal de que se estuvieran despertando. Sirius frunció el ceño ante la confusión, la última cosa que recordaba era una luz muy brillante que se esparcía por el cuarto y entonces... De repente, el miedo lo embargó y comenzó a lanzar una mirada a su alrededor de forma frenética para encontrar a su ahijado. Sus ojos captaron un pequeño bulto que estaba en el suelo en el otro lado del cuarto. Tan rápido como pudo, Ryan se apresuró al lado de Harry y se arrodilló, el muchacho tenía su cabeza debajo de sus brazos pero estaba respirando. Su camisa se había roto durante el duelo y Ryan pudo ver pequeñas quemaduras y cardenales en su espalda y en los brazos. Suavemente giró al muchacho hacía su espalda y apoyó sus hombros en un brazo.

- ¿Harry?

El muchacho ni siquiera se movió. Con un suspiro angustiado, Ryan acunó a Harry en sus brazos y se puso de pie. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio que Daniel y Snape ya se habían levantado y estaban inspeccionando a los demás, se acercó hasta ellos, y los dos hombres se giraron hacía él preocupados. Daniel se encontraba de pie donde antes se había arrodillado, al lado de Hermione y se acercó hasta él.

- ¿Cómo está Harry, Canuto?- Ryan se encogió de hombros.

- No tengo ni idea, está completamente inconsciente, debemos despertarlos e irnos. No quiero quedarme aquí a no ser que sea necesario, además imagino que Harry, James y Lily estarán mucho más cómodos en una cama que aquí.

Los dos hombres asintieron y comenzaron a despertar a sus compañeros, empezando con Ethan y Dumbledore y después a los niños. Ryan se apoyó contra una pared, poniendo a Harry más cerca de sí y mirando como Ethan y Daniel alzaban a los inconscientes e inmóviles James y Lily. Cerca, Sirius y Remus miraban ansiosamente hacía adelante mientras Ron estaba dando una vuelta por la cámara con Hermione, buscando a Dereck. Sabían que no se podían marchar si no encontraban a la serpiente de Harry.

Ryan de repente, sintió algo que se envolvía alrededor de su pierna. Se tensó y miró hacía abajo. Suspiró aliviado cuando vio la mascota de su ahijado que se deslizaba por su pierna. Miró de nuevo y se giró hacía donde estaban Ron y Hermione.

- Niños, he encontrado a Dereck.- Miró ahora a su cintura y se corrigió.- O mejor dicho, Dereck me ha encontrado.

Los adolescentes se rieron suavemente y se acercaron hacía ellos. Snape ya había lanzado un hechizo de levitación sobre los mortífagos inconscientes y había estado esperando con algo de impaciencia, cuando Dumbledore terminó de reconstruir la habitación. Una vez todos estaban listos para irse, Ryan dejó su puesto junto a la pared y se dirigió hacía las puertas. La serpiente siseó algo y las puertas se abrieron sin hacer ruido y silenciosamente todos atravesaron el pasillo, todos ellos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, vieron que McGonagall ya esperaba allí con Danielle y la señora Pomfrey, esta última se hizo cargo de todo y comenzó a reconocer a James y a Lily aunque Ryan se negó a entrar en una cama y se sentó al lado de Harry, con una mano del niño cogida firmemente en la suya. Ryan se sobresaltó cuando la señora Pomfrey apareció a su lado, la enfermera le miró de forma desaprobadora.

- Deberías estar durmiendo, o por lo menos acostado en una cama.- Ryan solo se encogió de hombros.

- No pienso dejar a Harry solo.- Dirigió su mirada a su ahijado.- ¿Cómo están James y Lily?- La enfermera comenzó a mover su varita encima de Harry.

- Están bien, solo están bajo un hechizo durmiente. Parece que quienquiera que los secuestró no tuvieron tiempo para hacerle nada.

Ryan frunció el ceño, eso era muy distinto al estilo de Malfoy, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para pensarlo ahora mismo. Al final la señora Pomfrey terminó de examinar a Harry y dirigió su varita hacía él.

- ¿Te tumbarías? Quiero reconocerte.- Ryan frunció el ceño.

- Estoy bien, estoy seguro que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparte por mí. Reconoce a los demás.- La mujer suspiró exasperada.

- Ya lo he hecho. Ahora, ¿te tumbarías, por favor?

- No. ¿Cómo está Harry?- La enfermera estrechó los ojos pero decidió que era mejor contestarle.

- Está bien hasta donde puedo decir, tiene unos cardenales muy feos y pienso que será mejor esperar para sanarlos, no tengo ni idea de cómo reaccionaría ahora mismo ante mi magia. Ha agotado casi todo su poder mágico y no quiero arriesgarme a un daño permanente. Por otra parte, está agotado por lo que necesitará mucho descanso, tendrás que asegurarte. Y ahora, por última vez ¡entra en la cama!

Sirius se negó obstinadamente, mientras agarraba la mano de su ahijado con más fuerza y la enfermera le miró asesinamente, pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, una voz suave convocó "desmaius" y Sirius se cayó hacía atrás en su silla. La señora Pomfrey miró sobresaltada, solo para ver al mayor de los Dumbledore que estaba de pie en la puerta serenamente, dando vueltas ociosamente a su varita. Ante la mirada sorprendida de la enfermera, el anciano sonrió y entró.

- Siento mucho interrumpir su encantadora pelea, pero el conocer a Sirius Black durante muchos años me ha enseñado que esta es la forma más rápida de alejarlo de Harry cuando está en una cama de la enfermería.

La enfermera se rió suavemente y McGonagall que estaba sentada al lado de la cama del director se rió. Dumbledore hizo levitar a Ryan a la cama que había al lado de la de Harry, separó la mano de Black de la del niño y se sentó en una silla entre ambos. Con una mirada grave, el director se giró hacía la señora Pomfrey.

- Dime, ¿cómo están todos?

Desde otra cama, Sirius había estado observando todo lo sucedido con curiosidad. Su mente estaba llena de preguntas, incluso más cuando el segundo Dumbledore entró en la habitación. Se giró hacía Ron que estaba acostado de espaldas mirando el techo pensativamente.

- ¿Ron?- El muchacho Weasley más joven se giró.- Ese es tu auténtico nombre, ¿verdad?- El muchacho pelirrojo sonrió de forma tranquilizante.

- Si, ese es mi nombre. ¿Qué quieres, Sirius?- Sirius hizo señas al hombre aturdido que estaba en la otra cama.

- Ese soy yo realmente.- Ron se rió calladamente y miró que la señora Pomfrey estaba comenzando a reconocer a "Ryan", después de haberle explicado la situación a Dumbledore.

- Sí, ese eres tú. Unos años más viejo, claro, pero todavía eres tú.- Y con una sonrisa burlona añadió.- ¿Quién además de ti, sería tan terco?- Sirius se rió calladamente y se giró hacía donde Daniel ya estaba durmiendo.

- Y ese es Lunático.- Ron se rió calladamente.

- Sí, ese es el er... Lunático.- Negó con la cabeza con entretenimiento.- Es extraño pensar sobre él así.- Sirius alzó una ceja, pero su mirada ya se dirigía a Harry.- Ahora la pregunta del millón de galeones. ¿Quién es ese muchacho? ¿Sabes que se supone que está muerto y que se apellida Potter?- Ron se rió suavemente.

- Mi querido Canuto, ese es tu futuro ahijado, ni más ni menos que el hijo de James Potter y de Lily Evans, también conocido como Harold James Potter, El niño que vivió. Y todo lo demás que necesitas saber se explicará en otro momento, porque la señora Pomfrey no parece muy contenta. Nosotros deberíamos dejar de hablar.- De hecho, la enfermera les estaba mirando de forma asesina al lado de la cama de Ron. Con un suspiro, Ron se hundió en sus almohadas y cerró los ojos.- Buenas noches, Sirius. Buenas noches, Hermione, no tengas demasiadas pesadillas.- Ron podía sentir la mirada incrédula de Sirius, pero sonrió cuando escuchó que Hermione le contestaba en el otro lado.

- Lo mismo digo, Ron, pero mejor déjaselo a Harry, es su trabajo tener pesadillas. Buenas noches a todos.- Remus que también había estado escuchando a Hermione se giró.

- Er... ¿piensas que vamos tener pesadillas?

Pero la muchacha no le contestó, ya se había dormido. Remus compartió una mirada con Sirius antes de acostarse e irse a dormir.

Echando una mirada alrededor de la enfermería, Sirius miró a los ojos del mayor de los Dumbledore que estaban centelleando bajo la oscura luz de las velas. El anciano le sonrió ligeramente y en un cuchicheo suave, para no molestar a los pacientes dormidos, le habló.

- Vaya a dormir, señor Black, todo se explicará por la mañana.

Asintiendo, Sirius se tumbó y cerró sus ojos. Esperó que el director tuviera razón, porque todavía tenía miles de preguntas que hacer.


	41. Complicaciones

41.- Complicaciones

Otra vez, Ryan se despertó sintiéndose desorientado, pero esta vez no estaba en el frío suelo de la cámara, en vez de eso estaba en una suave cama. Incluso antes de abrir los ojos, sabía donde estaba: en la enfermería. Suspirando recordó que Dumbledore dijo el encanto aturdidor y puesto que el Dumbledore del pasado ya estaba dormido en una cama, asumió que había llegado el mayor de los Dumbledore.

Ryan abrió sus ojos despacio y lanzó una mirada a su alrededor, todos los demás todavía estaban dormidos en sus camas, incluso Dumbledore estaba durmiendo sentado en su silla entre su cama y la de Harry. Poniéndose de pie, Ryan se estiró e hizo levitar a Dumbledore a su cama, el director no debía dormir en una silla a su edad, justo después de ese pensamiento,  Ryan se rió calladamente con suavidad, el director le cortaría la cabeza si sabía lo que su ex estudiante había pensado.

Otra vez lanzó una mirada a su alrededor y notó que Snape, Ethan y los mortífagos habían desaparecido; supuso que Dumbledore le había pedido al maestro de pociones y al joven gryffindor que los devolvieran a su tiempo antes de que pudieran causar más daño, aunque Ryan no sabía si eso era posible considerando todo lo que había pasado, pero era mejor no arriesgarse. Se podía borrar los recuerdos, pero no se podía resucitar a los muertos.

El más joven de los Dumbledore también había desaparecido, junto a la señora Pomfrey y Ryan supuso que se habían marchado para hablar sin arriesgarse a despertar a todo el mundo si conversaban allí dentro. Silenciosamente, se sentó en la silla en la que había estado Dumbledore y cogió una de las manos de Harry entre las suyas. A la luz de la mañana, Harry parecía mucho más pálido de lo que lo había parecido la noche anterior, lo que no tranquilizó los miedos del hombre. Claro, que debería estar acostumbrado, ya que Harry pasaba más tiempo en la enfermería que cualquier otro, pero aún así, Ryan nunca se acostumbraría a verlo tan quieto, acobardaba. 

Un sonido suave lo sacó de sus pensamientos, lanzó una mirada a su alrededor y vio un par de ojos azules que lo miraban atentamente desde otra cama. Ryan miró fijamente a su joven ego; ligeramente acobardado por la intensidad que podía ver en aquellos ojos, después de unos minutos, apartó la mirada. Aquellos inteligentes ojos, que incluso serios tenían aquel brillo travieso, le traían malos recuerdos; sus propios ojos debían ser así, quizá un poco más viejos y más sabios, pero felices y brillantes. Cuando se miraba en un espejo, todo lo que podía ver eran los pálidos ojos embotados de un hombre que había visto demasiado horror y que había pasado cosas por las que nadie debería pasar en su vida. Negó tristemente, como si intentara ahuyentar los malos pensamientos, dirigió su mirada hacía Harry mientras se dirigía suavemente al otro muchacho.

- Buenos días, Sirius. ¿Cómo te sientes? 

Ryan escuchó como el adolescente se movía desde el otro lado de la habitación pero no miro hacía atrás, después de unos momentos, escuchó suaves pasos que se acercaban y vio una oscura figura que se colocaba a su lado. No lo miró.

- Buenos días.- Y el adolescente añadió con un suspiro.- ¿Cómo debo llamarte?- El hombre se encogió de hombros.

- Profesor, Ryan, Canuto... como quieras, pero no me llames Sirius o habría confusión.- Se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que la incierta voz de Sirius lo volvió a romper.

- Tú eres yo, ¿verdad?- Ryan solo asintió y Sirius continuó.- ¿Por qué somos tan diferentes? Miro a Lunático y al profesor Moon y puedo ver claramente que son la misma persona, pero tú y yo no.

Ryan se mordió el labio mientras pensaba. ¿Qué se suponía que le decía al adolescente? ¿Podría decirle la verdad? Era demasiado terrible. Una mirada rápida a su joven ego le hizo suspirar. Conocía esa mirada. Sirius estaba determinado a conocer la verdad, no importaba lo que esta fuera. Al final, Ryan le contestó.

- El tiempo afecto a las personas de formas diferentes, Sirius. Lunático y yo hemos pasado por un infierno, pero nos ha afectado de distinta forma.

Ryan casi podía notar como Sirius fruncía el entrecejo,  pero no añadió nada más. Una mano amable en su hombro le hizo mirar. Sus ojos se encontraron otra vez mirando suavemente a aquellas lagunas azules inteligentes cuando el adolescente preguntó.

- ¿Me lo dirás, por favor? ¿Qué me pasará para hacerme mantener mi nombre?- Ryan se rió suavemente del chiste y miró otra vez a su ahijado.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo, Sirius? ¿Es realmente tan importante?- El joven no le contestó durante un rato.

- Supongo que no, pero todavía me gustaría saberlo. Quiero estar preparado para cualquier cosa que tenga que venir.- La voz de Ryan atravesó la habitación.

- Nada puede prepararte para Azkaban, Sirius y nada puede prepararte para las muertes de dos amigos queridos y la traición de otro.- Ryan oyó la boqueada asustada de Sirius pero continuó.- Lunático y yo somos todo lo que queda de los Merodeadores. James murió a manos de Voldemort cuando Harry apenas tenía un año. Lily murió con él, dejando a su hijo completamente solo. Y Peter... Peter nos traicionó a todos nosotros. Entregó el escondite de James y Lily a Voldemort y después de eso, hizo que el ministerio creyera que había sido yo.- Los ojos de Ryan se cruzaron con los del asustado Sirius otra vez.- Absolutamente nada te puede preparar para doce años en Azkaban.

Ryan volvió a mirar a Harry, dejando a Sirius con sus pensamientos. Daniel que había estado despierto desde hacía mucho rato pero que había decidido dejar a sus dos amigos solos, se puso de pie y se acercó hasta Ryan.

- Buenos días, Canuto.

Sonriéndole tristemente al adolescente, Daniel también lo saludó. Entonces devolvió su atención a la cama y puso una mano en la frente de Harry, notando muy aliviado que el niño no tenía fiebre. Quitando la mano, Daniel se acercó a la cama de Lily. Ryan lo siguió con la mirada, viendo preocupado cuando su amigo fruncía el ceño.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Lunático?- El otro hombre negó con la cabeza, pero cuando caminó a la cama de James su ceñó se acentuó.- ¿Lunático?- El hombre lobo lo miró por fin.

- No estoy seguro, Canuto, pero me estoy dando cuenta que les pasa algo malo aunque no puedo saber el qué. Es extraño. Voy a preguntarle a la señora Pomfrey, quizá estoy equivocado.

Pero Ryan no pudo evitar el fruncir el ceño, conocía a su amigo y sabía que rara vez se equivocaba en ese tipo de cosas, habría ido a comprobarlo él mismo, pero entonces, Harry comenzó a moverse.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Harry gimió suavemente, quería darse la vuelta ya que su espalda le dolía mucho, pero alguien cogía su mano con demasiada fuerza, restringiendo su movimiento. Luchó débilmente contra la mano para hacerle entender que necesitaba moverse y lo dejó ir, inmediatamente Harry se dio la vuelta, pero el alivio que sintió en su espalda fue efímero ya que en cuanto se movió, se comenzó a caer. Antes de que golpeara, unos brazos fuertes lo cogieron por la cintura y se sintió alzado de nuevo a la cama. Las manos amables lo colocaron boca abajo y le quitó algo de pelo de los ojos. Con un suspiro, Harry abrió ligeramente sus ojos y vio la preocupada mirada de Ryan dirigida a su persona. Se arrodilló un poco y le colocó una mano en la frente.

- ¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?-  Cuando contestó su voz era muy débil.

- Sí, estoy bien.

Sin embargo su padrino no pareció creerle en lo más mínimo. Arropándolo con las mantas hasta su cuello, miró hacía otro lado y a través de la niebla, antes de que su visión se oscureciera de nuevo, Harry escuchó que hablaba con otra persona.

Ryan le había pedido que fuera a buscar a la señora Pomfrey, cuando volvió a mirar a la figura inmóvil de su ahijado, suspiró. Parecía que Harry estaba otra vez dormido, se sentó de nuevo en su silla y devolvió su atención a Daniel.

- ¿Puede decirme que es lo que pasa?- Su amigo lo miró desde la cara de James, con un ceño todavía en su cara. 

- Ya te he dicho que no estoy seguro, ¿cómo está Harry?- Ryan negó con la cabeza y frunció el entrecejo.

- Está dormido de nuevo, pero no cambies de tema. Debes tener una razón para pensar que algo va mal, Lunático. No estarías actuando así si no estuvieras seguro.- Daniel se sentó al lado de su amigo.

- Realmente no lo sé, es solo un sentimiento. Siento como si estuvieran en un sueño muy profundo, demasiado profundo, como si algo lo estuviera atrapando dentro de él.- Ryan lo miró con la frente fruncida.

- ¿Cómo demonios has podido darte cuenta de algo así?- Daniel le sonrió con suavidad.

- Los hombres lobo podemos darnos cuenta si hay alguien a nuestro alrededor. Las personas que están despiertas son muy fáciles de notar, pero cuando duermes, la mayoría de nuestra conciencia también, aunque todavía hay una parte de la mente que queda despierta y los hombres lobo podemos darnos cuenta de esa parte tan fácilmente como nos podemos dar cuenta de cuando alguien está dormido. Esa parte es ahora mismo muy pequeña en James y Lily, más pequeña de lo que debería ser. Normalmente, eso solo puede pasar por una poción o alguna maldición. Por eso creo que pasa algo malo, y además el hecho que Malfoy parece que no les ha hecho nada... no tiene sentido.

Los dos amigos estuvieron en silencio hasta que volvió la señora Pomfrey junto con el Dumbledore más joven, la mujer había estado en la oficina del director discutiendo la condición del grupo y enseguida se dirigió a la cama y comenzó a revisar sus lesiones, recolocando las vendas que se habían aflojado cuando se dio la vuelta. Una vez acabó, Daniel se acercó hasta ella y le habló en voz baja, después de unos momentos, se acercaron hasta las camas de Lily y James y la señora Pomfrey los revisó otra vez, esta vez teniendo un cuidado especial para buscar cualquier señal de veneno, ya que la noche anterior ya había visto que no se les había puesto ningún hechizo. Al final, suspiró y se giró donde estaban esperando Daniel, Dumbledore y Ryan.

- Tenías razón, Daniel, les pasa algo, pero tengo miedo que mi experiencia no sea suficiente para saber que tipo de veneno es. Necesitamos a Danielle.

La bruja vino, pero por desgracia no podía decir con precisión que tipo de veneno era, estaban muy perdidos y no sabían que hacer cuando el mayor de los Dumbledore se despertó. Después que se le explicó al viejo director la situación, envió una carta al futuro y pidió a Snape que volviera, ya que su conocimiento en pociones, sobre todo aquellas que involucraban las Artes Oscuras, era mucho mayor que el que poseían las dos brujas


	42. Desvaneciendo

42.- Desvaneciendo

El profesor Snape llegó unas cuantas horas después. No estaba en Hogwarts cuando Hedwig llegó con el mensaje urgente y McGonagall se había visto forzada a ir a buscarlo al Ministerio. Entró en la enfermería de forma silenciosa y se acercó, la única persona que estaba en la enfermería era Ryan que estaba vigilando al durmiente Harry; Daniel, Dumbledore y la señora Pomfrey se encontraban al lado de los adolescentes malditos.

- ¿Qué es lo que les ocurre?

Los adultos le miraron aliviados; incluso Ryan apartó su mirada de Harry para mirar a su más antiguo rival. El mayor de los directores puso una mano sobre el hombro de Snape y en voz baja le explicó lo que Daniel y la señora Pomfrey sospechaban. El maestro de pociones asintió y abandonó la enfermería diciéndoles a los demás que hablaría con Danielle, ya que su antigua profesora había comenzado a hacer diferentes pruebas con la sangre de los adolescentes.

Un rato después, la paz que había en la enfermería fue rota por un lamento de angustia de Ryan. Allí, bajo su mirada, Harry estaba comenzando a desaparecer. Dumbledore y Daniel corrieron a su lado y parecían tan horrorizados como Ryan que estaba aguantando en sus brazos al muchacho semi-inconsciente al mismo tiempo que lo llamaba de forma frenética. Al cabo de unos minutos, Snape entró deprisa a la habitación, con Danielle a su lado; los dos profesores de pociones se detuvieron al instante ante la vista que se encontraron. Todos miraban con Ryan continuaba llamando suavemente a su ahijado, y el pequeño muchacho se estaba volviendo más transparentes pro minutos y no parecía que hubiera nada que pudieran hacer para evitarlo. Al final, Snape salió de su ensueño y se acercó a Dumbledore.

- Director.- El anciano lo miró de forma interrogante, parecía no querer apartar la mirada del muchacho que estaba perdiendo.

- ¿Qué has descubierto, Severus?

El hombre moreno asintió y llevó al director hacía la oficina, las noticias que traía no eran buenas y no quería entristecer todavía más a Ryan. Después que cerró la puerta de la oficina de la señora Pomfrey, se giró a Dumbledore.

- Esto es muy serio, Albus. Danielle y yo hemos buscada la poción y no ha sido tan duro. Es una antigua poción oscura, a Voldemort le gustaba mucho porque no infligía físicamente dolor a la víctima, simplemente el que lo bebía quedaba dormido, atrapado por las peores pesadillas que uno pueda imaginarse. Hay dos antídotos, pero uno tiene que ser dado antes de que haya sido envenenado, ese fue el único remedio que yo le expliqué a Voldemort, el otro requiere un pelo de un pariente consanguíneo, creo que Harry podría darnos el pelo.- Dándose cuenta que había un "pero" el director esperó. El maestro de pociones suspiró y continuó.- Pero Harry está desapareciendo por minutos y la poción tarda un día en hacerse. Por lo que he visto, creo que el muchacho no durará tanto. Lily todavía tiene a esa miseria de hermana suya, pero James no tiene a ningún otro pariente consanguíneo haciendo que sea imposible hacerle la poción.- Dumbledore palideció aún más con las noticias.

- ¿No conoces otra forma de que podamos conservar un pelo de Harry, Severus?- El hombre se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Cómo Albus? Harry está desapareciendo. No puedes conservar algo que para empezar no estaba allí. No estamos jugando con maldiciones, estamos jugando con el tiempo y eso es muy peligroso.- Dumbledore se colocó la cabeza entre las manos.

- ¿No hay otra forma?- Pero el hombre ya negaba con la cabeza antes de que el anciano acabara la pregunta.

- Tengo miedo de que no, Albus. Mira, a Voldemort le gustaba la idea de la poción, pero no le gustaba la idea de no poder ver sus efectos de primera mano. Prefería ver la mente de la víctima derrumbarse bajo las pesadillas, por eso me pidió que experimentara con la poción, quería que encontrara la forma de ver los efectos de primera mano, o entrando en la mente de la persona o siendo capaz de despertarlos a voluntad. Yo propuse ese antídoto pero parecía imposible encontrar uno ya envenenado.

- ¿Podrías encontrarlo ahora?

- No, creo que no. Mira la poción lanza a un mundo de pesadillas a cualquiera que la haya tomado, una vez la mente está allí, no hay nada que podamos hacer para sacarlas. El antídoto que diseñé era un eslabón entre el cuerpo y lamente que hizo que fuera imposible que la mente se perdiera y le permitía llamarlo con un hechizo. 

Dumbledore procesó esa información y se hundió en una silla. Su mirada se dirigió a la puerta. Tenía que hacer algo, o la pida del niño que había aprendido a querer más que nada se perdería. No podía permitirlo, no solo destruiría su vida, sino también las de todos aquellos que querían a Harry, y había una buena lista. En el futuro, notó que Snape lo miraba angustiado. Había tomado una decisión y se puso en pie.

- Severus, ¿cuánto tardarías en hacer el antídoto?- El hombre lo miró algo confundido. ¿El director no le había escuchado? Negó con la cabeza y pensó durante un momento.

- Supongo que lo podría tener hecho para esta noche, creo que Danielle tiene todos los ingredientes que necesito en su oficina.- Dumbledore asintió.

- Entonces, hazlo, por favor. Oh, y antes de que regreses a los calabozos, ves a decirles a la señorita Granger y al señor Weasley que necesito hablar con ellos.- Antes de que el hombre pudiera salir de la oficina añadió.- No le digas nada a Sirius.

Mientras tanto en la sala principal de la enfermería, Ryan se sentaba en una silla con Harry acurrucado en su persona, sentado en su regazo. Daniel se había marchado hacía un rato, diciendo que estaría en la biblioteca si lo necesitan. La señora Pomfrey todavía estaba mirando a James y a Lily, esperando que dieran alguna señal de conciencia. Harry que redespertarse y Ryan se estaba desesperando. No importaba lo que Daniel dijera, sabía que estaba perdiendo a su ahijado. No necesitaba que nadie le dijera que era lo que estaba pasando, podía deducirlo. Si no consanguínea que James y Lily se despertaran, estos nunca se casarían y Harry nunca nacería. Se alterarían tantas cosas de su futuro; sabía que era posible que también él desapareciera pero el primero en morir sería Harry. Se quitó enfadado algunas lágrimas, el pensar en que Harry muriera era más de lo que podía sobrellevar en ese momento.

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando Snape acabó en la oficina de la señora Pomfrey y se marchó de la enfermería sin una palabra para ellos. No es que le importara, cuanto menos se hablaran los dos, mejor. Aunque, Sirius todavía tenía la curiosidad de saber que estaba pasando; si el otro mago había descubierto algo. Se estaba preguntando si debía o no perseguirlo y exigir una explicación, cuando sintió que el muchacho en sus brazos comenzaba a revolverse. Esperanzado, Sirius susurró suavemente su nombre.

- ¿Harry?- Los ojos verdes se abrieron por segunda vez ese día.

- ¿Sirius?- La voz del muchacho era suave, Sirius tuvo que agudizar los oídos para escucharlo.

- Sí, soy yo niño.- Harry frunció el ceño.

- Me siento extraño, Sirius.- Sirius perdió el color de su cara y esperó que Harry no se hubiera dado cuenta. No tuvo tanta suerte, el ceño del muchacho se acentuó.- ¿Qué pasa, Sirius?

El hombre se mordió los labios, no estaba seguro de cómo contestar a esa pregunta. ¿Debía decirle la verdad a Harry? ¿Decirle que después de todo habían fallado en la protección de James y Lily? Al final, no necesitó ninguna explicación. Sin que lo notara, Harry había levantado una de sus manos a su cara y había visto a través de ella. Podía ver a través de su mano que seguía poniéndose todavía más transparente por minutos. Harry miró a sus futuros padres, y con una voz todavía más suave preguntó.

- ¿Están muertos, Sirius?- El hombre se ahogó pero negó con la cabeza.

- Están durmiendo. No podemos depertarlos. Remus y la señora Pomfrey creen que es una poción, Snape está trabajando en un antídoto y estoy seguro que despertarán pronto.- Harry cerró los ojos.

- Sabes que no seréis capaces. Estoy desapareciendo, eso significa que es demasiado tarde.

Sirius quiso negarlo, quiso decirle a Harry que todo iría bien, pero no pudo, sabía que no era cierto. Con la falta de contestación del hombre, Harry suspiró y se apartó tanto, como los brazos de Sirius se lo permitieron.

- Sirius...- El hombre lo miró con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.- No tienes que quedarte conmigo, Sirius. Creo que sería mejor que te fueras, no quiero que me veas morir.- Los brazos de Sirius afianzaron su agarro.

- No Harry, no te voy a dejar. No ahora, no en vida. Siempre me quedaré a tu lado. Has estado solo por demasiado tiempo y no voy a permitir que ahora estés solo.

Harry lo miró por un rato, y vio que bajo las lagrimas, los ojos de su padrino eran determinados. Nadie lo alejaría de su ahijado. Asintiendo, Harry se acurrucó en los brazos del hombre todavía más cerca, mientras cerraba sus ojos con cansancio.

- Me siento tan cómodo en tus brazos, Sirius. No habría otro lugar en que lo esté como aquí. No me vuelvas a poner en la cama.- Sirius ahogó un sollozo y colocó su mejilla contra la cabeza casi transparente de su ahijado.

- No lo haré.

Harry asintió y se durmió. Sirius quiso despertarlo, no quería que se durmiera y probablemente nunca despertara de nuevo. Pero sabía que era necesario dejar al niño descansar. Probablemente Harry no quería estar despierto para verse desaparecer y Sirius no le podía negar eso.

Desde la puerta de la oficina de la señora Pomfrey, estaba Dumbledore que los miraba a los dos. Parecía más viejo de lo que nadie le había visto nunca, pero tras sus gafas de media luna sus ojos rugían con una luz poderosa; no iba a dejar que ese niño desapareciera. No si él podía evitarlo.


	43. Planes

43.- Planes

Dumbledore entró otra vez en la oficina de la señora Pomfrey en cuanto Ron y Hermione llegaron. La cara de los adolescentes traicionaron el miedo que sentían por su amigo, al parecer Snape les había explicado lo que estaba pasando. Dumbledore les sonrió de forma tranquilizante y los hizo sentarse delante suyo, mientras se sentaba en la silla de la señora Pomfrey.

- Estoy seguro que el profesor Snape os ha explicado que es lo que pasa.- Ambos amigos asintieron.- El profesor está trabajando actualmente en un antídoto para el veneno que le han dado a James y a Lily y con él, debemos ser capaces de poner las cosas derechas. El problema es que la cura tiene que ser administrada antes de que beban el veneno.- Ambos adolescentes parecían todavía más preocupados. La voz estrangulada de Ron atravesó la habitación.

- ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo?

Sin una palabra, Dumbledore sacó su mano izquierda de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. En ella tenía cogido un cachivache, un reloj de arena dorado. Hermione respiró, un poco sorprendida.

- ¿Un giratiempo? ¿Quiere que viajemos en el tiempo?- Dumbledore asintió.

- Si regresáis a cuando James y Lily estaban en Hogsmeade, podéis colocar el antídoto en sus bebidas. Recordad, la situación es diferente a cuando viajamos aquí, esta vez ya estaréis allí.- Hermione asintió.

- Nosotros no podemos dejar que nadie nos vea.- Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

- No exactamente, no podéis dejar que nadie de dentro de Hogwarts os vea, Lily y James pueden hacerlo ya que no saben dónde estáis.- Ron suspiró y colocó la cabeza entre sus manos.

- Todo esto de viajar en el tiempo está comenzando a confundirme. Así pues, volvemos a ayer, lo suficiente como para poner el antídoto en sus bebidas y ¿luego qué? ¿Nos quedamos allí?- Ambos muchachos miraron a Dumbledore de forma interrogante. El anciano lo pensó durante un rato.

- Creo que será más seguro que esperéis allí. Imaginad que volvéis y no os habéis ido todavía, este giratiempo no puede precisar el tiempo al minuto como necesitaríais. – Ambos adolescentes asintieron comprendiendo, pero Hermione expresó otra preocupación que tenían.

- ¿Dónde nos quedaremos? No podemos venir al castillo, nos podrían ver demasiadas personas, y no nos podemos quedar en Hogsmeade, los habitantes harían demasiadas preguntas.

- Os podéis quedar en La Casa de los Gritos. Nadie os verá mientras estéis allí.- Dijo Dumbledore dirigiendo su mirada de uno a otro.- ¿Alguna otra pregunta?- Los dos adolescentes negaron con la cabeza y Dumbledore les sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.- En ese caso, debéis iros. Estoy seguro que querréis coger vuestras cosas antes de marcharos. El profesor Snape se encontrará con vosotros en la sala común para daros el antídoto. Recordad de mirar la hora exacta en la que os marcháis para saber cuando debéis volver.

Ambos adolescentes asintieron y se pusieron de pie, dándose cuenta que Dumbledore no les tenía nada más que decir. Justo cuando alcanzaba la puerta, el anciano les deseó buena suerte y se marcharon. Una vez más tuvieron que cruzar la enfermería. Sirius estaba todavía allí, con Harry en sus brazos. El hombre se había sentado en la cama y miraba al pequeño muchacho de forma inexpresiva, como si pudiera hacerlo regresar, pero en vez de esto, Harry se desvanecía más a cada momento que pasaba y los adolescentes ahora podían ver claramente el cuerpo de Sirius a través de su amigo. Ron y Hermione se miraron tristemente, preguntándose si debían  acercarse al hombre o dejarlo solo, una voz tomó la decisión por ellos.

- Volved a vuestra sala común, tenéis que prepararos.

Se giraron y vieron a Dumbledore que les había seguido desde la oficina y asentía. Con una última mirada hacía Harry y Sirius, salieron del cuarto silenciosamente.

Dumbledore se acercó hasta la cama con cuidado, no quería sobresaltar al hombre, si Ryan lo escuchó, no lo demostró. El hombre permanecía inmóvil, sus ojos no se separaban del durmiente Harry.

- ¿Sirius?- No se movió y Dumbledore suspiró y lo agitó suavemente mientras intentaba conseguir su atención.- Sirius, deja de mirar al niño.- El hombre negó con la cabeza y al final lo miró ligeramente.

- Lo siento, ¿qué querías, Albus?- Dumbledore lo miró un momento a los embotados ojos de su amigo, antes de dirigir su mirada a Harry.

- Solo quería decirte que estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos para conseguir que James y Lily se despierten. Tenemos un plan, ¿quieres oírlo?- Ryan bajó la cabeza mientras negaba.

- ¿Para que molestarse? Harry está desapareciendo. ¿Acaso no es prueba suficiente? Nada los despertará.- El anciano frunció el ceño.

- No debes perder la esperanza, Sirius. Todavía hay cosas que podemos hacer, no están muertos y creo que funcionará.

El hombre no respondió, otra vez se había introducido en sus propios pensamientos. Dumbledore suspiró, no había nada que pudiera hacer por el hombre si no quería escuchar. Por un momento, consideró el que Sirius descansara de vigilar a Harry, pero al final decidió que no, sabía que si no lo maldecía, no habría nada que le hiciera dejar la habitación.

Negando con la cabeza, Dumbledore se giró y salió de la enfermería, volviendo a la oficina de la señora Pomfrey. Deseaba el poder pasear por las tierras para aclarar la cabeza, pero no podía arriesgarse, los estudiantes harían demasiadas preguntas, por lo que tendría que quedarse en aquella pequeña habitación hasta que todo terminara y pudieran regresar de forma segura a su propio tiempo.

Ron y Hermione llegaron a la sala común después de hablar con Dumbledore, solo para encontrarlo sumergido en el caos, a la vez que sus compañeros gritaban y gritaban. En el centro de la lucha estaban dos muchachos, Sirius encima de Peter, mientras intentaba pegarle una paliza, llamando a su amigo "el asqueroso traidor" mientras Remus trataba de tranquilizar a su amigo moreno y que dejara ir a Peter. Remus parecía muy desconcertado y Hermione supuso que él no había oído todavía lo que Ryan le había explicado a Sirius sobre el futuro. Por lo menos, eso era lo que ella había asumido, Ryan a veces podía tener la boca muy grandes, como si no tuvieran suficientes problemas.  Los demás en la sala común nunca habían visto tal pelea, no entre los merodeadores. ¡Casi eran una familia! La mitad de los muchachos en la habitación estaban debatiendo si debían ayudar a Remus en sus forcejeos mientras que los demás los animaban, queriendo ver algo que viviera la tensión de las últimas horas. Las muchachas, por otro lado, estaban gritando, intentando alejarse tanto como fuera posible de la pelea, aunque permaneciendo lo suficientemente cerca para ver bien lo que pasaba.

Hermione miró a su lado, donde Ron se estaba apoyando de forma perezosa contra la el marco de la puerta. Ella alzó una ceja y preguntó.

- ¿No debemos hacer algo?- Ron se estiró serenamente.

- Hermione, ¿sabes cuantas veces he soñado con hacer exactamente lo mismo que está haciendo Sirius ahora mismo?- Hermione estrechó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar el sonreír.

- Puede que no me guste, Ron, pero eso no cambia que Colagusano tiene que estar vivo, o sino, no tendría sentido todo lo que hemos hecho.- Ron asintió.

- Lo sé, Herm, pero ¿no podemos esperar un poquito? Es una buen espectáculo.- Hermione lo miró de forma reprobatoria.

- No me preocupo porque Peter resulte herido.- Ella cabeceó hacía Remus que comenzaba a tener problemas para refrenar a Sirius incluso con su fuerza superior.- Estoy preocupada por Remus. Sabes que Sirius no se perdonaría si le hiciera daño y sabes que nada puede detener a Canuto cuando está enfadado, si no lo paramos, Remus podría terminar en la enfermería fácilmente.- Suspirando, Ron se enderezó y asintió.

- Está bien, pero solo por Remus, y tú tendrás que ser quien saque a Peter de la habitación. ¿Trato?- Hermione asintió, aunque la perspectiva no le agradaba.

- Trato.

Ambos adolescentes se acercaron al trío y la habitación se puso silenciosa excepto por los gritos de Sirius, Remus y el patético lloriqueo de Peter. Ron cogió rápidamente uno de los brazos de Sirius permitiendo se Remus se concentrara en el otro. Entre ambos muchachos pudieron hacer que por fin Sirius soltara a Peter. Hermione arrastró al otro muchacho y lo sacó rápidamente de la habitación por las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de los chicos. Una vez allí, lo dejó caer en su cama y le dijo que se quedara allí al menos que quisiera otra paliza por parte de Sirius y en esa ocasión también de Remus.

Abajo, Sirius estaba completamente enfadado con Ron y había comenzado a gritarle al muchacho pelirrojo, Ron solo lo miró serenamente y lo llevó hasta el sofá. Cuando Hermione bajó las escaleras, Sirius todavía estaba enfurecido a pesar de los esfuerzos de Remus  por tranquilizarlo. Se sentó delante de él y esperó, en un momento que Sirius hizo una pausa para tomar aire, ella declaró tranquilamente.

- Te estás comportando como un idiota.- Esas palabras le hicieron callar y Ron continuó.

- Ahora, creo que lo primero de todo, es que expliques a Remus tu comportamiento, parece listo para volver a sujetarte y con buenas razones.

Remus asintió con fuerza, aliviado que alguien había sido capaz de que Sirius se callara y que al parecer al fin estaba apunto de descubrir que estaba ocurriendo. Sirius parecía resignado, pero antes de que pudieran levantarse y salir todavía tuvo que preguntarles algo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me parasteis?- Hermione alzó una ceja.

- Creía que era obvio, Sirius. Peter Pettigrew no murió con quince años a manos de Sirius Black en su sala común. Eso rompería la línea temporal y ya está bastante estropeada tal y como está, no tiene sentido que se estropee más.- Sirius frunció el ceño.

- Pero lo cambiaría todo para bien.- Ron negó con la cabeza.

- No lo sabes. Mira, la noche que James y Lily murieron, Harry no solo sobrevivió a Voldemort sino que también le hizo desaparecer durante trece años. Lord Voldemort se convirtió en poco más que una sombra y aquello dio a la gente la oportunidad de vivir en paz. Si hiciéramos lo que tú no pides, si dejamos que mates a Peter, Lily y James podrán vivir, pero también podrá Voldemort. ¿Tienes una idea de cuantas personas podría matar en trece años ese bastardo? Además, todavía podría matar a los Potter, y a Harry y ese sería el final de nuestra sociedad tal y como la conocemos. – Hermione asintió estando de acuerdo.

- Sabemos que es muy duro de aceptar, ¡imagínate como es para Harry! Pero todo es por el futuro. En nuestro tiempo Voldemort ya no existe y podemos vivir en paz y todo eso es porque Harry sobrevivió y creció para ser el mago más poderoso de la historia. Deja que sea así.

Con esas duras palabras, Hermione se puso de pie, Ron la siguió, y ambos se marcharon a su habitación para coger ropa y comida. Sirius por otro lado, suspiró de forma resignada y se giró hacía Remus que todavía parecía completamente desconcertado y comenzó a explicarle todo lo que había sucedido.

Eran casi las ocho cuando la entrada de la sala común se volvió abrir. Ron y Hermione miraron y se pusieron de pie cuando reconocieron  a su profesor de pociones que entraba en la habitación. Cogiendo sus bolsas e ignorando las miradas curiosas que recibían de sus compañeros Gryffindors, los dos amigos salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.. Fuera, en el pasillo, Snape le dio a Hermione una pequeña redoma llena de una poción de color ambarina.

- Este es el antídoto. Tenéis que poner tres gotas en cada vaso, no más.- Se giró pero antes de que se marchara añadió.- No lo estropeéis. – La cara de Ron se puso roja de enfado, pero Hermione puso la mano de forma tranquilizante en su brazo.

- Déjalo. Sabes que es un bastardo y no cambiará. Vamos, tenemos que irnos, no podemos perder tiempo.- El muchacho se tranquilizó un poco y asintió.

- ¿Dónde vamos?- Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- La verdad es que no importa, apareceremos en oro lugar no importa de donde partamos. Solo entra en un aula vacía para que nadie nos vea irnos.- Pero una voz suave los interrumpió.

- ¿Os marcháis?

Ambos se giraron rápidamente, no habían oído como se abría el retrato. Sirius y Remus los estaban mirando acusatoriamente. Ron suspiró aliviado y Hermione cogió la redoma con más fuerza.

- No hagas eso, Remus.- Remus solo miró a la muchacha y repitió sus palabras.

- ¿Os marcháis? ¿Solo así?- Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas fastidiadas y el muchacho contestó.

- Vamos a hacer algo para ayudar a Lily y a James.- Sirius estrechó los ojos.

- Vamos con vosotros.

- Oh, no, no lo haréis.- Dijo Hermione negando con firmeza.- Será bastante difícil para Ron y para mí. No hay forma que os llevemos con nosotros.- Remus los miró asesinamente.

- ¿Por qué no? James y Lily son nuestros amigos.- Ron alzó una ceja.

- Y Harry es el nuestro. ¿Te sirve?- Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo.- Escuchad, esto será muy peligroso. Si hacemos algo mal, podemos estropear toda la línea del tiempo, y creedme, ya está bastante destrozada. Traeros es un riesgo que no podemos tomar.- Sirius parecía furioso, y Ron podía decir que apenas se estaba refrenando.

- ¿Dónde vais? ¿Qué es eso tan especial que vosotros podéis hacer y nosotros no?- Hermione estaba muy seria mientras intercambiaba una mirada con Ron.

- Vamos al pasado, a ayer, para ser exactos.- Hizo una pausa durante un momento antes de preguntarle algo a los dos enfadados adolescentes.- Ahora decidme la verdad, ¿podríais estar con James y Lily antes de que los secuestraran y no decirles lo que estaba a punto de pasar? Realmente podríais actuar de forma natural a su alrededor para que no sospecharan. ¿Podrías incluso mirar como los secuestran y no hacer nada?- Sirius aún parecía más furioso.

- ¿Vais a volver y no los vais a ayudar?- Ron negó.

- Vamos a ayudarlos, pero simplemente no vamos a cambiar la línea temporal. Es la misma situación que con Peter, James y Lily tienen que ser secuestrados, eso tiene que pasar, pero nos aseguraremos que acaba como queremos.- Remus suspiró derrotado y asintió comprendiendo.

- Entiendo, pero eso no quiere decir que me guste.- Entonces miró de forma insolente a ambos adolescentes mientras Sirius se apoyaba contra la pared.- ¿Cómo sabemos que podréis ponerles eso?- Ron le sonrió ligeramente.

- No lo sabemos, pero hemos estado en esta situación antes. Sé que ninguno de los dos detendremos el secuestro y en cuanto a que James y Lily sospechen algo,- Ron se encogió de hombros.- no nos conocen bien, estoy seguro que podemos engañarlos fácilmente.- Miró hacía Hermione cuando sintió una presión en su brazo.

- Realmente tenemos que irnos, Ron, no podemos perder tiempo innecesariamente.- Miró a los dos adolescentes y agregó.- Por favor, quedaros aquí donde estaréis seguros. Si tenéis más preguntas, buscad a Daniel, estoy segura que estará deseoso de responderos. Y apartaos de Peter, tanto como odio a ese condenado roedor, tenemos que mantenerlo vivo, ya tenemos bastantes problemas.- Hermione comenzó a arrastrar a ron, pero el pelirrojo se giró y dio la última advertencia.

- Alejaos de Ryan, es muy imprevisible cuando Harry está herido o en peligro y no hay nada peor que eso. También alejaos del hombre que vino a buscarnos, tiene muy mal carácter y os odia a muerte.

Entonces se giró y siguió a Hermione rápidamente, dejando a los dos adolescentes mirándolos fijamente y preguntándose que deben hacer.


	44. Confianza

44.- Confianza

Ron y Hermione aparecieron en el aula de transformaciones. El porqué habían llegado a ese lugar en particular estaba más allá de lo que podían comprender, pero ni se detuvieron para preguntárselo. Hermione abrió la puerta y miró afuera de forma silenciosa, y se sintió aliviada cuando vio que los estudiantes estaban en sus salas comunes o fuera, dejando los pasillos vacíos. Ambos adolescentes caminaron de forma rápida por los pasillos, usando los más pequeños para evitar las muchedumbres y decidieron utilizar el pasaje que había detrás de la bruja para ir a Hogsmeade, era la forma más segura. Ron miró a Hermione mientras caminaban por el oscuro camino.

- Bien, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora, Herm?- La muchacha se encogió ligeramente de hombros

- Puesto que el profesor Dumbledore nos dijo que James y Lily pueden vernos, creo que la forma más fácil es buscarlos. Una vez los encontremos, podemos invitarlos a una cervezas de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas y tú o yo podamos ponerles la poción en las bebidas.- Ron asintió pensativamente.

- Supongo que eso estará bien. Ahora solo tenemos que encontrarlos.

Hermione no dijo nada ya que habían llegado a Honeydukes. Con cuidado, cruzaron el sótano y salieron sin que nadie los notara, parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado. Ambos amigos se encontraron otra vez al aire libre e hicieron una pausa para intentar decidir donde podían estar. No sabían que era lo que había pasado con los mortífagos exactamente ya que Snape no había estado en el grupo que había realizado el secuestro. Suspirando, Hermione decidió que podrían comenzar a mirar, ya que no tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Ron la llevó primero a Zonko's ya que era el lugar más probable donde James estuviera, por desgracia, no estaban allí. Los dos amigos comenzaron a mirar durante un rato, entrando y saliendo de diferentes tiendas, hasta que Ron descubrió una muchacha pelirroja cerca de la oficina de correos. Rápidamente arrastró a Hermione hasta el edificio y se encontraron cara a cara con Lily, la muchacha parecía muy sobresaltada cuando los vio y parpadeo dos veces antes de saludarlos.

- ¡Ron! ¡Hermione! ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?- La muchacha de pelo castaño suprimió el impulso de estrangularla y sonrió un poquito.

- Queríamos salir del castillo un rato, nos estabamos comenzando a aburrir. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Lily? ¿Estás sola?- La pelirroja negó con la cabeza ligeramente.- Estoy aquí con James, quería comprar algunas bromas para gastarlas mañana en el desayuno.

Hermione se tensó, se estaba comenzando a enfadar, vio que Ron también había enrojecido un poco y cogió su brazo con rapidez, apretándolo suavemente para tranquilizarlo, no iría bien que se enfadaran ahora con los dos adolescentes tontos. Antes que ninguno pudiera volver a hablar, James salió del edificio con una gran bolsa cogida en sus brazos. El muchacho les sonrió.

- Eh, muchachos, que bien que os veo aquí.- Se giró hacía su novia.- He enviado el mensaje a tu madre, Lils, espero que te conteste pronto.- La muchacha asintió y lo beso rápidamente.

- Gracias James.

Ron y Hermione los miraron comenzando a impacientarse. Cuando James y Lily se separaron, Hermione dijo de inmediato.

- Eh, chicos, que tal si vamos a beber algo caliente, estoy comenzando a tener frío.

La feliz pareja estuvo de acuerdo enseguida y comenzaron a ir hacía la taberna, los otros dos adolescentes los seguían detrás. En cuanto llegaron, Hermione dijo que iría a conseguir las bebidas y con una mirada rápida a Ron, le hizo señas para que se marchara con James y Lily hacía donde una joven señora Rosmerta estaba sirviendo. El muchacho asintió ligeramente y dirigió con suavidad a los otros dos a una mesa que se encontraba en una de las esquinas más oscuras mientras Hermione fue a buscar las bebidas. Ron miró cuidadosamente a su amiga cuando ella regresó con cuatro bebidas en sus manos. Con una pequeña sonrisa, ofreció dos vasos a James y a Lily que se lo agradecieron, y mientras le daba su bebida a Ron asintió, indicando que había hecho lo que habían acordado y que en unos minutos ambos adolescentes estarían protegidos.

Por desgracia, antes que pudieran comenzar a beber, comenzaron los gritos. Los cuatro amigos miraron hacía la ventana y vieron aproximadamente diez mortífagos que lanzaban maldiciones a las personas. James y Lily se levantaron, sabían que tenían que salir de allí, al igual que estaban haciendo los demás clientes, pero Ron fue más rápido. El pelirrojo se levantó de su asiento y los agarró por las muñecas y los cuatro se quedaron quietos durante un minuto, cada uno miraba a los otros atentamente. Al final, James habló con voz suave.

- Ron, tenemos que irnos de aquí, los mortífagos están atacando así que ¿me sueltas la muñeca?- El otro muchacho asintió ligeramente, pero no lo soltó.

- Lo sé, y nos iremos de aquí, pero antes necesito que te bebas la cerveza de mantequilla.- Los ojos de James se estrecharon y comenzó a retorcer su muñeca para liberarla.

- ¡Ahora no hay tiempo para beber! ¡Nos pueden matar y en todo lo que piensas es en tu estómago!- Ron lo miró serenamente y apretó su agarro.

- ¡James, bebe!- Antes que el adolescente pudiera contestar, Lily que había estado mirando atentamente a Hermione habló.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan importante?- La muchacha de pelo castaño la miró por un momento, antes de volver a mirar por la ventana.

- No puedo decírtelo ahora. Por favor, confiad en nosotros y bebeosla.- Lily continuó mirando a la muchacha.

- Nos estás pidiendo mucho, ¿por qué tendríamos que confiar en vosotros?- Hermione la miró fijamente.

- ¿Por qué debéis confiar en nosotros? Bien, ¿qué tal porque nuestro mejor amigo salvó vuestras vida a costa de la suya propia? ¿Qué tal todas las veces que Ron y yo os hemos intentado proteger? ¿O por qué creéis que estamos aquí? No es que tuviéramos ganas de estar en Hogsmeade, podríamos estar en Hogwarts, lejos de los mortífagos. ¡Pero simplemente decidisteis dejar el lugar más seguro para comprar algunas malditas bromas! ¿Tenéis alguna idea de lo que pasará si los mortífagos os atrapan?- Antes que tuvieran tiempo de contestar, Ron les estiró de las muñecas con fuerza.

- ¡Es suficiente! Bebed las cervezas de mantequilla y saldremos. Estamos perdiendo tiempo. Los mortífagos se están acercando y no podemos salir de aquí.

James parecía que quería discutir un poco más, pero Lily cogió por fin la copa y comenzó a beber despacio. Con un suspiro resignado, James hizo lo mismo, pero antes de beber miró a los otros dos de forma asesina.

- Si algo le pasa a Lily, lo sentiréis.- Ron los miró con firmeza.

- No le pasará nada.- Y añadió en su cabeza.- Al fin. Después que la joven pareja había acabado sus bebidas, Ron dejó ir sus muñecas y se giró.- Vamos, no tenemos que perder más tiempo.

Los cuatro adolescentes salieron de la taberna sin ninguna otra palabra y rápidamente se dirigieron hacía Honeydukes. Hermione les vio venir; un grupo de cinco mortífagos, que andaban tambaleándose desde las sombras de un edificio y les acercaba silenciosamente. La muchacha había estado corriendo al lado de Ron, cogió su mano y lo arrastró de allí hacía un callejón oscuro, justo para evitar las maldiciones que habían volado a donde estaban.

Los cinco hombres enmascarados estuvieron de pie durante un rato delante de las formas aturdidas de James y Lily. Uno de ellos se giró hacía el que parecía el líder.

- Los otros dos se escaparon. ¿Debemos intentar atraparlos?- El líder lo miró pensativamente y Ron y Hermione aguantaron la respiración. Después de un momento el hombre negó con la cabeza.

- No, no merece la pena. Tenemos a los que vinimos a buscar, vamos con el Maestro antes que se ponga impaciente.- Cogiendo a los dos adolescentes, los cinco mortífagos desaparecieron. Ron y Hermione se quedaron en su sitio por unos minutos más y entonces, sin decir un palabra salieron del callejón y comenzaron su camino hacía La Casa de los Gritos. Lo habían hecho, ahora todo dependía de Harry.


	45. Desaparición

45.- Desaparición.

Dumbledore permanecía sentado en la oficina de la señora Pomfrey junto con Snape, ninguno de los dos hablaba, estaban demasiado preocupados por Harry y por como estaban pasando las cosas. El maestro de pociones estaba disgustado con Dumbledore porque estaba confiando en dos adolescentes para salvarlos a todos. Había intentado discutir sobre enviar a Ron y Hermione al pasado, pero Dumbledore le había dicho que se guardara su opinión Sabía que el anciano estaba angustiado, al demonio, incluso él estaba angustiado y no solo porque su futuro estaba en peligro, hacía unos meses, Harry y él se habían hecho amigos, pero por desgracia, las circunstancias extrañas habían roto esa amistad. Era principalmente su culpa, sabía muy bien que realmente Harry no había hecho nada, pero él había estado muy enfadado con la gran cantidad de mentiras que se habían envuelto entre Dumbledore y Harry. (Na.: Eso se explicará en una secuela que estoy planeando)

Un lamento agudo rompió el silencio que había habido en la habitación. Ambos hombres se levantaron y corrieron hasta la otra habitación, esperando ver a James y a Lily despiertos. La visión que se encontraron rompió todas sus esperanzas, los dos adolescentes todavía estaban inmóviles en sus camas, Sirius, sin embargo se había movido, en vez de sostener a Harry, había cubierto sus brazos y rodillas con ropas y su cabeza estaba oculta en ellas. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando y Dumbledore sospechó que estaba llorando. Lanzó una mirada a su alrededor, y se puso pálido, Harry no estaba por ningún lado. Con voz aguda, el viejo director preguntó.

- Sirius, ¿dónde está Harry?

El hombre no se movió mientras lloraba. Antes que Dumbledore tuviera la oportunidad para repetir la pregunta, Snape se acercó hasta Sirius, lo cogió de la túnica y lo levantó agitándolo con fuerza mientras ignoraba las lagrimas que corrían por la cara del hombre.

- ¿No has escuchado al director? Black, ¿dónde está Potter?- Sirius ahogó un sollozo y apartó la mirada. Con un lamento ultrajado, Snape lo arrojó contra la pared.- ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde está Harry?

- ¡Severus, tranquilízate!

Pero el enfurecido profesor de pociones lo ignoró y agitó otra vez a Sirius. Al final, el hombre dejó de sollozar lo suficiente como para contestarle.

- Desapreció. Completamente. Ha terminado.

Dumbledore se dejó caer contra la puerta, tenía una mirada desolada en sus ojos; las manos de Snape se pusieron rígidas y le resbaló la túnica de Sirius. Como Severus ya no lo aguantaba, Ryan cayó contra la pared y resbaló despacio hasta que se sentó en el suelo. El profesor de pociones estaba completamente quieto, mientras miraba delante de él, sus ojos normalmente ardientes, estaban extrañamente vacíos.

- No puede estar muerto.- Agitó ligeramente su pelo.- No puede ser.- Dumbledore lo miró.

- Ron y Hermione todavía no han regresado. No sabemos que es lo que ha ocurrido. ¿Cuánto tiempo tarda la poción en hacer efecto?- Severus se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

- No lo sé. Depende de la persona, afectas a todos de forma diferente.

Se quedaron silenciosos por un largo rato. Sirius se había acurrucado otra vez y no había prestado atención a los otras personas que había en la habitación. Ni siquiera levantó la mirada cuando las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y entraron los dos adolescentes cansados. Ron y Hermione se detuvieron ante la escena que se encontraron. Hermione miró de forma vacilante al director.

- ¿Profesor Dumbledore? ¿Qué pasa?- El anciano les dio una mirada cansada.

- Harry desapareció completamente.- Ambos adolescentes se pusieron pálidos. Ron negó con fuerza.

- ¡Pero eso no puede ser! Les dimos la poción. ¡Al infierno! Casi los forzamos.- Dumbledore y Severus los miraron fijamente.

- ¿Estáis seguros de eso?- Ambos adolescentes asintieron.- Decidme exactamente lo que pasó.

Ron y Hermione lo hicieron. Ambos hombres quedaron ligeramente aliviados de que los dos adolescentes habían hecho bien las cosas, ahora solo tenían que esperar. Suspirando, Dumbledore miró a Ryan y silenciosamente le lanzó un hechizo durmiente; el pobre hombre necesitaba conseguir un buen descanso y sería mejor que permaneciera dormido mientras esperaban. Snape cogió una silla y se sentó, sus ojos se dirigían ahora hacía Lily y James y el director envió a Ron y Hermione a descansar, así que la enfermería estaba otra vez silenciosa.

Harry se había despertado justo en el momento en el que sintió que su cuerpo se disolvía en la nada. Cuando lo comprendió, sabía que tenía que hacer algo o sino cuando sus padres despertaran no podría volver. Convocando todo su poder, colocó una pared protectora a su alrededor, de forma silenciosa flotó mientras esperaba que era lo que pasaría. Snape y Dumbledore se habían acercado a su padrino cuando este comenzó a llorar y el muchacho se vio divido entre el enfado y la felicidad porque en ese momento, sabía que el amigo que había llegado a apreciar en los últimos meses todavía estaba allí, aun cuando Snape había estado enfadado con él y había vuelto a su asquerosa forma de ser usual. Realmente no había podido culpar a Snape, había sido culpa de Dumbledore y suya.

Escuchó con cuidado y rapidez como Ron y Hermione explicaba que era lo que había sucedido, ligeramente divertido en como las cosas habían ido. Después de eso, todos se tranquilizaron, excepto Sirius, que se había perdido en su propio mundo y no parecía ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Dumbledore lo vio también, por suerte y cogió el asunto en sus manos, poniendo al hombre a dormir y poniéndose a esperar con Snape.

Ahora todo parecía que iba a arreglarse, dirigió su mirada hacía sus futuros padres, sabía que Dumbledore y Snape habían hecho todo lo que podían y que solo era cuestión de esperar, pero se preguntó si no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarlos. Una luz dorada lo envolvió de golpe y lo atrajo hasta el cuerpo durmiente de James. Una extraña sensación lo atravesó antes de que fuera absorbido sin oportunidad de hacer ningún ruido. No habría ayudado, ya que había "desaparecido"

Cuando Harry fue consciente una vez de lo que lo rodeaba, vio que estaba en los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero era muy extraño; estaba oscuro y silencioso, como si nada hubiera vivido allí durante mucho tiempo. No vino ningún ruido ni siquiera del bosque. El lugar estaba comenzando a ponerle nervioso, pero había algo que lo arrastraba débilmente. Lanzó una mirada a su alrededor y decidió dirigirse hacía el castillo, ya que el tirón venía desde allí, y no podía haber nada malo dentro.

Se equivocaba.


	46. La pesadilla de James I

46.- La pesadilla de James I

Harry caminó despacio al vestíbulo, todo estaba callado y oscuro de forma antinatural; apenas podía ver su mano delante de su cara, por lo que se vio obligado a caminar despacio temiendo que chocaría con algo, pero ni eso lo ayudó cuando se resbaló en algo mojado y se cayó hacía delante. Gimiendo de dolor, se puso de rodilla y frunció el ceño, el suelo estaba cubierto con algo; era más espeso que el agua y no podía determinar realmente que era, también olía de una forma extraña. Permaneció quieto durante un rato todavía mientras intentaba que era lo que debía hacer, al final decidió encender alguna luz. Alzó la mano y se concentró un poco, y muy despacio comenzó a brillar una luz dorada.

Inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho, lo que se encontró era una vista repugnante; el suelo estaba completamente cubierto de sangre. Harry se estremeció, había visto cosas muy malas en su vida, debería estar acostumbrarse a ver sangre, pero por algún motivo, ver solo la sangre sin una fuente, hacía que la vista fuera peor. Tomó aire profundamente para calmarse un poco,  intentó ignorarla y caminó hacía delante, siguiendo el tirón que sentía todavía. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando se encontró con las puertas cerradas del Gran Comedor, aquello era extraño, esas puertas no estaban cerradas casi nunca, eran demasiado grandes y habría sido una molestia para los estudiantes tener que abrirlas cada vez que iban a comer. Consideró darse la vuelta y mirar por otra parte, pero el tirón le hacía prestar atención a la puerta. Incluso antes que hubiera dado los primeros pasos  de la escalera que lo habrían llevado al piso superior, el muchacho se encontró girándose y volviendo a las puertas. Medio molesto consigo mismo, puso la mano contra la puerta y empujó suavemente.

Un suspiro resignado se escapó de los labios del muchacho cuando la puerta se abrió sin un sonido. Había estado esperando que no lo hiciera para que pudiera marcharse. Negando con la cabeza, entró en la habitación despacio, teniendo cuidado de no resbalarse con la sangre que todavía cubría todo el suelo. Una vez dentro, la puerta se cerró silenciosamente detrás del muchacho, este se giró un poco, no muy sorprendido, después de todo aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una vieja película de terror.

Murmurando para sí, levantó la mano y la hizo brillar un poco más. Inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho, ahora sabía de donde venía toda aquella sangre. El suelo estaba completamente cubierto de cuerpos mutilados.

Harry retrocedió hasta que se apoyó contra la puerta, la luz de su mano vaciló hasta que desapareció, dejando al muchacho otra vez a oscuras. Los largos minutos pasaron antes de que Harry intentara continuar, tenía que permanecer lo más tranquilo posible si quería saber que pasaba. De repente, un pequeño sonido atravesó la habitación, haciendo a Harry saltar tres metros en el aire; había sido muy suave pero debido al silencio antinatural del castillo había sonado tan fuerte como un disparo.

Harry hizo aparecer la luz otra vez de forma rápida, cualquier cosa que había hecho eso todavía estaba vivo en la habitación, quiso verlo en vez de permitirle matarlo. Pasaron unos minutos mientras examinaba la habitación cuidadosamente, estaba comenzando a creer que había sido su imaginación cuando vio un pequeño movimiento que venía de la mesa de Gryffindor. Despacio, intentando no pisar los cuerpos, caminó hacía la mesa. Se sobresaltó mucho cuando vio que el ruido no venía de ninguna bestia incluso de ningún mortífago, en cambio sus ojos se fijaron en la pequeña figura de su futuro padre que se estremecía. El joven James estaba sentado contra la pared, con una Lily aparentemente muerta acunada en sus brazos. Harry frunció el ceño, aquello no podía estar pasando, James estaba durmiendo en la enfermería y ciertamente Lily no estaba muerta. Empezó a recordar que era lo que había pasado exactamente; después de dejar su cuerpo había sido atraído hacía James y todo se oscureció. Estrechando los ojos, Harry comenzó a comprender las cosas, no solo había sido atraído hasta James, aparentemente había sido atraído dentro de James. Estaba en la cabeza de su padre y por lo que veía, no era muy agradable. Quizá por eso no se había despertado aún, si el muchacho no comprendía que aquello era un sueño en lugar de una realidad, probablemente no podría despertarse. Con una nueva resolución, sabiendo que debía sacar a su padre del castillo, Harry se le acercó y se arrodilló delante del muchacho, mientras esperaba que le viera. Suavemente, Harry le habló.

- James.

El muchacho se estremeció y miró rápidamente. Sus ojos castaños eran grandes y desesperados, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar todavía más mientras acercaba a Lily todavía más. Harry frunció el entrecejo ligeramente, mientras se preguntaba cuanto tiempo habría estado allí.

- James, ¿puedes oírme?- La expresión aterrada del muchacho cambió a una de confusión.

- ¿H... Harry? ¡Pe... pero estás muerto! ¿Estoy muerto?- A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban, Harry no pudo evitar una pequeña risita

- James, relájate, no estás muerto.- El muchacho miró tristemente hacía su novia.

- Lily está muerta.- Harry negó firmemente.

- No James, Lily no está muerta.- James lo miró sin creerle.

- Sí que lo está, mírala.

El muchacho movió un poco el cuerpo que sostenía y Harry tuvo que suprimir un temblor ante la imagen de su madre muerta, era un doloroso recordatorio de lo que pasaría en el futuro. Empujando a un lado sus recuerdos, miró a su padre otra vez.

- Sí, puedo verla, pero no es la Lily real, este no es el mundo real, es solo un sueño.- James lo miró escéptico.

- ¿Un sueño? Esto no es un sueño, es real, Lily está muerta. 

Harry gimió y colocó la cabeza entre las manos; tenía que convencer al otro muchacho que aquello no era real. De repente una idea comenzó a formarse en su mente.

- James, si esto es real, entonces dime ¿cómo es que estoy aquí.- Su futuro padre lo miró confundido.- Estoy muerto ¿recuerdas? No podría hablar contigo si esto fuera el mundo real.- James lo miró pensativo soltando su agarro de Lily.

- Eres un fantasma.- Harry alzó una ceja y extendió su brazo.

- No puedes tocar a los fantasmas, intenta tocarme.

El joven muchacho extendió tentativamente su brazo, mientras que Harry suplicaba que James pudiera tocarlo. En el mismo momento que James lo tocó una luz brillante iluminó el cuarto y los cuerpos desaparecieron. Harry lanzó una mirada a su alrededor, parecía que las cosas iban bien. Su padre se puso de pie de forma temblorosa y lanzó una mirada a su alrededor boquiabierto.

- ¿Todo era un sueño?- Harry sonrió un poco de forma burlona.

- Más bien, una pesadilla, pero sí.- James se giró y lo miró atentamente.

- ¿Cómo es que sigues aquí todavía?- La sonrisa burlona del muchacho se ablandó.

- Todavía no te has despertado. Supongo que tendré que quedarme aquí hasta que te despiertes, no tengo mucha idea de lo que está pasando, pero es lo único que tiene sentido. Salgamos de esta habitación, estoy comenzando a sentirme arrastrado de nuevo.

James asintió y juntos dejaron el Gran Comedor, cuando estaban caminando por el gran césped que rodeaba Hogwarts, James volvió a hablar.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Harry lo miró de forma interrogante.

- Sí, claro.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- James dejó de andar y Harry se giró para mirarle fijamente mientras preguntaba.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Saltar delante de la maldición asesina que venía hacía nosotros, te sacrificaste por nosotros. No lo entiendo, apenas nos conocías a Lily y a mí.- Harry suspiró y se giró para mirar el lago fijamente, mientras se preguntaba que debía decirle al otro muchacho.

- ¿Tanto te importa, James?- Su futuro padre asintió decididamente.

- Sí, me importa, necesito entender por qué lo hiciste. - Harry caminó hasta el lago y se sentó al lado de un árbol, mientras señalando al otro para que se sentar a su lado.

- Bien, es una historia bastante complicada y no entraré en detalles.- James asintió y se sentó a su lado.- Mira, Ryan, Daniel, Ethan, mis amigos y yo, no somos exactamente de tu mismo tiempo, venimos del futuro. Fuimos enviados al pasado por Albus Dumbledore para evitar que nuestros mortífagos invadieran vuestro tiempo.- James lo miró boquiabierto.

- ¿Vienes del futuro?- Harry se rió.

- Sí, eso fue lo que dije. Salte delante de ti, porque tú no tenías que morir ese día.- James quedó silencioso durante un momento y entones negó con la cabeza.

- Todavía no tiene sentido. Aún cuando vengas del futuro y yo no debía morir, no tenías que saltar delante de la maldición asesina por alguien a quien no conoces. Es inútil dejar de vivir por otro.- Harry alzó una ceja.

- ¿Quieres decir que es inútil dejar mi vida por mi existencia? Eso no tiene mucho sentido James.- El otro muchacho lo miró completamente confundido.

- ¿Existencia? ¿Qué quieres decir?- Harry se rió suavemente y extendió una mano.

- Temo que no nos hayamos presentado correctamente. Mi nombre es Harry Potter y soy el hijo de James y Lily Potter.


	47. La pesadilla de James II

47.- La pesadilla de James II

James estaba sentado mirándolo con escepticismo, habían estado así durante unos minutos y Harry estaba comenzando a ponerse un poco impaciente. Claro que él podía imaginarse el susto que suponía para el otro muchacho averiguar que tenía o tendría un hijo, pero cosas más extrañas estaban pasando en ese momento y necesitaba acabar con eso. Al final, James lo miró negando con la cabeza.

- Este sueño se está volviendo cada vez más extraño.

Harry miró boquiabierto al otro muchacho y dejó caer su cabeza contra sus rodillas, aquella era la última reacción que había esperado de su padre, la verdad es que había estado preparado para que estuviera furioso, feliz o cualquier otra cosa, pero que James pensara que aquello era todavía un sueño era demasiado. Le entraron ganas de agitar al otro muchacho, hacerle ver que tenía sentido pero comprendió que no había tiempo para hacerlo, necesitaba que se despertase. Se puso de pie y miró hacía James.

- ¿Tienes alguna pregunta más?- James le miró con una expresión neutra.

- Muchas, pero creo que no quiero escuchar la respuesta ahora mismo. Todo esto ya es bastante extraño. 

Harry estuvo silenciosamente de acuerdo, ¿por qué debería perder el tiempo explicando las cosas cuando James ni siquiera lo iba a creer? Alargó su mano para ayudar al otro chico y Harry asintió.

- Sí, creo que lo mejor será que encontremos una forma de que despiertes.- James también asintió.

- Está bien pero, ¿cómo?- Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Creo que lo mejor será que intentemos encontrar algo que esté fuera de lugar.- El otro muchacho resopló.

- Harry, todo está fuera de lugar.- El muchacho moreno lo miró un poco molesto.

- ¿Tienes una idea mejor?

James negó con la cabeza y ambos muchachos comenzaron a recorrer las tierras. Harry estaba mirando a su alrededor, mientras buscaba una forma de salir de allí, James, en cambio, estaba sintiéndose extraño, había una sensación extraña que le atravesaba la mente, algo que lo dirigía en una dirección distinta.

- Harry, tenemos que ir al lago.

El otro muchacho lo miró atentamente por un momento y luego solo asintió. Los dos estaban de pie, asustados ante como vieron el lago; el agua, si es que era eso lo que ahora llenaba el lago, era de un color ámbar en vez del usual color azul oscuro. James se mordió el labio.

- Supongo que esto puede calificar como extraño, ¿no lo crees Harry?

Pero el otro muchacho no le estaba prestando atención, en cambio, estaba mirando hacía un árbol que estaba cerca del lago. Estaba escuchando débiles gritos que provenían de allí, e instintivamente supo que era el momento de dejar a James y ayudar a Lily

- ¿Harry?- El muchacho miró hacía su padre y le sonrió suavemente.

- Sigue, James, creo que esto te ayudará a despertar, pero ahora mismo me necesitan.- James frunció el ceño confundido.

- ¿Te necesitan?- Harry asintió.

- Lily también esta entrampada en una pesadilla. Tengo que ayudarla a despertarse.- James abrió la boca.

- Tengo que ayudarla, voy contigo.- Su hijo le sonrió suavemente.

- Me temo que es imposible, James. Tú estás en tu cuerpo, atrapado en tu mente y ella está en el suyo. Si entras en su mente, siempre hay la posibilidad que no puedas despertar y eso significaría que todos nuestros esfuerzos han sido inútiles. Por favor, entra en el lago y despiértate.- James no parecía estar de acuerdo con él y quiso discutir con el otro muchacho. Harry puso una mano confortante en su hombro.- Por favor, confía en mí, sé que es duro de hacer, pero sabes que haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para ayudarla.- James negó con furiosamente.

- ¡No puedo! Por favor, Harry, Lily es mi vida. Tengo que ayudarla.- Harry lo miró con simpatía.

- Lo sé, James, pero ahora mismo lo mejor que puedes hacer por ella es despertar. Imagínate que pasaría si la ayudas a despertar y te mueres allí. Ella se despertaría para encontrarte muerto. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?- El otro muchacho se enfurruñó.

- No.

- Entonces, por favor, entra en el lago y déjame hacer lo que tengo que hacer.- James al final suspiró y cedió.

- Está bien, pero si algo le pasa a Lily, te perseguiré aún cuando solo seas un fantasma.- Harry lo miró exasperado.

- No soy un fantasma. Sin embargo, ¿podrías decirle algo a Ryan por mí?- James se encogió de hombros.

- Claro ¿el qué?

- Dile que estoy bien ¿de acuerdo? Que no tiene que  preocuparse.

- Harry, estás muerto.- El muchacho miró a su futuro padre exasperado; realmente no era culpa de James pero a veces el otro muchacho podía ser un poco corto.

- Compláceme y díselo.

- Me encerrarán en St. Mungo por eso, pero está bien, se lo diré. ¿Algo más?

Harry negó con la cabeza y se devolvió su atención hacía el árbol; los gritos se habían vuelto más ruidoso y estaba comenzando a preocuparse. Se giró otra vez hacía James y le hizo señas para que se dirigiera al lago.

- Vamos, James. Ves.- El muchacho lo miró vacilante otra vez y Harry frunció el ceño, su paciencia se estaba agotando.- James, si no te metes en el lago ahora mismo, te voy a empujar para que entres.- James lo miró.

- ¿Por qué no vas a ayudar a Lily? Entraré cuando te hayas ido.- Harry estrechó los ojos.

- James Potter, no esperarás realmente que te deje aquí solo ¿verdad? Sé que en el momento en el que me vaya, me seguirás.

Jame se ruborizó, pero no se movió de donde estaba. Al final, Harry tuvo suficiente, cogió con fuerza una de las muñecas de James y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta el lago. James hizo un débil esfuerzo por soltarse pero Harry era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

- Sigue, y no se te ocurra hacer una estupidez. ¿De acuerdo?

Sin esperar respuesta, Harry empujó al otro muchacho al lago. Inmediatamente, el lago comenzó a cambiar de color y el mundo que había a su alrededor comenzó a desaparecer, una señal de que James lo había hecho y había comenzado a despertar. Harry corrió rápidamente hacía el árbol; sabía que tenía que salir del sueño antes que James se despertara del todo. Con un poderoso salto, golpeó el árbol y todo se volvió negro.

Habían pasado aproximadamente dos horas desde que Harry había desaparecido. Albus y Severus no se habían movido de sus lugares cerca de las dos camas, mientras esperaban pacientemente por una señal de que ambos adolescentes se despertaban. El anciano estaba dormitando en su silla; habían sido unos días muy estresantes y su edad lo estaba comenzando a alcanzar, Severus estaba planteándose se debía ponerlo en una cama cuando un pequeño sonido llamó su atención. Se puso de pie con rapidez, y se acercó más a la cama de James. El muchacho se estaba revolviendo un poco, luchaba por despertar.

- ¡Albus!- El director se despertó con un sobresalto y se quitó el sueño de los ojos.

- Sí, Severus. ¿Qué pasa?- Dumbledore se puso sus gafas y que el hombre estaba más cerca de la cama de James.

- Creo que Potter se está despertando.- Albus se acercó de forma inmediata, justo para ver como el muchacho abría sus ojos despacio. Sonriendo con suavidad, el director cogió la mano del muchacho en la suya.

- Severus, por favor, ves a buscar a mi ego pasado, a Poppy y a Remus.- El otro hombre asintió y salió con rapidez de la habitación.

- ¿Director?- Dumbledore devolvió su atención hacía el joven muchacho.

- Hola, James. Nos has tenido muy preocupados.- El muchacho se sentó despacio, ayudado por el hombre.

- Tuve un sueño muy extraño. ¿Qué ha pasado?- Dumbledore le sonrió suavemente.

- Lily y tú fuisteis envenenados. Un veneno que os encerró en vuestras mentes y os provocó pesadillas. Puedo imaginar que no ha sido muy agradable.- James frunció el ceño.

- Recuerdo a un hombre muy extraño que nos dio a beber algo. Era muy extraño. Se rió mucho, diciendo que el Niño-que-vivió moriría por fin.- Dumbledore asintió y apretó su hombro.

- Está bien, James. Ya nos hemos encargado de ese hombre, no tienes que preocuparte más por él. ¿Quieres hablar sobre los sueños? Supongo que fueron realmente aterradores.- James se estremeció un poco.

- Lo eran al principio, pero luego mejoraron.- El hombre alzó una ceja.

- ¿Mejoraron? ¿Cómo, James?

Pero antes que el adolescente pudiera contestarle, cuatro personas entraron en la habitación. La señora Pomfrey lo hizo recostarse para revisarlo mientras otros dos hombres se acercaron a Dumbledore. Lo que realmente llamó la atención de James, fue el otro Dumbledore que había entrado. El muchacho miró fijamente a los dos directores, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que aquel con el que había estado hablando era más viejo que el que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Al ver su expresión desconcertada, el profesor Moon se rió calladamente.

- Creo que el joven James está desconcertado, Albus.- Dumbledore se rió suavemente.

- Era de esperar. Lo siento, al principio no me he "presentado" James. Soy Albus Dumbledore, el ego futuro de tu director.- Los ojos de James se abrieron desmesuradamente ante las noticias, intentando ignorar a la señora Pomfrey.

- ¿Viene del futuro?- El director más joven asintió.

- De hecho, todos ellos. Creo que debo presentarte a los profesores Snape y Lupin.- Snape frunció el ceño.

- Potter.- Remus negó con la cabeza, divertido ante el tono del profesor de pociones pero devolvió la atención hacía su joven amigo.

- Hola Cornamenta.

- Lunático.

James se apoyó contra unas almohadas que la señora Pomfrey había puesto en su espalda completamente confundido. Mientras que Poppy había devuelto su atención hacía los hombres y les explicó que James estaba absolutamente bien, aunque bastante cansado. Después se dirigió hacía Lily para mirar si había habido cualquier cambio. Los hombres la miraban mientras trabajaba pero un grito sorprendido les hizo girarse otra vez hacía James. El muchacho estaba sentado sin ayuda de las almohadas.

- ¡Esperad un momento! ¿Ryan, Ethan, Ron y Hermione también son del futuro?- Remus parecía desconcertado por su amigo.

- Sí, James, ¿por qué?

- ¡Harry estaba diciendo la verdad!- Snape se acercó rápidamente hasta James y lo agitó un poco los hombros.

- ¡Que dices de Harry! ¿Qué sabes sobre él?- Remus separó a Severus notando como estaba de incómodo James ante el comportamiento de su mayor enemigo.

- Por favor, James, dinos que quieres decir.- El muchacho frunció el entrecejo.

-  Estaba allí, en el sueño. Me ayudó a comprender que estaba soñando, entonces me ayudó a despertar. – El muchacho miró a su durmiente novia.- Antes que me metiera en el lago, me dijo que tenía que ir a ayudar a Lily.

Los adultos se miraron confundidos. Dumbledore se sentó en una silla y le pidió a James serenamente que les explicara todo lo que había pasado, empezando por como habían sido secuestrados.


	48. La pesadilla de Lily

48.- La pesadilla de Lily.

Harry se despertó al escuchar a alguien que gritaba con fuerza. Antes de que incluso abriera los ojos, sabía que no le gustaba esa voz, era demasiado familiar y traía demasiado malos recuerdos. Frunció el ceño, y abrió un ojo, la voz que se escuchaba por toda la habitación era la de su tía y cuando miró a su alrededor notó que estaba en un armario y que la puerta estaba un poco entreabierta. Empujándola, miró y parpadeó. Ciertamente, su tía Petunia estaba allí, pero no podía tener más de 17 años, ese hecho le hizo recordar que probablemente estaba en la mente de Lily y no en la casa de su pariente. Frunció el entrecejo y se preguntó a quien estaba gritando su tía, empujó la puerta para que se abriera. Allí, arrodillada ante su tía estaba su madre, las lágrimas corrían por su joven cara mientras acariciaba el pelo de una mujer mayor que parecía estar muerta. Mientras intentaba entender las palabras de Petunia, lanzó una mirada por el cuarto medio destruido y vio al hombre que estaba muerto a los pies de su tía.

- ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! Es por tu culpa que mamá y papá están muertos; tú los mataste. Tú y esas personas vestidas de negro. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Algunos de tus caprichosos amigos que querían tener una fiesta?

Harry vio a su madre que retrocedía y por fin comprendió que había pasado, parecía que los mortífagos habían atacado la casa y habían matado a sus abuelos y Petunia, siendo tan idiota como siempre, estaba culpando a su hermana de todo. Harry intentó calmar la furia que estaba comenzando a sentir, parecía que su tía no había cambiado gran cosa en veinte años. Tranquilamente levantó su mano y hizo un poco de magia sin varita y transformó a la muchacha en un sapo.

Lily levantó la vista al escuchar el pequeño "pop", temiendo que aparecieran más mortífagos. En lugar de los hombres de ropa oscura, ella se encontró con un pequeño sapo verde. Parpadeando miró a su alrededor por un momento, y no viendo nada peligroso, ella devolvió su atención a su hermana. Una voz que venía de detrás suyo hizo que soltara la cabeza de su madre y se girara.

- No sabes cuanto tiempo he tenido ganas de hacer eso.- Lily ahogó un grito y miró boquiabierta a la figura que había salido de su armario.

- ¡Harry! ¡Es imposible!- El muchacho sonrió mientras se le acercaba.

- Hola Lily.- La muchacha estaba completamente desconcertada y esto se vio en sus brillantes ojos verdes.

- No lo entiendo, ¿qué está pasando?- Harry sonrió; parecía que su madre era más inteligente que su padre cuando estaba en problemas.

- Lily, ¿recuerdas lo que ha pasado? ¿Recuerdas a los mortífagos?- La muchacha frunció el ceño.

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver con esto?- Harry suspiró.

- Todo, ¿recuerdas?- Lily asintió despacio.

- Ellos nos secuestraron y nos llevaron al Bosque Prohibido. James intentó pegar a algunos que lo estaban sosteniendo, pero eran muy fuertes. Nos soltaron en una jaula, delante de un hombre rubio, lo llamaron el Rey Oscuro o algo así.. Entonces ese hombre comenzó a decir algo sobre vengarse y matar al fin al Niño-que-vivió o algo así. Entonces dos mortífagos nos obligaron a beber algo y todo se oscureció, cuando me desperté estaba aquí y...- El ceño de Lily se ahondó.- Espera, no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Por qué me habrían dejado ir? Además, era Navidad y ahora hace calor; no puede haber pasado tanto tiempo. ¿Qué está pasando?- Harry se sintió aliviado de que aquello sería mucho más fácil que con James.

- Estás dormida. La poción que te dieron ha causado que entres en un sueño profundo, lleno de pesadillas del cual no podrías despertar sin ayuda.- Los ojos de Lily se abrieron.

- Eso tiene sentido.- Inmediatamente después que dijo esas palabras, los cuerpos de sus padres y el pequeño sapo que era su hermana desaparecieron. Lily parpadeó.- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Harry se puso de pie a su lado.

- Has comprendido que todo es un sueño y tu mente ya no está obligada a ver cosas que no quiere.- Lily asintió.

- Entiendo, pero ¿qué haces aquí?

- He venido para ayudarte a despertar. Mis amigos ya te ayudaron tanto como podían, pero necesitabas comprender que todo esto era un sueño por lo que necesitabas ayuda.

- ¿Tus amigos?- Aquí sus ojos se abrieron muchisimo.- ¡Ron y Hermione lo sabían!- Harry se rió suavemente de forma silenciosa.

- Sí, ellos lo sabían.

- ¿Cómo?

- Es complicado, Lily. Aquí estamos jugando con el tiempo.- Harry suspiró, estaba comenzando a sentirse agotado.- Necesito que te despiertes.- La muchacha parecía que estaba a punto de protestar pero viendo la mirada cansada en su cara asintió.

- ¿Cómo me despierto?- Harry comenzó a dar vueltas.

- James se despertó metiéndose en el lago de Hogwarts, que era de color ámbar. Supongo que era la poción que Ron y Hermione le dieron y le permitió ver la salida. ¿Dónde está la cocina?

Lily lo llevó en silencio a una habitación en la parte trasera de la casa. Una vez allí, caminó de forma rápida hacía el fregadero, como si fuera atraída por una fuerza extraña. Sin dudar, Lily dejó salir el agua; como en el lago, el agua era de color ámbar. Miró a Harry y vio que este miraba a una puerta brillante que había aparecido delante de la mesa.

- ¿Qué es eso, Harry?- El muchacho le sonrió.

- Creo que es la puerta que me sacará de tus sueños, Lily. No me puedo quedar en tu mente mientras te despiertas.- Lily le miró un poco defraudada, pero sin embargo asintió.

- Supongo que entonces, esto es un adiós.- Harry se rió silenciosamente.

- No, no lo es. Me verás cuando te despiertes, o al menos es lo que espero.- Lily parecía desconcertada.

- ¡Pero estás muerto!- Harry le sonrió de forma misteriosa.

- ¿Lo estoy? Me gané el nombre del Niño-que-vivió por una razón, Lily.- Sin otra palabra hacía la aturdida muchacha, Harry atravesó la puerta, sintiendo que se cerraba tras de sí.

No fue hasta tres horas después que Lily comenzó a despertarse. James se había vuelto a dormir después de explicar a los adultos lo que había pasado.  Esta vez, no fue el sonido lo que los alertó de que Lily se estaba despertando, fue una luz dorada suave que empezó a brillar alrededor  de la cama en la que Harry había estado durmiendo. Snape y Lupin corrieron hacía él y estaban entusiasmados al ver que un cuerpo comenzaba a aparecer dentro de la luz. Al mismo tiempo que Harry aterrizó en la suave cama, Lily abrió los ojos, mirando a su alrededor desconcertada con sus ojos verdes.

El Dumbledore más joven estuvo a su lado inmediatamente preparado para explicarle que había pasado. En la otra cama, Severus se estaba asegurando que Harry estuviera vivo y la señora Pomfrey que había sido avisada por Lupin se le unió pronto. Entre los dos, pudieron afirmar que Harry estaba vivo y después de eso, la mujer los alejó para poder comprobar si la condición del muchacho había cambiado durante las horas que había estado sin su cuerpo. Lupin y Snape miraron como trabajaba al lado de la cama de Sirius. El otro hombre todavía no se había levantado y Dumbledore les había asegurado que todavía tardaría un buen rato. Severus comenzó a ponerse nervioso cuando al final Poppy se alejó de Harry y se acercó hasta ellos.

- ¿Bien?- La mujer le sonrió un poco al impaciente profesor de pociones.

- Está extraordinariamente cansado. Sus hematomas y quemaduras han desaparecido por completo, probablemente debido a su desaparición y reaparición, pero está exhausto, necesitará mucho descanso.- Ambos hombres gimieron y se apoyaron contra la cama. Lupin se cubrió los ojos con una mano.

- A veces, estoy muy contento con que el padrino de Harry sea Sirius. Él es el que tiene que tratar con el muchacho cuando está enfermo.- Snape se rió silenciosamente.

- Es bastante difícil cuando se tiene que quedar en cama, ¿verdad?- Remus asintió de forma miserable.

- Lo es.- Se giró a la enfermera que se estaba riendo suavemente y le preguntó.- Poppy, ¿podremos llevárnoslo? Dumbledore quiere que nos marchemos lo más pronto posible de este tiempo.- Poppy Pomfrey los miró pensativa durante un momento y asintió.

- Esperad un par de días, solo para asegurarnos que está completamente estable y ha podido recuperarse un poco, entonces os lo podréis llevar.

Severus y Remus asintieron, entonces la enfermera se dirigió hasta Lily para asegurarse que la muchacha estaba bien, Snape salió de la habitación para ir a hablar con su propio Dumbledore y Remus se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama de Harry. Ahora solo tenían que esperar hasta que se despertara.


	49. Descubrimientos

49.- Descubrimientos.

Cuando Ryan se despertó, vio que estaba en una de las camas de la enfermería. La luz del cuarto había sido apagada y lo más probable es que fuera de noche y muy tarde. Se estiró con cuidado e intentó recordar por qué estaba allí, que era lo que había pasado. Una gran cantidad de imágenes inundó su cerebro somnoliento, haciéndole despertar por completo.

Había fallado. Todos sus esfuerzos por proteger a su ahijado, su hijo, habían sido inútiles. Harry había desaparecido y lo más seguro es que él se le uniría pronto, porque sin Harry, no merecía la pena seguir viviendo. Estaba Remus claro, pero no era lo mismo. El otro hombre se había acostumbrado a estar solo, incluso cuando le gustaba estar acompañado, Remus no lo necesitaba como lo hacía Harry y no le podía proporcionar un objetivo a Sirius, algo por lo que seguir adelante. Suspirando, el hombre se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor, intentado manifestar que todavía estaba allí. A su derecha, James y Lily estaban todavía inmóviles, parecían que apenas respiraban, pero a Sirius no ya no le importaba. Sin Harry, James y Lily no eran nada más que los nombres de viejos amigos en su mente. Intentó alejar de su mente esos pensamientos deprimentes, miró la figura que se sentaba en una silla entre las dos camas y se sobresaltó al descubrir a McGonagall que se estaba sentada allí, dormitando de forma silenciosa. Claro, tenía sentido que alguien se quedara con los dos adolescentes, pero Sirius pensó que aquello era totalmente inútil, no se irían a ningún lado. Miró hacía el otro lado de la habitación y vio que alguien se sentaba en una silla igual que McGonagall, mostrándole su espalda, reconoció a su mejor amigo con facilidad, pero no podía entender el porqué estaba allí. Desde su cama intentó ver a la persona que permanecía en la cama que Lunático estaba mirando, pero su amigo lo escudaba de su vista. Sirius se encontró dividido en si debía levantarse y mirarlo u olvidarse de él, pero su curiosidad ganó. Se levantó de la cama suavemente mientras intentaba no hacer ruido y se colocó al lado de su amigo.

Su respiración fue retenida en su garganta, aquello no era posible. Por un segundo, pensó que debía ser James, que habían movido al adolescente de la cama que había estado usando, pero en el fondo de su mente sabía la verdad. Nunca podría confundir a Harry con James, había llegado a conocer muy bien a su joven ahijado, tanto como para reconocerlo en cualquier lugar. Mientras en su mente se decía que no era posible, su corazón le decía que sencillamente abrazara al dormido adolescente. Una voz suave atravesó su indecisión.

- No pensarías realmente que íbamos a permitir que desapareciera, ¿no Canuto?- Sirius no apartó los ojos del muchacho.

- Esto no puede ser real.- Remus se rió con suavidad de forma silenciosa.

- Oh, pero lo es.- Su amigo se giró hacía el, frunciendo el ceño, todavía manteniendo un ojos en el adolescente como si estuviera asustado de que desapareciera si dejaba de mirarlo.

- ¿Cómo, Lunático?

Remus se rió suavemente del tono incrédulo en la voz de su amigo, pero comenzó a explicarle exactamente todo lo que había sucedido desde que habían averiguado lo que le pasaba a James y a Lily. Al final del relato, Sirius estaba sentado en una silla al lado de Remus, intentando procesar toda la información que su amigo le había dado. Una gran felicidad comenzó a embargar su mente y comenzó a sonreír despacio.

- ¿Así que James y Lily se despertaron? ¿Harry está bien?- Remus le hizo unas cuantas muecas.

- De hecho, James y Lily están despiertos. En cuanto a Harry, tendremos que esperar hasta que se despierte para estar completamente seguros, pero la señora Pomfrey nos dijo que está exhausto. Todos sus cardenales han desaparecido por lo que no está preocupada por eso, bien, ahora sabes como está Harry.- Sirius gimió suavemente y se apoyó en su asiento.

- Por lo que me estás diciendo, aquí vamos otra vez.- Remus se rió suavemente.

- Bueno, podría ser peor.- El hombre no le contestó.

Alguna de la felicidad que Sirius sentía se había oscurecido y había sido reemplazada por preocupación, pero su sonrisa permaneció en su cara. Aún cuando Harry estuviera, débil, enfermo o de cualquier otra forma, todavía estaba allí, vivo y eso era bastante como para devolver la luz en los ojos del hombre.

James se despertó tarde a la mañana próxima. Se sentía mucho mejor y más descansado que la tarde anterior, y un poco de la confusión que había en su mente había desaparecido. Despacio, se sentó en la cama intentando evaluar la condición de su cuerpo. Por suerte no estaba adolorido y aunque tenía hambre, parecía que todo lo demás estaba bien.

- Buenos días, señor Potter. Confío en que durmió bien.- James miró hacía un lado donde se encontraba su profesora de transformaciones mirándolo atentamente.

- Er... buenos días, señora. Sí, dormí bien, gracias por preguntar.- Miró hacía la otra cama, y no pudo evitar preocuparse por su novia.- ¿Lily está bien, profesora? ¿Harry la ayudó?- La profesora McGonagall se rió silenciosamente.

- La señorita Evans está bien, James aunque la señora Pomfrey piensa que dormirá todavía durante unas horas más. Se despertó unas horas después que usted.- James asintió, aliviado que Harry había mantenido su palabra y se relajó contra sus almohadas. Su profesora se puso de pie y le sonrió ligeramente.- Tengo que ir a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, pediré a un elfo doméstico que le traiga algo de comer. Si necesita algo, pregúntele a Daniel o Ryan.- McGonagall apuntó hacía ambos hombres y abandonó la habitación.

James se quedó silencioso durante unos minutos, mientras observaba a las figuras inmoles de sus mejores amigos. Le parecía extraño que esos dos adultos fueran sus amigos, actuaban tan diferente, especialmente Sirius. No podía comprender que era lo que le había pasado para cambiar aquel niño feliz y bromista en ese hombre serio y algo triste.

Curioso sobre lo que estaban mirando ambos profesores, James salió de su cama silenciosamente y se acercó a la otra punta de la habitación. Incluso siendo cuidadoso con no hacer ningún ruido, Daniel lo escuchó y se giró para mirarlo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Buenos días, James, me alegro de verte otra vez.- Ryan se giró un poco, sin dejar la mano de la persona que estaba en la cama y también le sonrió.

- Eh, Cornamenta.- James se paró a su lado y con voz graciosa los saludó.

- Buenos días, profesores.

Ambos adultos se rieron entre silenciosamente pero no dijeron nada, no había nada que decir. James miró por fin la cama y se quedó helado del susto. Remus lo notó y alzó una ceja.

- ¿Pasa algo, James?

El muchacho no pudo decir nada, su cerebro todavía estaba intentando registrar que quien estaba en aquella cama, era Harry, su futuro hijo y que en vez de estar, como las personas muertas debían estar, el muchacho todavía respiraba de forma regular. Ryan recordó a que se debía el susto de James y comenzó a reírse suavemente.

- Sí, James, este es Harry y no está muerto. Para ser completamente sinceros, él nunca murió.- El muchacho moreno lo miró.

- ¡Pero... pero yo le vi morir!- Remus negó con la cabeza.

- No, tu viste que fue tocado por la maldición asesina.- Una voz inesperada se unió a la conversación.

- ¡Es lo mismo! - Los tres miraron como Lily se les unía, colocándose al lado de James. Ambos adolescentes se besaron brevemente, pero su atención todavía estaba en Harry.- Cualquiera que es tocado por la maldición asesina muere, por eso se llama la maldición asesina. Nadie ha podido sobrevivir a ella.- Ryan miró a su ahijado con tristeza.

- Harry lo ha hecho, o lo hará. En varias ocasiones en realidad. Vuestro hijo se llama el Niño-que-vivió por una razón, Lily.- Lily parecía desconcertada como lo hizo James.

- Eso es lo que me dijo en mi sueño, pero no entiendo que significa. ¿Y que es eso sobre mi hijo? ¡No tengo ningún hijo! ¿Y por que os tratáis de una forma tan familiar?- Los tres se rieron de cómo se enfurecía, mientras la muchacha los miraba fastidiada.- O alguien comienza a darme una buena explicación rápidamente, u os hechizo.- Negando con la cabeza riéndose de sus bufonadas, Daniel comenzó a explicar todo sobre Harry a los dos adolescentes.

Harry suspiró suavemente, estaba comenzando a despertarse pero realmente no quería. Era doloroso, tenía todo los músculos entumecidos y estaba comenzando a tener dolor de cabeza. Realmente no era raro, después de todo, había sido separado de su cuerpo y luego había vuelto. Este último pensamiento le hizo luchar todavía más por la conciencia, tenía que asegurarse que su cuerpo había vuelto, aunque el dolor de sus miembros le aseguraba que lo había hecho. Gimiendo de dolor, abrió un poco los ojos, la luz era muy fuerte en la habitación y lo deslumbró durante un momento, haciendo que su cabeza le palpitara dolorosamente. Alguien, Harry no estaba seguro de quien, le cogió suavemente la mano.

- Harry, ¿niño, estás despierto?

Harry gimió otra vez mientras intentaba abrir los ojos completamente, pero la luz comenzaba a hacerle más daño y sabía que solo serían unos minutos antes que volviera a quedar inconsciente. De repente alguien lo medio incorporó, haciéndole silbar de dolor, y le apretaron algo contra los labios. La misma voz suave le volvió a hablar.

- Niño, bebe eso, te hará sentirte mejor.

Su mente registro de algún modo lo que le había pedido la voz, y abrió un poco la boca despacio, lo suficiente como para permitir que el liquido entrara. Estaba otra vez casa dormido cuando sintió que volvían a apoyarlo contra la cama. Las suaves manos lo arroparon y se sintió que se volvía a dormir.


	50. Reflexiones

50. Reflexiones

La siguiente vez que se despertó, Harry se encontraba mucho mejor. Sus músculos todavía estaban entumecidos, pero por lo menos podía moverse sin que le causara mucho dolor. Abrió los ojos despacio, intentando evaluar cuanta luz había en la habitación. Por suerte, la luz no lo deslumbro como había pasado la última vez, y pudo abrir los ojos sin problemas. Lanzó una mirada a su alrededor y vio a Ron y Hermione que se sentaba en sillas casi en su cama. Los dos hablaban suavemente y no se habían dado cuenta que se había despertado. Harry se quedó quieto durante unos minutos, intentando disfrutar de la visión de sus mejores amigos que hablaban apaciblemente, sin las preocupaciones ni el estrés que a menudo solía residir en ellas.

Ron fue el primero en notar que se había despertado, mientras hablaba con su amiga, había mirado para vigilar a Harry, solo para encontrar sus risueños ojos esmeraldas que lo miraban fijamente. Con un pequeño alarido de alegría, Ron saltó de su silla y abrazó suavemente a su amigo. Antes que pudiera decir una palabra fue empujado hacía un lado y Harry se encontró intentando abrazar a una llorosa Hermione. Ron miró divertido durante un rato a su llorosa amiga y a Harry tratando de tranquilizarla diciéndole que estaba bien. Sabiendo que aquello podía durar un buen rato, Ron abandonó la habitación e intentó decirle a Ryan, Daniel y Dumbledore que Harry por fin se había despertado.

Hermione dejó ir el cuello de Harry unos minutos más tarde que Ron dejó el cuarto. Se limpió un poco las lágrimas y se sentó otra vez en su silla sonriéndole a su amigo.

- Siento esto, Harry, es que estoy muy aliviada de que al fin te hayas despertado. – El muchacho le sonrió suavemente y se giró hacía un lado para poder mirarla sin problemas.

- Está bien, Mione, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?- Hermione hizo una ligera mueca.

- Aproximadamente cinco días  después de que volvieras a aparecer, eso es. Te despertaste brevemente hace dos días, pero Sirius dijo que estabas sufriendo tanto que parecía que no supieras que estaba pasando.

Harry frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. Recordaba que una voz suave le decía que bebiera algo; probablemente había sido Sirius. Pensar en Sirius, le hizo pensar en todos los demás. Que no hubiera nadie más en la enfermería era una buena señal, pero aún así necesitaba saber como habían estado todos.

- Herm... Todos están bien, ¿verdad?- Hermione sonrió ante la preocupación de su amigo y volvió a su silla.

- Veamos, Ryan casi tuvo una depresión nerviosa cuando desapareciste, pero ahora está bien, solo exhausto, se ha quedado contigo la mayoría del tiempo y Remus ha tenido que sacarlo de aquí para que pudiera comer y dormir. Daniel está bien, aunque se ha peleado bastante con Sirius durante los últimos días, más o menos es como cuando derrotaste a Voldemort.- Harry asintió comprendiendo.- Ron y yo hemos estado muy preocupados por ti, peor a parte de eso estamos bien. Lily y James todavía están en shock por ti. Daniel y Ryan le explicaron muchas cosas sobre ti y ellos todavía están intentando procesarlo. Sirius y Remus, los más jóvenes, están intentando matar a Peter, porque Ryan les dijo que pasara con la asquerosa rata.- Hermione hizo una mueca.- Ron y yo pasamos todo nuestro tiempo o aquí o protegiendo al pequeño bastardo.- Harry la miró asombrado y no pudo evitar una risita.

- A ver si lo entiendo. ¿Vosotros dos que odiáis a Pettigrew casi tanto como yo, lo estáis protegiendo de los merodeadores?- Hermione lo miró irritada.

- No creo que sea divertido. Por suerte, Dumbledore le pidió a Snape que sacara a Peter de aquí durante unos días, por lo menos hasta que estemos listos para borrarles a todos los recuerdos de lo que ha pasado.

Harry hizo una mueca. Realmente no quería hacerlo, era como traicionar a sus padres; enviándolos a sus muertes. Hermione vio su expresión y cogió su mano suavemente.

- Sabes que tenemos que hacerlo, Harry.- El muchacho giró la cabeza y miró la pared que había delante suyo.

- Lo sé, Hermione. Sé que tenemos que hacerlo para mantener el futuro, para que Voldemort desaparezca durante trece años, para que todas las personas que habría matado puedan vivir. Sé todo eso, pero eso no significa que me guste o que sea fácil para mí hacerlo. Siempre he tenido que pensar en los demás y solo por una vez, me gustaría ser egoísta y mandar a todo el mundo a infierno, y dejarles a mis padres vivir, aún cuando eso haga regresar a Voldemort. 

Hermione se quedó silenciosa durante unos momentos, insegura de lo que debía decir. Un ruido suave a su izquierda hizo que se girara y vio a Ryan y a Daniel que estaban de pie en la puerta. Parecía que ambos hombres habían escuchado lo que Harry había dicho. Con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, Ryan le indicó que saliera con Daniel para que pudiera hablar a solas con Harry. Hermione asintió ligeramente y se inclinó para besar a Harry en la frente.

- Volveré dentro de un rato.

Harry asintió pero sus ojos todavía estaban fijos en Sirius. Cuando Hermione y Remus habían abandonado al fin la habitación, Ryan caminó despacio hacía la cama de su ahijado. Sin una palabra se sentó en la cama, al lado de Harry y lo cogió en un abrazo amable. Harry no pudo evitar el relajarse en los brazos de su padrino, siempre se sentía allí tan protegido, incluso más que en los de Dumbledore.

- Me alegro tanto que estés despierto, Harry.- Harry asintió y se apartó un poco de su padrino para poder mirarlo a la cara.

- Oíste sobre lo que Hermione y yo hablábamos, ¿verdad?- Sirius asintió ligeramente.

- Lunático y yo llegamos justo cuando ella decía lo de borrar la memoria. 

Harry observó a su padrino atentamente, esperaba ver tristeza en su cara, pero en vez de eso solo vio paz, una profunda paz que al fin había borrado las sombras de Azkaban. Desconcertado, le preguntó a Sirius.

- ¿No sientes lo mismo que yo, Sirius?- El hombre le sonrió suavemente, no apareció ningún rastro de tristeza en sus ojos.

- Creía que lo haría, Harry. Creía que sería realmente duro, pero no lo es. Mira, James y Lily eran mis mejores amigos, durante varios años se volvieron lo más importante en mi vida. Cuando murieron me sentí perdido, no tenía nada por lo que mirar hacía delante, claro que tú estabas allí, pero aún cuando yo te quería, un pequeño bebé no era lo mismo. El amor que tienes por un niño es muy diferente y aunque no significa que te quería menos que a tus padres, no podía curar la herida de su perdida.- Tomando aire profundamente, Sirius siguió.- Después de Azkaban, mi objetivo era matar a Peter o capturarlo al menos y aún cuando hice todo lo que estaba en mi mano para ayudarte, el gran resentimiento que sentía me empujó a ser temerario. También aquello rellenó la perdida de James y Lily; le dio un nuevo enfoque. Después de que te encontré por fin, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar otra vez, comencé a buscar a Peter con más fuerza, no por la venganza, por ti, para que yo pudiera ofrecerte algo que habías merecido toda tu vida. Te convertiste esencialmente en mi vida, en mi guía, en mi felicidad.

Por este punto Harry estaba muy ruborizado, aún cuando Sirius le había dicho más de una vez que le quería, esto era diferente. Despacio Harry comenzó a comprender a donde iba todo aquel discurso, pero todavía escuchó atentamente lo que su padrino estaba diciendo.

- Cuando vinimos aquí, noté que el ver a James y a Lily no me hacía tanto daño. Claro que todavía era extraño, pero cada vez que los veía, recordaba cosas felices en vez de sus muertes. Lo que realmente me dolió, lo que me hizo comprender que James y Lily ya no eran tan importantes para mí, fue cuando TU desapareciste. Todos estos días no he estado tan preocupado por James y Lily porque estaba totalmente volcado en ti. La única razón real por la que yo quería que James y Lily se despertaran era para que tú pudieras volver.- Sirius hizo una pausa por un momento, mientras intentaba reorganizar sus pensamientos.- Sé que parece frío, y sé que es muy duro. Solo quiero que comprendas que James y Lily están muertos para mí y lo han estado durante mucho tiempo. Traerlos de nuevo sería maravilloso si supiéramos que es lo que pasaría con seguridad, pero quizá aquello sería peor, quizá terminarían muertos, quizá esta vez morirías y eso es algo en lo que no puedo arriesgarme. Estabas hablando sobre ser egoísta, bien, ahora soy yo quien está siendo egoísta y no quiero arriesgarte por algo que no sabemos si funcionará.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, Sirius se sentaba, mirando serenamente a su ahijado, esperando que el muchacho entendiera lo que había tratado de explicar. Al final, Harry lo miró.

- No sé que decir.- Los ojos de Sirius se pusieron un poco tristes, pero todavía mantuvo la sonrisa en los labios.

- No tienes que decir nada, Harry.- El muchacho asintió y cerró los ojos.

- Estoy cansado.- Sirius se puso de pie y le besó la frente suavemente.

- Ves a dormir, niño.

Sin otra palabra, Sirius salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si. Unos momentos después de que saliera su padrino, Harry se sentó otra vez. Realmente no estaba cansado, solo necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Sabía que Sirius solo había intentado decirle que sus prioridades habían cambiado; el tener a James y a Lily en su vida no era tan importante para su padrino como el mantenerlo seguro. Harry pensó que quizá también era hora que mirara sus prioridades, sabía que siempre había querido tener a sus padres vivos, pero por primera vez se cuestionó sus razones, después de todo, apenas los conocía. ¿Qué era lo que quería de James y Lily Potter? La respuesta era más fácil de lo que esperaba; lo que quería era una familia, alguien que pudiera decir que era su familia. Siguiendo esta línea de pensamiento, comprendió que estaba siendo un tonto, ya tenía una familia. Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, Severus también, si es que conseguía que volvieran a ser amigos; ellos siempre estaban allí para él y nunca se cansaban de recordárselo. ¿Entonces por qué era tan  importante recuperar a sus padres? Esta vez, un poco más difícil encontrar la respuesta, pero lo logró. Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que Sirius encontrara a alguien más, una esposa, puede que incluso hijos, después de todo, su padrino no era viejo. ¿Y luego que? ¿Qué le pasaría a él? Lo mismo con Remus y Severus. Dumbledore era el único del que Harry dudara que formara una familia ahora que la guerra había acabado, pero el hombre era viejo, tanto como Harry aborrecía pensar sobre eso, el director no podría estar mucho más tiempo vivo.

Suspirando tristemente, se volvió a estirar. Sirius tenía razón; ¿cómo podía considerar el arriesgar todo lo que quería en la vida por algo que no conocía? Sus padres podían morir, él podía morir, Sirius o Remus también. Y además, quizá Sirius todavía lo querría cerca cuando se casara. Cerró los ojos, y pensó que tal vez debería preguntarle; ayudaría a calmar miedos. Con un último suspiro, se durmió.


	51. Epilogo

51.- Epilogo

Sirius estaba sentado a su lado, leyendo un libro, la próxima vez que Harry se despertó. El muchacho todavía permaneció unos minutos, mirando los rasgos cansados de su padrino. Sirius no notó que se había despertado hasta que le habló.

- ¿Sirius?- Le hombre le miró rápidamente, evidentemente sorprendido.

- Me has sobresaltado, Harry.- El muchacho sonrió.

- Lo siento.- Entones se puso serio otra vez.- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- Sirius suspiró guardando su libro, todavía estaba inseguro sobre como reaccionaría Harry.

- En realidad, estaba esperando a que te despertaras. Todos excepto Dumbledore ya han vuelto al futuro, el director está esperando a que nos marchemos para que pueda poner un hechizo para modificar la memoria en la escuela.- Harry asintió un poco y miró a su padrino cuidadosamente.- Sirius, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- El hombre asintió, algo sorprendido que Harry no había protestado por su marcha apresurada.

- Pregúntame, niño.

- Cuándo volvamos, me iré a vivir contigo, ¿verdad?

- Claro, a no ser que quieras ir a vivir a algún otro sitio.- Harry ignoró la última parte y continuó.

- Y vas a ser mi familia, ¿verdad?- Sirius parpadeó y se sentó en la cama cogiendo una de las manos de Harry en la suya propia.

- Si tú me quieres. Harry, ¿por qué me estás preguntando todo eso? Creía que todo esto había quedado claro incluso antes que viniéramos aquí.- El muchacho lo volvió a ignorar.

- ¿Que pasará cuando empieces una familia, Sirius? ¿Que me pasará a mí? ¿Me enviarás a vivir a otro sitio?

Sirius se sorprendió de forma evidente por esa pregunta, pero sabía que no debería haberlo hecho, después de todo, era normal que Harry todavía estuviera inseguro, su relación durante los años anteriores había sido de todo excepto normal. Acariciando un poco el pelo del muchacho, le habló con voz suave.

- Harry, tú eres mi familia. No estoy diciendo que no me enamoraré y que no tendré un montón de hijos propios, porque no lo sé, al igual que tú tampoco. Lo que te puedo decir sin dudar, es que si me caso con alguien, la mujer que a la que ame, tiene que quererte, y si tengo hijos tú siempre serás mi hijo mayor.- Hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó.- Ya lo preparé todo, antes que viniéramos aquí, que si me pasara algo algún día, podrías quedarte con Remus y si algo le pasara a Remus,  entonces te quedarás con Severus, y si algo nos pasara a os tres, te quedarás Dumbledore, y si no, te quedarás en Hogwarts. Está todo preparado para que no importe lo que pase, tú estés seguro y seas querido hasta que estés listo para comenzar una familia tú solo. ¿Está bien, bebé?

Harry no pudo evitar el reírse un poco y abrazar a su padrino con fuerza. Sabía que el hombre estaba siendo serio, que nunca hablaría en broma sobre algo así, ya que sabía lo importante que era para Harry ser querido, aceptado y amado. Después de unos minutos se separaron y Sirius se puso en pie.

- Voy a buscar a los merodeadores para que puedas decirles adiós, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió y esperó pacientemente hasta que su padrino volvió acompañado de cuatro adolescentes. La primera en saludarlo fue Lily, que corrió a abrazarlo. Harry se relajó inmediatamente en su abrazó y apretó su espalda con fuerza. Después de unos momentos, la muchacha se separó y le dio una sonrisa lacrimógena.

- Te agradezco tanto que nos ayudaras, Harry.- El muchacho moreno le sonrió.

- Siempre te ayudaría, no importa con qué... – y agregó suavemente.- mamá.- La muchacha no pudo evitar el ruborizarse haciendo a los otros adolescentes reírse. James la empujó suavemente y también abrazó a su hijo.

- No te preocupes, Harry, estoy seguro que las cosas a partir de hoy serán muy diferentes. Quiero decir, que nunca confiaremos en esa asquerosa rata por lo que no nos moriremos, ¿verdad?- Harry miró a su padrino que tenía una sonrisa triste en su cara y comprendió que los adolescentes no sabían nada sobre el hechizo desmemorizante, Harry le sonrió uno poco.

- Verdad.

Después de que James, Remus y Sirius también lo abrazaron a la vez que le prometían que no permitirían a Peter hacer nada. Ryan, viendo que Harry estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas, sacó con rapidez de la habitación a los adolescentes, diciéndoles que tenían que irse. Con una última mirada a sus mejores amigos, Sirius cerró la puerta justo detrás de ellos y se acercó a la cama de Harry. El adolescente estaba sollozando suavemente en sus manos, pero lo abrazó inmediatamente cuando Sirius se agachó para cogerlo. Con Harry en sus brazos, Sirius apoyó la mejilla en la cabeza de Harry.

- Es hora de irnos, vamos, que la señora Pomfrey tiene que estar esperándote en la enfermería.- Harry gimió a través de las lágrimas.

- ¡Otra vez no! Sabes que odio el estar allí.- Sirius se rió suavemente.

- No te preocupes, estoy seguro que podremos convencerla de que te deje estar un tiempo conmigo, al menos hasta que te encuentres lo suficientemente bien como para comenzar otra vez las clases.- El muchacho le sonrió un poco.

- Eso sería fantástico, Sirius. ¿Remus también se quedará?- Su padrino asintió.

- Sí, al menos durante un tiempo.- Padrino y ahijado miraron por la ventana un momento y luego Sirius apretó su agarro y le preguntó a Harry suavemente.- ¿Listo?- Harry asintió y se agarró al cuello del hombre con fuerza.

- Sí, Sirius, vamos a casa.

Nota Traductora: Hola a todo el mundoooooo!!! ^^ Bien!! Ya estay aquí!! Y me alegro y siento deciros que con este capítulo se acaba esta historia... Que tal me ha quedado?? Lo he hecho bien?? Que conste que es mi primera traducción... así que perdonad si hay algún error.

Bueno, deciros, que de esta historia hay una precuela que ya estoy comenzando a traducir que se llama Web of Lies, o Red de Mentiras, que espero tener muy pronto... aunque ya os aviso ahora... al contrario que esta historia, la de Web of Lies no está acabada por lo que irá más lenta la traducción. 

Hasta pronto, 

Khari


End file.
